As Long As We Both Shall Live
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: What if when AoS began Melinda May didn't have an ex-husband, but a husband, who wasn't Andrew Garner, but Nick Fury? After Bahrain May pushed everyone she cared about away, but there was one person who didn't let her push him away, someone she had been friends with for most of her life who helped her handle the trauma of that day causing them to became closer. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So this is one of many ideas I've had recently but the one I decided to write. Most things will be explained along the way, but one thing you should know is that Melinda never married Andrew, but they did date for a time, that will be explained in more detail later.

 **TRIGGER WARNING FOR ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**

* * *

Most people assume that S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury doesn't care about anyone, but they would be wrong. There are people that he cares about, he's just not good at showing it; also it would be dangerous for everyone if people knew the truth.

The list of people that Fury cares about is small, but there is no limit to what he would do for them. Which is exactly what has brought him to a rundown motel on the outskirts of a small town in the middle of nowhere.

Having no idea what he will find inside the room, as she was pretty damn hard to find Fury approaches the door where he is pretty sure that he will find one of the few people he cares about, of course it could just be another false trail, it wouldn't be the first. Reaching the door Fury reaches out and starts to bang loudly, and he doesn't hear a sound of movement inside, but as he heard movement as he silently approached he knows she is in there,

"Damn it, May. I know you're in there." Fury says through the door, using his director's voice as even if May doesn't want to see any friends, something she's made perfectly clear by the effort she has gone to to disappear he is pretty sure that she will still respond to her director, "If you don't open this door in ten seconds I'll open the damn thing myself." Fury informs Melinda.

Seconds later Fury hears movement followed by the door unlocking so he walks in, closing the door behind him.

Walking into the dingy hotel room Fury finds empty bottles of alcohol spread out though the room, no sign of food, and Melinda May, looking like she hasn't slept in days holding a bottle of scotch which she is drinking out of.

"I don't want company, Nick." Melinda informs her director.

"Yeah, that was clear." Fury responds as he had a pretty difficult time tracking down Melinda, which itself is pretty damn impressive.

"I thought it was going to be Nat who tacked me down." Melinda says, honestly she expected it and planned how she was going to deal with her, as she sits down on the double bed, Fury being pretty sure that the bedding hasn't be changed in a while. As Melinda sits down Fury notices that Melinda doesn't just look like she hasn't slept, but she looks exhausted in every sense of the world, "What are you doing here, Nick?" Melinda asks as Fury stands across from Melinda.

"I'm worried about a member of my team." Fury responds, causing Melinda to give a snort.

"We haven't been a team in a very long time, not since you got your fancy promotion." Melinda says bitterly, not even knowing whether she means what she is saying anymore, only knowing that she wants to push everyone away, she doesn't deserve kindness, not anymore.

"We'll always be a team." Fury tells Melinda, "We spent too many years as one not to be."

"Right." Melinda says, her voice sounding hollow as she takes another drink.

"Barton told me what you did on the last mission. What were you thinking?" Fury asks, knowing from experience that if Melinda drinks as much as she needs to become tipsy, something which takes a lot, she becomes more talkative, not in the secret spilling way, but in the talk about anything else kind of way.

"I was fixing the problem, that's what I do remember?" Melinda asks, "That's what I've always done. It's all I'm good for."

"You've never done it like this. You almost died." Fury tells Melinda, who doesn't answer her boss just takes another drink, causing Nick to realises something, "You wanted to die." He realises, "Melinda…" he starts to say.

"Don't Melinda me, Nick. I'm not your Rookie anymore." Melinda says bitterly, as even though Peggy Carter recruited her and was technically her SO she did also spend a lot of time being trained by Fury so in a lot of ways they both where, "Whatever you want to say, whatever you're hear for, I don't want to hear it." She tells him standing up, "I'm taking my unused vacation time and you can leave." Melinda says, not even caring about the lack of respect she is showing not just her boss, but her friend.

"That's not going to happen." Fury responds, as he is pretty sure that if he walks out of that door he will never see Melinda again, which honestly isn't something he could bare.

"I've got about three years of vacation time, it's about time I used it. Isn't that something once said?" Melinda asks and as she does Fury notice blood drop to the ground, "Bye Nick." Melinda says, picking up her bag that Fury is sure she wouldn't have taken anything out of and starts to walk towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere; we're going to talk." Fury says, grabbing Melinda's arm and stopping her from walking away.

"I don't want to talk." Melinda says, sounding angry, "I just want to disappear." Melinda informs him, "Don't make me hurt you, Nick." Melinda says, there being a look in her eye that Fury recognizes.

"You could, we both know that, but you're not going to." Fury says, feeling pretty confident in his assessment.

In a split second Melinda flips Fury onto his back and gets him to let him go.

"Don't follow me." Melinda informs him, "I'm not worth your time, not anymore." Melinda says before grabbing her jacket and walking out.

As he knows that Melinda will be careful to make sure that he's not following her Fury doesn't follow her immediately instead he waits a few minutes and then he pulls out his phone to use the tracker he placed on her, it being a testament to how far from okay Melinda is that she didn't realises that that's what he was doing, of course that doesn't mean she won't quickly find it.

* * *

Twelve hours after he was knocked on his ass by Melinda Fury arrives at another hotel room, one that seems even more dirty and dilapidated than the last.

Being pretty sure that Melinda won't unlock the door for him this time Fury just unlocks the door that according to his tacker he'll find Melinda behind, but as he wouldn't put it past Melinda to shot whoever were to walk in the room without warning he opens the door a fraction and pauses.

"Melinda, I'm coming in." Fury says before walking in.

Walking into the room Fury finds Melinda lying on the bed, looking to be barely conscious, and right away Fury can tell that it's not alcohol induced.

"May." Fury says, hurrying over to her.

"I told you to leave me alone." Melinda responds, it sounding like every word is difficult for her, that shows Fury just how bad things are.

"Never going to happen." Fury responds as looks down and sees that Melinda's got blood on her side, which is where he is sure that the blood drop he saw earlier came from, but she also has a pretty deep cut to her wrist, a cut that Nick knows exactly what would have caused it, "What have you done?"

"I keep seeing her, I can't stop, let it stop Nick, let me die." Melinda begs.

"No." Nick responds looking around the room and hurrying over to where the first aid kit would be and grabs that before hurrying back over to Melinda.

"Nick, stop, don't." Melinda says, trying to fight Nick, trying to stop him from helping her.

"Melinda, stop it." Fury says, his voice forceful, "I know what happened in Bahrain is tearing you apart, but you do deserve to live. I'm not going to let you die." Fury informs her.

"It's what I deserve." Melinda says, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, it's not." Fury assures her, "And if I have to sit with you in this motel room until you see that too then I will, no matter how long it takes." Fury tells Melinda, there being complete truth in his words, something that doesn't happen often, "I'm going to fix your wrist, and that bullet flesh wound, and you can keep fighting me if you want, but either way I am going to help you." Fury explains, "Are you going to let me?" he asks and Melinda just gives him a look of defeat, a look that Fury is pretty sure he has never seen on her face, "Glad we understand each other." Fury responds and he gets started on fixing Melinda's wounds.

* * *

Half an hour later Nick has cleaned, dressed and treated the best he could with the supplies he has, Melinda's injuries and Melinda has fallen asleep. After cleaning his hands in the bathroom Fury pulls the desk chair over closer to the bed where Melinda is lying, places his jacket over it and sits down.

As he sits down Fury just stares at Melinda. For most of her life he has known Melinda he has seen her angry, more than once, and more than once at him, he has seen her hurt, he has watched her fight more times than he can count, and he's watched her pull of things that most people would consider miracles during missions, but he has never seen her like this.

As he stares at Melinda, who is looking even smaller than usual, something which he never thought was possible, Fury can't help but think back to when he first met her twenty-six years ago

 _July 1982: S.H.I.E.L.D Operations Academy_

 _As he walked into the main gym at S.H.I.E.L.D's operation Academy, where he'd just brought his new rookie, a eighteen year old boy, Phil Coulson, Fury finds Director Peggy Carter and a Chinese girl who looked to be in her mid to late teens._

" _Director." Fury said with a nod._

" _Nick." Peggy said in response, "I would like you to meet Melinda May, Melinda this is Nick Fury."_

" _Nice to meet you, Sir." Melinda said to Nick with a polite smile._

" _So you're the kid that people are kicking a fuss up about." Fury said as he looked Melinda up and down, having not understood the fuss, as all he knew about the girl is that she is the daughter of the Deputy Director of the CIA and that Peggy pouched her from CIA recruitment._

" _Guess so." Melinda answered, having had to resist the urge to roll her eyes._

" _You know Nick, I was just about to asses Melinda's sparing skills, how about you do it instead." Peggy said, to most her voice would have sounded like a suggest, but Fury knew that it wasn't._

" _Yes Ma'am." Fury said before he and Melinda walked over to the mats. As their backs were turned neither of them saw the smirk that Peggy was trying to hide as she knows that what is about to happen was going to be amusing._

 _Once they were on the mats Melinda and Fury spent a few seconds staring at each other, sizing each other up and then, seconds later, Fury attacked. With ease Melinda blocked the attack and then she made her own attack, which Fury blocked._

 _After less than a minute Fury found himself flat on his back, having been out maneuverer and knocked down by the tiny Chinese girl._

" _Did I forget to mention that four for years Melinda has been spending, on average, forty-five to fifty hours a week training intensely in martial arts?" Peggy asked, having been quite amused about what happened as she knew from Lian that once Melinda made the switch from Ice Skating to Martial Arts she became completely dedicated, she spent all her spare time training, plus she also spent time she should have been doing other things training too, "Oh and that doesn't include other things her mother has been teaching her her whole life."_

" _No, you didn't mention that." Fury said, feeling impressed, as Melinda helped him back onto his feet, "I don't remember the last time someone was able to knock me off my feet that quick." Fury commented, and Melinda just smirked back._

" _Round two?" Melinda asked, and Fury nods. Seconds later they once more took up their positions and begun to spar once more._

 _End of flashback_

Ever since that day Fury's known not to underestimate Melinda May, but even knowing that there has been countless times where she has surprised even him. When he got word that Melinda was going to fix the problem alone in Bahrain Fury wasn't surprised, he has seen her pull of similar things many time before, but the second he got the full report from Melinda he knew what having to kill a kid would do to her. People who don't know Melinda, or only know her reputation, assume that she doesn't care, but it's the opposite, she cares more than anyone he's ever met.

It has been three months since he debriefed Melinda about that day in the desert, and gave the file a level ten clearance, and since Melinda has been throwing herself into mission and from the reports he has been getting, the concerns he has heard, and the conversations he's had with Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill and Clint Barton he knows that the fearless quality which has mas made her such an amazing agent has turned into having no regard for her own life, which is exactly why he was so concerned when Clint returned from their last mission saying that Melinda went off alone.

As he watches her sleep, a sleep that Fury assumes won't be peaceful for long, he can't help but wonder if she will ever be able to be the Melinda he's called one of his closest friends for twenty-six years again, he wonders if he'll even be able to help her, he's wonders whether she'll ever be okay, or whether he's lost her forever.

* * *

For a few hours Fury sits in the chair and just watches, not moving his eyes away from Melinda, as he listens for signs of trouble.

After hours of silence Fury suddenly hears a noise and as he goes for his gun he realises that it's coming from Melinda's direction and so he quickly moves over to her side.

"May, May, wake up." Fury says in a firm voice, but it doesn't do anything she just tosses and turns, muttering in different languages, Fury only being able to make out the occasional word, "Melinda, wake up." Fury says, there being more force in his voice than before, knowing better than touching her in an attempt to wake her up, but that seems to have no effect either as Melinda's voice seems to have even more pain in it than it did seconds earlier, "Agent May, wake up that's an order." Fury says, once more using his director voice even though he would prefer not to as it may be the only thing that works.

Seconds later Melinda bolts up right with a look of pain in on her voice.

"Duìbùqǐ, wǒ hěn bàoqiàn, wǒ bùxiǎng shānghài tā" Melinda says, it not surprising Fury that Melinda is speaking Chinese after a nightmare (I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt her.)

"Méiguānxì, méi lín dá. Nǐ shì ānquán de, nǐ bùzài nàlǐ. Jiéshùle." Fury says, slipping into Chinese with ease as he figures that it will be more comforting to Melinda and as he does he can't help but think back to many, many stake outs or long missions, where they were board and would speak in Chinese just to annoy Coulson, (It's okay, Melinda. You're safe, you're not there. It's over.)

"Nick?" Melinda asks, realising her surroundings.

"Yeah."

"You're still here." Melinda says, sounding surprised.

"I told you I wasn't leaving." Fury responds.

"You should. You've got an agency to run." Melinda reminds him.

"You're not the only one who has vacation time." Fury responds, sitting down on the bed, "You made a call in Bahrain, an incredibly hard one, and you saved a lot of agents." Fury reminds Melinda.

"That doesn't change what else I did." Melinda reminds him, "She didn't know what she was doing Nick, and I killed her." Melinda says, "I'll never be okay with that."

"I know." Fury responds, as he never expected her to be, "But you've got to try and live with it Melinda. I know how much you care, and how much you hate yourself for what you had to do, but you've got to keep going, you can't give up." Fury reveals, there being a rare show of emotion in his voice.

"I don't know if I can." Melinda admits.

"That just how you feel now. Give it time Melinda, learn to live with it and let me help you." Fury tells her, "This is something you don't have to do alone." Fury tells Melinda and even though she isn't completely sure she can Melinda gives a small, and hesitant, nod.

* * *

 **Six days later**

It has been six days since Fury got Melinda to agree to try to live with what she did and ever since the two of them have been going between safe houses and crappy motels, Melinda being more than sure that Fury has barely let her out of her sight, and as she knows the reason why that would be Melinda can't even find herself being annoyed. In fact, the opposite is true, Melinda finds herself feeling grateful as Fury has managed to help her.

It's about ten o'clock at night and Melinda and Fury are both sitting, crossed legged, on a motel bed, that is covered in take away containers.

"You know what this reminds me off?" Melinda asks, breaking the comfortable silence they have been sitting in for well over an hour, causing Fury to smirk.

"Kuwait, Barton's second mission with us." Fury answers, remembering the two of them, Coulson and Barton crowding on a double bed and eating a lot of take out after barely eating for days.

"We were still ironing out the kinks of being a team of four after being a team of three for so long." Melinda remembers.

"True, but what I remember from that mission is you not telling us that you fractured your wrist and continued to fight." Fury comments.

"Truthfully, I didn't even notice it until after." Melinda admits, taking a bite of her food, "I don't think I can do it anymore, Nick."

"Mel….." Fury starts to say, looking worried.

"I mean being in the field." Melinda clarifies, "If I go back out there I'm just going to keep doing what I have been doing." Melinda explains, "I need a break otherwise next time there might be nothing left to patch up." She admits, being pretty sure that the only reason she is telling Fury as much is because of how much of a help he's been the last few days.

"I'll transfer you." Fury says, not even needing to think about it, "What department do you want to go to?" he asks.

"You're giving me a choice?" Melinda asks, a little surprised by that.

"Ah, huh." Fury says, as he takes a drink of his beer, which is the strongest alcohol they've had in days.

"Admin." Melinda answers, after a few seconds of thinking.

"Consider it done." Fury answers and the two of them drift into silence, nothing more being said as nothing more needs to be said.

* * *

While Melinda and Fury are sitting in a motel room eating Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Phil Coulson, and Maria Hill are sitting in Coulson's apartment sharing pizza and beer.

"Are we sure Fury is with Mels?" Clint asks the others.

"As sure as we can be about anything right now." Maria answers, "He disappeared not long after you got back without her, and hasn't be heard from since, it would make sense."

"It would." Phil admits, "I still can't believe you let her go off alone." He says, looking at Clint.

"It's Mel!" Clint says in his defence, "No one can stop her from doing something. Haven't you been trying, and failing to, for twenty-five years?"

"Twenty-six." Phil corrects, "Have you got any leads on where they are?" he asks, looking at Natasha, figuring that if anyone does then it would be her.

"I have a few theories." Natasha admits, "But for now I think we should just let Nick try whatever he's doing."

"What if it's not enough?" Phil asks, it being clear that he is worried, "What if Mel's further from okay than we thought?"

"Then we help her when she gets back from wherever she is." Maria comments, "We don't give up on her."

"Like we ever would." Clint comments.

"And what if we're not enough?" Phil once more asks, and honestly no one has an answer to that so they drift into silence.

* * *

 **Three days later**

Ever since she came to the realisation that she cannot go back into the field Melinda has felt a weight lift off her shoulders and since it did she realised that she made the right choice, the best choice for herself.

Having returned to DC Melinda and Fury have made their way to the Triskelion and Fury is showing Melinda where she will work in the Admin department.

"This will be yours, starting Monday." Fury tells Melinda.

"Good." Melinda says with a nod.

"As far as I'm concerned if you ever want to go back to field you just have to give me the word." Fury informs Melinda.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon, but I'll remember that." Melinda comments.

"And with the transfer also comes an increase in clearance." Fury reveals.

"Nick…." Melinda starts to say.

"Being level eight will allow you to handle the paperwork and requisitions for the higher up missions, the missions that Coulson, Barton, Romanoff and Hill will be doing." Fury explains, knowing Melinda well enough to know that she will still want to watch out for her team, in whatever way she can.

"Thank you, Nick." Melinda says sincerely, knowing what he is doing and being thankful for it, "I better pack up my old desk." She comments as she, Natasha, Clint and Phil share a little office when they are on base.

"They'll be there." Fury responds, knowing that Melinda will know exactly who he is talking about.

"I know." Melinda responds before heading out of the room, honestly as he watches Melinda go Fury can't deny that there is a part of him that thinks letting Melinda walk away from the field could make things so much worse for her.

* * *

A few minutes after she left Fury, and her new office, Melinda walks into the office that she has been sharing with Phil, Natasha, Clint and before she was promoted Maria, for a very long time. As she walks in Melinda isn't at all surprised to find all four of her friends waiting.

"Mels." Clint says, being the first one to see her, "It's good to see you."

"Melinda, are you okay? Are you back?" Phil asks, looking glad to see her.

"Only to clean out my desk." Melinda answers.

"WHAT!" Maria, Phil and Clint say sounding completely shocked.

"Mel…." Natasha starts to say, watching her friend closely.

"I'm transferring to admin, Fury's already approved it." Melinda explains, then turn to Natasha as she says her next words, "It's what I need." Melinda says, choosing to look directly at Natasha as she will understand.

"Okay." Natasha says, causing Phil, Clint and Maria to look at her.

"This is one of those things that only you two understand, right?" Clint asks, looking between his partner and friend.

"Yes." Natasha answers, not looking away from Melinda.

"You sure about this?" Phil asks curious, looking at his best friend, his partner.

"I'm sure." Melinda assures him.

"Okay then." Phil says with a nod, not saying what he would really like to say as he knows Clint was right, he knows that no one can convince Melinda to do something once she's made up her mind, "It's going to be strange not having you watching my back." Phil comments as it was strange, for him and Melinda, once Fury got his promotion and wasn't in the field with them anymore, but they made it work because they still had each other and they had gotten used to working with Clint at that point, but having neither Melinda or Fury with him in the field isn't something Phil think she's going to be able to get used to, it's going to be too strange, too unfamiliar.

"You'll be fine, you'll have Nat and Clint watching it." Melinda says, looking between her two friends.

"Yeah, he will." Clint assures her.

"I'll make sure of it." Maria adds and the five friends drift into silence, all of them feeling that things are never going to be the same again.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the response to this story. PLEASE Let me know what you think.

* * *

It has been three months since Melinda transferred to admin and ever since Melinda has had good days and bad ones, and has been attempting to push those closest to her away; or more specifically everyone but Fury, where it is the opposite. As Melinda and Fury have been spending more time together than they have in a long time.

It is about two am and Melinda is in the gym at the Triskelion beating a punching bag. It being basically the only time that she figures she can have some time alone in the gym as the only other person who is likely to come to the gym this late or technically early, is Natasha and she is on a mission.

As she hits the bag her instincts tell her that someone is watching her and she has a pretty good idea of who it is,

"Do you need something, Sir?" Melinda asks stopping punching the bag so that she can hold it steady and look at the director.

"No." Fury answers, "I realised that you were down here. Thought I'd come down."

"Didn't you think about going home?" Melinda asks curious.

"Wasn't top of my list." Fury answers as he may have checked to see what time Melinda left and the second he saw that she was still in the building he knew he wasn't going to leave.

"Of course it's not." Melinda responds, once more hitting the bag, not at all surprised by that.

"How do you feel about something a bit more challenging than a bag?" Fury asks curious.

"What are you suggesting, Director?" Melinda asks, though she has a pretty good idea.

"We go a few rounds; I could use the challenge." Fury responds.

"Sure, if you think you're up for it." Melinda says and for a second it's almost like the old Melinda is back, though Fury knows that if she was then there would have been a teasing 'old man' added to the end of that sentence.

"Of course I am." Fury responds and they both head over to the mats.

A few minutes later Melinda and Fury are standing opposite each other on the mats, Fury having removed some of his outer layers of clothes so that he is just wearing a t-shirt and pants.

"I'll know if you're going easy on me." Fury tells Melinda.

"Like I ever would." Melinda says, throwing a punch that Fury blocks, causing them to start to fight.

As they spar with one another both Melinda and Fury are well aware that if anyone were to walk in right now they would be completely shocked as not only are they both incredible skilled but they know each other, and their fighting styles, so they are both pretty good at anticipating what the other is going to do.

* * *

For about an hour Melinda and Fury spar together, neither keeping score as that doesn't matter. In fact as Melinda and Fury spar they are both transported back to another time, a time where the two of them, and Phil, were young. A time where they all thought they were invincible and that there was nothing they couldn't do.

As they dodge each other's attacks and attempt to land blows, they both realise how familiar the feeling is, even though it feels like a lifetime since they have spared, which in a lot of ways it is, it still feels as easy as it once did.

As Fury is focused on what Melinda's hands are doing he doesn't notice as Melinda kicks his legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

"You've really got to stop falling for that." Melinda informs Fury, "I always get you that way." She says, as she sticks her hand out for Nick to grab.

"Not always." Fury says as he gets back to his feet.

"It's been enough times that you should know better." Melinda tells him.

"Yeah, guess so." Fury responds, being a little amused as right now he and Melinda don't feel like director or agent, it feels like they are just friends, and as he realises that he also realises that more often than not that's how things between them have felt in the last few months.

"Again?"

"Nah, I think I've gotten knocked on my ass enough for once night." Fury says as even though he has knocked Melinda down he is pretty sure, even without keeping count, that she has knocked him down more.

"Okay."

"You know what I feel like right now?" Fury asks and Melinda just raises an eyebrow at him, "A Hal's cheeseburger." He explains.

"Wow, I haven't had Hal's in years." Melinda admits.

"Really?" Fury asks as there was a time that the two of them, and Phil, would go to Hal's whenever they were in DC.

"Yeah, we tend to eat at places closer." Melinda explains.

"It is a long drive." Fury admits, "But it is worth it."

"That it is." Melinda confirms.

"What do you say, Agent May? Feel like going for a drive with me?" He asks curious, both of them knowing that Hal's is open twenty-four hours.

"Sure." Melinda answers, "Give me ten minutes to towel down and get changed."

"I'll meet you in the garage." Fury responds and the two of them head in different directions.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda walks into the garage where she finds Fury waiting, and when he sees her he walks, not to his custom SVU like she was expecting, but to one of the cars that S.H.I.E.L.D uses for undercover assignments, a silver sedan. Seeing that Melinda just gives him a look, one that Fury learnt the meaning of a long time ago.

"You haven't been out of the field that long May; you know this will draw less attention." Fury reminds him.

"Good point." Melinda responds as she does Fury holds up the keys, Melinda nods and Fury throws them at her.

"Try not to crash it, I really don't want the paperwork." Fury says as he heads to the passenger seat and Melinda heads to the drivers.

"Please, we both know you'd make me do it." Melinda comments, "And I only crash vehicles when I absolutely have to." Melinda says as she opens the door to the car.

"Yeah, but we both also know that you don't have a normal person's definition of have to." Fury comments.

"Yeah well, who did I learn that from?" Melinda asks as she gets in the drives side of the car as Fury laughs, a real laugh, one that not many people have ever had the pleasure of hearing.

* * *

As Melinda drove them Fury realises that he forgot just how quickly Melinda can get to a location when she is the one in control and so, sooner than they were expecting, Melinda and Fury arrive at Hal's diner.

Walking inside they both scan the area and then exchange nods before they head to the booth that will make it so that no one can sneak up on them, but they'll have a good view and be able to escape if necessary, it being so second nature that neither realises that that is what they have done.

"What can I get for you fokes?" The waitress asks, walking up to them a few minutes after they sat down.

"A double bacon cheese burger, no lettuce, no tomato, no pickles, fries." Fury orders, "And a large strawberry milkshake."

"Of course, and you?" the person asks Melinda.

"Same, but with a chocolate milkshake instead." Melinda orders.

"Sure thing. It shouldn't be long." The waitress says before walking off.

"I thought you were trying to eat healthier." Melinda comments once she does, remembering Maria telling her something to that affect before Bahrain.

"I am, but you can't but salad on a Hal's burger, it ruins it, it just does." Fury says and before she even realises what she is doing Melinda's lips twitch and she manages not quite a half smile, but closer than Fury's seen in months.

"That it does." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into a comfortable silence, neither speaking because they don't need to, they can enjoy each other's company without words.

* * *

Having sat in silence while they waited for their food Melinda and Fury also sat in silence while they eat, anyone else probably would have considered that to be incredible awkward, but not for them, for them it feels familiar, like something they have done a hundreds time before, which it is.

"Are you done?" Fury ask once he finishes eating.

"Almost." Melinda says as she drinks the last of her milkshake, "Okay, we can go." Melinda says as she puts the glass down and as she does Fury puts money down on the table and they both slide out of the booth, both of them looking for any danger or anything odd as they walk out.

"Why don't you drive back." Melinda says, throwing the keys, which he catches with ease, at Fury.

"Sure." Fury responds and they both get in the car.

Once they are both in the car the comfortable silence is back, not that either of them mind as Fury is focusing on the road, looking for any tails or odd activity, and Melinda is staring out of her window.

"I miss flying." Melinda comments, about ten minutes after they left Hal's, "I think this is the longest I've gone without flying since I learnt how." She reveals.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's getting a new jet in a few days you could…." Fury starts to say.

"I'm not going back in the field." Melinda says, cutting of Fury before he can suggest what she thinks he will.

"I wasn't suggesting that." Fury informs Melinda and she just gives him a look, "I was wondering whether you would like to try it out when it arrives, see what it can do."

"Don't you have flight crews to do that?" Melinda asks, not wanting to admit that she is seriously tempted.

"Technically." Fury admits, "But they won't put the thing through it's paces on a first flight, wouldn't really see just what I can do so that I can know what kind of missions it will be suitable for, you will." Fury says, being pretty sure that there may not be another pilot in S.H.I.E.L.D, except maybe Clint, who would try some of the things Melinda's done in a cockpit, "So, you interested?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda admits.

"Good. I'll let you know when it arrives." Fury tells Melinda and they once more drift into silence, and Melinda once more turns to look out her window.

"I'll drop you home and get your car to you later." Fury tells Melinda as he notices the time.

"I drove my bike." Melinda reveals, "And there is no point. I have to be back at my desk soon anyway." Melinda reminds Fury.

"Take the morning off." Fury suggests, being pretty sure he knows what Melinda is about to say, "You could use the sleep."

"No, I don't." Melinda answers, causing Fury to frown a little.

"Are you sleeping, Melinda?" Fury asks, once more being pretty sure that he can guess the answer.

"Nick…" Melinda starts to say with a sigh, and Fury just gives her a look, "I'm sleeping enough." She answers.

"You sure about that?" Fury asks, not entirely sure he believes that.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "I'm…. coping." Melinda answers, figuring that that is the best word, the most accurate word.

"Okay." Fury says, with a nod, "Back to the Triskelion it is." He says and once more they drift into silence.

* * *

Having spent the last two weeks on a mission Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria are just arriving back at the Triskelion at the same time Melinda and Fury are, though neither group realise that.

"I need food, and sleep." Clint comments as he grabs his stuff out of the trunk of the car.

"And a shower." Natasha informs him, as she grabs her own stuff.

"That's not high on my list." Clint comments.

"It should be, you stink." Maria informs him as she grabs her bag.

"I se…" Phil starts to say but then trails off.

"Phil?" Maria, Natasha and Clint say together.

"Turn around." Phil tells them and the three of them do, honestly all expecting to see something bad, but instead all they see is Melinda and Fury getting out of a car, clearly talking about something but they are too far away to hear.

"Well, well, well, think they're falling back into old habits?" Clint asks curious, mainly looking at Phil.

"I don't know." Phil admits, telling the truth, "But I do know that I'm not going to ask them that question."

"That's okay, I will." Clint comments.

"No." Natasha and Maria say together.

"You won't." Natasha informs him.

"Oh come on, I know you're all curious too." Clint says, knowing that because he knows the three people he is with so well.

"That might be true, but it looks like Melinda isn't pushing absolutely everyone away, which is good." Maria explains.

"If you ask her about this she may just start to and that won't be good for her." Natasha reveals, "Leave it alone." She tells her partner.

"Fine." Clint says with a sigh.

* * *

Hours after Melinda got back to the Triskelion after her meal with Fury Melinda is sitting at her desk doing her work when she hears very familiar footsteps so when she looks up she isn't at all surprised to see Natasha standing in front of her desk.

"I have my mission report, Agent May." Natasha says, handing Melinda file as most of the time Melinda reads the files before passing them onto Fury.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff, but you could have emailed it." Melinda informs her.

"I thought like bringing it up personally." Natasha says as Melinda takes it.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "Did you need anything else, Agent Romanoff?"

"No…. expect, I'm glad you're not pushing everyone away." Natasha informs Melinda, "And if you need anything, I'm here." She says, stressing the anything.

"I know." Melinda responds as she's always known that, Natasha is someone she can count on, someone she can trust, no matter what, she's just not sure if she can accept the offer right now.

"I'll see you later." Natasha says and Melinda just nods as Natasha walks away and Melinda goes back to work.

* * *

It has been about an hour since Natasha left when Melinda once more hears footsteps that she recognizes and she looks up to see Clint.

"Hey, Mels." Clint says with a grin.

"Agent Barton, did you need something?" Melinda asks.

"You, to come for a walk with me." Clint says, "Please." He adds with an over the top grin, "I'll buy the tea." He says and Melinda looks hesitant, "Come on Mels, I'm not going to leave until you agree, and you know I'm serious about that."

"Fine." Melinda says with a sigh and she gets up and follows Clint out of the admin department.

Fifteen minutes later Melinda and Clint are walking together Melinda drinking a cup of tea and Clint drinking coffee.

"So…." Clint says, giving Melinda a perfect opportunity to say something, but to his disappointment she doesn't, "Phil, Nat, Maria and I saw you and Fury this morning. Where were you two coming back from that early?" he asks curious.

"Hal's." Melinda answers, figuring that the best way to get Clint to leave her alone is to answer his questions.

"Huh." Clint says then sighs, "Mels, you know you matter to me right, you, Nick, and Phil saved me and you're one of my best friends, my sister and….."

"Just say what you want to say Clint." Melinda tells her friend, cutting him off.

"Have you and Nick slipped back into old habits?" Clint asks curious,

"That's none of your business." Melinda says, "Thanks for the tea." She tells him before walking away, but she doesn't get far before Clint has ran and blocked her path.

"Look, It's probably not, but I'm asking because I'm concerned." Clint reveals, "Ever since Bahrain you've been different and I asking if you and Nick have fallen back into old habits because I'm worried about you being hurt even more." Clint explains, looking concerned at her.

"I'm appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." Melinda says, deciding not to say that spending time with Fury has actually been helping her, "I got to get back." She says before walking away, but this time Clint doesn't follow.

"If you were okay I wouldn't be asking." Clint mutters as he watches Melinda go with a frown.

* * *

A few days after Melinda and Fury went to a two am trip to a diner Melinda is walking out onto the Triskelion tarmac where Fury is standing in front of what is clearly a new plane.

"Director." Melinda greats as she walks up.

"Agent May." Fury responds.

"So, this is the new plane you want me to try?" Melinda asks.

"Yes." Fury responds, "It's supposed to be state of the art, but I want to know for sure before I commit to getting more." He explains.

"So, full workout?" Melinda asks and Fury nods, "I'll need a few hours."

"I know. Come to my office once you've made your assessment." Fury tells her.

"I will." Melinda responds.

"Good, enjoy your flight Agent May." Fury says and once he does Melinda heads to the jet while Fury heads to his office.

* * *

From the second she sits down in Fury's new jet Melinda feels a sense of calm take over her and as she sores into the sky she feels everything else slip away and she actually enjoys herself, something she didn't think she was capable of anymore.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Melinda comments after a little while of flying, testing speed, "But not let's see what this thing can really do." She says with a smirk, and she starts to do flying mauvers that most pilots probably wouldn't attempt.

* * *

After a few hours' time, having enjoyed every second as it was something familiar that wasn't hard, Melinda has returned to the Triskelion and is walking into Fury's office.

"The jet's good. You should get more." Melinda informs Fury as she walks in.

"Good, you can tell me the details on the way." Fury says, standing up.

"On the way? Where?" Melinda asks as Fury walks over.

"Your place. I'm making you dinner." Fury reveals.

"Nick…" Melinda starts to say.

"No arguments Agent May." Fury informs her, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"I have no food." Melinda tells him.

"Then I guess we're making a stop along the way." Fury says and the two of them head out of Fury's office.

* * *

An hour later Melinda and Fury are both in Melinda's apartment, Melinda is sitting on the breakfast bar while Fury is cooking.

"You really have absolutely nothing." Fury comments, sounding surprised by that.

"I have beer, and scotch." Melinda tells him.

"Doesn't help with cooking." Fury tells him, "I expected a bit more than that."

"Why? I don't cook. You know that." Melinda reminds him.

"True. I'm pretty sure that if me and Phil haven't been feeding you all of these years then you would have starved a long time ago." Fury admits.

"Only because neither of you would let me attempt to get better." Melinda points out.

"Can you blame us? After Frankfurt in '83, Russia in '84, Lisbon….."

"Okay, okay, you made your point." Melinda tells him, rolling her eyes, not even noticing that the two of them have fallen into their old banter with ease.

"Just saying you're cocking causes more than enough trouble." Fury revels.

"It's also helped." Melinda reminds him.

"When?" Fury asks, not remembering.

"Cuba, 1990." Melinda says simply, causing Fury to laugh.

"Okay, you've got a point." Fury says and Melinda manages to smirk at that and the two of them drift into silence.

For a little while Melinda and Fury are both silence as Fury cooks and Melinda watches, Fury occasionally giving Melinda food to try as he does until they suddenly hear a knock on the door.

"You expecting anyone?" Fury asks, looking concerned.

"No." Melinda responds, jumping down from the counter and picking up a knife as she does Fury walks over to the table and grabs his gun, once he has it the two of them exchange looks and Melinda walks over to the door, opening it just enough to look out, "Phil." Melinda says surprised as she opens the door more and lets him in.

"Hi, I thought I would come by, see how you were doing and… Sir." Phil says, trailing off in surprise.

"I'm making Melinda dinner so she could have something other than take out." Fury reveals.

"Oh." Phil says surprised, "I guess I should go then, I don't want to interrupt." Phil comments and as he does Melinda and Fury exchange looks and Phil knows that they are having a whole conversation as he's spent enough times around them, but he doesn't know what they are saying as all three of them have their own non-verbal language like he and Melinda have a language that Fury doesn't understand, he and Fury have one Melinda doesn't understand, Melinda and Fury have one he doesn't understand and all three of them have one that no one else understands, this time they are using the one he doesn't understand.

"Why don't you stay." Melinda offers.

"That would be great, but are you sure?" Phil asks, looking between Melinda and Fury, not wanting to intrude especially not if they are falling back onto old habits.

"Of course."

"Yeah, come on Coulson. I could use another set of hands." Fury says and the group of three head back to the kitchen.

"You could have asked me." Melinda tells him.

"Not when I want us to actually be able to eat what I'm cooking." Fury responds and Melinda just rolls her eyes as Phil laughs.

For about ten minutes Melinda just sits on the bench and watches as Phil and Fury work without effort to cook together, as she watches them Melinda remembers all the other times she has watched them cook together and despite the many times she has seen it Melinda is still amazed by the sight.

"We're almost done." Fury tells Melinda, "Do you want to set the table?"

"Sure." Melinda says, once more jumping down from her place before heading over to the cabinet where she keeps her dishes.

A little over five minutes later Melinda, Fury and Phil are all sitting down at the table just starting to eat the food that Fury cooked for them.

"Huh." Phil comments as Melinda grabs drinks and gives them to the others.

"What, Phil?" Fury asks.

"I'm trying to remember the last time the three of us had a meal together." Phil reveals, "It must have been a while ago." He says, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, it would have been." Melinda says as she sits back down, trying to figure out when it would be.

"Geneva." Fury answers, being the first one to come up with the answer, "When you two joined me for that conference." He answers.

"Something which you haven't asked of us since." Phil comments.

"After what happened can you blame me?" Fury asks, looking between two agents, though his eyes linger on Melinda for a second.

"I stand by what I did." Melinda says, knowing exactly what Fury is talking about.

"We know." Fury and Phil say together, and the three of them drift into an amused silence as they eat.

* * *

After a little while Melinda, Fury and Phil have eaten and without even talking about it they all work together to clean up everything.

"So, um, that was really nice." Phil says as he puts the last plate away.

"Yeah, it was." Melinda confirms.

"We should do it again sometime, it felt like the old days." Phil reveals.

"Yeah, it did." Fury confirms.

"I should go. I'll see you both tomorrow." Phil says before leaving.

"What about you? Are you heading out?" Melinda asks Fury as she walks over to the couch.

"Nah, I think I might stay a while." Fury says as he walks over and sits next to Melinda.

"You don't have to keep worrying, Nick, I'm not going to hurt myself again." Melinda tells him as even though there was a long time where she thought she would she has moved past that.

"I'm not…" Fury starts to object but Melinda just gives him a look, "Okay, I am, but that's because I care about you, Melinda." Fury admits, surprising Melinda as she is pretty sure she could count on one hand, with fingers to spare, the amount of times she's heard Fury say those words, "And I like spending time with you. In the last few months I've realised how much I have missed that, missed you, missed us." He reveals.

"So have I." Melinda admits, "The job has kept us so apart for so long, and we accepted that, but that doesn't change the fact that for a decade we spent practically twenty-four hours a day together, and then we suddenly didn't." Melinda comments, "It's been good seeing more of each other."

"That it has." Fury responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Melinda asks after a couple of minutes.

"Do you have any movies?" Fury asks, assuming that she doesn't.

"Yeah, after I left Clint, and Phil for that matter, brought me a whole lot." Melinda explains as they both said she would have time to watch them now.

"Then sure." Fury says and Melinda stands up.

"Any requests?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nope." Fury responds and Melinda walks over, picks a movie and puts it on before returning back over to the couch and sitting next to Melinda.

* * *

Hours later Fury and Melinda have watched one movie completely and have started a second. They are part way into the movie when Fury looks over to Melinda and sees that she is asleep. As he watches her sleep, realising that Melinda looks completely peaceful Fury comes to a decision and so he turns off the TV and then carefully picks up Melinda and carries her into her bedroom.

Once he has carried Melinda into her room Fury gently places her on the bed and once he has removes her shoes before covering her in her blanket.

"Night Melinda." Fury whispers before walking back into the living area.

Once he is in the living room Fury looks around the apartment, checks all the security before walking back over to the couch where he lays, deciding to stay where he is rather than going back to his place, realising that he feels comfortable in Melinda's apartment, more comfortable than most places at least. Even though he had Melinda have shared a bed many, many, many times before he isn't sure how she'd react to that post Bahrain so he figures that seeing as how he is staying the couch is the safer choice.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you to the response to this story; and thank you to Mocking-Point who helped me a lot with this chapter.

* * *

It has been a few months since Melinda woke in her bed even though she is sure she fell asleep on the couch and found the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D asleep on said couch.

It is a little after lunch and Melinda is working. As she is sitting on her computer she notices the second an instant message appears,

 _My office. ASAP. NF._

Being a little surprised about what could be going on Melinda locks her station and heads out of the admin department and up to Fury's office.

* * *

"Go right in, Agent May." Fury's assistant says when Melinda walks towards Fury's office and so she just walks into the office without another word.

"Nick? Has something happened?" Melinda asks as she walks in, having spent her entire trip up to Fury's office worrying about what he could tell her, not even realizing that she called him by his first name instead of Director.

"No, everything's fine." Fury assures her, realizing what she is really asking.

"Then what's going on?" Melinda asks curious.

"I have a dinner tonight, with a whole lot of politicians and intelligent agents." Fury reveals, "I need someone to come with me."

"I'm done in the field, Nick." Melinda reminds him.

"This isn't a mission." Fury says, "This is a favor." He admits and Melinda just gives him a surprised look.

"I need someone to come with me tonight. There are going to be a lot of people there that I need to observe, and I need someone with me who can be comfortable among politicians, diplomats and intelligent agents, but still be my second set of eyes, and handle themselves if needed as rule one of tonight is no security or weapons." Fury reveals, "Please Melinda, this is important, I wouldn't ask, but…" Fury starts to say.

"I'll go." Melinda informs him, agreeing against her better judgement.

"You will?" Fury ask, a little surprised as he thought it would take longer to get her to agree.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms with a nod being pretty sure that if he asks again she'll change her mind, "Formal wear?" she asks.

"Yeah, and you'll need your badge." He tells her, "Just get whatever else you need and give me the bill." Fury tells her and Melinda nods.

"When and where?" Melinda asks with a sigh.

"We'll meet here, in the lobby, at six." Fury suggests.

"Okay." Melinda answers with a nod.

"Thank you Melinda. I owe you for this." Fury says, once more saying words he doesn't say often.

"No you don't, not after everything you've done for me in the last few months." Melinda assures him, "I'll see you at six." Melinda says before walking out of the office.

* * *

After spending a little while shopping, one of her least favorite activities. Melinda returned back to her apartment where she started to get ready. As she gets dressed and does her hair and makeup Melinda finds herself feeling even more nervous as she has in months as even though she knows that this is just a dinner chances are things are going to go wrong and honestly she isn't entirely sure how she will handle it if that happens, but after everything he's done for her in the last few months, how much she has helped her Melinda knows that she has to do this for Fury, and honestly there is a part of her that wants to.

* * *

At five forty-five Melinda arrive back at the Triskelion wearing a long black, strapless dress, with her hair down and straightened, with the kind of high heels that she hates.

"Mels." A shocked voice says after Melinda has been waiting in the lobby for a couple of minutes.

"Great." Melinda mutters to herself before turning around and seeing Clint and Maria, "I thought you two were on a mission."

"Wow, you look amazing." Clint says, completely ignoring Melinda's comment.

"We were, but we've done our part. The rest is up to Nat and Coulson." Maria explains, looking Melinda up a down, "What's going on?" she asks.

"That's a long story." Melinda admits, "One that I'm not entirely sure I can share."

"Are you going on a mission?" Clint asks surprised, though there is a part of him that is feeling a bit of hope because if she is then maybe she will consider coming back to the team.

"No, dinner." Melinda clarifies.

"Dinner?" Maria asks, repeating the word as she is pretty positive that there is something more going on.

"Yes." Melinda says and as she does she notices Fury step out of the elevator wearing tuxedo, "Excuse me." Melinda tells her friends before walking away from them.

As Melinda walks away Maria and Clint turn to see Fury and they both feel their confusion grow.

"We're missing something again, aren't we?" Clint asks Maria.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Maria answers as she watches Melinda and Fury walk out, wondering just what it is.

* * *

After walking across the lobby Melinda and Fury walk outside where find Fury's SUV waiting. As they get to the car Fury opens the passenger side for Melinda and picks something up from the seat and hands it to Melinda,

"Brief dossier on the people who are going to be there tonight. It's not much, but it will give you some idea of what to expect." Fury explains.

"Okay." Melinda says as she gets in the car, "What's your risk assessment about things going wrong?" she asks curious.

"About fifty, fifty." Fury reveals, before walking over to his side, "It could be a good night of intelligence gathering and relationship building, but it could also go horribly wrong." He says, getting in the car.

"Which means we have to be ready for anything." Melinda realizes.

"Always am." Fury responds as he starts the car, "And so are you." He adds with a smirk as they drive off.

* * *

After driving for about twenty minutes Fury starts to slow as they get closer to the location,

"Badge." Fury tells Melinda who grabs it and hands it to him.

"Identification." A man says, coming to Fury's window and he hands over the badges, which the man inspects and scans while other personal search the car.

"Welcome Director Fury, Agent May." The man says handing back the badges, "Please park to the left. No weapons will be allowed inside and you will be searched again before entering."

"Of course." Fury responds and he drives forward.

About a minute later Fury has parked the car and he and Melinda are getting out.

"You ready for this?" Fury asks, honestly having spent most of the time since Melinda agreed, debating whether he did the right thing or whether he just made things so much worse for his friend.

"As ready as I can be." Melinda admits, "But I really hate these shoes." Melinda reveals as she and Fury link arms, causing Fury to smirk amused, as they head towards the entrance, both wondering how things are going to go.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Melinda and Fury arrived at the get together and in that time Melinda and Fury have been spending all of their time mingling while keeping their eyes out for any problems, both of them being able to blend in flawlessly, even though neither of them are completely comfortable in the company they are surrounded by.

"Everyone take their seats." The host says, "Dinner is about to begin."

"Nothing odd so far, but keep your eyes out." Fury whispers to Melinda, "Things could go bad quickly."

"Of course…. Nicky." Melinda whispers back with the smallest smile, though bigger than Fury has seen since before Bahrain, as a few minutes earlier Melinda meet an old friend of Fury's who called her that.

"Don't call me that." Fury responds as he pulls out Melinda's chair and she sits down before he sits down himself.

As soon as everyone is seated the host stars to speak and within two seconds it becomes clear that the speech is going to be long, and boring.

Despite how boring the speech Melinda and Fury notice, as they glance around the room that everyone is at least making it seem like they are listening even though the speech is quiet boring and uninspired.

"You owe me a drink once we're done with this." Melinda tells Fury though her teeth.

"Please, I'm pretty sure that if we were to keep count you would owe me more drinks." Fury says and as he does he stiffens which Melinda notices instantly.

"Where?" Melinda ask as she looks around, knowing that Nick has seen something she hasn't.

"The speaker. He's wearing a nano mask." Fury says, looking completely nonchalant as he knows that with Melinda by his side he has nothing to worry about, even if he will attempt to avoid them needing to fight as he knows that Melinda really doesn't want to.

"I'll take your word for it." Melinda says as she looks around for exits as the one thing she has never been good at is identifying those damn masks.

"Exits?" Fury asks, as that's always the first thing Melinda does in a situation.

"One, four, and ten o'clock." Melinda responds.

"Ten is closest." Nick says and after he and Melinda nod they both start to get up but as they do Nick is thrown backwards into his chair before it topples over.

"Nick!" Melinda says worried as she drops to her knees to check on him. Checking quickly Melinda sees that he has a bullet to his right shoulder.

"Leaving so soon Colonel Fury? Or would you prefer Director?" The robotic voice of the mask says as it rings out throughout the room.

As it does the old friend of Nick's that Melinda talked to earlier, Senator Ralston, drops to his knees besides them, clearly waiting to help his friend.

Seconds later, before Melinda or Fury can come up with a plan all the waiters pull out machine guns from some pretty creative places,

"We are Zodiac!" They shout as they do.

"I love the fact that they always shout who they're associate with. Makes it much easier to keep track." Ralston says.

"Thumb. Eye patch." Nick groans, looking at Melinda.

"Everyone here is stopping true change, true power. S.H.I.E.L.D is the worst of the bunch. We're here to fix that." The leader shouts and as he does his face morphs into what looks like a scorpion.

"Mel, thumb print!" Fury groans.

"Right." Melinda says and, not even questioning why, Melinda gently places her thumb against his eyepatch. The second she does the outline of Fury's entire eyepatch lights up before all the lights in the building go out, clearing from a built in EMP.

"Move!" Melinda hisses at the other two as soon as they are in darkness and Ralston throws Nick's good arm over his shoulder and drags him over to a corner.

As soon as they are in a place of some cover Melinda takes off her high heels and rips her dress so that it only goes to about mid-thigh rather than floor length as she knows that she won't be able to fight in that

"You know; I don't think I've ever seen someone do that outside a move." Fury comments, causing Ralston to being to laugh.

"This is exactly why I normally wear shorter dresses." Melinda comments, not even having a chance to think about what she is going to do or how much she really doesn't want to do it, before she gets up and makes her way over to two of the Zodiacs, not being bothered in the slightest by the dim light. One of the Zodiacs is in a lion mask, clearly resembling the star sign Leo and the other is a crab for the cancer sigh. Moving quickly Melinda covers the Leo's mouth while she jams it into his eye at the exact same time.

As the Cancer is close he turns to point his gun at her but Melinda quickly kicks it sideways, though the man doesn't let go, causing him to lose his balance. As she does that the Leo goes for the gun at the small of his back but Melinda doesn't let him get it as she grabs the back of his head and mouth and twist, causing him to crumble to the ground.

Not being able to rest the man in the Cancer mask seems to get his wits together, but he's not fast enough as the second he once more tries to point his gun at her Melinda kicks it up, causing it to go flying into his face. As he gets hit by his own weapon Melinda wraps her bicep around his neck before dropping, causing him to arch his back as she palls backwards causing him to join the Leo.

Once they are both down Melinda picks up all three of the weapons and hurries back over to Fury and Ralston the second she is close enough Melinda hands Fury one of the guns and Ralston snatches one of the other ones.

"I'll hold of these little shits off. You two get out of here, get us some real backup." He says, before Melinda has a chance to say anything.

"Thanks." Melinda says with a look and a nod, knowing that the only thing that matters is getting Fury out, no matter what happened to her, as she and Fury run, neither looking back.

As they run Melinda and Nick come across a Bull and a Fish of some kind but before either masked people can react Melinda and Fury fire, shooting them both square in the head.

"Is this how it's going to be, Nicholas?" The leader calls out.

"That son of a bitch." Fury hisses angrily.

"What?" Melinda asks confused as they continue to run.

"There's only one man, other than your Dad, who calls me that." Fury reveals, "My brother Jake." He says, his voice grave, and Melinda is shocked at that as even though she knows Fury has a brother in all the years she has known him she has never meet his brother and Fury hasn't mentioned him much, but before she can say anything the voice speaks again.

"Come out, come out, come out wherever you are little brother!" The voice shouts, confirming Nick's theory.

"Mother fuc…" Nick starts to say, "You're thirty-five seconds older than me Jackass." He shouts before being quieted by Melinda's elbow.

Unfortunately, Melinda's elbow wasn't soon enough as seconds later their position comes under fire. Reacting quickly Melinda drags Nick into a woman wearing a Ram masking, and as the woman is distracted Melinda kicks the woman's gun to the roof as she pulls the special S.H.I.E.L.D tactical knife, that security wasn't able to pick up on, from the waistband of her panties before driving it into the Ram's chest.

"Did you have that knife there the entire time?" Nick asks curious.

"Yes."

"Talk about foreplay." Nick says and Melinda just gives him a dirty look as an explosion hits behind them, blasting them into a side room.

"And now my chances of returning this thing are gone." Melinda comments, even though she can't hear herself.

Looking up Melinda sees that Fury is firing down the hall and there is are several more explosions, one after another.

Looking around Melinda notices something and so she waves to get Fury's attention before pointing down the opposite direction, causing him to look and smile.

Seconds later he holds up his hand and counts down, three, two, one and as soon as they get to one Melinda and Fury run down the hall but then another explosion hits causing them to be thrown forward into a doorway.

Groaning in soreness, though they both can tell that they haven't broken anything, Melinda and Nick find themselves face to face with Jake and six others.

"Is this what it's come to Nicholas?" Jake asks, "Scurrying around like rats?"

"No. More like leading its pray into a trap." Fury says and as he does he and Melinda both pull their guns and fire at the already weakened doorway causing the hallway to collapses, and as soon as it does Melinda and Nick both run out of the building, neither saying anything until they are outside.

"You do realize that you called your mother a bitch right?" Melinda asks Fury as they make their way to the car, causing Fury to groan and the second they get to the car Fury pulls out a hidden phone and calls Maria so that she can send backup, a clean-up crew and additional agents to help.

* * *

After staying at the location long enough to help those they could and long enough for backup to arrive Melinda and Fury got in Fury's SUV and drove away; Melinda being the one in the driver's seat.

If it was any other time Melinda would be enjoying how much of a joy Fury's fully outfitted SUV is to drive, but considering one of her oldest friends is bleeding out in the passenger seat she figures that it's not the time, what it is time for is to get them back to her place as quickly as possible.

"You doing okay there, Nicky?" Melinda asks, as she drives while keeping her eyes open for any possible sign of danger or tails, just in case some of Zodiac managed to dig themselves out without them seeing.

"Don't call me that." Fury says annoyed, telling Melinda that he's doing reasonably okay, "What about you?" Fury asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Melinda responds, ignoring the fact that she is pretty sure that she twisted her ankle, and the fact that she is going to have at least a few bruises, "I'm not the one bleeding out."

"I'm sorry… I know this was the last thing you wanted." Fury informs Melinda, feeling bad as that was a much more intense fight than he thought there would be if things went wrong which could have been too much for Melinda.

"Shut up and conserve your energy." Melinda requests, not in the mood to talk after what just happened, "We'll be at mine soon." Melinda explains, "No sign of tails yet, but I'll keep a look out."

"I know you will, I taught you." Fury responds and the two of them drift into a tense silence, both knowing that they will feel better once they are at Melinda's place.

* * *

About ten minutes later Melinda and Fury arrive back at Melinda's place and Melinda leads them in the back way and up into her apartment.

"Melinda, I…" Fury starts to say once they are in Melinda's place and the door is locked behind them.

"Sit your ass over there and get your shirt off." Melinda tells him, really not in the mood to talk, "I'll get the supplies." Melinda says before walking away, Fury noticing that she is limping slightly.

Sitting down on one of the chairs at the dining table Fury manages to get his jacket and shirt off, winching at the pain as he does, before Melinda walks back in.

"Scotch or beer?" Melinda asks as she places the medical kit down on the table.

"Scotch." Fury answers and Melinda walks over and grabs a bottle of scotch before walking back over to Fury. After handing him the bottle Melinda pulls a chair over and sits down right behind Fury so that she can work on the exit first.

"I've pulled a bullet out of here before." Melinda realizes, remembering back.

"More than once I'd say." Fury says as Melinda picks up tweezes.

"Probably." Melinda says, "Drink." Melinda says as she starts to search for the bullet and once she has it she pulls it out, causing Fury to have to fight to hold in the pain.

"It missed everything important, I should have this patched up in no time." Melinda informs Fury, being glad that knowing how to stich up a bullet wound isn't something she could ever forget.

"Good." Fury respond and the two of them drift into silence.

About fifteen minutes later Melinda has stitched up the exit part of Fury's wound and has started to stich up the entry wound.

"Melinda." Fury says after Melinda has been working on his front for a couple of minutes.

"I don't want to hear it, Nick." Melinda says as she starts to stich up the wound.

"Well I want to say it so you're going to listen." Fury tells Melinda, knowing that when Melinda is stitching him up probably wouldn't be the best time for this conversation, but he's pretty sure he won't get another chance, "I'm sorry that you had to fight. I know that was the last thing you wanted."

"You think I'm mad because I had to fight?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Aren't you?" Fury asks, as that's what he was assuming.

"No! I mad because I had to watch as someone I care about was hurt and there was nothing I could to stop it. There was nothing I could do to protect you." Melinda explains, pain in her voice, "I'm mad at myself, I should have done more, I should have done better." She reveals.

"This isn't on you." Fury assure her, "Neither of us could have seen it coming, or stopped it, it's not your fault."

"I should have done more, moved faster." Melinda says, "I should have…." Melinda starts to say before trialing off as she picks up the dressing and covers the wound, "There done. I would say you should rest, but I know you won't so I'm not even going to suggest it." Melinda says as she starts to pick up everything.

"Melinda." Fury says but Melinda doesn't answer, "Melinda, look at me." Fury requests, his voice calm and not his director one, "Please." He adds and Melinda looks up at her boss and friend.

"I know you think you have to, but you can't always protect everyone, no one can." Fury tells her, "You've just got to do your best."

"It doesn't feel like it's enough." Melinda admits as she stands up and she does Fury reaches out and puts the arm that wasn't just shot around Melinda's waist so that she turns and looks at him.

"it is." Fury tells her, "You do amazing things, Melinda. Whether you are in the field or not, you protected me tonight."

"You were shot." Melinda reminds him, "I can't have done too great of a job."

"Yeah, I was shot, but if you weren't there things would have been so much worse." Fury tells her, "You did good, Melinda. You got me out. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens."

"I don't know how not to." Melinda admits.

"I know." Fury says, with a supportive smile, "But I'll help you try and figure it out." He reveals, "And you can't start by resting that ankle."

"My ankles fine." Melinda responds and before Melinda can react Fury has pulled Melinda so that she is sitting on his lap.

"You're forgetting I've been watching you pretend not to be hurt when you are for decades." Fury reminds her, "How much pain you in?" he asks concerned.

"A lot." Melinda answers, "But not from my ankle." Melinda reveals.

"Melinda I…." Fury stars to say but before he can say anymore Melinda has leaned forward and kissed him.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to talk anymore." Melinda says once they break apart.

"Not talking sounds good." Fury says as he leans forward and kisses Melinda again, as he does he puts one arm under Melinda left leg and the other under her left, and ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he picks her up and walks them to Melinda's bedroom, their lips not parting for a second.

* * *

Having sex together is something that Fury and Melinda have done before, many times, it is simple, it is easy, but ever since Bahrain Melinda wasn't entirely sure that she would ever allow herself to do that again. It wasn't the feelings that was freighting her, she learnt to compartmentalize them out a long time ago, it's the physical contact, but as she lays next to Fury Melinda realizes that she didn't feel a single moment of fear.

Looking over Melinda sees that Fury has fallen asleep and surprisingly he didn't pull any of his stiches. Suddenly Fury rolls over and puts his arm around Melinda, as he does Melinda doesn't feel the panic she been feeling whenever someone's come close to her in the last few months, in fact she feels the opposite, she feels safe, and so she closes her eyes and attempts to fall asleep too.

* * *

Hours after he falls asleep Fury wakes up and to his surprise he sees that his arms are around Melinda, though even more surprising is that she is quite close to him too. Looking over Fury sees that the time on the clock I four fifty-five am which means Melinda will be up very soon and considering the way things have been for Melinda lately Fury thinks it could be best to remove his arms, but at the same time he's not quite sure whether he can bring himself to do that. So he doesn't, deciding that if once she wakes she shows the smallest sign of distress he will.

Looking down at Melinda Fury finds himself smiling, as he runs one of his hands through Melinda's hair, as things with him and Melinda have always been easy. They've always gotten each other in a way that no one else has, not Coulson, not Clint, not Maria, not even Natasha, though she gets them both more than most, so thinking back it wasn't a surprise when he and Melinda ended up in bed together after a particularly bad mission in the late eighties, nor was it a surprise when it continued to happen on occasion ever since.

"How long have you been awake?" Fury ask after a couple of minutes when he notices Melinda's breathing has changed.

"A little while, you're slipping Director." Melinda says, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, guess so." Fury says with an amused look on his face.

"How's the shoulder?" Melinda asks.

"Fine." Fury answers, "How's the ankle?"

"Okay, but ask me again once I've tried walking." Melinda requests and even though neither of them say anything they can both tell that they're both feeling some soreness.

"I'll do that." Fury responds, noticing that Melinda isn't trying to move away, but doesn't comments, deciding to comment on something else instead, "I didn't feel you moving at all, or hear anything." He tells her and as he does Melinda realizes something.

"I didn't have nightmares." She realizes, looking at Fury in surprise, "That's the first time since…." Melinda starts to say before trailing off.

"Melinda, that's great." Fury says with a smile, knowing how big that is.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms, leaning forward and kissing Fury and after a few seconds they move so that they are kissing one another while Melinda is on top of Fury, but before things can get too heated there is a loud banging sound that they both know is someone knocking on the door, causing them to break apart.

"That's probably, Maria." Melinda realizes, "Wanting to talk about what happened at dinner."

"Probably." Fury says leaning up and kissing Melinda once more.

"If….. we….don't…answer…she'll…..probably…..break…down…..the…..door." Melinda says between kisses.

"Probably." Fury says with a sigh and, quiet reluctantly he and Melinda break apart and go in searching for clothes, "Where can I find something of mine you've stolen over the years?" He asks curious as Melinda has a habit of stealing clothes from all those she is close too, mainly him, Coulson, Clint, Maria and he is pretty sure that it would be impossible to tell what was originally Natasha and what was originally Melinda's considering how much they steal from one another.

"Pants bottom draw, shirts second." Melinda answers as she picks up some of her clothes that she's left on the floor and puts them on, not being entirely sure that they are clean, before walking out into the living area. As she knows she has to be careful in case it isn't Maria Melinda grabs the gun that Fury left out the night before, having brought it up from the hidden weapon stash in the car, as she heads to the door.

Getting to the door Melinda opens the door a second and like she was expecting she sees Maria.

"Finally, I was about to break the door down." Maria says, seeing Melinda, "Let me in Mel."

"You need to learn patience." Melinda informs her as she lets Maria into the apartment.

"So you've been saying since we meet." Maria says, rolling her eyes, as they walk deeper into the apartment, "He here?"

"He'll be out in a minute." Melinda says, putting Fury's gun down once more before walking towards her kitchen, "Tea?"

"Nah, but if you're offering I'll take some coffee." Maria says as she sits down on one of the stalls at the bench and Melinda nods.

"So, sounds like you two had an interesting evening." Maria comments.

"It wasn't the most interesting night we've ever had, but it was more interesting than some." Melinda admits as Fury walks out of the bedroom.

"Sir." Maria greats, having a pretty good suspicion about what Melinda and Fury were doing.

"Hill." Fury greats.

"Coffee, Nick?" Melinda asks curious.

"You should know the answer to that." Fury responds, "Did our cleanup crew get there?" he asks Maria.

"Yep, and we covered up all signs that either of you were there, and dealt with the bodies." Maria explains, "Where either of you hurt?"

"Nothing big, Melinda patched me up." Fury explains as Melinda places cups in front of both him and Maria.

"Good."

"Any leads on what Zodiac's intentions were?" Melinda asks curious, "Or was it just an attempted hit?"

"Nah, it looks like they didn't want things to go well last night and wanted to ruin all future chances of forming relationships." Maria explains, looking between Melinda and Fury, "That's our top theory anyway. We're running down what we know about Zodiac." She explains, "But we do know that some members got away." Maria explains, "Including…." She starts to say but then trails off.

"You can say it Hill." Fury assures her.

"Okay. Your brother escaped and we've got no leads on him, or any of the others." She admits and Nick just nods.

"Coulson and Romanoff back yet?" Fury asks.

"Not for a few more hours. Barton's running down some leads on Zodiac though." Maria explains.

"Good." Fury says before drinking the rest of the coffee, "I better get in then." He realizes and as he does he and Melinda exchange looks.

"I'll go wait downstairs." Maria comments, being pretty sure that she doesn't want to hear what the two of them are about to say, "Thanks for the coffee, Mel." She says before leaving.

"Verdict on the ankle?" Fury asks once Maria has left.

"A little tender, but nothing I can't handle." Melinda answers.

"You know, tracking down who tried to kill us is something I could really use your help with." Fury tells Melinda as he walks over.

"I'll put in a few calls to some of my old contacts, but I'm still not going back in the field, that hasn't changed." Melinda reveals, as even with what she did the night before she knows that she still can' the in the field, "Besides, Maria said it herself, Nat will be back in a few hours and this kind of thing is her department, not mine." Melinda reminds Fury.

"Okay, let me know if your contacts know anything." Fury says, not even going to try to push Melinda.

"Will do." Melinda says with a nod, "You better go. You don't want to keep Maria waiting." Melinda tells Fury and he just walks forward.

"About what else happened last night…." Fury says before kissing Melinda, "I'm glad." He says when they break apart and walks towards the door, grabbing his stuff as he does.

"Nick." Melinda says as he gets close to the door, and he turns around, "I'm glad too." Melinda admits and Fury gives her a look and a nod before heading out.

After Fury leaves Melinda heads over to do her tai-chi before she has a shower and then she's going to make her way into work, it feeling extremely odd not to be helping Fury, Maria, Clint, Natasha and Phil in trying to stop the people who tried to kill them.

* * *

By the end of the day, or her end which is very different to the others in her department, Melinda realizes that she needs to know what is going on and so after checking on a few things Melinda leaves the Triskelion to pick up a few things before heading back, but when she heads back she doesn't go back to the admin department she goes straight up to Fury's office where she isn't surprised to find that his assistant has gone for the day.

"Can I come in?" Melinda asks, knocking on the slightly open door.

"Melinda." Fury says, turning around, "Of course." He says and Melinda walks in and closes the door behind her.

"How's the search going?" Melinda asks curious, knowing enough to know that he is trying to find his brother while Phil, Maria, Natasha and Clint are tracking Zodiac.

"Nowhere, not yet anywhere. Can't get a lead on him, or anyone else who made it out." Fury admits, looking disappointed at that, "What's in the bags?" he asks noticing that Melinda is carrying two.

"Food. It's may have been a while since we've been in the field together, but I do remember that you forget to eat when you're working on something important so I thought I'd bring you some food, hotdogs and fries." Melinda explains holding up one of the bag, "Plus some beer."

"Are you trying to encourage me to break my diet, Agent May?" Fury asks with a grin.

"I honestly thought it was already broken, I can take them away if you'd like." Melinda says, "Eat them myself." She admits, partly because she knows what Fury will say to that.

"Don't even think about it." Fury responds, and Melinda gives him a slightly amused look as she walks over, once she is close enough Fury takes the bag and smells it, "Are these from Ben's Chilly bowl?"

"Of course, like I'd go anywhere else." Melinda responds and the two of them walk over to the couch where they both make themselves comfortable and before too long they are eating and talking about both work and non-work related things, a conversation that goes on a very long time, not that either of them mind as both Melinda and Fury are completely comfortable in each other's company, something that doesn't happen to either of them often.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a few months since Fury and Melinda started sleeping together again and ever since it has continued. Though neither of them have talked about what it means, whether it means anything as that's not something that either of them are very good at, they both know that it is something that they don't want to stop anytime soon. As, not only are they having sex pretty regularly but they are spending time together in all the ways that they have since Fury found Melinda in that hotel room after Bahrain.

As it is the anniversary of Bahrain Fury, Maria, Natasha, Clint and Coulson aren't at all surprised that Melinda hasn't shown up, but that doesn't stop them from worrying.

Considering the way, he found her in that hotel room months earlier Fury has more concerns than the other four because he knows just what she may do and because of that as soon as he gets out of a meeting with the World Security Council Fury has headed out of the Triskelion and towards Melinda's apartment.

When he gets to Melinda's apartment Fury doesn't bother knocking he just uses the key he has and lets himself in. Walking into the apartment, Fury closes and locks the door behind him and heads deeper into the apartment where he finds Melinda just sitting on the floor, staring into space.

Looking around Fury doesn't see any weapons which makes him feel relief and the only alcohol he sees is a full bottle of scotch next to Melinda and so he walks over and just sits down next to her.

"Melinda?" Fury asks after about twenty seconds.

"I keep running through it, keep trying to figure out if I could have done something else, if I could have saved her in some way." Melinda tells Nick, not looking away from the place that she is staring.

"You couldn't have." Fury says, "I've read your report, cover to cover, more than once." Fury says, being pretty sure that there is isn't a report that exists that he's read more, "You tried to get through to her, but she didn't listen, she didn't let you help her." Fury tells Melinda, "You did what you had to do." He says, saying the words he's told Melinda many times in the last year.

"Knowing that doesn't help, not a lot anyway." Melinda tells Fury.

"I know." Fury responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"I can't sit in this apartment anymore." Melinda admits after they two of them have been sitting in silence for a while.

"What do you want to do?" Fury asks curious and for a couple of seconds Melinda looks like she is debating.

"Drive, I want us to drive." Melinda reveals, surprising him by saying us, but at the same time he is really glad as he wants to spend time with Melinda.

"Then let's drive. Wherever you want." Fury says before standing up, as he does he sticks out his hand to Melinda to take, half expecting her to just stand up on her own, but to Fury's surprise Melinda takes his hand and he pulls her to his feet, "Your car or mine?" he asks once Melinda is standing.

"Mine." Melinda answers as it just seems like a better idea and she heads to the door of her apartment, as she does Melinda drops her phone on the table, not really wanting to be tracked. Seeing the action Fury follows and leaves his phone and other things that can be tracked on the table too before following Melinda out of the apartment.

* * *

A little while later Melinda and Fury are side by side in Melinda's car, Fury in the driver's seat while Melinda is in the passenger, Fury having been a little surprised that Melinda offered the keys to him.

"Where do you want to go?" Fury asks Melinda as they leave the city limits.

"Away." Melinda answers, "Far away, someplace different." She answers and for a few seconds Fury starts to think, trying to figure out a destination and as he does Fury thinks of a place that is not only away, and different, but is also a place that he knows for a fact is a place that Melinda loves.

"You know I think I know the perfect place." Fury informs Melinda.

"Then take us there." Melinda says, completely trusting Fury's judgement, as she stares out the window, and Fury nods and starts to drive, being pretty sure that not only may his idea help Melinda but that she will actually enjoy herself too.

* * *

 **Forty-Eight Hours Later**

Ever since Melinda and Fury left for their drive no one has seen, or heard, from neither of them and that fact is making Maria, Clint, Natasha and Coulson become concerned and several higher ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agents to start to wonder where their director is.

"Are we sure that this is a good idea?" Clint asks as he and Phil approach Melinda's apartment door as Natasha and Maria are checking the garage.

"We need to know if they are okay." Phil informs Clint, "It's been two days, and even with everything that has happened one of them should have checked in."

"I know, I'm just saying that I've walked in on Mels and Nick more than enough times to never want to again." Clint tells Phil as that's what happens when two of them, Melinda, Nick, Natasha and Maria aren't exactly big on letting closed doors stopping them.

"Yeah, well you haven't walked in on them nearly as many times as me." Phil reminds him as they reach Melinda's apartment.

"True." Clint admits Phil pulls out a key he's had for many years and unlocks the door.

Once the door is unlocked Clint and Phil exchange looks and nod, both heading into the apartment, prepared to face anything. As they enter they see no sign of anything and so they split up and search everywhere.

"Okay, they're not here." Phil comments as he walks back into the living room from the bedroom.

"Yeah, and Mels left a full bottle on the floor." Clint says, holding it up, "Good stuff too." He admits, "And look on the table." Clint says and Phil looks.

"Phones, and trackers." He realizes, "Did they leave them on their own or were they forced to?"

"That's the question." Clint admits with a nod as he puts the scotch on the table, "But with no bodies, or blood, or broken things I'm going to say that they left on their own."

"It would be the smart assumption, but where did they go, and why?" Phil asks, looking confused and concerned.

"I can't answer that." Maria says as she and Natasha walk in.

"But we know how they went." Natasha explains, "Mel's car's gone but Fury's SUV is still here."

"Which means they probably don't want to be tracked." Maria assumes.

"But we're going to anyway." Clint comments as he knows that none of them would stop trying to find their friends until they are sure that they are okay.

"Of course we are." Phil says, "But it's Nick and Melinda; it won't be easy." He realizes.

"I don't even know where we should start." Maria admits, trying to rack her brain of all the places they could have gone.

"How about with the tracker that's in Mel's car." Natasha suggests causing the other three to look at her.

"That will work." Clint says amused.

"You put a tracker in Melinda's car?" Phil says, honestly more surprised than he really should be.

"After the disappearing act Mel pulled after Bahrain I thought we might need to try and find her again." Natasha explains, telling the truth but deciding not to mention that she also has a tacker in each of their cars to, "It will tell us where to start looking."

"That it will." Maria says, looking relieved about that.

"The programs on my computer at the office, so let's head back." Natasha says and the others nod, and they head out of Melinda's apartment, all four of them hoping that they are going to find their friends and that they are going to be okay when they do.

* * *

Forty minutes later Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil are all crowed around Natasha's computer waiting for the tracking results to come up.

"Vegas, they're in Vegas." Natasha reveals, "A parking lot not far from the strip."

"Well, Mel does love Vegas." Phil says with an amused look on his face as Clint slides over to his computer and starts to type.

"What are you doing?" Maria asks.

"Seeing if they've checked in anywhere with any of their names or even the aliases we know." Clint reveals, "Okay, nothing under Melinda May or Nick Fury." He says about a minute later.

"No surprise there, both of them are too good to do that." Natasha comments.

"Yeah, they are." Clint says, "Aliases and covers we know, go." Clint request and the others start to name all the covers and aliases that they know Melinda and Fury have.

For twenty minutes Clint searches the aliases that the others name.

"Okay, no hits on any of the ones we know." Clint reveals.

"Which means they could be using ones we don't know, or none at all." Natasha says, "They could be using cash, trying to stay under the radar."

"So, what do we do?" Phil asks, "Do we just fly down to Vegas look for them and just hope we get lucky?" he asks.

"No." Maria says and everyone turns to look at her, "We head up to my office, and run the facial recognition software, try and get a match on either of them."

"Mels and Nick are too good to get caught by cameras." Clint says.

"Vegas has thousands of camera's." Natasha reveals, "Even I have a hard time not getting caught. There's a chance." She reveals.

"Okay, Maria's office we go." Phil says and they get up and head out.

* * *

For an hour Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria sit in Maria's office while her computer runs facial recognition on all the camera's in Las Vegas that they can get access to.

"How long are we going to try to do this before admitting that it won't work?" Clint asks curious.

"I don't know." Maria admits.

"But we need to try and figure out a new plan in case it doesn't work." Phil realizes.

"If this doesn't work too then I say we go with your plan of just flying down and searching. We know Mel and Nick, better than anyone, we may just be able to track them down." Natasha comments and the others nod.

"It's a five-hour trip to Vegas. I should be able to transfer the facial rec search to one of the jet's systems so we'll know if there is a match, it may be the most productive way." Maria admits.

"Sounds good, which jet?" Clint asks curious.

"Whichever you want." Maria says, and Clint looks surprised, "Deputy Director remember, I can get us anything."

"Oh, one of those new Quinjet's please. I've been dying to fly one of those." Clint admits.

"Sure, I can do that." Maria says with an amused smirk, "Grab everything we need and then meet in the hanger in fifteen?" she asks the other three and they all nod.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Maria, Phil, Clint and Natasha are in the Quinjet and loading their gear as Clint makes his way to the cockpit and Maria heads over to the screens.

"Is this one of the planes Mels tested?" Clint asks curious.

"Yep." Maria answers, "Whatever she told Fury about it must have been good because he ordered an entire fleet."

"Nice." Clint says with a grin.

"We've got everything we could need." Natasha reveals, "Just in case this isn't Mel and Nick spontaneously taking a trip to Vegas." She reveals.

"That's still a possibility so that's good." Phil comments.

"Yep. Facial Recognition search is transferred." Maria reveals, "We can go when you're ready." She tells Clint.

"Cool, buckle up you lot." Clint says and Natasha, Phil and Maria head to seats and make themselves comfortable for the five-hour trip to Las Vegas, all of them hoping that they get some lead on where Melinda and Fury are before they touch down.

* * *

"We've got something." Maria suddenly says a little over four hours after she, Clint, Phil and Natasha left DC.

"Where?" Natasha asks.

"What does it look like?" Phil asks at the same time, both he and Natasha being concerned about their friends.

"It's a hotel. Maybe checked in, on the 20th floor by looks of things." Maria reveals, "It's the only camera that has managed to catch them."

"No surprises there." Phil says as it's a pretty big deal that they managed to get caught by one camera.

"Have you got a room number?" Natasha asks.

"That's your department." Maria says, standing up, "You should be able to get into the hotels system from here."

"Good." Natasha says, taking the seat and starting to type.

For a couple of minutes Phil and Maria watch as Natasha hacks the hotel's system, "You said twentieth floor?" she asks.

"Yep." Maria answers.

"Okay, let's see." Natasha says getting the system to the right floor, "Okay so I'm narrowing it down to all rooms that only have two people in it. That gives us five rooms." She reveals.

"Check for rooms that only used cash." Clint says from the front.

"Was just about to." Natasha tells him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Okay that gives us three."

"Names?" Phil asks.

"Jessica Gabe and Lisa Mitchell."

"I'm going to go with no." Maria says with an amused look on her face.

"Same." Natasha says, "Harry Franks and Natalie Williams."

"Maybe." Phil says, looking thoughtful.

"What's the last one?" Maria asks.

"Marcus Johnson and Heidi Martin." Natasha answers.

"That sounds familiar." Maria comments, being pretty sure that they have heard those names before.

"Yeah, it does." Phil confirms, thinking the same thing as Maria.

"And they only checked in earlier today." Natasha reveals, "The other room have been in checked in slightly longer. That would be my bet." She tells the others.

"Same." Maria, Clint and Phil say.

"Okay room 2012 it is." Natasha tells the others.

"Buckle in, we're landing soon." Clint says and the others get back to their seats.

* * *

An hour later Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil are getting out of the elevator at the room where they believe they are going to find Fury and Melinda.

"So, this is looking more and more like a romantic trip, I'm thinking we knock." Clint suggests.

"Does that sound like either of them to you?" Phil asks his friend.

"Maybe… maybe not." Clint admits.

"There is still a chance that they're not hear willingly." Maria comments, "So, just in case we'll let ourselves in."

"And potentially risk getting shot." Natasha says.

"Or catching Mels and Nick in bed." Clint adds.

"Neither of which would be for the first time." Phil says as they approach the door.

Once they are at the door Phil, Maria, Natasha and Clint exchange looks and nod. Once they do Natasha puts something against the door to unlock it and the four friends, all drawing the guns, make their way into the hotel room, that turns out to be a suite, all being as quiet as possible.

Walking into the suite the four look around the lounge area and see nothing and so Maria starts to signal to split up when they hear a door open and so they turn towards the sound where they see both Melinda and Fury holding guns, Melinda in a white sundress and Fury in a suit rather than his leather.

"What are you four doing here?" Fury asks as they all lower their guns.

"You two disappear, without a word, for two days and you didn't think we'd come after you, really?" Maria ask.

"Good point, we should have realized." Melinda comments, knowing that they really should have seen this coming.

"What are you two doing?" Natasha asks as she looks Melinda and Fury up and down having a sinking suspicion but she is honestly expecting to be wrong.

Hearing the question Melinda and Fury exchange looks and come to a decision.

"We're getting married." Fury reveals, "We have an appointment at a chapel in an hour."

"How drunk are you?" Maria and Clint ask together, to the amusement of the others.

"We're completely sober." Melinda answers, though not surprised by the question.

"You're getting married." Phil says, sounding completely shocked as even after all the years he's known them he can't picture either of them married, though when Melinda was in a relationship with a S.H.I.E.L.D consultant who is a Psychologist and friend he thought, maybe, but that ended a while ago, before Bahrain.

"Yeah, we are." Melinda confirms, smiling a little, honestly it isn't much of a smile but it's more than everyone other than Fury has seen in a year.

"Why?" Clint asks before he can stop himself and everyone turns to look at him, "I mean, um…."

"What made you deiced to take this step." Natasha says, covering for her partner, as Melinda and Nick were the last two people she thought would ever get married.

"Well ended up actually talking about us on the way here." Melinda explains to the shock of Maria, Natasha, Phil and Clint as Melinda and Fury aren't exactly ones to talk about their relationship, even when they four of them have tried to get them to in the past, "And we realized things are different than they've been between us before, things feel different."

"And considering how long we've known each other there is no point dating, so we decided to get married." Fury explains.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Phil realizes, though he is a little amused that Melinda and Fury turned getting married into such a logical thing.

"Question." Maria comments, "What are you going to do about the whole you're spies and your identities are classified thing?" she asks.

"We're getting married under our real, legal, names and once we're back in DC, I'm going to classify the records in a way so that only I can access them." Fury explains to everyone.

"Good call." Natasha informs them and Melinda and Fury once more exchange looks.

"Well, as you four are here how about you act as our witnesses." Melinda suggests, actually being glad that their friends decided to track them down.

"Of course." Phil says.

"Definitely." Clint and Natasha answer.

"It will be our honour." Maria adds with a smile.

"Good."

* * *

An hour later Fury is standing at the altar of the chapel, with Phil right next to him and Clint and Maria standing as witness. Hearing music Fury and Phil look to the door where they see Natasha, who is Melinda's maid of honor, walk out and up to the altar, followed by Melinda.

Once Melinda gets to the end of the isle she smiles, a real smile, at Fury and then nods at Phil before taking her spot across from Fury, next to Natasha and in front of the minster.

"We are here today to join Nicholas Joseph Fury and Melinda Qiaolian May in a life of mutual commitment." The officiator says, not quiet getting Melinda's middle name right though no one corrects him, "It is fitting and appropriate that you, Nick and Melinda's, closest friends are here to witness and to participate their union. For the ideals, understand, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together had their roots in the love and friendship and guidance you have given them." He says.

Hearing that Maria and Clint exchange looks both knowing that the officiator has no idea just how true that is, and as they look towards Natasha and Phil they realize that they are thinking the same thing.

"The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time." The officiator says, causing Phil and Natasha to exchange looks, both thinking the same thing, "But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty and meaning from the intimate associations of their past." He says.

"Don't." Maria hisses to Clint, who looks like he is going to say something, and honestly Natasha, Phil, even Melinda and Fury are all thinking something along the same lines at the comment that Clint was going to make.

"Nick and Melinda." The officiator says looking between them, "Remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together." The officiator says, causing Melinda and Fury to exchange looks as neither are overly keen on talking about the things that brought them together, "Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves." He says, "When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, and as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong." He says.

"I'm pretty sure that that's going to be easier said than done." Clint hisses to Maria.

"Shhh." She hisses back.

"In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remember that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away." He says, "And, if each of you take responsibility for the quality of your life together it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"Not in our line of work." Maria mutters, not being able to stop herself.

"Shh." Clint hisses back, wanting to get back at her for her earlier shushing.

"Face each other." The officiator says and Melinda and Fury do, "Do you Nick, take Melinda Qiaolian May, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" he asks, Melinda and Fury having asked to have the last line be as long as you both shall live, instead of to death do you part as in their line of work one of them thinking the other is dead may not actually be true.

"I do." Fury answers.

"And do you Melinda, take Nicholas Joseph Fury, to be your partner in life and shearing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" he asks.

"I do." Melinda answers.

"Rings." He requests and Melinda turns to Natasha to get Fury's ring, that they brought about an hour before Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil turned up, while Fury turns to Phil to collect the same thing.

"Melinda, I give you this ring, a symbol of my love as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." Fury says, saying what he memorized earlier as he slides the ring on Melinda's finger.

"Nick, I give you this ring, a symbol of my love as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." Melinda says as she slides the ring on Fury's finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." He says and Fury leans in and kisses Melinda, as Phil, Natasha, Maria and Clint clap and Clint wolf whistles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Nick and Melinda Fury."

"Mels is so keeping her name." Clint comments to Maria as they continue to clap, and Maria nods in agreement.

* * *

An hour later everything that needs to happen to make Melinda's and Fury's marriage legal has happened and Melinda, Fury, Natasha, Clint, Phil, and Maria are back at Melinda and Fury's hotel suite sitting around the table where there they have a whole lot of food, and alcohol.

"Before we eat I'd like to say something." Phil says, standing up and picking up his glass, "I've known you two most of my life, and your two of my best friends, I love you both." Phil says smiling at them, "I've watched you over the years and I've seen the way you got each other in a way no one else does, not even me, and even though I can't imagine either of you married, I pretty sure that together you can make it work." Phil reveals, "I wish you both the best, and good luck with handling being married in our line of work." Phil says, causing the others to laugh, "To Mel and Nick." He says, raising his glass as a toast.

"To Mel and Nick." Maria and Natasha say.

"To Mels and Nick." Clint says as they all drink and Phil sits back down, "You know I think I want to say a couple of things." Clint says, standing up too, causing Natasha and Maria to exchange looks as they are pretty sure that Clint may just get punched for what he has to say.

"There are a lot of things I could say, things that would get me punched, I mean I could talk about the mission in Yemen a few months after I joined….."

"Clint." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice at the exact same time that Fury says,

"Barton." In the exact same warning tone as Phil laughs and Natasha and Maria exchange looks, both being sure that they haven't heard that story.

"But I won't." Clint quickly says, "But I will say this. For two people who are so private, who are so far from great at dealing with emotional stuff, it nice that you decided to get married, and even with how hard things are going to be, I'm pretty sure that you're going to figure out a way to make it work." Clint says, "I love you guys." He says with a smile before sitting down.

"Thanks Clint, that was almost sweet." Melinda tells her friend as Natasha stands up, figuring that all four of them should say something.

"Поздравляем , Мел , Ник. Я желаю всем вам счастье для вашего будущего вместе и надеемся, что вы найдете баланс, который вы должны будете иметь длинный брак вместе, или до тех пор, как это может быть в этой линии работы ." Natasha says to Melinda and Fury and because they are both fluent in understanding Russian even if Melinda's pronunciation isn't quite fluent they both smile. (Congratulations, Mel, Nick. I wish you all the happiness for your future together and hope that you find the balance that you'll need to have a long marriage together, or as long as it can be in this line of work.)

"Thanks Nat." Melinda says to her friend.

"Yes, thank you Natasha." Fury adds.

"Guess it's my turn." Maria says standing up, "So, I'll deny that I ever said this, even under torture, but I love you guys. Everyone here's my family and I'm so happy that you to decide to get married, congrats." Maria tells them before sitting down, "Oh, and not only because I won a lot of money from these three." She adds with a smirk, causing Melinda and Fury too roll their eyes in amusement as they were very well aware on the various bets about them that Maria, Clint, Phil and Natasha have.

"Thank you, all four of you." Melinda says, managing to once more smile at her friends, her family, "You mean a lot to me too."

"To both of us." Fury adds, "Dig in." he says and they all start to eat.

* * *

Hours later Melinda and Fury are lying in bed Melinda lying on Fury's chest and he has his arms around her.

"Melinda?" Fury asks, being pretty sure that she is awake, but wanting to be sure.

"Yeah?"

"I want this to work, I really do, but we're going to have a lot of difficulty." Fury tells Melinda, being pretty sure that they should have had this conversation before now but neither of them do things the normal way.

"I know." Melinda responds, "We'll figure it out, make it work." Melinda says as she believes that, "I know you'll always have to keep secrets, and even keep things from me, I can accept that."

"Yeah, I will." Fury confirms, "But I'll tell you what I can, and always tell you things that effect you." Fury promises Melinda, being pretty sure that there is going to be times when he tells Melinda things that have a higher clearance than level eight.

"That sounds good." Melinda confirms, "And I won't hold against you things you have to do in the field that affect us, our relationship, as long as you tell me." Melinda says, "if you can tell me that is." She adds.

"And if you ever go back into the field I'll do the same." Fury assures Melinda, "And as much as possible we shouldn't let work, or what we do affect us at home or our relationship."

"Might be hard to achieve, but I agree." Melinda admits.

"I love you, Melinda." Fury says, smiling down at his wife.

"I love you too, Nick." Melinda says before kissing her husband, knowing that there are probably going to be times where things aren't as easy in this moment, but she also knows that they'll figure them out. They're both fighters after all, they'll fight for each other, no matter what may come.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. PLEASE!

* * *

Having spent an entire day together in Vegas after Melinda and Nick's wedding, Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria who ended up staying in the extra room and couch in Melinda and Nick's suite, as well as Melinda and Fury themselves, are all getting ready to head back to DC.

As they are getting ready in their room Melinda notices Nick put his wedding ring on a chain and then he puts the chain around his neck.

"So, you're actually going to do that." Melinda says as she wasn't sure he was serious when he told her.

"Of course I am." Nick responds, "It would lead to too many questions on my finger, around my neck it won't." he informs his new wife.

"True." Melinda admits.

"What about you?" Nick asks Melinda curious, realizing that they haven't talked about what she is going to do with her ring.

"I'm going to wear mine on my finger all the time." Melinda answers, "The only people who know details of my personal life are in this hotel room and no one else would be brave enough to ask for details." Melinda says, thinking for the first time, and probably the only time, that her reputation is a good thing.

"True." Nick responds, amusement in his voice, but before he can say anymore there is a knock on the door, "Yeah." He says and Phil walks in.

"We're heading off." He reveals.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod.

"Are you sure that you two don't want to join us? Flying will be a lot quicker than driving." Phil reminds them.

"We've got to get my car back." Melinda points out.

"And we have two stops to make." Nick reveals and Phil just looks confused, "Sun City and Pennsylvania." He reveals, knowing that Phil will know exactly what that means.

"Ohhh, good luck, Sir." Phil says with a smirk that says he's very glad not to be in his director's shoes, as while he knows that while William May will take the news well Lian May is another story.

"Why are you wishing Nick good luck?" Natasha asks as she, Clint and Maria walk over.

"Because he has to tell Deputy Director May about the wedding." Phil reveals, causing Clint to laugh.

"Glad you find this so damn amusing Barton." Fury says, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry Sir." Clint says, though he doesn't look that sorry.

"Good luck, Sir." Maria says as even though she has always gotten along well with Lian she can be sure that Nick and Melinda going to Lian to tell her that they eloped without informing her won't go down well.

"My mother's not that bad." Melinda says, rolling her eyes.

"She kind of is." Natasha says with a grin, "But it's a good thing." She adds, "But don't worry Sir. I'm pretty sure she'll only shoot you once." She jokes, causing Phil, Maria and Clint to laugh.

"Don't you four have places to be?" Fury asks, giving the four of them a look that was called the 'Director Stare' a long time ago.

"Yes Sir." Phil answers, "See you both back in DC." He comments.

"Of course that's if Mels Mom doesn't kill you." Clint says before he, Phil, Maria and Natasha leave.

"They're being dramatic." Melinda comments.

"Maybe, but we both know that chances are your Mom won't be happy." Nick reminds Melinda.

"True." Melinda says, walking over, "But I don't think she'll shoot you." She says, her voice sounding uncertain.

"You're not filling me with confidence, Melinda." Fury says as he's worked with Lian May a lot over the years and not only is she someone he respects but she is someone who scares him too, not that he'd admit that.

"Yeah, well, there is no point worrying about that yet we've got to see Dad first and he'll take it much better." Melinda reminds Nick, "He's always liked you."

"Yes, he has." Fury responds, "And I've always liked him." He says and the two of them continue to pack all their stuff before heading out of their hotel.

* * *

As Melinda drove the drive from Las Vegas to Sun City that would normally take over four hours only took three.

"I've seen no signs of tails." Melinda says as she pulls into her father's driveway.

"Me either." Nick responds.

"So we're good." Melinda says as she parks the car and the two of them get out and head do the door.

Before Melinda and Nick even get to the door it opens and William May walks out.

"Millie." William says happily, throwing his arms around his daughter and hugging her. As he does Nick notices the brief look of fear flicker on Melinda's face and he is just about to warn William when Melinda gives him a look that says it's okay, "And Nick, it's good to see you." He says as he breaks apart from his daughter and shakes Nick's hand.

"It's good to see you too." Nick says as he returns the handshake, completely meaning his words.

"Come in, come in, I've got lunch on the table." William says and Melinda and Nick follow him inside, both of them looking around as they do, looking for any signs of danger or anything odd, exchanging nods when they walk in, signaling that neither of them saw anything.

* * *

Ten minutes later Melinda, Nick and William are sitting around the table enjoying the dinner that William has made for them, Melinda having made an effort to hide her hand as much as possible.

"So, Millie, what's your reason for this visit?" William asks.

"Dad." Melinda says with a sigh.

"I'm just asking Millie, you never visit without a reason so, what is your reason for this visit?" William asks.

"That's not true." Melinda says, choosing not to mention that she does have a reason for this visit.

"When was the last time you visited without a reason?" William asks her daughter and Melinda starts to rack her brain, trying to think of a time.

"Okay, you might have a point." Melinda admits after a couple of minutes, looking like she doesn't want to admit that, and Nick looks rather amused by that, though he doesn't say anything.

"So, what's your reason this time?" William asks his daughter and Melinda and Nick exchange looks.

"Nick and I are on our way back from Vegas." Melinda reveals, "Where we got married." She informs her father.

"Millie! That's great." William says with a smile, getting up and heading over to his daughter, "Congratulations." He says before hugging her and because she was expecting it Melinda manages to hold in her flinch more than before.

After a few seconds William and his daughter break apart,

"But you know I thought you two had been married for ten years and just didn't tell me." William tells his daughter.

"We haven't Dad, it only just happened." Melinda informs her father and after he nods he walks over to Nick, who's hand he takes in both of his,

"Gōngxǐ nǐ, nígǔlāsī. Wǒ zhù nǐ jiànkāng chángshòu hé kuàilè de hūnyīn. Huānyíng lái dào zhège jiātíng." William says to Nick. (Congratulations, Nicholas. I wish you a long and joyful marriage. Welcome to the family.)

"Xièxiè nǐ, wēilián." Nick responds, (Thank you, William.)

"This is cause for celebration." William says with a grin, "I'll be right back." He says before hurrying off as he does Melinda and Nick exchange looks that say what they are both thinking, one down, one to go, and that they both know that that was the easier one of May's parents that they are going to have to tell.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours with William Melinda and Nick got back on the road and have been driving for well over ten hours.

Nick has been driving for a while and as he looks over he notices that Melinda is fast asleep, something which doesn't surprise him. Even though it is about time for them to switch drivers Nick doesn't even think about pulling over or waking Melinda he just keeps driving.

About an hour after he realized Melinda is asleep Fury hears an odd sound and he turns to see that Melinda is clearly having a nightmare.

"Melinda." Fury says loudly but she doesn't respond, "Mel." He tries, but that doesn't seem to do anything either and so, after making sure that it is safe to do so Nick hurriedly pulls over to the side of the road as Melinda starts moving in her seat, restricted by her seat belt, as she mutters and moans. Even though he can't make out many of the words Nick can hear the pain in his wife's voice.

"Melinda." Nick says once he has pulled over and stopped the car, "Melinda wake up." Fury says and in the little light he can see more pain appear on his wife's face, "Looking around Fury tries to think of something to do as he knows that if he tries touching her then Melinda will just react badly and he wants to leave that as his last option and so getting an idea Fury turns the radio up as loud as it will go and seconds later Melinda bolts awake and he quickly turns it down once more, as Melinda looks around in fear, "It's okay, you're okay." Nick informs Melinda in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Nick….?" Melinda asks confused as she tries to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about the radio, it was the only thing I could think of to get you to wake up." He reveals.

"It's okay." Melinda assures him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asks, though he is pretty sure he knows the answer.

"It's just the normal ones." Melinda answers as she looks out of the darkened windows, "Where are we?"

"Oklahoma." Nick answers, not pushing Melinda about her nightmares as he knows it won't lead anywhere, and Melinda nods.

"Do you want to swap? I won't be sleeping anymore." Melinda informs Nick.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least time?" Nick asks.

"Yeah…... it was…... they were bad." Melinda says, knowing that Nick will know what that means, "I want to drive, and you should get some rest."

"Okay." Fury says with a nod and after making sure that the parking break is firmly on he gets out and heads over to the passenger side, getting there just as Melinda gets out of her side.

As he walks closer to Melinda Nick watches her closely, making it clear what he is about to do before, pulling her in for a tight hug. For the first few seconds she flinches but then she leans into it.

After a couple of minutes Melinda and Nick break apart and Fury climbs into the passenger side while Melinda walks over and climbs into the drivers, needing to fix the seat and mirror before she can start to drive, speeding off at well over the speeding limit.

"I can keep my driving more normal if that will help you fall asleep." Melinda informs Nick after a couple of minutes.

"No need, I can sleep when you're driving. I have many times before." Nick reminds Melinda being pretty sure that he and Natasha are the only people who have been able to sleep while Melinda is driving.

* * *

After a lot of driving Melinda and Nick, Nick being the one driving, finally arrive at Lian May's property. A property that is quite hidden with a lot of security.

"Think she's going to be waiting for us?" Nick asks Melinda curious as they drive up the driveway.

"Considering she knows we're coming no, I'm going to go with yes." Melinda answers as they passed through one of Lian's security points, and a couple of minutes later they arrive at the house and just like they were expecting they see Lian May waiting on the porch.

"She knows." Nick says the second he sees Lian's face.

"I will be okay, Nick." Melinda says before surprising both him and herself by reaching out and taking his hand, giving it a squeeze, "I won't let her hurt you." Melinda says with a supportive, small, smile.

"You might just have to make good on that promise." Nick informs Melinda, returning her smile with a much bigger one, "We should head out." He comments, Melinda nods and they both get out of the car and head up to where Lian is.

"Mom." Melinda greats with a nod and a blank look.

"Melinda." Lian says, with an identical nod and blank look, "Nicholas." She greats, her tone a lot less than friendly.

"Deputy Director May." Fury greats, feeling that calling Lian by her complete title would be the best considering everything.

"Sit, I'll bring out the tea and sandwich." Lian says before heading inside, causing Melinda and Nick to exchange looks and take their seats at the small table.

"You know I think the only other time I've seen you this nervous is when you had to explain to Peggy what you, me and Phil did on our mission in Paris in 84." Melinda tells Nick, honestly feeling a little amused at how nervous her husband is, not that she will ever let that show.

"Which we vowed never to talk about again." Fury comments, "There's no way in hell I will ever let Barton, Romanoff and Hill hear that story."

"Got to agree there." Melinda admits as while in the moment those three hearing that story would be amusing the fallout wouldn't be worth the small amusement it would bring. "I think in that moment Peggy realized that we would either be a great team or her worst nightmare." Melinda admits.

"And I'm pretty sure we were both." Fury answers and Melinda has to agree with that but before they can say anymore the door opens and Lian walks out carrying a tray of tea and sandwich, and Nick stands up to help.

"It's alright, Nicholas, I've got it." Lian informs him, "I'm old not useless."

"I would never think that, Ma'am." Nick says quickly and Lian just gives him a look.

"Now, I know why you are here." Lian says as she sits down, "And I have a few things to say."

"Mom…" Melinda starts to say.

"Let me speak, Melinda." Lian says in a short voice and Melinda wisely shuts up, "Now, just how long have the two of you been together?" Lian asks, glancing Nick and Melinda looks which say they have no chance of lying to the older Spy, as she pours them all cups of tea.

"That's a hard question to answer." Nick admits, "Melinda and I have been in a … relationship." Nick says feeling that that is a better choice of words than saying that they've been casually having sex, "On and off for a very long time." Nick explains, "But it was in the last year that things became different." He admits, saying what he and Melinda have come to realize.

"I see." Lian says, pausing to take a drink of her tea, making both Melinda and Nick feel like they are being interrogated by the best, which truthfully they are, and as she does Melinda and Nick exchange a look, neither entirely sure whether they should speak, "And when did you decided to get married?" Lian asks after a long pause.

"A few hours before we arrived in Las Vegas." Melinda answers.

"So this wasn't a planned thing?" Lian asks.

"No Mom."

"No Ma'am."

Melinda and Nick answer, as Lian gives them a long look.

"Even though we didn't plan to do this I've come to realizes that it isn't really a surprise and that in a lot of ways things between us were leading to this." Nick explains to Lian, saying something that he has come to believe.

"I see." Lian says and she turns to look straight at Nick, giving a look that makes him feel like she is reading his mind, "Do you love my Daughter, Nicholas?"

"Mom!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Nick answers without hesitation.

"Being married to someone who has a lower security clearance is difficult. Marriage will not be easy." Lian tells Nick, speaking from experience as the truth is, even though it may seem otherwise, she wants things between Melinda and Nick to work out, she doesn't want them to end up like her and William.

"I know." Nick answers, "I'm prepared for that. I will do whatever I can to make this work." He assures Lian.

"Good." Lian tells Nick with a nod, "Are you prepared for that?" Lian asks her daughter, "He will have to keep secrets and keep things from you. You won't always know where he is." She tells her daughter.

"I know Mom; we've talked about this." Melinda assures her mother.

"Good." Lian says looking relieved, "Melinda I've left the sugar inside, can you please go get it?"

"Yes Mom." Melinda says, giving Nick a look of sympathy as she heads inside as she has a pretty good idea what Lian is about to say to Nick.

Once Lian and Nick hear Lian's footsteps die away Lian once more turns to Nick and Nick can guess what she is about to say,

"I have no doubt that my daughter can handle herself and that she we deal with anything that happens between you herself, but that being said…." Lian says before leaning closer, "If you hurt her in any way or cause her any pain I will make you hurt a kind of pain you have never felt before and you will never be seen again. I may be retired, but I still have connections, understood?" Lian asks, her voice being full of ice that causes Nick not to doubt for a second that she is telling the complete truth.

"Yes, Ma'am." Nick answers with a nod.

"Good." Lian says with a nod, "I am happy for you and Melinda, Nicholas, after what happened last year spending more time with you has been good for her." He tells her.

"I've been just doing what I can to help her, Melinda's the one who has been doing all the hard work." Fury reveals as they hear footsteps and Melinda walks back out, carrying the sugar spot.

"Here's the sugar Mom." Melinda says as she sits back down, "Is everything okay?" she asks, looking more a Nick than her mother.

"Everything's fine." Nick assures her, giving her a look which says he's telling the truth.

"Good." Melinda says, sounding relief and the group of three of the best spies in the world drift into silence.

* * *

After spending about an hour with Lian Melinda and Fury started to drive back to DC and are just arriving back at Melinda's apartment.

"Good to see that Phil, Nat, Clint and Maria didn't destroy anything when they broke in." Melinda comments.

"It is good." Nick says as both he and Melinda walk over to the couch and sit down.

"So, we should talk about where we are going to live." Melinda realizes after they have been sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, "Whether here, or your place, or a new place."

"I like it here, more than my own place truthfully, so I'd be happy with us living here." Fury reveals as he's spent a lot of time at Melinda's apartment in the last year and he likes the idea of living there.

"You sure?" Melinda asks, wanting to be sure and Fury nods, "Okay then. We'll live here." She says and Fury nods.

"It shouldn't take me long to pack up my stuff, and we clearly don't need furniture." Fury says, "But I need my coffee machine."

"I can make room for that." Melinda says, being a little amused that the only big thing Fury wants to bring from his place is his coffee maker.

"Good." Fury says as he leans over and kisses Melinda, after a couple of minutes they two of them break apart.

"How about we go pack up your stuff now." Melinda suggests.

"Sounds good, the sooner we do the sooner we can get back to what we were doing." Fury says with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that." Melinda says, returning the smirk as she stands up.

"We'll take my car, more room." Fury tells Melinda.

"Yep." Melinda confirms and the two of them head out of the apartment.

* * *

"And this is the last of it." Nick says as he makes his second trip up until Melinda's apartment, it taking less than he was expecting as everything he wanted to bring was four large duffle bags, one of which was just full of weapons, another that he poured the contents of his safe into, a bag for his nicer clothes and his coffee machine.

"Good, I just finished making room for everything." Melinda says, walking out from the bedroom, "You know neither of us have much stuff." Melinda reveals.

"That's not a surprise, we're spies after all." Fury points out.

"Yeah." Melinda says as her phone goes off and she walks over and checks it, "It's Nat." Melinda reveals, "She, Clint, Phil and Maria are going to be here in an hour for pizza." She says, reading the message.

"Telling, not asking?" Fury asks and Melinda nods, "Of course." He says, not at all surprised.

"I better go pick up some drinks before they get here." Melinda realizes.

"Good call. I'll finish unpacking everything." Fury responds.

"Okay, is there anything else you need?" Melinda asks curious and Fury just shakes his head, "I'll be back soon." She says before leaving.

* * *

An hour later Melinda is just getting back from her alcohol run when there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nick says before Melinda can say anything and he heads straight to the door, finding Clint, Natasha, Maria and Phil on the other side with a pile of pizza's, "There are six of us, how much pizza do you think we're going to eat?" Nick says as he lets the four of them in.

"Clint's here; he can eat most of this himself." Maria comments as they walk in.

"Hey." Clint says, looking insulted as Nick closes the door behind them.

"Come on Clint, we both know that you can eat most of this on your own." Natasha says as they head towards the living area,

"Is the day to pick on me or something?" Clint asks.

"Every day is pick on you day." Phil says as he heads into the kitchen where Melinda is rather than to the living area.

"Gee, thanks Phil." Clint says sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Barton, it's an completely obvious opening considering your password to everything is Pizza, you'd be disappointed if we didn't give you a hard time." Melinda comments, getting caught up in their old joking without even noticing, though everyone else does, "What?" Melinda asks when she notices the feeling of the room change.

"Nothing." Clint quickly says.

"Hey, Mel." Phil says, smiling at his friend, and Melinda just gives him a look of acknowledgment, "So um, I have something for you." Phil reveals, "You're my best friend Mel, and I know you've had a hard year and so I'm glad you've found some happiness." Phil says, walking towards Melinda, "You and Nick are good together, and have been more than just friends who occasionally have sex for a really long time, so I'm glad you finally see it to." Phil says, smiling at Melinda, as even though he could have never pictured Melinda and Nick married he's known for a very long time that things between them were more than just friendship and casual sex, he was just waiting for them to see it to, which is why he was worried when he suspected they were slipping back into the habit the year before, because Melinda wasn't in a good place, but now he knows it was the perfect time for them.

"Thanks, Phil." Melinda says with a tiny smile, "You being so supportive means a lot to me." She tells him.

"Um, so anyway, like I said… here." Phil says, handing Melinda a gift bag that he had been hiding behind his back.

Wondering what is inside Melinda reaches in and picks up the first of two things and honestly she can't really believe what she is seeing.

"You still have this?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Of course there was no way that I was going to get rid of it." Phil says with an amused look on his face, "But we both know that it really belongs to you."

"Finally, you admit it." Melinda says as she looks down at a trophy from a capture the flag competition at the academy that the team that the team that she and Phil were apart of won, but because Phil was team captain he got the trophy even though she was the one that done all the work that won the game, "You got it the engraving changed too." Melinda says surprised.

"Yep." Phil says, "Look at the other thing." He says and as he does Melinda reaches into the bag and pulls out a framed photo of her and Nick on one of the few missions they went on after Nick became director, the two of them are dancing together and looking at the looks that are on hers and Nick's faces in the photo she can understand how her father thought they had been married a long time.

"How…" Melinda starts to say.

"Nat." Phil says, "I'm pretty sure she was saving it from some kind of purpose, but she gave it to me earlier, said I should give it to you."

"I'll be sure to thank her." Melinda comments, "Thank you, Phil." Melinda says sincerely and then to his surprise Melinda hugs him.

"You're welcome." Phil responds and the two of them break apart.

"Mels we could use some beers in here." Clint yells.

"And why can't you get them yourself?" Melinda calls back.

"You're closer." Clint responds and rolling her eyes Melinda grabs some beers and heads into the living area with Phil and together Melinda and Nick enjoy their first night home since their marriage with the people that matter most to them.

* * *

Hours later Clint, Phil, Maria and Natasha have left and Melinda and Nick are lying in each other's arms in their bed.

"Welcome home, Nick." Melinda mutters, realizing that saying those words feels completely right.

"I'm glad to be home." Nick responds, placing a kiss to Melinda's head and within a few minutes the newlyweds are fast asleep, in each other's arms, both knowing that things between them may not always be easy but that they'll always try to make them work.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Five months have passed since Melinda and Nick got married and even though there has been a period of adjustment the two of them are making things work, and have been trying to do all the things that the agreed to that night in Vegas, though sometimes they manage better than others.

It's about three am on a Sunday morning and Melinda feels the familiar feeling of her husband, who has been away for a week, climb into bed.

"Hey." Melinda says as she rolls over to face him.

"Hey." Nick says, smiling at Melinda though he looks completely exhausted before kissing her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He tells Melinda once they break apart.

"It's okay." Melinda responds, telling the truth. "Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, it's just been a really long few days." Nick admits, "I'll tell you what I can later." He says, knowing that he has to talk to Melinda, that he wants to, but also knowing that he can't without sleep.

"Okay. Get some rest Nick." Melinda says, kissing him once more before moving closer and seconds later Nick has put his arms around Melinda.

"I'm really glad to be home." Nick mumbles, though Melinda hears, and before too long they are both fast asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours after Nick crawled into bed Melinda's natural body clock wakes her up and she knows that she will not be able to get back to sleep, even though she feels much more comfortable sleeping when Nick's in bed next to her.

Being as careful as possible, because she doesn't want to wake Nick, Melinda slowly moves herself out of Nick's arms and makes her way out to the living room, almost tripping over Nick's boots which he left in the middle of the doorway.

"Seriously, Nick?" Melinda mutters to herself as she moves them out of the way.

Once she is in the living room Melinda closes the door behind her and heads over to where she does Tai-Chi and gets started on her morning routine, being as quiet as possible because she doesn't want to risk waking up Nick, not how exhausted he looked hours earlier.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda has managed to complete her entire morning routine without waking Nick and is now down in the garage working on her motorbike, having left Nick a note before she left so that he didn't worry.

Melinda has been down working on her bike for a while when she hears footsteps and looks up to see Nick walking towards her, looking less exhausted and dressed quite casually.

"Morning." Melinda greats her husband.

"It's afternoon." Nick says, sounding a little amused as he's the one who's been sleeping up until ten minutes ago, and Melinda checks her watch.

"Huh, guess it is." Melinda realizes, "You're looking less exhausted, that's good." She comments.

"I'm feeling less exhausted." Nick says as he walks over to Melinda, "Hi." He says, bending down and kissing her.

"Hi." Melinda responds when they break apart and as they do Melinda really looks at her husband and she realizes something, "Something's wrong."

"Yeah." Nick confirms.

"I just need a couple of minutes to attach this probably and then we can go upstairs and talk." Melinda tells Nick, being able to that that that's what he needs right now and that they can't talk in the garage because it's too open, and Nick nods in agreement.

* * *

Five minutes later Melinda and Nick walk into their apartment.

"I just need to wash my hands then we can talk." Melinda tells Nick and she heads into their bedroom to use the adjoining bathroom while Nick heads over to the couch.

A couple of minutes later Melinda walks back out and heads over to the couch where she's sits down cross legged next to her husband.

"What's going on, Nick?" Melinda asks concerned, "Just tell me whatever you can." She says supportively, assuming that there is a lot that Nick can't tell her.

"You know how I've been trying to track Jake and Zodiac ever since the dinner?" Nick asks and Melinda nods, "Well we got close a few days ago and two agents ended up dead, more wounded." He reveals.

"And you're blaming yourself." Melinda realizes, feeling bad for her husband.

"He's my brother and he's killing my people. Of course I'm blaming myself." Nick says, sounding angry.

"What are you going to do?" Melinda asks, knowing that Nick is going to have a plan.

"I'm going to find him and end it." Nick informs Melinda, causing Melinda to realize exactly what that means and even though she understands why Nick is going to do that she can't help but worry what doing that will do to Nick.

"What can I do?" Melinda asks, not entirely sure what she will say if Nick asks her to come back in the field for this, "How can I help you?" Melinda asks, wanting to do something.

"You're already helping me." Nick admits, as he reaches over and places his hand on Melinda's leg, "You always help." He admits, and the two of them drift into silence.

"When are you heading back in?" Melinda asks Nick after a few minutes of silence.

"Not until the morning. Hill said that she'll call if there are any leads, but that she'll shoot me if I come in sooner without a call." Nick explains to Melinda, speaking like that is something perfectly normal for two people to say to one another, which in their case it is.

"Of course she did." Melinda says, a little amused, there being no doubt in her mind that Maria would actually shoot Nick if it is warranted, "So, that means unless you've got a call we've got an entire afternoon to ourselves." Melinda realizes, being pretty sure that they have never had that.

"Yeah, we do." Fury says with a grin, "Any ideas?"

"A few." Melinda answers with a sly smirk, "But to start how about we finally test out that new bath we put in." Melinda asks as two months ago the two of them worked with Clint and Maria to put in a spar bath in their bathroom, it being the only big change, apart from extra security features and an another safe, that they have made to their apartment since they got married.

"That sounds good." Nick says with a grin and they both head into the bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda and Nick have been in the bath for a little while and Melinda is leaning against Nick's chest, while sitting between his legs as they relax in the soothing water.

"This feels good." Nick admits as he kisses Melinda's neck.

"Yeah it does." Melinda responds, being pretty sure that they have never had a chance to just relax, something which isn't exactly surprising considering who they are, and what they do.

"So, for dinner, what do you think of my homemade chicken parmigiana?" Nick asks curious.

"That would be great." Melinda says, leaning back more as she relaxes, but before she can say anything else a phone starts to ring, and the second it does both Melinda and Nick realize exactly what is likely to happen, "That's yours." She realizes, "I'm going to guess that chicken parmigiana is going to have to wait." Melinda assumes, not being disappointed as even though she would have liked for them to have a whole night together she understands the job comes first.

"Maybe." Nick says as he picks up the phone, both he and Melinda having purposely left their phones within reaching distance just in case, "Hello?"

"Sir, Hill. You should get back in here." Maria's voice responds.

"Have we got something?" Nick asks his second in command.

"It's better that I don't explain over the phone, but you should get in here." Maria explains.

"Be right in." Fury says before hanging up and putting his phone back next to Melinda's.

"I'm guessing raincheck." Melinda comments once Nick hangs up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Melinda."

"It's okay, Nick. We both knew what we were getting into." Melinda says, completely meaning that, leaning up and kissing him, "It's okay, go." She assures him when they break apart.

"I'll update you if I learn anything." Nick assures his wife.

"I can come in too if you'd like. I can run down paper trails or do other none field related things?" Melinda asks Nick, wanting to help, but not being able to offer much more than doing things from the Triskelion right now.

"No, but thank you." Nick tells his wife, "Try and enjoy what's left of your day off." Fury says before kissing Melinda once more before getting out of the bath.

"Oh, Nick." Melinda says as he picks up a towel, and he turns around and looks at her, "Don't leave your boots in the way again." She requests, there being a level of warning in her voice that Nick picks up on.

"I'll try not to." Nick assures her and he heads out of the bathroom, as he does Melinda realizes that the bath feels a lot less relaxing now that she's in it alone.

* * *

Almost an hour later Nick walks into his office where Maria and Phil are waiting.

"What have you got?" He asks them.

"A couple of potential leads on him." Maria reveals, "Nat is meeting with some old contacts and should be back soon, Clint's covering her." She tells Nick, "Basically we've got a lot of information that could be actionable very soon."

"Good, that's good." Nick comments, sounding distracted, "Catch me up."

"Are you okay, Sir?" Phil asks concerned.

"Fine." Nick answers, "Melinda and I were just enjoying our first relaxing day ever when I got your call." He explains, only doing so because it is Maria and Phil that are in the room.

"Oh. Sorry, Sir." Maria says, not sure what else to say.

"It's okay, or Melinda said it is anyway." Nick reveals, "Catch me up." He instructs and Maria and Phil do just that.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Nick left to go to the Triskelion and ever since Melinda has been debating whether she should go in and help in whatever way she can even though Nick said he didn't want her to.

As she sits on the couch and reads a book, something which she's been doing for a while, Melinda hears a knock on the door and so she marks her page and heads to the door.

Getting to the door she opens it the smallest bit and sees Natasha on the other side.

"It's just me." Natasha says when she sees Melinda and she lets her in.

"What are you doing here, Nat? Has something happened?" Melinda asks concerned.

"No." Natasha answers, as they walk into the apartment, "Nick wanted to get away himself to do it, but things have gotten busy for him to do that, so I went to La Romana to pick up the dinner he ordered for you." Natasha reveals as she puts a bag on the breakfast bar and sits down on one of the stalls while Melinda walks over to the other side of the bar.

"You didn't have to do that, neither of you." Melinda tells her friend as she looks in the bag, "Garlic bread, chips and I'm guessing Chicken Parma?" she asks Natasha.

"Yep." Natasha confirms, "And I'm pretty sure Nick did it because you two were supposed to have a nice evening and work got in the way, again." She comments.

"I told him that it's okay."

"Yeah, well, you know how Nick can be sometimes." Natasha reveals, being pretty sure that the two of them, Phil, Clint and Maria are the only people who know that Nick can actually be very sweet and Melinda knows that he can be romantic, not that she would ever tell anyone else that as she knows that Nick has a reputation to maintain.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "How's things going? Anything concreate yet?"

"Not yet." Natasha answers, "Right now all we're trying to do is figure out what leads are real and what is just meant to be a fake trail." She reveals, "I think Nick's got a few ideas, but nothing concrete yet."

"Okay, I'll just put this in the fridge and then come back with you." Melinda tells Natasha.

"There's no point, there's nothing you can do right now." Natasha tells her friend, "If you come back in Nick will just be reminded of another person that his brother may use to hurt him, and he'll be annoyed that not only did he ruin your romantic afternoon together but your day off." Natasha says and Melinda goes to say something and Natasha jumps down from her seat and walks over to Melinda, "But Mel, the second that changes, the second I think there is something you can do I'll message you, even if Nick doesn't want me to." She tells her friend.

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Natasha says with a nod, smiling at her friend, "I should get back, enjoy your dinner." She says as she heads to the door.

"Nat." Melinda says and Natasha turns around, "Watch your back."

"I will, and I'll watch his as well." Natasha says before walking out of the apartment, leaving Melinda to her dinner and thoughts.

* * *

Hours later Melinda hasn't gotten a message from either Natasha or Nick and even though she has been tempted to Melinda hasn't called either of them as she doesn't want to distract them from what they are doing.

As she lays in bed Melinda realizes that even though she isn't ready to go back into the field, and isn't sure if she ever will be, she can't help but feel that she should be doing something to help Nick track down his brother and she feels pretty useless.

Debating whether she should just head into the Triskelion anyway Melinda suddenly hears her phone ring and reaching over she sees N on the caller ID meaning that Nick is calling her with the personal phone that only she has the number for.

"Hi." Melinda answers.

"Hi, you weren't asleep yet, were you?" Nick's voice asks.

"No, not yet." Melinda answers, "How are things going?"

"He's making us run around in damn circles." Nick comments, sounding annoyed, "But I've got a few ideas."

"Do you need me to come in?" Melinda asks, listening carefully so she can try to get a read on Nick's voice, though she knows that that is basically impossible.

"No." Nick says after a pause as while he would like Melinda to come in he knows that one, it would be safer for her not to and two, she's still not ready to go into the field, but she probably would if she thought he needed her, no matter what it would do to her.

"You sure?" Melinda asks, being able to hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah. Get some sleep, Mel." Fury tells his wife, "I…." he starts to say but then trails off because he realizes that he cannot say what he was going to say.

"I know." Melinda responds, "Me too." Melinda informs him.

"Night Melinda."

"Night Nick." Melinda says before hanging up her phone and putting it up. After she hangs up Melinda starts to attempt to fall asleep and as she does she realizes just how different she feels when she tries to get to sleep without Nick in the bed and she can't help but wonder how long it will be before she is woken up by nightmares.

* * *

Like Melinda predicted it was only a few hours before she was woken up by nightmares after that she knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep and so she went for a run and did Tai-Chi before having a shower and making tea for herself.

After drinking her tea Melinda grabs what she needs for the day and as she does she grabs one of her leather jackets, deciding to drive her bike to work, before heading into the Triskelion.

Once she arrives at the Triskelion Melinda heads up to Nick's office rather than down to the admin department.

"Is the Director in?" Melinda asks Nick's assistant.

"He's in a meeting at the moment, asked not to be disturbed, but I can inform him that you were here once the meeting is over." Nick's assistant informs Melinda.

"No, that's fine. I'll try again later." Melinda says before heading downstairs.

* * *

It has been more than a few hours since Melinda arrived at the Triskelion and ever since she has been in her cubical working when she hears footsteps and looks up to see Clint.

"Agent Barton?" Melinda asks, having a suspicion about what he could be there for.

"Hey, he sent me to get you." Clint explains.

"And a phone call wouldn't work?" Melinda asks as she locks down her station.

"I think he was worried about leaving a record." Clint responds as Melinda gets up.

"What's going on?" Melinda ask Clint in a whisper as she and Clint walk out of the admin department.

"A lot, but I'm sure that he'll explain." Clint says and the two of them continue to walk in silence.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda walks into Nick's office and as she does Clint doesn't follow her but instead heads off somewhere else.

"Secure office." Nick says as soon as Melinda walks in.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks as she walks over to her husband.

"I think I've found him." Nick reveals, "He's hiding out in Mexico."

"You're going after him." Melinda says, there being no question in his voice.

"I have to end this before he hurts anymore people." Nick tells his wife, not liking that but it's what he has to do.

"Are you going alone?" Melinda asks, not looking forward to the answer.

"Barton, Romanoff, and Coulson are coming with me." Nick reveals, not mentioning that they are only going to be running back end, "Hill is going to be in charge while I'm gone."

"is there anything I can do?" Melinda asks, leaving the question open to interpretation as she's not entirely sure what she wants to do, what she can handle doing.

"Not at this stage." Nick says as from what he has learnt about his brother he knows he doesn't want Melinda anywhere near him, even though Melinda could easily kick Jake's ass, and honestly she doesn't need his protection, "But I might send you back things to run."

"I can do that." Melinda says with a nod, "Watch your back, Nick." Melinda tells him.

"I will." Nick says, walking the last few steps that separate them before wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her as he hugs her.

"I love you." Nick says after they break apart, but are still hugging.

"Love you too." Melinda responds, "When are you leaving?"

"Barton and Romanoff are preparing the jet now." Nick reveals as he and Melinda break apart.

"No contact?" Melinda asks and Nick nods, "Then I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah, you will." Nick informs her, "I better go." He tells her.

"Bye, Nick."

"Bye, Melinda."

They both respond and Nick walks out the room and after waiting a few seconds Melinda does.

* * *

Almost five hours after Nick said goodbye to Melinda Clint touches down the plane that he, Nick, Natasha and Phil are in.

"Here we are. Not too far to where he should be, but not too close." Clint says from the cockpit.

"What's the play here Boss?" Phil asks.

"I'll make the approach. I want you three monitoring things from here and only move on my word." Nick informs the other three agents as with this being his brother, who has already hurt his people, he has to handle this alone, unless there is no reason why he can't.

"Sir!" Three voices say together.

"There is no discussion on this." Nick informs them, "That is how things are going to go down, no arguments."

"So this is why you didn't even ask Mel to come. you knew she would never let you get away with this." Natasha comments and Nick just gives her a look, "I'm just saying that this is a stupid plan."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Romanoff. I'm going in, alone. Wait for my word." Fury says before walking out of the jet without another word to his best agents.

"So do we ignore orders or stupidly let him walk into a particularly volatile situation alone?" Clint asks the other two and all he hears is Natasha clock he guns, "My choice too." Clint responds with a grin.

"We need to be smart about this." Phil informs them, "And when this is over Fury's going to kick our asses."

"I take it you have a plan." Natasha informs Phil.

"Yep." Phil confirms, "I'll monitor things from here while you two follow; at a distance." He says, looking between Natasha and Clint, "Don't interfere unless needed or he gives the word."

"Got it." Clint says.

"Yep." Natasha says and the two of them head out of the plane, both of them knowing that following Fury without being noticed won't be easy.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after they left the plane Clint and Nat watch as Nick enters the building where they all believe they will find his brother.

"Coulson? Could we enter without being caught?" Clint asks through the coms.

"Not yet." Coulson responds, "Let you know when the cost is clear." He says and then about a minute later they suddenly hear gunshots coming from inside the building, "I've lost the feed from Fury, go, go, go." He says, but before he even finished what he was saying Natasha and Clint have ran into the building's with their weapons drawn.

* * *

After Nick left the Triskelion with three of the four people in the world that she is closest to Melinda headed back down to the admin department and went back to work, being even more grateful than usual that no one ever approaches her.

After spending a few more hours working Melinda headed down to the gym where she did a couple of hours of training before finally heading home. Once home Melinda ate left overs and did tai-chi for a little while before working on some of the paperwork that she is able to bring home before finally heading to bed.

* * *

" _I want your pain."_

"I'M SORRY." Melinda says, bolting upright in complete fear, drenched in sweat, and it takes her a few seconds to realizes where she is, "Just breath." Melinda tells herself as she turns on the light, "In and out." Melinda tells herself and she spends the next few minutes trying to calm down from her nightmare, "It's over." Melinda tells herself, trying to believe that but there is a part of her that believes it will never be over.

Moving to sit cross legged Melinda starts to breath in and out, focusing on a spot on the wall and not letting herself think about anything else, so that it all just slips away. Honestly Melinda isn't sure how long she has been sitting when she hears a sound that causes her to jump and seconds later she realizes that it is a knock on the door, looking over at the clock Melinda sees that it is two am, "Not good." Melinda realizes and so she gets up.

As Melinda makes her way to the door she grabs one of the many hidden guns that she and Nick have around their apartment, even though she feels fear and shame the second she grabs it thanks to her recent nightmare, she figures that it is better safe than sorry and she heads the door.

As Melinda gets to the door she opens the door slightly and sees Maria on the other side, with a look on her face that Melinda knows the meaning off. The second she sees the look Melinda opens the door fully so that she can completely see her friend.

"Mel…." Maria starts to say, but Melinda cuts her off.

"How bad?" Melinda asks, as she fills with dread, knowing that that is the only question she needs an answer to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW**

* * *

Honestly Maria isn't at all surprised that that is Melinda's first question, but that doesn't make the question any easier to answer,

"A couple of bullet grazes and one to the lower chest." Maria explains, "Nat, Clint and Phil have done what they could to stabilize him and they've just landed at the medical facility."

"I need to see him." Melinda says and Maria can actually hear the pain in Melinda's voice which says a lot.

"I figured." Maria responds, "But you might want to put some actual clothes on." She comments as Melinda is wearing sweat pants that she suspects Melinda stole from Clint and a Captain America shirt that would have had to have been Phil's at some point.

"Right. I'll be right back." Melinda tells her friend before hurrying into the bedroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda and Maria are both in the commander's car on their way to the medical facility where Nick is.

"What happened?" Melinda asks Maria.

"He was ambushed when he went after his brother." Maria reveals, "He killed five before he got hit." She explains.

"Where were Phil, Nat and Clint?" Melinda asks, thinking that those three should have been there watching his back.

"He ordered them to stay on the plane." Maria explains.

"Of course he did." Melinda says with a sigh, not even surprised, "They didn't listen, right?" being pretty sure that they wouldn't but wanting to hear the conformation.

"Of course not." Maria responds, "Clint and Nat followed, at a distance and they were able to get in there at the first sign of trouble, take out the rest of the men, and get Nick out." She explains to her friend, "They're both okay." She adds before Melinda can ask.

"His brother?" Melinda asks.

"Dead." Maria answers, "When Clint and Natasha entered they found him standing over Nick, about to finish him, they stopped him before he could." She explains and Melinda nods, not sure how Nick is going to handle that.

"What's our cover for you getting me?" Melinda asks, realising that they are going to need one.

"You, Phil, Clint, Nat and I are still listed as his agents to alert in medical situations and most people know that the six of us are close, professionally at least, so they should be no questions." Maria explains.

"How long until we get there?" Melinda asks her friend, wanting to be there as soon as possible.

"Fifteen minutes." Maria answers, Melinda nods and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little over fifteen minutes later Melinda and Maria hurry into the waiting area while making it look like that's not what they are doing, where Natasha, Clint and Phil are the only ones waiting.

"How is he?" Melinda asks as she makes her way over to her friends, "Is there any update?"

"They just took him into surgery but he was stable, or as stable as he could be, when we got here." Natasha explains, "The Doctors said that's a good thing."

"Good, that's good." Melinda says with a nod.

"We're probably going to be waiting for a while, we should sit." Maria says and the others nod and head over to the seats, sitting down Natasha and Phil sitting on either side of Melinda as they sit down while Clint sits next to Natasha and Maria sits down next to Phil.

"Mel." A voice says and Melinda turns to Phil, "When we were helping him I took this from around his neck so that no one would ask questions." Phil reveals, showing Melinda the chain that Fury keeps his wedding ring on, "I thought you'd want it." He tells his best friend.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda tells him, taking the chain and putting it around her neck, and under her shirt, knowing that she'll give it back to Nick as soon as she can.

"He'll be okay, Mel. He's made it through worse." Phil reminds her.

"Yeah." Melinda says, knowing what Phil is trying to do, but honestly it doesn't help much, and the group of five drift into silence all waiting for news of how the person who is not only their director and friend, but family, is doing.

* * *

For hours Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Phil, and Maria sit together and wait for news on how Nick is doing. While Melinda doesn't move from her spot or look away from the door to the operating room Clint, Phil, Natasha and Maria take turns going to get supplies, Maria has to make phone calls and Clint, Phil and Natasha have to give reports on what happened, but despite needing to do that they all make sure that at least one of them is always with Melinda.

After what feels like a very long time the doctors who are working on Nick finally work out causing Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria to stand up.

"How is he?" Phil asks as soon as the doctors walk over.

"Alive." The Doctor answers, "As you know Director Fury was grazed by three bullets and one hit him in the lower chest." He explains, "The bullet that hit him in the lower chest hit his lung and lodged in his liver." He tells the group, "We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage, Director Fury is quite lucky that it didn't cause more severe damage. He's currently stable and resting comfortably." He explains and everyone in the group of five feel relief at that.

"Can we see him?" Melinda asks, there being some urgency to her voice.

"As you five are on his approved medical alert list, yes, but for a little while it would be best if only two of you were with him at a time." He explains.

"Agent May and I will visit with him first." Maria says, before anyone else has a chance to say anything.

"Of course, Commander, follow me." The Doctor says and Melinda and Maria follow him leaving the others in the waiting room, all feeling a lot better than they were.

About a minute later Melinda and Maria walk into the room where Nick is on the bed, he is unconscious and connected to machines though both Melinda and Maria are glad to see that he is not connected to a breathing tube.

"When will he wake up?" Melinda asks the doctor who has shown them to Nick's room.

"Hard to say, it could be any time in the next twelve or so hours." The doctor answers and Melinda nods, "If either of you, or him, need anything please don't hesitate to call." He requests before leaving.

Once the doctor leaves Melinda pulls a chair over to his left side where she is planning on sitting and Maria pulls a chair over to his right so that she and the others can sit there. Before she sits down Melinda realises something and turns to Maria.

"Where's his personal belongings?" Melinda asks Maria.

"Um…" Maria says, looking around the room, "Over there." She says, pointing to a bag on the opposite corner of the room to her, that Melinda heads over to, "Why?" she asks her friend confused.

"You know how Nick is about people other than those he trusts seeing his eye." Melinda says simply as while it has never bothered her, she was there when he was hurt after all, she knows how Nick can get about it.

"Oh, good point." Maria says, as Melinda starts to look through Nick's personal stuff until she finds the eyepatch.

"Got it."

"Good." Maria says, "'He'd be pissed if he knew we didn't put it back on him as soon as possible." She comments.

"Yep." Melinda confirms and she walks back over and carefully puts the eyepatch on her husband before sitting down in the chair that she pushed over.

"Mel." Maria says after Melinda has been sitting for a few seconds and Melinda turns to look at her, "I'm going to tell the med staff and anyone else that asks that you're his personal security while he's hurt. That will stop any questions." She explains.

"Thanks Maria." Melinda says, feeling incredible grateful to her friend as while she doesn't want to leave Nick she knew that she would have to think of something to avoid the awkward questions.

"Not a problem." Maria responds and the two friends drift into silence, Maria looking between her boss and her former SO who isn't looking away from Nick.

* * *

For hours Melinda sits in the chair on her husband's right side, not moving at all while Maria, Clint, Phil and Natasha take turns sitting in the chair on his right side, or they were up to about an hour earlier when they were all called to the Triskelion.

As she is watching Nick carefully Melinda notices when Nick's hand starts to twitch.

"Nick, can you hear me?" Melinda asks, leaning forward, "Nick?"

"Mel…?" Nick's ask, sounding sleepy.

"Yeah, I'm here." Melinda respond and Nick turns to look at her, "Are you in much pain?"

"Not much." Nick says and Melinda just gives him a look, "I can handle it." Nick corrects, as he knows what the look his wife is giving him means, "What happened?"

"You walked into an ambush alone, but luckily Nat and Clint didn't listen to your orders and were able to get into the building as soon as they heard the gunfire." Melinda explains to her husband, "That was a stupid plan, Nick." Melinda tells him.

"You would have done the same thing." Nick tells his wife, "You have done the same thing." He adds.

"Yeah, I have. So I know it never ends well, and you should to." Melinda reminds him, and even though he feels pretty out of it Nick can tell that Melinda is saying what she is saying out of worry and nothing else.

"I should." Nick confirms then realises something, "Jake?" he asks, "He…" Nick starts to say, trying to remember what happened.

"When Nat and Clint entered the building they found him standing over you with a weapon, about to kill you." Melinda explains, "I'm sorry Nick, but they did what they had to do." Melinda tells her husband, knowing that even with everything that happened losing his brother is still going to hurt.

"Of course they did." Nick responds, looking distracted, not sure how he feels about that.

Watching her husband Melinda can tell that he is hurting and confused, but she also knows him well enough to know that he wouldn't want her to admit that. So instead Melinda just reaches over and takes Nick's hand, it being a big thing for her to do but she wants to show Nick that she is there for him, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

It has been about an hour since Nick woke up and ever since he and Melinda have been sitting in silence. As they hear the sounds of people walking to the door Melinda quickly let's go of Nick's hand just in case it's not someone they know, which it probably won't be.

Seconds after hearing the sounds the door opens and Natasha and Clint walk in.

"Sir, it's good to see you awake." Clint informs his boss.

"It really is." Natasha adds.

"From what I heard you two are the ones who got me out, against orders." Nick explains there being some level of disapproval in his voice.

"Yeah well, it was a stupid plan. We were following at a distance but when things went to hell we interfered; and neither of us will apologise for that." Natasha informs Nick, giving him a look, a look that Nick responds to and then gives a nod.

"But I am sorry about your Brother, sir." Clint says, "He was going to kill you, we didn't have a choice." He explains.

"I understand Barton." Nick says, having chosen his words carefully something which everyone else in the room has realised, "You did what you had to do."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to be okay with it." Clint comments, "My brother's tried to kill me more than once, but I'd still morn him if he died. I'd still be angry at the people who killed him, even if they were protecting me. So, I get it." He tells his boss.

"We made sure to get his body out. Hill's storing him somewhere secure." Natasha reveals.

"Thank you, both of you." Nick says, looking between his two agents.

"Of course Sir." Natasha and Clint both respond.

"Hill and Coulson are outside. We'll head out so they can come in." Clint explains, "Like I said, it's good to see you awake." He says before he and Natasha walk out.

"Clint's right." Melinda says once Natasha and Clint leave, "Jake was still your brother. It's okay to be upset, to be angry at them for what happened."

"I'm not angry." Nick says and Melinda just gives him a look, "But it does hurt." He admits, knowing that if it was anyone other than Melinda in the room with him right now then he wouldn't do so.

"I know." Melinda says, giving him a supportive look, one that Nick returns.

* * *

It has been two days since Nick woke up and against medical advice Nick has left the medical facility and is returning home with Melinda who hasn't left his side since she was allowed to see him after surgery, something that worked perfectly with her cover as his personal security.

"Why have I never realised how many stairs it takes us to get here?" Nick asks as he and Melinda walk into their apartment.

"Because you never notice them before." Melinda says as she closes and locks the door, "How you feeling?"

"Like I was shot." Nick says and Melinda rolls her eyes, "You asked." He defends.

"Yeah, I know." Melinda says, realising that she should have known better, as they head over to the couch, "So, your doctors said at least two weeks until you return to work." Melinda comments, "When are you really going to go back?" Melinda asks curious.

"A week, maybe slightly less." Nick responds and Melinda isn't at all surprised by that answer.

"Sounds reasonable Doctors always recommend a lot more rest than needed." Melinda comments.

"For us anyway." Fury says and the two of them exchange amused looks as in all the time that they have both known each other they know that neither of them have ever listened to doctors' instructions.

"Seeing as how we have basically nothing I need to go pick up some shopping, is there anything specific that you want?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'll write a list." Nick responds.

"I can also head to the Triskelion if you want me to grab one of your laptops, or anything else." Melinda says as even though she knows that most of Nick's work can't be taken home she knows that some of it can, and she also knows that he will go insane for a week at home if he doesn't have things to do.

"I'll write a list for that too." Nick informs her, "And if you see Hill…. "

"I'll ask about Jake." Melinda says, knowing what Nick is about to say.

"Thank you." Nick responds and Melinda just gives him a tiny smile.

"I have something for you." Melinda responds removing Nick's necklace from around her neck, "Phil took this before the medical personal could see, he gave it to me at the hospital." She explains, showing Nick his necklace and ring.

"I was worried I lost it." Nick says, looking relieved, as he takes the necklace and ring from Melinda, "I'm glad for Phil's quick thinking." Nick says as he puts the necklace around his neck, where it belongs.

"So am I." Melinda responds as Nick gets started on his lists.

* * *

About ten minutes later Melinda has left their apartment when Nick hears a knock on the door, getting up, needing to do it slower than normal, Nick makes his way to the door and opening it he isn't surprised to see Clint, Natasha and Phil on the other side.

"We're on our lunch break so we thought we'd stop by." Phil explains and without a word Nick opens the door and lets them in, "How are you doing sir?" he asks.

"Better." Nick answers, "I know you three aren't just hear to check in, what's going on?" Nick asks them.

"We thought we should talk about what happened." Natasha explains, "Clear the air."

"Though I understand why you did it you shouldn't have Disobeyed orders." Nick reveals, "But thank you." He says, looking between the agents.

"I know that Clint said it at the hospital but we are sorry, Sir. We made the call because killing Jake was the only option to save you." Natasha explains.

"I know." Nick says, his voice slightly short as he doesn't want to talk about his brother, "Catch me up on what's going on at HQ." He requests and Phil, with input from the others start to explain everything that has been going on while Nick has been hurt.

* * *

Forty-five minutes after Nick got started on his lists Melinda is in Nick's office collecting the stuff that Nick asked for, being sure not to go into anything that is above her clearance level.

"Not even home a day and he's already getting you to get him stuff to do." An amused voice says and Melinda turns to see Maria leaning against the doorway with an amused look on her face.

"I offered. I figured that he'd want some stuff eventually so I might as well get it sooner rather than later." Melinda explains.

"Of course you did." Maria comments, not at all surprised by that as she closes the door and walks in, "Look I know that you hate resting just as much as he does but you should probably try and get him to rest at some point." Maria tells her friend.

"I will." Melinda assures her, "I'm actually glad you're here." Melinda admits, and Maria just gives her a look, "He's asking about Jake, about what's going on with his body." Melinda explains.

"It's here. Being heled in a secure area until he gives instructions." Maria explains, "I'm making sure that no one else can go near him."

"Good, that's good." Melinda says, knowing that Nick will be glad about that.

"Oh, do me a favour." Maria requests, "Tell Nick that the World Council approved the specific project budget he wanted."

"Will do." Melinda responds, knowing better than questioning that more.

"And…." Maria says, walking over to one of the cabinets in the room and opening it and pulling something out, "Give him this. He'll know what it is." She says, handing Melinda a file.

"Beyond my clearance?" Melinda asks, putting the file in the bag without even looking at the name.

"Yep." Maria says with a nod.

"Okay." Melinda responds, having gotten used to the secrets that her husband keeps in the last five months, "Anything else?"

"Nope, if there is anything else I'll bring it round." Maria responds.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Melinda says before heading out of the room with the stuff that Fury asked her to get.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda has brought all the things from the Triskelion to Nick and has gone and picked up shopping and dinner before returning back to hers and Nick's place.

"I picked up Chinese after I finished shopping." Melinda reveals as she walks into the apartment, "I figured it was the simplest choice." Melinda responds as she puts all the shopping, and their dinner on the table.

"Yeah, it would be." Nick confirms, getting up from where he is working on his laptop on the couch, "So, how many days are we going to get to spend home together?" he asks, not sure whether Melinda is going to be home the entire time he is or not, as he starts to help Melinda with putting the shopping away.

"Just a couple." Melinda answers, "I'm pretty sure that I already have a lot of paperwork waiting for me to do." She says as she grabs stuff to put away.

"You know I could order you to spend a few more days off." Nick responds.

"You could, but you won't." Melinda admits, "You know that there is no point in both of us going stir crazy." Melinda says as event though they would be spending time together they have both been agents for too long to be able to handle more than a few days off.

"True." Nick responds, reaching out and putting his arms around Melinda's waist and pulling her in as close as possible, "But I'm sure we can find a few things to keep us entertained." He says with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure we can." Melinda responds before Nick leans down and kisses her.

"You know; I don't think I'm very hungry." Nick says when they break apart.

"The food will hold." Melinda responds, "But you think you're well enough?" Melinda asks, there being actual concern in her voice as she knows how hurt Nick was, and in response Nick just leans down and once more kisses her.

"Positive." Nick responds as they make their way into their bedroom.

* * *

Three days have passed since Nick got home from medical and Melinda and Fury spent two of those days together, spending more time with one another than they ever normally get to. Even though there was a part of her that wanted to spend even more time home Melinda headed back to work on the third day.

Admittedly Nick found it very odd to be the one who woke up without Melinda in bed as it is usually the other way around, he usually either has to leave when she gets up to do Tai-Chi, has left before she wakes or doesn't come home, so being the one to wake up to an empty bed is an odd feeling to Nick and because of that Nick ended up getting up quiet quickly after he woke instead of staying in bed.

* * *

Once she arrived at the Triskelion Melinda realised that her assumption that there would be a lot of paperwork waiting for her wasn't wrong and so Melinda ended up working through lunch, not that that is overly odd for her, just to attempt to get on top of anything.

At seven thirty pm, over two hours after the rest of the Admin department has left, Melinda feels that she has gotten enough of the paperwork done to be able to head home and so she packs up her stuff, and heads out, pulling out one of her phones as she does and calling the first speed dial.

"Hello." Nick's voice answers after a couple of rings.

"Hi, I'm on my way home. Did you want me to pick up dinner?" Melinda asks, being pretty sure that she has never made a call like this before as usually she goes by Nick's office to see whether they are going to be having dinner together, causing them to sometimes eat it in his office, he sends her a message or even comes down to the admin department once he is sure the other agents have left, or she knows that he's not going to be home so she just picks up something for herself.

"I've already got that handled." Nick reveals, "So I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, wondering what Nick has arranged, "I'm just getting in the elevator now. See you soon."

"See you soon." Nick responds before they both hang up.

* * *

A little while after she called Nick as Melinda was leaving the Triskelion Melinda walks into hers and Nick's apartment and the first thing that Melinda notices is that the seems to only be a little bit of light and so Melinda puts her bag and riding jacket by the door and heads into the apartment where she finds that Nick has lit candles, set the table to make it nicer than ever, and has put music on.

"Nick?" Melinda asks as she sees Nick in the kitchen.

"Hi, dinner is almost ready." Fury reveals, smiling at his wife.

"What made you do all this?" Melinda asks, sounding surprised.

"We've been married over five months, known each other over twenty-five and the only times when we've had anything resembling a romantic dinner is when we've been undercover." Nick explains as Melinda walks over, "I figured it was time that we broke that tradition."

"Wow, Nick, wow." Melinda says managing a smile even though it is hard for her, "I love you." Melinda says before kissing him.

"I love you too." Nick responds once the two of them break apart.

"All this smells incredible. Is there anything I can do?" Melinda asks.

"Go, sit. Like I said it's ready." Nick responds and after nodding Melinda heads over to the table, knowing that no one, or almost anyone anyway, would ever be able to believe that Nick Fury can be romantic and she feels pretty privileged to know this side of Nick.

A couple of minutes later Nick walks over and places the food on the table before he sits down and together the two of them have their first even romantic dinner together where they are able to be their real selves.

* * *

Three days later, the day before Nick is going back to work, against his doctor's orders, and he and Melinda are in New York, standing in an empty Graveyard side by side.

"You didn't have to come." Nick informs his wife.

"Of course I did." Melinda responds, "He was your brother, your family, even with everything else that happened there is nowhere else I would be." Melinda says as the two of them stare at the fresh grave.

"I hate him; I hate him a lot." Nick admits, "But, he was my brother. I should have done more. I should have figured out something, figured out a way to help him, to stop him." Nick admits.

"He made his choice a long time ago, Nick." Melinda says, both of them knowing that as they have read information that Natasha and Maria were able to track down, "I know it doesn't help but there was nothing you could have done." Melinda tells him, "But doesn't mean that you can't miss him, or that you're not allowed to hurt, because you are."

Having no idea what to say to that Nick just, after making that it is what he is going to do, puts his arm around Melinda and pulls her close taking the comfort that Melinda is offering him as the two of them dirt into silence as they stare at the grave; neither saying amore as they don't have to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

Four months have passed since Nick was hurt and since his brother has been killed and after a few weeks of going slow Nick returned to his usual director pace resulting in him and Melinda needing to spend more time apart than together, though they do make the time they do spend together count.

It is the day before Thanksgiving and Nick is just arriving home, walking into the apartment he finds Melinda doing Tai-Chi so after putting his stuff away, and taking off his jacket, Fury walks over and sits on the edge of the couch and just watches his wife, knowing all too well that Melinda really doesn't like it when her Tai-Chi is interrupted.

Even though she can feel Nick watching her Melinda is very grateful that he's just watching and not interrupting or trying to talk to her as it allows her to finish the last ten minutes of her usual routine with ease.

"Hi." Nick says when Melinda is finished.

"Hi." Melinda says, walking over, "You're home earlier than you said you were going to be." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, the meeting finished early." Fury reveals as he moves so that Melinda can stand between his legs.

"Good thing or bad thing?" Melinda asks, not asking who the meeting was with as she figures it is above her clearance level.

"Not sure yet." Nick says as he leans forward and kisses his wife, "So, you volunteered to run admin tomorrow?" Nick asks once they break apart as on holidays there is only a splinter team at the Triskelion, though it is still a lot of agents and all others are on call in case something happens.

"Yeah, I figured that you'd be in and so will Nat, Clint, Maria and Phil so I might as well be there too." She explains.

"Huh." Nick responds, being pretty sure that he could arrange something.

"Have you eaten? There's left over pizza on the side." Melinda explains.

"No, I'm good. I had rolls for dinner." Nick explains and Melinda nods and the two of them drift into silence.

"I need a shower." Melinda comments as she also went on a run before doing Tai-Chi, "Wanna join?"

"Definitely." Nick says with a grin and the two of them make their way into their bathroom.

* * *

The following afternoon Melinda has been sitting in the Admin department all day working on not just her work but he daily work that everyone in the department has to do and as she works Melinda has come to realizes that if she didn't know for a fact it would be hard to tell that no one else in the department as under normal circumstances she doesn't get bothered and the department isn't loud, exactly like it is.

As she works an instant message appears on her computer,

 _My office, Now._

And so Melinda marks what she is doing and locks down her station before heading upstairs.

* * *

When Melinda arrives at Nick's floor a couple of minutes later she heads straight to his office door as Nick's assistant is one of the people who has the day off and raises her hand to knock.

"Come in, Melinda." Nick says before she can even knock on the door and so Melinda just walks in. Walking in the office she sees a table set for six and Nick and Natasha in the office.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks when she sees her husband and one of her closes friends.

"I figured that, seeing as how we're not on missions, we should have some kind of dinner together." Nick explains, "Phil, Clint, and Maria are going to pick up food I ordered." He explains.

"Basically Nick arranged our own family Thanksgiving." Natasha says with a smirk.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Melinda comments causing Natasha to look at her.

"What?" she asks, actually sounding surprised, something that doesn't happen often.

"When Phil, Nick and I were in the field together we used to have our own versions of holidays if we weren't at base." Melinda explains, "Let's just say they got inventive and leave it at that."

"How about we don't leave it at that." Natasha responds, "I want to hear the stories." She comments but before Melinda or Nick can respond the door open and Maria, Clint and Phil walk in, all three of their arms full of food.

"We could use some help here." Clint comments and Melinda, Natasha and Nick walk over to help.

Ten minutes later Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Phil and Maria have put all the food on the table and everyone is sitting around the table in Nick's office that has been secured. Nick is at the head, Maria is on his right side, Clint is on his left, Melinda is sitting on the other end with Phil on her right side and Natasha on her left.

"Before we eat we should say something." Phil comments.

"Like what?" Maria asks him.

"Like the traditional thing, like what we're thankful for." Phil reveals, "Like, for example, I'm thankful for the family the six of us are." Phil reveals, "I know things aren't easy, and I know that we're not exactly the most typical family, but I am thankful to have all of you in my life because I know my life is better with you all in it." Phil comments.

"You're such a sap." Melinda tells him, rolling her eyes at him.

"Your turn." Phil informs her, "What are you thankful for?" he asks and for a few seconds Melinda looks thoughtful.

"I'm thankful for the fact that Peggy Carter decided to give a sixteen-year-old girl a shot, and I'm thankful for all that it's lead to." Melinda answers.

"Because that's not sappy." Phil says with a teasing smile.

"Shut up, Phil." Melinda says, though it is clear that she isn't really annoyed, "Nat?"

"I'm thankful that Clint decided to make a different call that day" Natasha says simply, "Clint?"

"I'm thankful that it was you guys who came to find me." Clint says, looking between Melinda, and Phil, "Maria?"

"I'm thankful that Mel decided to take on a coms cadet as her Rookie over someone from operations." Maria says, "Nick?"

"I'm thankful for every day I survive and every day I spend with you lot." Nick say simply, "Now eat before the damn food gets cold." He comments.

"Before we do, a toast." Phil says, rising his glass, "To our family, we're not typical, we're far from normal, but we love each other." He says.

"To our family." The others repeat and together and after they toast they all start to eat the food that Nick arranged for them.

* * *

Hours later Melinda and Nick are lying in bed in each other's arms.

"That was really nice of you to arrange." Melinda informs her husband.

"Like you said it wasn't the first time." Nick reminds her as he starts to run his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that that was the first time with real Thanksgiving food." Melinda explains, "I seem to remember you, me and Phil having beans and toast as our Thanksgiving dinner once." Melinda comments.

"Considering we were in a safe house in the middle of nowhere waiting extraction we were lucky to even have that." Fury tells Melinda.

"Yeah, we were." Melinda confirms and they drift into silence, after a little while Melinda starts to kiss Nick, something which he eagerly responds to and just as she straddles her husband and removes the t-shirt of his that she is wearing a phone starts to ring, "That's yours." Melinda realizes, reaching to grab her shirt as she knows what a call this time of night will mean.

"Yeah, it is." Nick says, kissing his wife once more time before he grabs his phone, "Yeah?" He asks and Melinda moves off Nick as she puts her shirt back on, "Okay, got it. I'll be right there."

"There's a situation I've got to handle." Nick tells Melinda.

"Classified?" Melinda asks.

"Classified." Nick confirms kissing Melinda before starting to get up.

"Watch your back." Melinda tells him.

"Get some sleep." Fury tells her, "I'll let you know what's going on when I can." Nick responds, "If I can." He adds.

"I know." Melinda says and after one more kiss Nick gets completely out of bed and gets ready to go.

Less than ten minutes later Nick is fully dressed, and has grabbed everything he needs, "I love you." Nick says, walking back over to Melinda.

"Love you too." Melinda responds and they quickly kiss before Nick leaves.

After Nick leaves Melinda attempts to make herself comfortable so that she can go off to sleep, hut as she does she knows that she always finds it easier to sleep when Nick is in the bed next to her, though she isn't quite sure whether that is because she knows he is safe or whether his presence gives her comfort, or even whether it's both.

* * *

Three months have passed since Thanksgiving and in that time Melinda and Fury have lost count the amount of times they have been in the middle of something when a phone starts to ring, or even once or twice there has been a knock on their front door, putting an end to what they were going to do.

It's a Thursday afternoon and as they aren't on mission Natasha, Clint and Phil are in the office they share doing mission reports from their latest missions.

"They're gone off the grid again!" Maria says walking into the office, looking annoyed.

"Who?" Clint asks.

"Who do you think?" Maria asks, giving him an annoyed look.

"Mel and Nick?" Phil assumes.

"Yep." Maria says as she sits down on Natasha's desk, "They've taken one of the jets, but I have no idea where they have gone or what they are doing because they turned off the tracker."

"You do know it's their Anniversary right?" Phil asks.

"It is?" Clint asks surprised.

"Yep. They're probably just doing something." Phil assumes.

"They're in Vegas." Natasha comments and everyone turns to look at her, "What? It wasn't exactly hard to figure out. Plus, there is a S.H.I.E.L.D jet just outside the city limits." Natasha reveals as she just looked it up.

"That may not be the one they borrowed." Maria tells her friend as she looks over and as she does Natasha just moves the screen so that Maria can get a better look, "Okay, that's the plane they took."

"See Mels and Nick ran off to Vegas, again." Clint says amused.

"It's a pretty fitting place for them to go." Phil comments.

"Yep." The others say in agreement.

* * *

Hours later, in a Vegas hotel Melinda and Nick are just returning to their room after having dinner and spending time together.

"I think that is the first time in months we've made it through dinner without my phone ringing." Nick realizes.

"Probably, but we both knew what we were getting into." Melinda reminds him, "You're the Director of the world's best spy agent and I'm one of your agents, our time isn't exactly our own." She reminds him.

"I know; I'd just like to be able to spend time together without one of our phones ringing." Nick reveals and as he does Melinda pushes him against a wall.

"Neither of us have a phone now." Melinda says before kissing Nick.

"No, we don't." Nick says before kissing Melinda back and seconds later Melinda jumps up and wraps her legs around Nick as they continue to kiss and as they do Nick holds Melinda under the legs and the two of them make their way to the bed, not parting lips as they go.

* * *

A little while later Nick and Melinda are lying in bed together, both naked as Melinda rests on Nick's chest and Nick has his arms around her.

"We need to find more time to be together." Nick tells Melinda, "It's been too long." He comments as he is pretty sure it's been at least a month, if not longer.

"That it has." Melinda confirms, "We'll figure it out." She tells him before leaning up and kissing Nick again, "Round two?' Melinda asks when they break apart.

"I need a little longer, I'm not as young as you." Nick tells Melinda.

"You're not that old, Nick." Melinda says rolling her eyes.

"But just because I need a little longer doesn't mean I can't give you some attention." Nick says, flipping them so that Melinda is on her back and once she is he starts to kiss down his wife's body.

* * *

Three months have passed since Melinda and Nick's anniversary and after spending two days in Vegas they returned to DC and ever since then they have been trying to spend more time together something which has been rather difficult, but have been doing their best to achieve.

It's about one am and after waking up from particularly bad nightmares Melinda knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep and so she got dressed in a pair of jeans she stole from Natasha, a shirt she took from Maria and one of Nick's short leather jackets and has made her way to the Triskelion.

Getting to Nick's office Melinda knocks on the door as his assistant is unsurprisingly gone.

"Yeah." Nick's voice responds and Melinda walks in to see Nick, looking stressed and staring at a screen that has different pieces of information covering it, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks, though he looks glad to see her, and is truthfully a little amused at how big his jacket is on her, though it's not the first time he's seen her in it.

"Couldn't sleep." Melinda says as she walks over to him, "Is all this on Stark?"

"Yeah." Nick confirms, "He's been missing for a day and there's nothing, no leads on who took him, or why." He tells Melinda, "I should be doing more. I owe that to Howard." He tells Melinda, looking guilty.

"You're doing everything you can." Melinda tells him, "I remember Howard. The first time I meet him was at a dinner I had with him and Peggy not long after she recruited me" Melinda explains, remembering that Howard told her things that dinner that she used in pranks, "And I remember the meetings we all had and the missions we worked, and I remember how close you two were." Melinda tells him, "I might not have been as close to him as you, but I'm pretty sure that Howard would be thankful for everything you're doing, he'd be thankful that you're trying."

"Maybe." Nick says, looking uncertain.

"Was Stark taken because he's the son of the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D or because of what he does?" Melinda asks.

"Hard to say." Nick admits, "With the weapons he's made he has no shortage of enemies in that part of the world, but…"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has enemies there too." Melinda finishes, then realizes something, "Stark doesn't know about S.H.I.E.L.D does he?"

"No. Howard wanted to protect him from this world and after his death Peggy made it clear that he was to continue to be protected from it." Nick explains to Melinda who nods.

"I know you can't send agents in country because of the recent agreements." Melinda says, not surer if she technically has the clearance to know about the recent agreements between S.H.I.E.L.D other organizations and country though Nick told her, "But have you thought about sending agents into Stark Industries to try and find out if there is anything there?" Melinda asks curious.

"I already have." Nick explains and Melinda nods, "It was a simple weapons display there is nothing to indicate any recent threats against him, it just doesn't make sense." Nick admits as he takes a deep breath and stares at his screen.

"When was the last time you ate?" Melinda asks Nick curious.

"I don't know; it's been a while." Nick admits.

"Okay. I'm going to go and grab some food because you need to eat, Nick." Melinda tells him.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to. You should go back home and sleep." Nick tells Melinda.

"I won't be sleeping." Melinda admits and Nick gives her a concerned look, "They were bad tonight." She says simply knowing Nick will understand and she won't have to explain, "What do you feel like?" Melinda asks him.

"Whatever's still open." Nick responds.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Melinda says before leaning up and kissing Nick's cheek then leaving his office.

* * *

Forty minutes later Melinda and Nick are sitting on the couch in Nick's office sharing the food that Melinda went to get.

"So, it was an ambush. Is that the only thing that's clear at the moment?" Melinda asks.

"Basically, yes." Nick answers, "Stark's security has been talked to and they said that there have been no threats."

"Which means whoever this is are good enough to hide their tracks or…." Melinda starts to say.

"It's an inside job." Nick realizes, finishes what Melinda is saying "That's what I was thinking, it's why I've got agents going to Stark Industries."

"What other possibilities are you running down?" Melinda asks curious.

"Which so little information, whatever I can think of." Nick admits, "Trying to eliminate as many possibilities as possible." Nick explains as Melinda nods and leans back onto the couch, "Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "They were bad tonight, a lot worse than usual." Melinda reveals.

"If has been at least a week of bad ones." Nick realizes, "Any idea why?" he asks.

"None." Melinda says, "I'm trying not to think about it." Melinda admits and as he does Nick reaches out to try and comfort Melinda but she flinches backwards, away from him.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized." Nick says, feeling bad as he just heard, and said, that Melinda's nightmares were bad so he should have released what that would mean.

"It's okay, it's my fault." Melinda explains.

"An uncontrolled response isn't your fault Melinda. After what happened you reacting like that is pretty normal, and I know that, I shouldn't have tried to reach out without warning you." Nick reminds his wife.

"Do you have some work I could do? I could use the distraction." Melinda asks, purposely changing the subject.

"Sure. I should be able to find something." Nick responds, being able tell a change of subject when he hears it, especially when it is so obvious as that, "Are you going to do it up here?'

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Melinda answers, "It will just be until others start to get here then I'll go get changed into my spare suit and then head down to admin." She explains as if she was still working as a specialist she could have probably gotten away with wearing what she is wearing, but she can't in admin.

"Of course I don't mind." Nick responds, "I always prefer your company." Nick says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

It has been a few days since Melinda showed up in his office in the early hours of the morning and ever since Nick has felt his worry for his wife increase as he is pretty sure that she hasn't slept more than a couple of hours since that night and she won't talk about the nightmares she has been having, though Nick could guess what she is seeing.

It's once more the early hours of the morning and Nick suddenly wakes up, at first he isn't sure what has woken him but then Nick hears,

"Put your hand down, please."

And he turns to see Melinda drenched in sweat and looking terrified.

"Melinda." Nick says, turning the light on, "Melinda, wake up."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, don't make me hurt you." Melinda says, pain and begging in her voice.

"Mel! Melinda, wake up!" Nick says, raising his voice, trying to get his wife to wake up but she keeps tossing and turning, keeps muttering which makes him realizes that he has to wake Melinda up, and deal with the aftermath once she is awake, "I'm really sorry Melinda, but there is no other way." Nick says as he reaches out and slowly starts to shake Melinda, "Melinda, Mel, wake up." Nick says a she shakes her and seconds later Melinda bolts up, wide awake, looking terrified, and as she does she moves away from Nick who raises his hands almost like surrender, being sure not to touch her, "It's okay. You're home. You're safe. It's over." Nick assures her.

"Nick?" Melinda asks, trying to get her baring.

"Yeah, it's me. You're safe, it's not happening." Nick assures Melinda who is still looking around with wide eyes, like she is expecting her nightmares to come out of the shadows.

"I need to get out of here." Melinda says, quickly getting out of bed.

"Melinda…" Nick starts to say as he gets up too.

"I just need to clear my head, Nick, alone." Melinda says as she puts on a pair of shoes then hurries out of the room in a pair of sweatpants that were probably Phil's at one point and one of his shirts and less than a minute later he hears the front door open and close.

As he watches Melinda go Nick knows that he desperately wants to follow her, wants to help her, but he also knows that as much as he wants to he may not be the best person to and so he picks up his phone and calls the person who is.

* * *

After she left hers and Nick's apartment Melinda got on her bike and before she even realized where she was going Melinda realized that she was heading in the direction of the Triskelion and so she continued to head there and once there headed to the gym where she has been beating the crap out of the punching bag ever since. Even though Melinda knows that it is the worse way to deal with her nightmares it's what she feels like doing the most.

Melinda isn't quite sure how long she has been hitting the punching bag when she hears footsteps and even though she was expecting Nick she isn't overly surprised to see Natasha.

"He called you?" Melinda asks, although she can suspect the answer

"Yeah. He's worried." Natasha says, walking over, "And I don't blame him. You know that doesn't help."

"I'm not expecting it to help." Melinda admits, "It's just….."

"What you felt like doing?" Natasha supplies and Melinda nods, "Come on." She tells Melinda.

"Where?" Melinda asks, giving Natasha a look.

"I have an idea." Natasha explains, "Trust me?"

"Always." Melinda responds and she follows Natasha out of the gym.

* * *

A few minutes after Melinda and Natasha left the gym the two of them walk onto the roof, which is surprising for several reasons, one of which is that Melinda knows for a fact that only Nick has access to it.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got access up here." Melinda informs Natasha.

"It's probably better that you don't." Natasha admits.

"What are we doing up here, Nat?" Melinda asks her friend as they walk further out on the roof.

"You once told me that you're the most at peace when you're flying." Natasha tells her friend, "But right now you're too sleep deprived to fly, and you won't be able to after your nightmares, so I thought this would be a good substitute." She explains, "I get it Mel, you know I do. I know how hard it can be living with what you had to do and I know how it can consume you." Natasha tells her friend, "So I want you to do something for me." Natasha tells Melinda who just gives her a look that says, 'keep talking' "I want you to pick a point on the horizon and focus on it, focus on the feeling you would get if you're flying towards it, let everything else slip away, like you do in Tai-Chi. I know you've been trying to do that when you've had nightmares, but it might be more effective if you focus on something that relaxes you instead of a though or point on the wall." Natasha explains, "Just give it a try." She says and Melinda gives a nod, being willing to try anything right about now.

* * *

For over an hour Natasha and Melinda stand on the roof of the Triskelion Melinda trying to do what Natasha suggested while Natasha just watches her friend, being willing to help at the first sign that that's what Melinda needs.

"How does it feel?" Natasha asks when Melinda opens her eyes.

"Better, I think, maybe." Melinda says uncertainty, "Is this what you do?" Melinda asks curious.

"Kind of, but I don't use flying." Natasha admits, "When you've done things like I've done, like you've done, it's hard to live with it, but you got to figure out a way to." Natasha tells her friend, "Next time you have nightmares try thinking about flying, about the feeling you just got and if that doesn't help then call me. I'll always try to do whatever I can to help." Natasha explains.

"Thanks Nat." Melinda says, sounding grateful, "The view up here's actually pretty great."

"Yeah, it is." Natasha confirms, "Think you're up for heading home?" Natasha asks and for a few movements Melinda is quiet.

"Yeah, I think I am." Melinda admits and after exchanging nods the two of them head off the roof.

* * *

A little while after she and Natasha left the roof Melinda arrives back at her house where she finds Nick waiting and she isn't at all surprised when she sees the that he is looking worried.

"Mel." Nick says, getting up and hurrying towards her, but then he stops a couple of steps away, "Can I hug you?" Nick asks, not wanting to make things worse for Melinda after everything and Melinda nods.

For a little while Melinda and Nick just stand in their living room hugging, it being clear to Melinda that Nick has been very worried about her.

"It's still early, do you want to try to get some more sleep?" Nick asks, not overly sure whether that is a good idea or not.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Melinda admits, "But I do want to try lying down." Melinda admits and Nick nods so the two of them head into their bedroom where they both lie down and Melinda lies on Nick's chest as he puts his arm around her as they lie Melinda and Nick don't speak and even though she doesn't try to fall asleep Melinda does take comfort from her husband.

* * *

It has been five months since Natasha taught Melinda a way to help with her nightmares and ever since Melinda has been trying Natasha's strategy whenever she has a nightmare and it has been helping her.

In the five months that have passed a lot has happened, and a lot of those things have to do with Tony Stark, and because of that Fury has gone to LA to deal with him, where Phil has been for a little while.

Having finished work for the day Melinda is driving her bike home and as she turns another corner Melinda is being sure that she is being followed and so she starts evasive maneuvers and several motorbikes join the car that is trailing her.

"This is going to be fun." Melinda says to herself, being pretty sure that she is going to regret not wearing a helmet, and she speeds up, starts to weave in and out of traffic so that she can put as much space between her and whoever is tailing her but then two more bikes, with riders, identical to the ones that are tailing her, start to come from the other direction.

"Boxing me in." Melinda realizes and as she once more starts to weave gunshots start, all aiming for her.

* * *

At the Triskelion Maria is in her office working while Clint and Natasha are sitting either side of her office and they are throwing a tennis ball back and forth.

"Do you two have to do that here?" Maria asks annoyed.

"Yep." Natasha answers.

"Of course." Clint responds with a grin, but before Maria can say anything he phone starts to ring.

"Hey Mel." Maria answers after checking the caller ID.

"Maria." Melinda's voice says and as she does Maria hears the sounds of gunshots, screaming and traffic.

"MEL? What the hell is going on?" Maria asks as Natasha and Clint immediately stop what they are doing and look at her, and Maria quickly gets a phone tracking program up and starts to run it.

"Ambush. I could really use some backup." Melinda responds.

"Where? Do you know who?" Maria asks as Natasha and Clint get up and walk towards her, but instead of Melinda responding Maria hears the sounds of Melinda fighting and more gunshots and the phone being dropped, "Mel? Mel? Talk to me." Maria says, but the line goes dead.

"How bad?" Natasha asks Maria, being pretty sure that it must be pretty bad.

"I heard gunshots and screams. Mel said she needs backup." Maria explains, as she looks at her computer, "I've got her location."

"Good, let's go." Clint says and the three of them head out of Maria's office, all hoping that Melinda is going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

A little while after Maria, Natasha and Clint left Maria's office the three of them arrived at the location where Melinda's phone was and as soon as they get out of Maria's car, all having pulled high powered torches so that they can see better as it's after dark, they realise that things are far from good as there are cars totalled, bullet holes, bodies and blood on the ground.

"That's Mel's bike." Clint says, pointing to a destroyed motorbike, "She's going to be pissed." He comments as he knows how much Melinda's bike means to her as she has had it for a very long time and has fixed it so many times that she practically rebuilt it herself, more than once.

"I think she's got more important things on her mind right now." Natasha says as the three of them spread out, all looking for Melinda.

"Maria, Clint." Natasha calls after a few minutes and Clint and Maria run over to Natasha who picks up Melinda's phone, "Looks like she was pinned here." Natasha explains, pointing to behind a car, "These two clearly tried to take her out up close." Natasha says, pointing to the two bodies, "But she got their weapons."

"And got hit too." Clint realizes, noticing blood, "From the amount and angle I'd say thigh, missing important things." He explains.

"And she moved this way." Maria says, following a trail, "I am I imagining it or does it look like she was struggling?" she asks as that's what the evidence makes it seem like.

"It does, and I don't think it was from the gunshot." Natasha says with a frown, "Maybe she was hurt when her motorbike crashed."

"Maybe." Maria comments, "She probably kept moving and firing." She says, as the three of them continue to follow the evidence.

"She would have run out of ammunition right about here." Natasha says as she has been counting shell casings.

"Dropped guns, makes sense if she ran out." Maria admits as Melinda wouldn't have held onto a weapon that she had no use for.

"More blood too." Clint says, sounding worried, "It's not a lot so hopefully that means that she's not seriously hurt." He says and as he does Natasha walks off.

"Nat?" Maria asks worried.

"Drag marks." Natasha says, pointing them out to the other two, "And tire makes, looks like they left in a hurry."

"They took Mel." Clint says, a look of horror on his face.

"We can't be sure unless we get footage, but it definitely looks like it." Maria says, pulling out her phone, "I'll call back up, clean up, others to help figure out what happened." Maria explains to the others, "And we're going to have to call him." She says, really not looking forward to that.

"Clint and I will spread out, see what we can find, good luck with your call." Natasha tells her friend and she and Clint spread out leaving Maria alone, all three of them knowing that at least one of the call's Maria has to make won't go well.

After Natasha and Clint leaves Maria makes the call for backup and the other calls she needs to make before taking a deep breath. After she takes a deep breath Maria presses call on Fury's number.

"Go." Nick answers after a few rings.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Maria asks, deciding to find out just what kind of mood Nick is in before she tells him what she has to say.

"Stark rejected the Avengers Initiative. Said he had no interest." Nick explains to Maria.

"Oh." Maria answers, "Sir, I have something I need to tell you."

"I figured that with the phone call." Nick responds.

"I got a phone call from Melinda not that long ago. She was ambushed on her way home." Maria explains to her boss and friend.

"Is she okay?" Nick asks, worry clear in his voice, even though he is attempting to hide it.

"I don't know. Nat, Clint and I are at the location where Mel called me from and it's a mess, but there is no sign of her." Maria explains, "We think that she's been captured, but we don't know for sure yet."

"Is there any sign that she's hurt?" Nick asks, fighting, and pretty much failing, to keep the pain out of his voice as he ignores the look of worry that Phil, who he is sitting across from, is giving him.

"Her motorbike is destroyed and there's blood. We think some of it is hers, but we don't know for sure."

"Track down any footage, have everyone keep an eye out for her, tell locals that S.H.I.E.L.D is handling it and let me know if you find out anything." Fury orders Maria.

"Yes, Sir." Maria responds.

"Coulson and I will be back in a couple of hours. I want you, Barton and Romanoff to run the search, only bring in people you trust." Nick requests, "Find her, Maria." Nick requests there being a vulnerability to Nick's voice that Maria is pretty sure she has never heard before.

"I do my best, Sir." Maria says before ending the call.

"Sir? What's going on?" Phil asks worried.

"It's looked like Melinda has been taken." Nick reveals as he gets up and heads to the cockpit.

"Sir?" The pilot asks.

"Top speeds a priority." Nick tells him, "I want us at the Triskelion as soon as possible." He orders.

"Yes Sir." The pilot responds and Nick walks back to his seat, his mind on his wife the entire time.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Maria, Natasha and Clint came to the conclusion that Melinda was taken and ever since the three of them have been running down everything and have learnt for a fact that Melinda was taken.

As the resources are better Natasha, Clint and Maria are running the search for Melinda out of Nick's office. All three of them hoping that they'll have some kind of lead by the time Nick gets back.

"Got something." Maria says and Natasha and Clint turn to walk over as Maria is at Fury's desk and Natasha and Clint have been using tablets, "Matches on the bodies… Okay that's odd." She comments with a frown.

"Why?" Natasha asks, trying to look.

"They were all known members of the Chinese Triad." Maria comments, looking up at the others, "Why would the triad take Mel?" she asks confused.

"That doesn't make sense." Natasha says in agreement as the Triad isn't exactly something S.H.I.E.L.D ever deals with.

"No, we would have been warned." Clint says, an odd look appearing on his face.

"Clint?" Maria and Natasha ask together, but without a word Clint hurries over to one of the tablets and starts to search something.

"Damn it." Clint says angrily, hitting the desk, once what he is suspected is confirmed.

"Hey, want to fill us in?" Natasha asks curious.

"There was a mission, about a year after I was recruited, where Mel went undercover in the Chinese Triad." Clint explains.

"Why?" Maria asks confused as that doesn't sound like something S.H.I.E.L.D would do.

"There was tech, really advance tech that a member of the Triad was selling." Clint explains, "It became a joint FBI/S.H.I.E.L.D thing, a nightmare honestly." Clint admits, "and Mel's cover was blown after she had been undercover for months. Phil, Nick and I barely got her out in time." Clint explains to Natasha and Maria, both of whom exchange looks, "Our guy ended up dead, but the head of the Triad was taken by the FBI and according to the record he was released, on good behavior, six months ago." Clint says with a frown.

"You said Mel's cover was blown? How badly?" Natasha asks.

"Almost completely. If these people worked for the Chinese Triad then I'd bet everything it was because of that." Clint reveals.

"Target name?" Maria asks.

"James Huáng." Clint answers and Maria once more starts to search.

* * *

A while later, away from the Triskelion, not that she realizes that, Melinda suddenly up as a bucket of water is thrown on her.

As she opens her eyes the first thing Melinda feels is a hell of a lot of pain in her left leg and a pretty bad headache, but because she knows that she can't dwell on that Melinda forces that feeling down and starts to look, realizing that she is chained to a roof, by her wrists.

"It's nice of you to join is Li Na." A voice that Melinda recognizes says.

"James." Melinda says, recognizing the man, even though it has been almost twenty years.

"Oh wait, that's not your name. You're Melinda May." James says, walking into Melinda's line of sight and as he does Melinda starts to work out the best way to escape, "You cost me my freedom! My life! I've been kept in a cage for almost two decades, and now I'm going to make you understand how that feels."

"Good luck with that." Melinda says sarcastically and James approaches her and as she does Melinda kicks up and tries to wrap her legs around his neck, but as she tries she realizes that her left leg isn't moving the away she wanted which confirms what she's been suspecting since she crashed her bike, she's broken her leg, the same leg that was shot, and because of that he manages to get free before she can seriously hurt him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Melinda." James responds, "You'll regret that." He says.

"I doubt that." Melinda comments before James walk out.

"Okay, I need a plan." Melinda thinks to herself as James walks out knowing that even though being changed to the roof is difficult to escape from it's not impossible, her leg on the other hand is going to make things more than a little difficult, but that's definitely isn't going to stop her.

* * *

After what feels like one of the longest flights he's been on, even though it was just cross country, Nick finally arrives back at the Triskelion and when he and Phil get there they both head straight to Nick's office.

"Show me what happened." Nick requests the second he and Phil walk into his office and find Maria, Clint and Natasha working.

"This is from security camera's in the area." Maria says, "We managed to piece it together." She says, putting it up on Nick's big screen and everyone watches.

 _Melinda's driving on her bike, weaving in and out of traffic, then she is fired on by multiple directions. Melinda continues to drive for a little while then the bike spins out of control and Melinda manages to fly off and landing in a way that protects her head, but clearly damages her leg and destroys her bike._

 _Melinda runs, with difficulty, to cover behind a car, pulls out her phone and makes a call. Seconds later people come up from behind and Melinda fights them, taking both them down but getting shot in the leg, the same leg she hurt, as she does, she collects all the weapons and runs and fires, it being clear that her left leg is making it difficult for her to move._

 _After a couple of minutes Melinda runs out of ammunition but continues to fight, three people get close to Melinda and she attempts to fight them back. For a while she holds her own against all three of them, only getting minor injuries, but then one of the people she is fighting hits her, hard, on the back of the head with one of the guns, causing her to be knocked out, and the men drag her into a car that speeds off._

As he watches his wife fight and get so hurt Nick is proud of how well she fights, and admittedly he's always liked watching Melinda fight, but it hurts to see her get so hurt. It hurts to see her dragged away, and honestly he has to fight to keep his composure.

"What have you found about who took her?" Nick asks, looking between Natasha, Clint, and Maria.

"We were able to match the bodies to members of the Chinese triad." Natasha explains.

"All of whom have connections to James Huáng." Clint adds.

"From the 93 mission?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yep, and to add to bad news he was released on good behavior six months ago." Clint adds.

"Fucking hell." Nick says angrily, "We need to track him down." He tells the others, his voice breaking slightly, though the others have enough self-preservation not to mention that.

"We know. We're working on it." Clint says.

"I want every S.H.I.E.L.D to tap into every camera scanning for Mel and Huang." Nick orders.

"Already are." Maria assures him.

Hearing that Nick nods and walks over to his desk which he grips tightly and takes several deep breaths, trying to calm down as all he is feeling right now is panic and pain. He knows better than most how much Melinda can take care of herself, that she can handle basically anything and get herself out of situations, but she is so important to him, means so much to him that he can't bear the thought of Melinda somewhere in pain and likely being hurt.

Around the room Natasha, Clint and Maria exchange looks all three of them having never seen their boss like this and honestly they don't know what to do or even if there is anything they should do, so instead they work while watching Nick grip his desk tighter and tighter as he tries to hold himself together out of the corners of their eyes.

* * *

It has been well over an hour since Nick and Phil got back and ever since they have joined Natasha, Clint and Maria in looking for Melinda and the person who likely took her and as more time passes Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria become even more sure that if they don't find a lead on Melinda soon then Nick is going to lose it completely, even more than he already has.

As they have been working in silence for a while everyone is a little surprised by the sound of Natasha's phone ringing.

"This is a contact of mine." Natasha reveals, "He might have a lead." She says before leaving to respond to the call.

"Any matches?" Nick asks Maria, for the hundredth time.

"Not yet." Maria responds and Nick continues to pace as everyone in the room are silent.

A couple of minutes later Natasha walks back in,

"Romanoff?" Nick ask as soon as Natasha walks in.

"There's a possible location." Natasha reveals, "I don't know for sure that it's where Mel is, but there's a pretty good chance, not to mention it's the only lead we've got." She comments and as she does Nick goes over to one of his cupboards and pulls out several guns and other weapons.

"Where?" Nick asks Natasha.

"I'll tell you on the way." Natasha says as Clint, Phil and Maria all stand up.

"If you're all coming grab your gear, I'm not leaving Melinda there for a second longer than I have to." Nick says, there being no room for arguing his voice, and the others nod in agreement.

* * *

At the location where she is being held, having no idea that her husband and friends are on their way to her, Melinda is memorizing the guards schedule and as she does Melinda knows that she has a window starting very soon.

After counting to make sure she gets the window exactly right Melinda dislocates her wrist to get it out of the cuff and then pulls herself up to get undo the bolt that is holding her other wrist.

Once she is free Melinda drops to her feet, having to fight not to let out a scream as she lands on hurt leg, that almost collapses under her, but Melinda grabs holds of the chains she was being tied to to force herself to remain standing, popping her wrist back into place as she does.

Knowing that she doesn't have time to dwell on anything Melinda forces herself to walk to the door and once she is there she leans against it and looks out, watching closely.

Just like she knew would happen twenty seconds after Melinda got to the door a guard walks out and so Melinda opens it and pulls him inside hitting his head on the doorway as she does so he is knocked out before he even realizes what was going on.

Once the man is unconscious Melinda hides him in the room she was behind held in, takes his gun and makes her way out. Entering the hall Melinda looks down and heads to the right. After a few steps Melinda realizes just how difficult it is for her to walk and so she leans against the wall as she heads down the corridor, being pretty sure that very, very soon leaning against the wall won't even help her to be able to walk.

After a little while Melinda gets to the end of the corridor and once she does she pushes herself against the wall and looks around the corridor.

Looking into the room Melinda sees that it is a sitting room of some sort and that there are James and six guards. Knowing that she'll have to fire fast so that she can take out as many of them before they realize what she is doing Melinda is just about to fire when she hears,

"HEY, YOU!"

And she turns to see a man coming from the other end of the corridor, knowing what she has to do Melinda fires his gun at him, hitting him square in the forehead. Just as she does James and the others start to move and Melinda fires at them and they fire back.

Having no other choice Melinda has to dive to the ground, being pretty sure that she is causing even more damage to her leg, and continues to fire as soon as she can. Unsurprisingly Melinda quickly runs out of ammunition and as she knows that attempting, as she's not entirely sure she'll be able, to stand up, will just take too long and make her too big of a target, she pushes herself along the ground, getting to one of the first men she took down and takes his gun before pulling a piece of furniture in front of her for cover.

Once she is covered Melinda starts to work out how many people are left and realizes that there are James and three of his guards left. Realizing that she has to draw them out somehow Melinda searches the man who's guns he took and finding a phone she gets an idea. Not entirely sure that her plan will work Melinda throws the phone forward and up in the air, causing two of the guards to give away their positions and the second they do Melinda fires at them, killing them both.

Looking around Melinda realizes that there is no way that she is going to get to the door without dealing with James and his final guard. Watching carefully through gaps Melinda realizes that they are in the same place, below a window, and so Melinda does the one thing she can, she fires at the window, smashing it and causing them both to be showed in glass and they move out of their place behind cover allowing Melinda to shoot them both.

After waiting about twenty seconds Melinda becomes pretty sure that there is no one left and so she attempts to stand up, but unsurprisingly, as she has tried to do a lot on her pretty badly hurt leg, Melinda finds herself unable to and so she just continues to push her way along the floor, with the gun still in her hand.

After about a minute Melinda is half way between the corridor she entered on and exit when the door burst opens Melinda quickly raises her gun to fire but she sees two familiar figures.

"Melinda." Nick says terrified, as he sees her.

"Nick, Nat." Melinda says, dropping the gun, and being relieved to see them, as she does Nick runs towards her, not caring about anything else, and Natasha looks around for danger.

"Guys, we've got her." Natasha says as she continues to scan the area.

"How bad are you hurt?" Nick asks as he falls to his knees next to Melinda.

"My legs been shot, and I'm pretty sure that it's broken from my bike crash." Melinda explains, "I can't stand." She tells him.

"Okay, I've got you." Nick says, carefully picking up his wife, being extra careful to make sure that he doesn't hurt her leg anymore, "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asks concerned.

"Probably, but I wouldn't be able to tell you right now." Melinda admits as she leans into Nick's arms as the only thing she can feel right now is the pain from her legs.

"Okay, just rest Mel, I'll get you to help." Nick tells his wife as he carriers her out, knowing that Natasha, as well as Phil, Maria and Clint who entered via the other entrances, will have everyone else handled, his priority is Melinda.

* * *

A little while after Nick picked his wife up in his arms they've arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility and Nick carefully puts Melinda, who has lost consciousness, down on the gurney but he doesn't move away from her.

"Director you're going to have to move back if you want us to be able to help Agent May." Doctor Streiten informs Nick.

"Right." Nick says and he reluctantly steps back from the woman he loves, "I want updates as frequently as possible." He instructs.

"Yes Director." The medical team, including Doctor Streiten says as they roll Melinda away, as they do Nick stares at them until they are out of his sight and once they do he opens his hand to look at Melinda's ring that he took to keep safe so that it couldn't get lost or damaged.

Knowing he will come up with a cover later to explain his actions Nick makes his way to the waiting area and sits down, knowing that he won't be moving until he knows that Melinda is okay.

* * *

It has been a little while since Nick brought in Melinda and he is still waiting for news while he waits in the waiting area, if people find it odd that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D is waiting in the medical area then they don't say anything, at least not to him.

"Sir, any news?" Phil asks as he enters the waiting area with Natasha, Clint and Maria.

"Not yet." Nick answers, "What did you find?"

"There were nine people all together." Maria answers, "Huáng and eight others. All of them except for one were dead, the living one was just unconscious and all too willing to talk." Maria explains, being pretty sure that the reason he was so willing to talk was because Natasha was the one who was asking.

"He said that Huang was upset because not only did the investigation put him in jail, but also costed him control of his organization, he blamed Mel and because determine to find her." Natasha explains, "With Mel's cover having been blown before he went away he knew who she was once he was out it was just a matter of tracking her down."

"What was he planning for her?" Nick asks.

"Nothing good." Maria answers with a frown, being pretty sure that Nick wouldn't want the details.

"But of course he didn't realize exactly who he was dealing with." Clint says with a grin, "Even hurt Mels managed to take them all down."

"That's because she's Melinda. Always able to pull of the impossible." Phil says leaving off the, no matter the personal cost, that they are all thinking and the group drift into silence.

* * *

A little while after Natasha, Clint, Maria and Natasha arrived at the hospital and Nick has switched from sitting in his pace to pacing, causing the others to exchange looks and realize that they are going to have to figure out a cover as people are bound to get suspicious about why Nick seems so concerned about a level eight agent.

"Nick." Natasha says, being the first one to speak since she, Phil, Clint and Maria finished explaining everything that they know, and Nick stops his pacing to turn to look at her, as he does she points in a direction and Nick sees Doctor Streiten walking towards them.

"Doctor, how's Agent May?" Nick says, having needed to force himself to say Agent May rather than Melinda, though even the doctor can hear the tremble in the director's voice as honestly Nick doesn't know what he will do if it's bad news.

"Agent May has broken her left fibula and tibia. A through and through bullet wound to her left thigh. Has a minor concussion. Was grazed by a bullet on her side, and has some minor cuts and grazes." Doctor Streiten explains, "Director, from what you said Agent May is lucky to have not substance any head injuries from her motorbike crash."

"May knows how to crash a bike while protecting her head." Natasha comments, being pretty sure that that is why Melinda's leg is so hurt, she was trying to protect her head and neck at the cost of her leg.

"Her head would have been more protected if she was wearing a helmet." Doctor Streiten says, causing Phil and Clint to exchange looks as they have both heard Melinda, more than once, have conversations with people about wearing a helmet when she is riding a bike.

"So she's okay?" Nick asks, feeling relief.

"Agent May will need to be in a cast for ten weeks, usually it would be longer but it is a S.H.I.E.L.D cast which should help increase healing, but even with that she'll still need rehabilitation" Doctor Streiten explains, "We'd like to monitor her for twenty-four hours because of the concussion and the two bullet wounds will have to be watched for signs of infections, but yes, she is okay." Doctor Streiten reveals

"I'd like to see her." Nick says, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"Of course, Director." Doctor Streiten responds, "I'll take you right to her." He says and he and Nick leave the waiting area, once they do Maria turns to Natasha, Clint and Phil.

"Cover mode." Maria tells them.

"Cover mode." Natasha, Clint and Phil confirm, and they all start to do everything that that entails.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Nick left the waiting area he is shown into the room where Melinda is unconscious in the bed.

"Agent May should be awake in the next hour or so." Doctor Streiten informs Nick, "If either of you need anything just call."

"Thank you, Doctor." Nick says and after Doctor Streiten walks out of the room Nick walks over and pulls a chair next to Melinda's bed.

Looking around the room Nick makes sure that there is no one looking in before pulling Melinda's ring out of his pocket and putting it on her finger.

Even though Nick would like to take his wife's hand he knows that she is likely to react badly to that when she wakes up and so he just sits close to her, and waits.

* * *

It has been over forty minutes since Nick sat down next to Melinda and ever since the only times he's looked away from his wife's face is to scan the area and check for security threats. As he is watching Melinda Nick notices the second she opens her eyes.

"Hi." Nick says, leaning forward, closer to his wife, looking glad to see her.

"Hi." Melinda says, her voice slightly hoarse and hearing that Nick reaches over pours a glass of water which he hands to her, "Thanks." Melinda says once she takes several sips.

"Are you in much pain?" Nick asks concerned.

"Noting I can't handle." Melinda answers, "What's the verdict?"

"Two broken bones in your leg. A through and through wound to your thigh. A bullet graze. Cuts and grazes, and a concussion." Nick explains.

"So pretty standard considering." Melinda comments, causing Nick to get an almost amused look on his face,

"Only you would say that….. Natasha too probably." Nick responds, knowing all too well what Melinda is like with injuries, or when she is sick, and being pretty sure that it's going to be a long ten weeks.

"You would too." Melinda reminds him and Nick knows she's right, "So, when can I get out of here?" she asks.

"The Med staff want to monitor you for twenty-four hours." Nick tells Melinda, already anticipating the response.

"I don't need that." Melinda informs him.

"You do." Nick responds, "And if you don't give the Med staff to much trouble I'll break you out of here as soon as the twenty-four hours is up." Nick says and Melinda looks like she is seriously considering that.

"Deal." Melinda says after a few moments of thinking.

"Good." Nick says, looking glad as he's had more than enough of experiences of getting complaints about Melinda from medical personnel over the year to want to try and do what he can to avoid getting more.

"I'm sorry, I worried you." Melinda says, being able to tell that without Nick saying anything.

"Don't apologies for that." Nick says, quickly, "I know how capable you are, how much you can handle, what you can do, but I love you Melinda. I hate it when you're hurt." Nick tells her, it being more than clear that he means everything he is saying. .

"And I hate when you are." Melinda says as she reaches out and takes Nick's hand, as she does the two of them drift into silence, Nick being glad to be with his wife again and that, considering everything, Melinda's not even more hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

It has been twenty-four hours since Melinda woke up after being hurt and true to his word Nick got Melinda out of medical after twenty fours and the two of them are arriving back at their apartment.

"Damn, I hate these things." Melinda says as she uses crutches to walk into their apartment, Nick walking in front and making sure that there is nothing in the way, "Why couldn't I just get a walking cast?" she asks annoyed.

"You heard Doctor Streiten, a walking cast isn't suitable with your type of injury." Nick reminds Melinda as she makes her way over the couch.

"Should be my choice." Melinda mutters bitterly as she sits down and Nick walks over and sits down next to her.

"Look, I know you're frustrated, and that it's only going to get worse, but this is for your own good." Nick tells her, "I know you want to have as much movement back as possible and for that to happen you're need to keep that cast and rest that leg a lot."

"I don't like this." Melinda says as she rests her head on Nick's shoulder.

"I know." Nick says, putting his arm around Melinda, meaning that as he's always known how active Melinda is and how much she hates it when she can't do the things she usually can do.

"When can I go back to work?" Melinda asks, being pretty sure that she isn't going to like this answer.

"Two weeks." Nick says.

"One." Melinda counters.

"Two." Nick says firmly, "If it was anyone else in your shoes they would be off a month." Nick tells Melinda, both of them knowing that that doesn't include him, Phil, Natasha, Clint or Maria as none of them have been ever been overly good at resting after injuries.

"Fine, two." Melinda says, still looking annoyed, "My bike is completely destroyed isn't it?"

"According to Clint." Nick confirms.

"Great." Melinda mutters bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I know that the bike means a lot to you." Nick says, being pretty sure that she has had it for almost as long as he's known her.

"It's okay, it's just a thing." Melinda says with a shrug, and the two of them drift into silence, Melinda resting her head on Nick's shoulder while Nick runs his hand through Melinda's hair.

* * *

It has been three days since Melinda got out of the hospital and she is already starting to go a little stir crazy, being more than a little annoyed at how much she is restricted. Even though Nick has been trying to help Melinda just finds herself becoming more and more annoyed with him, even though she knows that he doesn't deserve that.

It is early evening and Melinda is on the couch reading, becoming more and more board, and so she throws her book down on the couch.

"Screw it, I'm going to try." Melinda tells herself and she uses her crutches to stand up and walk over to the empty space between the couch and window.

Once she is in the empty space Melinda moves the crutches so that she is leaning on one and then she moves it away so that she is only balancing on her good leg, thankfully he balance has always been pretty great so she manages okay.

After waiting a few moments to make sure she is okay Melinda attempts to start her usual Tai-Chi routine. To start with Melinda manages to get through the first little bit of her routine, but then she starts to fall herself fall so she reaches out to grab the crutches but they fall away from her reach, causing her to fall.

"Damn it." Melinda says annoyed she crumbles to the floor, "Damn it, damn it, damn it." Melinda says, being angry at herself as she pushes her casted leg away from her as she starts to fight back tears of frustration, but before she can dwell on that there is a knock on the door.

"Mel, it's me, and Clint." Natasha's voice calls.

"It's open." Melinda calls back, having unlocked the door after Nick left so that she wouldn't have to get up if anyone came by.

"Really? It's open?" Clint's voice says as he and Natasha walk in, but as they do Clint sees Melinda on the ground, "MELS." Clint says, running across the apartment, only stopping to put the stuff he has on the table.

"I'm okay, it's just this stupid leg." Melinda says as Natasha puts what she is carrying up and over to where the crutches fell.

"Stupid leg? Or you trying to do something you shouldn't be on the stupid leg?" Clint asks curious, being pretty sure that he knows the answer.

"Bit of both." Melinda admits as Natasha passes Melinda her crutches, both her and Clint knowing that Melinda will prefer to try and get up herself rather than one of them helping, "What are you two doing here?" Melinda ask as she manages to get back on her feet.

"Well, Nick, Maria and Phil are stuck in boring meetings so we though the three of us could revisit an old tradition." Natasha explains as Melinda walks over to them.

"Pizza, poker and beer." Clint says with a grin, "Thought it was what the doctor ordered."

"I don't think any doctor would order that, not the way we play." Melinda says with a smirk, "But it is definitely what I need."

"We thought as much." Natasha says, being glad that her guess was right, not that she had many doubts, "Couch or table?"

"Table." Melinda answers and she makes her way over to the table, "What version of poker we going to play?" she asks curious.

"Not sure yet." Clint admits as Natasha goes and grabs plates and cups, "I mean there are so many versions that we used to play."

"And only half of the versions have gotten us in serious trouble." Melinda says.

"Yeah, but they're the best versions." Natasha says as she walks back over and the three of them exchange amused looks.

"Really are." Clint confirms as Natasha sits back down and the three of them start to eat.

* * *

After a little while Melinda, Natasha and Clint have eaten all the pizza and each have had a couple of beers.

"So version of Poker we want?" Clint asks as he moves the boxes off the table.

"How about normal." Melinda suggests, "Truth or dare poker won't be as fun with my leg."

"And strip isn't as fun when it's just the three of us." Natasha admits.

"And shot poker with the three of us never ends well." Clint adds, "So normal?" he asks and the other two nod.

"I'll deal first." Natasha comments and she starts to shuffle the cards while Melinda divides the chips among them.

* * *

Ever since deciding what version of poker they would play Melinda, Clint and Natasha have been playing ever since, and they are all sure that they will not be stopping any time soon.

It is about one thirty am and Nick is arriving home after several long meetings. As he doesn't want to wake Melinda he opens the door as quiet as possible, but he is surprised to find all the lights on and he hears talking.

"Oh come on!" Clint's annoyed voice says, "I swear you two are just ganging up on me."

"Or you're just bad at this." Melinda comments.

"Or it's a bit of both." Natasha says with a smirk, "Not that we'd tell."

"I hate you both." Clint says with a pout.

"No you don't." Melinda and Natasha say together without looking up from their cards, and as they do Nick, from where he is standing, clears his throats.

"Hi, you're home." Melinda says with a small smile, telling Nick that she is a little tipsy something that isn't at all surprising considering she's playing poker with Natasha and Clint, "I thought you weren't going to be home until late."

"It's after one." Nick reveals as he walks over to his wife and two of his best agents.

"Huh, guess we've been playing longer than we thought." Natasha comments as Nick leans down and kisses his wife, causing Natasha and Clint to exchange looks as they both know how privileged they are to be able to see Nick and Melinda in such an intimate way.

"I need to be up in a few hours so I'm going to head to bed." Nick informs Melinda, once they break apart.

"We'll try and keep it down." Melinda assures him.

"Yeah, plus I'm pretty sure we'll be done soon." Clint admits, "Mels and Nat are kicking my ass."

"So nothing new there." Nick realizes, "But what do you do when it's just you two left?" He asks, looking between Melinda and Natasha.

"Split the winnings. If we try and beat each other we'll be going on forever." Natasha explains.

"Makes sense." Nick realizes, "I'll see you later." He tells Melinda, "See you two tomorrow." He says to Natasha and Clint before heading into the bedroom.

* * *

It has been a little over an hour since Nick got home and having just shown Natasha and Clint out Melinda gets changed into a shirt and a pair of Nick's sweatpants before crawling into bed.

"Hi." Nick says rolling over to face her.

"Hi." Melinda says to him, "Did your meetings go okay?"

"About as good as they could have gone." Nick admits, "How was your day?"

"Boring, frustrating." Melinda admits, "But good since Nat and Clint showed up." Melinda admits, "I forgot how much I missed playing poker with them, it was a good distraction."

"I'm glad." Nick says, moving closer to his wife.

"Yeah." Melinda admits, "I still hate this whole thing though." Melinda admits, moving closer to Nick.

"I know." Nick responds as he pulls his wife into his arms and kisses her, "I love you." He says once they break apart.

"Love you too." Melinda responds when they break apart and the two of them make themselves comfortable, Melinda resting tucked in Nick's arms, and before too long they are both fast asleep.

* * *

It has been a week since Melinda played poker with Clint and Natasha and ever since it has become clear to Nick and even Maria, Phil, Clint and Natasha who have visited on occasion, just how angry and annoyed Melinda is becoming.

It is early afternoon and Nick, having purposely arranged things to be able to leave the Triskelion early, is arriving home. Letting himself in Nick walks into the living room where he finds Melinda sitting at the end of the table, that is covered in guns, guns that Nick quickly realizes are the guns that they hide around the apartment for security.

"Melinda?" Nick asks, being a little surprised, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, taking apart." Melinda answers, not looking up from what she is doing, "I needed something to do." She admits, though Nick guessed that and he decides not to mention that he cleaned them all a few days earlier when he couldn't sleep.

"How many have you done?" Nick asks curious.

"Most of them. Just these four to go." Melinda says, pointing them out.

"Okay. Well I'll start to put the ones you have cleaned back as you do that." Nick says and Melinda nods in agreement.

It takes twenty minutes but finally Melinda has finished cleaning all the weapons and they have all been put away.

"You're home early." Melinda notes when she catches a glimpse of the clock.

"Yeah, that's because I could use your help with something." Nick reveals.

"I thought I'm not allowed to do anything for another four days." Melinda comments, there being annoyance clear in her voice.

"I'm bending the rules." Nick says as he walks over to Melinda who has returned to sitting on the couch, "I'm forming a new Strike team and I wanted you to help me come up with candidates." Nick says, picking up his tablet from where he left him.

"Isn't that Maria's job?" Melinda asks, giving Nick a look.

"Sometimes, but I want your opinion." Nick reveals as he sits down, "I want your judgement on this." Nick says, stressing the your, as he sits next to Melinda and Melinda just stares trying to get a read on him as she is trying to determine whether he is asking her to do this because he truly wants her to or because he feels bad about how bored she's been lately.

"Okay." Melinda says after about a minute being pretty sure that he's asking both because he feels bad and because he truly wants her opinion, which makes it kind of okay, "Tell me exactly what kind of strike team you want." Melinda requests and Nick does just that and together the two of them work together to put together a short list of people for the new team Nick wants.

(

* * *

Four days have passed since Melinda helped Nick come up with a new Strike team and honestly Nick is glad that he decided to bend the rules and let Melinda go back to work as he is sure that if he didn't he would likely be arriving home at some point soon to Melinda having used things in their apartment for target practice.

It's Melinda's first day back at work and she and Nick are getting ready to leave the house.

"Melinda, are you almost ready?" Nick asks from the lounge room.

"Almost. But if you have to go just go." Melinda calls back.

"I thought we could drive together." Nick informs his wife.

"But we never do that." Melinda says as she walks, with her crutches, out into the living area, "It would be too suspicious."

"I've already figured out a cover." Nick reveals as he wanted to drive with Melinda on her first day back so he figured out a way to do it without raising suspicion.

"And if we finish at different times?" Melinda ask curious.

"Then we'll figure it out." Nick responds, "You ready?" He asks and Melinda just nods as she picks up her back and the two of them head out of the apartment.

* * *

A little while after Melinda and Nick left their apartment Nick pulls his car into his parking spot at the Triskelion, but as he stops the car he doesn't make an effort to get out.

"Nick?" Melinda asks, noticing his action.

"If you get too tired, or working all day is too much, then I don't want you to push through like you normally would. You're still healing and you need to rest." Nick informs his wife.

"Nick…." Melinda starts to say, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious, Melinda." Nick tells her, reaching out and putting his hand against her face, "I know you would prefer to push through, but right now that could just make things worse, so please, just do what you can handle." He says, there being an undertone of pleading to his voice.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod.

"Good." Nick says and after he does the two of them get out of the car, Nick not moving until he watches Melinda get out and on her crutches without issue.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda and Nick arrived at the Triskelion and ever since Melinda has been at her desk working. As it gets closer to lunchtime Melinda isn't at all surprised to hear footsteps, nor is she surprised that when she looks up and sees Maria.

"Commander Hill." Melinda greats.

"Agent May." Maria responds, "Join me for lunch?" she asks.

"I was planning on working through lunch actually." Melinda admits.

"I figured that." Maria admits, "But you should eat." She tells her friend, "Come on, Mel. Your work will still be here after lunch." Maria reveals, it being clear that she isn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay." Melinda says with a sigh, realizing that she isn't going to get out of this.

"Great, come on." Maria says and Melinda gets up and follows Maria out of the admin department on her crutches.

* * *

A little while later Melinda and Maria walk into a dinner and get into a both where they will be able to see everything that is going on around him.

"So, did he order you to take me to lunch." Melinda asks curious.

"No, but he was glad when I said that that's what I was going to do." Maria admits.

"Of course he was." Melinda says, not at all surprised by that.

"How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed." Melinda admits, "And frustrated."

"I'm sorry Mel. I…."

"I don't want your pity." Melinda snaps.

"I don't pity you, Mel." Maria tells her friend, her voice calm, "I'm sympathetic because I know how much you hate not being in control. How annoyed you're right now."

"Sorry." Melinda mutters as she picks up the menu, feeling bad for snapping at her friend.

"Everyone gets it you know, how frustrated you are, we want to help." Maria tells her, both of them knowing that the everyone refers to her, Nick, Clint, Natasha and Phil.

"That's the problem. I don't want to need your help." Melinda informs her.

"I know." Maria says with a supportive smile and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Melinda is sitting at her desk and finds herself not really able to concentrate and she shuts down her system and makes her way up to Nick's office, finding it slightly harder to use her crutches than normal as she is rather tired.

"Go right in Agent May." Fury's assistant says when Melinda approaches, without even Melinda needing to say anything, and so Melinda hobbles into her husband's office.

Looking up as he hears the door open Nick sees his wife hobble in and as she does he notices that she looks pretty exhausted.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Nick ask worried.

"I'm just a little tired." Melinda admits as she sways slightly and so Nick gets up and walks over to her,

"Let me help you?" Nick asks and Melinda nods, being too tired to argue and so Nick helps Melinda over to his couch, "I'll get you a lift home." Nick says once Melinda is on the couch.

"No, it's okay. I'll just wait until you are done with work." Melinda tells him.

"That might be a while." Nick admits as he's got rather a lot to do.

"It's okay. I'll fine with waiting." Melinda assures him.

"Okay." Nick responds before heading back over to his desk.

* * *

A while later Nick is just finishing up the last of his work and as he looks over he sees that Melinda is fast asleep on his couch. Getting up, and moving as quietly as possible Nick walks over to her where he sees that she looks perfectly comfortable.

As he watches his wife Nick debates what to do then the answer comes to him and so he removes his jacket, lies it over Melinda like a blanket, lowers the light a little and walks back over to his desk where he starts to work on the work he wasn't planning on doing but now will.

* * *

It has been a month since Melinda fell asleep in Nick's office and as more time passes Melinda's strength is improving, but so is her frustration.

As Nick works in his office he suddenly hears a knock on his door,

"Yeah?" Nick answers and the door opens and Phil walks in, "Phil? Is there a problem?"

"Apparently May has caused several younger recruits to go running out the gym crying. Nat, Maria and Clint have headed down there, but I thought you'd want to know." Phil explains.

"Thank you, Coulson." Nick says with a sigh, wondering exactly what is going on, before he gets up and heads out of his office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Nick arrives at the floor where the gym is and as he walks towards the gym he sees Natasha and Clint, with Maria behind them, leading Melinda down in the corridor.

"What's going on?" Nick asks the four of them.

"You need tougher recruits." Melinda informs Nick with an annoyed look on her face.

"What happened?" Nick asks once more.

"I was working on the bag, or trying to anyway, when some recruits came in and tried to tell me that I shouldn't be doing that." Melinda tells him, "I responded, they ran away." Melinda says simply though Nick, Natasha, Clint and Maria very much doubt that it was so simple.

"You know that you shouldn't be in the gym yet." Nick tells his wife, causing Melinda to just glare at him and honestly if that is the look that she's giving him then he can't imagine the look she gave the recruits.

"We're going away for the rest of the day. We'll see you later, Director." Natasha says with a smirk before leading Melinda out of the way with Clint.

"Don't worry. I'll keep them out of trouble." Maria assures her boss.

"Somehow I think even you're going to find that challenging." Nick tells his second in command and Maria just gives him an amused look back.

* * *

Hours later Nick arrives home and not entirely sure what to expect as he's not entirely sure where four of his best agents went, Nick lets himself in and walks into the apartment where he finds Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Maria and Phil all sitting around Melinda and Clint both seemingly trying to beat the other as they scull a drink of some kind while Natasha is clearly timing them while Maria and Phil watch on clearly trying to decide between disapproval and amusement.

"Do I even want to know what is going on?" Nick asks as he makes his way over and sits down next to Melinda.

"Mel and Clint are way too competitive for their own goods, that's what's going on." Phil explains.

"And this is you making sure they don't get in too much trouble?" Nick asks, giving Maria a look.

"Truthfully, yeah." Maria confirms as Melinda, followed a second later by Clint put their drinks down.

"Time?" Melinda and Clint asks Natasha curious.

"Two seconds off your old record." Natasha explains.

"Not bad." Clint says with a smirk.

"What were in those glasses?" Nick asks curious, wondering what to expect.

"The ninety-nine." Melinda answers simply, knowing that Nick will know what that means.

"Of course, because why just scull a drink when you can scull that." Nick says with an amused look on his face, though there is a part of him that can't help but think about the things that that particular drink has led to.

"Want a drink, Nick?" Natasha asks curious.

"Sure." Nick says as he leans back with Melinda, "Still frustrated?" he asks.

"Yeah, but the alcohol's dimming it." Melinda admits, "I've still got a month left with this thing." Melinda says bitterly, "Then who knows how many weeks of rehabilitation." She says annoyed.

"You've just got to get through it." Nick tells her, "And as annoyed and frustrated as you are now it will be worth it once you're back to full strength."

"I guess." Melinda admits as she rests her head on Nick's shoulder, as he takes his drink from Natasha, and the group of six drift into silence.

* * *

A month has passed since Melinda made recruits in the gym cry and ever since Melinda has just become more and more annoyed, which makes her glad to be in the medical area of the Triskelion about to get her cast off.

"Now, Agent May, you must remember that your leg is still going to be weak. You broke two bones and were shot. It will take time for you to get your old strength back." Doctor Streiten informs Melinda.

"How long?" Melinda asks.

"Likely a couple of months, maybe longer, maybe less." Doctor Streiten informs Melinda.

"Great." Melinda says sarcastically.

"Now, are you ready to get it off?" Doctor Streiten asks Melinda.

"Beyond ready." Melinda answers.

"Good. Lay down." Doctor Streiten requests and Melinda does just that.

For ten minutes Melinda lies down as Doctor Streiten removes the cast from her leg and then finally, after ten long minutes, Melinda finally feels her leg released from what it has been confined in for the last ten weeks.

"Okay Agent May, you can sit up." Doctor Streiten say sand Melinda does just that, "Now, slowly lower yourself to the ground and put weight on your leg." Doctor Streiten requests, "Hold onto the bed if you need to." He requests.

Moving slowly, only because she doesn't want to deal with a lecture from Doctor Streiten about moving too fast Melinda slowly moves her leg over the bed and slowly lowers herself to the ground, putting all her weight on both her legs for the first time in almost three months.

"How does that feel?" Doctor Streiten asks curious.

"Okay."

"Do you think you can walk?" Doctor Streiten asks Melinda and she doesn't answer, just walks forward, "Good, Agent May. Very good." Doctor Streiten says, "I just want to test a few more things before you go."

* * *

After almost half an hour of Doctor Streiten finally lets Melinda go and once she is free Melinda heads back up to Nick's office where, like she does unless Nick is in a meeting or busy some other way, Nick's assistant lets Melinda go straight in.

As he hears footsteps Nick looks up and sees his wife, walking on her own for the first time in months.

"Mel." Nick says, sounding glad as he stands up.

"How does it feel?" Nick asks as he walks towards Melinda.

"A lot better." Melinda admits, "There's still some weakness, some lack of movement, but it's better than it was."

"That's good." Nick says relieved, "What did Doctor Streiten say about your rehab?"

"A couple of months, he said I have to start slow." Melinda explains.

"Are you going to listen?" Nick asks, being pretty sure he can guess the answer.

"Haven't decided yet." Melinda admits and Nick just leans in and kisses his wife, his office being the only place at the Triskelion where they can show affection.

"You should." Nick says when they break apart.

"I'll consider it." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A month has passed since Melinda got her cast off and since then it has become clear that Melinda is getting frustrated with how her rehab is going. It is late at night and Melinda is down in the gym at the Triskelion working out, doing her version of rehab which for her involves her doing several gymnastic routines on the mats, testing her own strength as well as flexibility and range of motion.

"That looks to be going well." A voice says and Melinda looks up to see her husband.

"I'm not exactly sure if good is the word I'd use, more like better." Melinda explains as she gets back on her feet.

"Looks good to me." Nick says walking over, "What do you say, Agent May? Want to be put back through your paces?" he asks curious

"Sure Director." Melinda says with a smirk as Nick removes his shoes, and jacket and walks over, Melinda noticing that he must have gotten changed into workout clothes at some point as he's not wearing what he was wearing earlier under his jacket.

"You know, how about we make this a little more interesting." Nick comments as he walks towards Melinda.

"What do you have in mind?" Melinda asks curious.

"Winner gets to pick our form of transport for our anniversary trip." Nick tells Melinda.

"And loser cleans the apartment for a month." Melinda adds.

"You're on." Nick says with a nod, and the two of them get into positions and within a minute they are sparing with each other, it being clear that while both of them want to win neither will do anything to hurt each other.

* * *

It has been less than a month since Melinda and Nick's sparing session, that Melinda managed to win and since then Melinda and Nick's second anniversary has passed and it is now Melinda's birthday.

After having gotten a very nice wake up form Nick Melinda has gotten out of bed and ready for the day. Once she is ready Melinda heads into the main area of their apartment.

"Tea." Nick says, handing Melinda a travel mug, "And follow me I have something for you downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Melinda asks curious.

"It was too hard to get up here." Nick explains and Melinda follows him downstairs.

A couple of minutes later Melinda and Nick walk into the garage where Melinda sees a motorbike exactly where she used to park he old one.

"Nick…" Melinda starts to say, sounding amazed.

"It's not exactly the same as your old one. It's an upgraded model, plus I've added a few S.H.I.E.L.D features." Nick explains to Melinda, "And it should be slightly harder for you to destroy."

"Thank you, Nick." Melinda says with an amazed look on her face before she kisses her husband.

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday, Mel." Nick tells her once they break apart.

"So, want to explain some of these new features?" Melinda asks curious and Nick nods so the two of them head over to the bike.

After about five minutes of Nick explaining the features he added to Melinda's new bike Melinda is on said bike speeding out of the garage and towards the Triskelion, as he sees that Melinda is happy and seems freer Nick can't help the smile on his face as he walks over to his car and gets in, heading in the same direction as Melinda but at a much slower speed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

It has been two months since Melinda's birthday and ever since she has been making good use of her birthday present from Nick and the truth is that she loves it.

It's about three am and as Nick makes his way into his and Melinda's apartment Nick is pretty sure that he has never had a bigger week as not only did he have to deal with Tony Stark being reckless because he was dying, but Doctor Bruce Banner who turns into a giant green being called a Hulk and then he had to deal with actual aliens who are practically gods who levelled a small town. All in all, Nick is very glad to be home.

Leaving his jacket and shoes in the living room Nick makes his way into his and Melinda's bedroom where he takes off his shirt and pants before crawling into bed next to Melinda.

"Hi." Melinda's voice says and Nick turns to see that she is awake.

"Hi, I didn't mean to wake you." Nick tells her, wondering if he will ever manage to crawl into bed without waking Melinda, though he doesn't have much hope for that.

"It's okay." Melinda assures him, "Are you?"

"I don't know; it was a really long week." Nick admits.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Melinda asks, knowing that chances are there is nothing he can tell her.

"You know Norse Mythology?" Nick asks and Melinda nods, "Not so much a myth."

"What are you saying?" Melinda asks, thinking that he cannot be saying what she thinks he is.

"Coulson meet Thor." Nick reveals, "He's an alien, he and his brother levelled a small town." Nick reveals.

"Huh, you really have had a long week." Melinda comments, sounding pretty shocked.

"Oh I really have."

"So does that mean we're going to get more visitors?" Melinda asks, being pretty sure that if she hadn't been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D for as long as she has then that would be even more shocking.

"Not sure yet." Nick admits, "I'm trying to figure out ways for us to be ready."

"That sounds like a good plan. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D is supposed to do, Protect" Melinda comments.

"Yeah, it is, but that may be getting even harder." Nick reveals.

"I heard you got Stark to agree to be a consultant. That's got to be something."

"I'm not sure yet. It could be a mistake. Only time will tell." Nick reveals and Melinda nods.

"What about Banner? I saw the news reports." Melinda admits, "Plus a lot of people were talking about him."

"I'm not surprised." Nick says, "I'm keeping an eye out on him, not letting others near. I thought that would be the best thing now."

"Yeah, it would be." Melinda confirms and for a second something flickers in Melinda's eyes which tells Melinda that she is thinking about Bahrain.

"The only good thing that has come from all this is that the World Council has increased our budget. Maybe we can stop whatever is to come before it can happen." Nick says.

"Maybe." Melinda says, moving closer to Nick, "When we started out powers and enhancements were rarer, but now not only are they increasing but they're becoming more public." Melinda comments, there being concern in her voice.

"I know." Nick confirms, "We've just got to figure out how to handle it, how to protect everyone, including those with abilities."

"We do that by doing whatever it takes, and by not underestimating powers." Melinda tells Nick, "It's the only way to protect everyone."

"Mel…" Nick starts to say, knowing exactly what she is thinking.

"There's nothing to talk about." Melinda tells Nick.

"I'm going to use the new budget to set up several new things." Nick says, being vague on purpose as there are things that he can't tell Melinda, which they both know, "I want you involved."

"I know you do, Nick, and maybe I should be, but I can't." Melinda tells him, "When I was being heled by James and his men, I didn't care what damage I did to myself to get out, and when we were at the dinner I didn't carer what happened to me if it meant protecting you." Melinda reveals, saying what Nick has been suspecting but didn't want to admit, "If I go back into the field, it will be like it was before I transferred and everything that comes with it, what I'll be facing, what I'll have to do, that's something, that's something….." Melinda starts to say but the trails off.

"You can't handle." Nick realises, there being pain in his voice as event though he knows that Melinda is one of his best assets he doesn't want to make her do anything that will cause her more pain.

"Not now." Melinda admits and Nick reaches over to pull Melinda into his arms.

"Okay." Nick says with a nod as Melinda nestles under Nick's chin, "If you change your mind….'

"I will." Melinda assures him, knowing what Nick is going to say and once she speaks Nick kisses the top of her head and before too long they are both fast asleep.

* * *

It has been two months since Nick had a very long week and ever since S.H.I.E.L.D has become even more busy trying to be prepared for everything that may happen, resulting in Melinda and Nick not getting to spend much time together as Nick has been very busy.

It's early on a Friday afternoon and Melinda is working at her desk, as she works she hears footsteps and she looks up to see Nick, who without a word puts a laptop down on the other side of her desk and pulls a chair over.

"Director?" Melinda asks, rising an eyebrow at her husband, wondering what he is up to.

"Stark is pissing me off." Nick explains simply as all day Tony has been calling him, just to be annoying, and even though he stopped answering the calls a few hours ago he keeps calling.

"So you've decided to come down here to do your work?" Melinda asks, being a little surprised, though amazed that Nick has chosen her cubical to hide away at.

"Yep." Nick confirms, "Problem?"

"Not at all." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence as they work on their respective works.

* * *

It has been about an hour since Nick sat down at Melinda's desk and ever since then the two of them have been sitting and working in silence. As they are working in silence both Melinda and Nick realise the second they hear footsteps.

"Seriously!" Maria's annoyed voice says as she walks into the room, "I have spent the last fifteen minutes calling you and you've been hiding down here!"

"You turned off you phone?" Melinda asks Nick surprised.

"Left it upstairs." Nick explains, having done so because he knew that the people who would contact him if there really was an emergency, namely Maria, Coulson, Clint and Natasha, would check with Melinda before doing anything else.

"Yeah, exactly where Tony Stark is because he decided to come here when you wouldn't answer his calls." Maria reveals.

"Please don't say you let him in my office." Fury tells Maria.

"Of course not." Maria says, being annoyed that he would think that, "Your assistant has strict orders not to let him in." Maria assures him.

"And a lovely assistant you've got there, Director." A voice says and Tony Stark walks into the room, "We talked, and once we did she was all too willing to tell me all about the Admin Agent that is a frequent visitor in your office, she thought that if I wanted to look for you the admin department would be a good place to start." Tony says as he approaches Melinda, Nick and Maria, "I'm guessing that would be you." He says to Melinda, "Tony Stark, and you are?" he asks Melinda with a flirty smile, sticking out his hand for Melinda to shake, but Melinda just glares back at him, "O kay then." Tony says, a little phased by Melinda's response, "Lovely basement you've got here." He comments.

"What do you want Stark?" Nick asks, annoyance in his voice.

"You weren't answering my calls, that's not a nice thing to do to someone who you're working with." Tony informs Nick.

"I'm a busy, Stark." Nick says, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah, that why you're hiding down in your basement?" Tony asks amused, "I admit the first few calls were to just annoy you, but now I do have something to discuss with you." Tony explains, "So, do you want to talk here or someone else?"

"Commander Hill escort Mr Stark back up to my office. I'll be right there." Nick informs his second in command.

"Yes Sir." Maria comments, "Come on, Stark." She says.

"Lovely to meet you." Tony says to Melinda, once more attempting to get some kind of reaction but he just gets another glare and dirty look back, "Okay." He says before following Maria out of the admin department.

"I liked it when it was quiet." Melinda tells Nick once Tony and Maria leave, sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Nick says, meaning that, but Melinda just gives him an annoyed look back, causing him to add, cause difficulties with my marriage, to the list of reasons why he is currently annoyed with Tony Stark, "I better go, see what he wants." Nick says before grabbing his stuff and heading out of room.

* * *

A few hours later Nick is arriving home where he finds his wife doing Tai-Chi and so he takes off his boots, hangs up his jacket and then walks over and sits on the edge of the couch, staying silence as he knows that Melinda is likely annoyed enough with him without adding trying to talk to her while she is doing Tai-Chi to the list.

"Is there something you want to say?" Melinda asks a few minutes after he sat down, once she has finished her routine.

"Yeah." Nick says, standing up, "I'm sorry that your peaceful place was ruined." He tells her, "I know you like it down there, even if you don't admit it, and I'm sorry about changing that for you." Nick tells his wife.

"I liked you being down there." Melinda informs him, "I could have done without Stark and Maria though."

"Yeah, I know." Nick says, reaching out and pulling Melinda in close to him, "Have you eaten?" he asks.

"Yeah, I picked up Chinese on my way home." Melinda admits, "You?"

"Coulson and I had pizza." Nick admits.

"You know lately I think you've had more dinners with Phil than with me." Melinda admits.

"Probably." Nick admits, "But as good of company as Phil is, I still prefer yours." He says before leaning down and kissing Melinda.

"Wow, that was way too sappy for you. You really have been spending a lot of time with Phil." Melinda comments.

"I really don't want to talk about Phil anymore." Nick says before kissing his wife again and as they kiss the two of them make their way to their bedroom, their lips not parting as they go.

* * *

It has been almost three months since Nick came down to the admin department to work, until Maria and Tony Stark came looking, and since then he has done so a few more times, usually to avoid everyone else, though in the times since he has been able to just work without ruining Melinda's peaceful place.

It's about three am and Melinda suddenly wakes in terror after some particularly bad nightmares and so she quickly turns on the light, looking for anyone and any sign of danger, but she quickly realises that she is alone as she knows that Nick is away doing something classified and the only danger is herself.

"Flying, focus on flying." Melinda tells herself trying to focus on the feeling that flying gives her, the freedom and relaxing feeling, "Not working." Melinda realises after a couple of minutes, "I need something real." She realises and so she quickly gets up, throws on some clothes and goes running out of the apartment, grabbing a leather jacket as she goes.

* * *

Not even knowing how many road rules she broke while speeding on her bike Melinda arrives at the Triskelion not long after she left her apartment. When she arrives at the Triskelion Melinda heads straight to Nick's office, which she has access to even though he's somewhere else, and once she is in his office she uses his access, something which she isn't supposed to know, let alone use, and heads up to the roof.

Once she is on the roof Melinda stands in the middle and just stares at the view, focusing on it and the strategies that Natasha taught her.

Honestly, Melinda isn't sure how long she has been standing when she hears footsteps behind her,

"Melinda." A hesitant voice says and seconds later Phil walks over and stands next to her.

"Phil?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Fury was alerted to someone using his access to the get on the roof, and he knew it was you, so he called me. Asked me to check in on you." Phil explains, "So, are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"I'm…." Melinda starts to say, about to say fine but she realises that she can't even lie at the moment, "No, I'm not okay." She admits, to Phil's surprise as he knows that she only admits that she's not okay when she's really, really not okay.

"What can I do?" Phil asks, wanting to do something to help his best friend.

"Distract me." Melinda requests.

"How?" Phil asks.

"How's things with Audrey?" Melinda asks, doing so because even though she doesn't like talking she needs something to distract her and in her experience Phil talking about his love life is usually a pretty good one.

"Good." Phil tells her, "But, she means so much to me, and I really love spending time with her, but it's hard enough with us being in different cities and then when you add what we do, the secrets we keep to do it and it just makes things so much harder." Phil admits, "Not that I have to tell you that." He realises.

"No, you don't." Melinda confirms, talking several deep breaths, as she feels the nightmares starting to slip away as she focuses on the horizon.

"The sun will be up soonish." Phil realises.

"Not for a couple of hours." Melinda says.

"How about we go get breakfast." Phil offers, "I have Lola." He says, wanting to make it seem like an even better idea.

"I need a little bit more time up here." Melinda says as she needs to focus on the horizon for a little longer before she leaves otherwise everything will overwhelm her again.

"Okay." Phil says with a nod and the two of them drift into silence.

"Okay." Melinda says after about ten minutes of breathing while she stares at the horizon.

"Okay?" Phil asks confused.

"We can go to breakfast." Melinda explains.

"Great." Phil says with a grin, "We're taking Lola though." He tells Melinda and the two of them head back inside.

"I figured." Melinda says and the two of them walk.

* * *

A little while later Melinda and Phil have gotten too go food and are sitting in Lola at a place where they used to go with Nick when they were younger agents, a place that has a pretty great view.

"I can't believe you're letting us eat in Lola." Melinda comments.

"I can't believe how long it's been since we've been here." Phil responds.

"It has been a while." Melinda realises, "Things were so much simpler back then."

"Yeah, they were." Phil confirms, "We thought we could save the word."

"We were young." Melinda says simply.

"You know I lost count of how many times the three of us would come up here after a bad mission, and after you and Nick started having sex the two of you would pretend to not be making out, or doing more, in the back seat while I was in the front." Phil says with a smirk.

"We were waiting for you to say something." Melinda informs Phil.

"I figured ignoring you was the best choice." Phil admits.

"That was the right choice at the time." Melinda reveals.

"Do you think you'll ever come back in the field?" Phil asks curious, "Do you think we'll ever be a team again?"

"I don't know." Melinda admits and the two of them drift into silence. As they do Phil honestly wants to ask Melinda about what caused her to go to the roof, but at the same time he is worried about pushing her away even more and so he doesn't say anything.

* * *

Hours later after Melinda and Phil returned to the Triskelion and Melinda spend the day doing her work Melinda has returned home and even though she is completely exhausted she knows that chances are she'll just have nightmares if she sleeps and so she doesn't even want to even try.

Instead Melinda is sitting on the floor in hers and Nick's living room memorizing the flight manuals for the new Qunjets that Nick has gotten for S.H.I.E.L.D so that she can know how they work, just in case.

Honestly Melinda is so focused on reading, on trying to distract herself from the nightmares that she doesn't even hear when the door opens, she doesn't realise that she's no longer alone until Nick sits down next to her.

"Melinda." Nick says calmly.

"Nick." Melinda says, jumping a little in surprise, "When did you get home?"

"Just a few moments ago." Nick explains to Melinda.

"How'd whatever classified thing you were doing with Nat go?" Melinda asks curious.

"Good." Nick answers, "You're not okay, are you?" Nick asks concerned.

"No." Melinda admits, "I'm sorry about using your access. I know I shouldn't have but I really needed to go on the roof." She reveals.

"It's okay, I assumed you knew it, after all the time we've spent together I'd be disappointed if you didn't, but I also knew that you would only use it if you really had to." Nick explains to Melinda, "I've made it so you can access the roof yourself, whenever you want, just in case." Nick explains.

"Thank you." Melinda says gratefully

"Have you thought about getting some sleep? You look exhausted." Nick comments.

"I am, but I can't." Melinda admits, "I don't want to see it." Melinda says and as she does Nick moves over and hugs her, causing Melinda to lean back onto his chest.

"What if you try and then I promise to wake you up at the first sign of that you're starting to see it, I know the signs by now." Nick admits, "I know that you're managing on three or four hours sleep a night, that you've gotten used to that." Nick says being pretty sure that Melinda hasn't had more than five hours sleep for a very long time, "but I also know that it's been a little while since you've had even that. You need rest." Nick tells his wife, as he places a kiss on her neck, "Let me help you." He says and for a few seconds it looks like Melinda is debating that.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod and the two of them get up and head into their bedroom.

Once they are in their bedroom Melinda and Nick get changed and then crawl into bed. Once they are in bed Melinda and Nick move into position so that Melinda is in Nick's arms, nestled beneath his chin.

"Go to sleep, Melinda, it's okay. You're safe." Nick assurers his wife, kissing her cheek, and Melinda closes her eyes and before too long Nick can tell that Melinda is asleep, but he doesn't intend to sleep himself as he plans to keep the promise he made Melinda.

* * *

For a couple of hours Nick holds Melinda while she sleeps, while not sleeping himself, and then he feels Melinda tense and he knows that Melinda's nightmares are about to begin.

"Mel, Melinda, wake up." Nick says loudly as he hears Melinda starting to mutter something, "Come on Melinda, wake up." Nick says, even louder and a bit more force in his voice.

Seconds later Melinda's eyes open and she pushes herself up into sitting position.

"It's okay, Melinda. You're okay. Just focus on what Natasha taught you, focus on flying." Nick tells his wife who gives several nods and does her best to focus on flying while letting everything else slip away.

As he watches his wife try to calm down Nick desperately wants to reach out and help her, but he knows that considering what her nightmares would be about it would be a bad idea, so he just watches her, waiting for some sign that he can help her.

For a while Nick just watches and waits until he finally notices that Melinda is becoming calmer and so he moves closer, making sure not to touch her.

"What do you need?" Nick asks his wife.

"I…. I don't know." Melinda admits, "I just know that I can't go back to sleep." Melinda admits as Nick reaches out and puts his hand on Melinda's knee, at first she flinches, but then she relaxes.

"How about we go for a drive." Nick suggests, "No destination, let's just drive around, let you clear your head a little."

"That sounds good." Melinda responds and she leans in and kisses Nick, once they break apart Melinda and Nick get out of bed and the two of them get ready before leaving the apartment and heading down to Melinda's car which she and Nick get in, Nick being surprised by Melinda letting him drive.

* * *

It has been just over two months since Melinda and Nick ended up going for a long drive to help Melinda deal with her nightmares and ever since Melinda has had even more nights of bad nightmares, but she is learning to deal with them even better.

As he had a late night the night before Nick is very much looking forward to sleeping in, but as he sleeps Nick gets woken up by the smell of something delicious, looking around Nick sees Melinda walking into the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Mel?" Nick asks surprised as he sits up.

"Happy birthday, Nick." Melinda says, walking over and placing the tray on Nick's lap.

"Did you cook?" Nick asks, the mere idea sounding impossible.

"Of course not." Melinda says as she climbs in next to Nick, "I don't want to give you food poisoning on your birthday." She reveals, "I went and picked it up." Melinda explains.

"Ah, that makes more sense." Nick admits.

"Yeah." Melinda responds, looking a little amused, "So, I heard you have the morning off."

"Hill or Romanoff?" Nick asks curious.

"Maria."

"Of course." Nick says, looking amused.

"So, what do you feel like doing on your morning off?" Melinda asks curious.

"Honestly, I just want to be here, with you." Nick admits.

"I like the sound of that." Melinda says before leaning over and kissing her husband and the two of them drift into silence as they eat.

* * *

It has been almost four months since Nick's birthday and ever since Nick has spent more time away from DC than he has at home and so he and Melinda haven't gotten to spent much time together, even though they both miss one another they understand that it's just a part of the life they live and so they have been doing their best to make it work.

It's about two am and Melinda and Nick are both in bed together, fast asleep, though neither have been asleep for long, when a phone starts to ring, waking them both instantly.

"Sorry." Nick says as he reaches over and gets his phone, "What?" Nick answers, and for a few moments they are both quiet, telling Melinda that the person on the other end is speaking, "Are you sure?" Nick asks suddenly sitting up causing Melinda to be surprised as she is pretty sure that Nick is shocked, something that doesn't happen often, "Okay, I'll be right there" Nick says before hanging up.

"Nick?" Melinda asks concerned, sitting up, "How bad?" she asks, being pretty sure that that is an answer Nick can give.

"Not bad at all." Nick answers, looking a little amazed, "The Valkyrie has been found."

"The….." Melinda starts to say in confusion, but then her eyes widen in shock as she realises what that means, "Captain Roger's plane? It's been found?"

"Apparently." Nick says, moving his blanket off.

"Is he…..?" Melinda starts to ask.

"Alive." Nick tells her, "But frozen."

"I can't believe it." Melinda says amazed, "It's been so long." She says as she remembers Peggy telling her stories about Captain Rogers, and it was clear how much she missed him.

"Yeah, it has." Nick confirms.

"Wow." Melinda says, not really sure what else to say but the she thinks of something, "Phil's going to be thrilled; his dreams come true."

"That it has." Nick confirms and he starts to get ready. For a few minutes Melinda and Nick are silent while Nick gets ready.

"I think I'm going to have to put Phil on this." Nick comments.

"Your really are." Melinda tells him as Nick walks over to her.

"I'll give you updates later." Nick tells Melinda, "You might as well go back to sleep." Nick says before kissing Melinda, "I love you."

"Love you too." Melinda responds and Nick heads out of their bedroom. Once he does Melinda starts to make herself comfortable once more as she thinks about how much Steve being found is going to mean to a lot of people, and as she does she can't help but wonder how long until Phil asks him to sign his Captain America Trading Cards.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a little over two weeks since Steve Rogers was found and ever since Nick has been extremely busy, so busy that he and Melinda have only had a few brief times together.

It is the end of the work day for most and Melinda is walking into Nick's office at the Triskelion having been told to go straight in by Nick's assistant as she walks in she finds Nick putting his gun holster on.

"I was going to ask if you were coming home for dinner, but I take it that the answer is no." Melinda comments when she sees what Nick is doing.

"It is, Maria and I just got a call, we've got to go to the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility." Nick informs Melinda.

"Where Phil and Clint are?" Melinda asks and Nick nods.

"Something's going on. We're leaving right away." Nick explains.

"Okay. Watch your back." Melinda tells him.

"I will." Nick says walking over and kissing Melinda, "I'll call when I can, if I can."

"I know." Melinda responds and the two of them exchange nods and go their separate ways. Nick to meet Maria by the helicopter while Melinda heads home.

* * *

It has been a while since Melinda left her husband's office and since then Melinda has had dinner, done Tai-Chi, gone for a run and is now relaxing in the bath with a book. As she reads Melinda hears her phone go of so she puts her book down on the dry area near the bath and grabs her phone and as she does she cannot believe what she sees. As clear as day on the screen are the words,

 _Level 7. We are at War._

For about a minute Melinda just stares at the message in shock before she gets out of the bath, grabs towels and heads into hers and Nick's bedroom, making sure that her phone is never out her reach as even though she knows that she can't call Nick, because she can't distract him from whatever it is that is going on, there is still a chance that he may call her.

* * *

Once she was dressed Melinda got on her bike and speed to the Triskelion, as she walks into the admin department Melinda isn't overly surprised that there aren't many of the admin agents present as Melinda knows that they wouldn't have gotten the alerts because only those who are level seven or above and/or have a role to play in a war would have gotten an alert.

Not sure what else to do Melinda heads to her computer and starts to try and find out what is going on. She has been at her desk for a little while, though is still confused about what is going on, when her phone ring and honestly she is quite glad to see the caller ID, _N_.

"Hello." Melinda answers.

"Come up to my office. I'll explain everything." Nick's voice says before hanging up and without even needing to think about it Melinda locks down her computer before hurrying upstairs.

* * *

Making her way upstairs Melinda isn't at all surprised to find a lot of nervous agents, it being clear that no one is sure what is going on. Thankfully, Melinda doesn't get stopped once and she is able to walk straight into Nick's office where she finds her husband standing in front of his desk, and honesty if someone who doesn't know Nick as well as her were to have walked in they wouldn't have been able to tell how worried he is.

"Level Seven?" Melinda asks.

"Level seven." Nick confirms, "The Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility has imploded. The Tesseract has been stolen by Loki, and…" Nick says starting to trail off as after what happened in Bahrain and the fact that it's Clint, Melinda's not going to take what else happened well.

"And what, Nick?" Melinda asks worried.

"Loki has a sceptre, a sceptre that when placed to a person's chest gives Loki the ability to control them." Nick reveals.

"Who?" Melinda asks, forcing out the word as she knows that Nick wouldn't be so worried about telling her this if it wasn't someone who matters to her that is being controlled.

"Clint." Nick answers simply and as he does Melinda has to fight not to react to that, as she wants to scream at that, she wants to cry, she wants to break something, but she won't let herself do any of those things.

"Does Nat know?" Melinda asks, her voice shaking as since Bahrain one of her worse fears has been needing to fight a friend who is being controlled.

"Coulson's reaching out." Nick answers, watching Melinda carefully and being able to tell how hard it is for her to be calm, "Mission control is transferring to the Hellicarrier. I'm on my way there now and I want you to come."

"I'm not a specialist anymore, Nick." Melinda says, "And I can't be around people being mind controlled. I won't be able to handle that." Melinda says, only admitting that because it is Nick.

"You're stronger than you know, Melinda. You can handle it." Nick says, taking a deep breath as even though he suspected that that would be Melinda's response he very much hoped that she would say something else so that he wouldn't have to do to this, "And that wasn't a choice, Agent May. You're coming to the Hellicarrier." Nick says, clearly being in Director mode there being no room for questioning his voice as with everything going to help he wants Melinda near him, and he knows that she can handle herself if things go bad.

"You're pulling rank." Melinda realises, there being shock in her voice as since they have been married Nick has never once pulled rank on her and she wasn't sure that he would.

"I am." Nick confirms, keeping stern even though he's overly keen on the idea of pulling rank on his wife, but with everything going on it's what he has to do, "You will come onto the Hellicarrier, with everything going on I want you there; I need you there." Fury says, "If I have to make it an official order then I will."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says, glaring at her husband.

"I had this made just in case you ever changed your mind about going back into the field." Nick says turning around and picking up something off his desk, "It's the same as what you used to wear only with increased protection." He reveals, handing a folded up outfit, and boots, to Melinda.

"I haven't changed my mind Director. I shouldn't be going to the Hellicarrier, and I only am because you are giving me no choice." Melinda tells Nick, it being all too clear how angry she is with him, "I'll just need a couple of minutes to get changed." She tells Nick before heading into his private bathroom.

After Melinda leaves Nick takes a deep breath as he knew that that wouldn't go well, but that's even worse than he was expecting. After collecting himself Nick grabs another holster and gun to give to Melinda once she is changed.

A couple of minutes after Melinda walked into the bathroom she walks back out in her new S.H.I.E.L.D tactical fight suit, that looks identical to her old one, which consists of high boots, pants, a long sleave blue shirt with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the shoulder and a leather vest.

"Here." Nick says passing Melinda the gun and holster.

"If I need a gun I'll take one." Melinda says simply, "Considering what's going on, if you're making me go then we should get going."

"We should. The Helicopter is outside." Nick confirms, and he and Melinda walk out towards the door, "Would you like to fly it?" he asks, offering because with how mad Melinda is with him it might help make her slightly less so.

"Of course." Melinda answers as they walk out of the office and onto the helipad.

* * *

A little while after they walked onto the helipad Melinda and Nick have arrived at the Hellicarrier and are walking onto the bridge.

"Agent May." Maria says surprised as they walked onto the bridge, "I did not expect to see you." She says as she was pretty sure that the Hellicarrier was the last place Melinda would go.

"I wasn't given a choice." Melinda explains simply, "Where's an empty station?" Melinda asks Maria.

"Right there." Maria says pointing to one.

"I'll help with the search for Clint." Melinda says and without another word to either Nick or Maria she walks over to the station.

"Really? You ordered Melinda to come on the Hellicarrier?" Maria asks Nick, who just gives his a second in command a look.

"I should go update the council." Nick says before leaving the bridge.

* * *

It has been a little while since Melinda and Nick arrived on the Hellicarrier and since then several more people have arrived on the Hellicarrier.

"He's here, May! He's really here!" Phil says excitedly as he hurries over to Melinda.

"Who?" Melinda asks, though she suspects that she knows exactly who he is talking about.

"Captain Rogers!" Phil says excitedly, "I met him, I talked to him." Phil says, looking like his dream has come true.

"That's great, Phil." Melinda tells her friend, not at all surprised to see how happy he is. "But aren't you supposed to be doing the trace?" Melinda asks her friend.

"Right, I am." Phil says before hurrying over to where some agents, including Jasper Sitwell, are.

A few minutes after Phil walked onto the bridge Natasha walks in with both Doctor Banner and Captain Rogers. As they speak to Nick and Phil Natasha walks over to Melinda.

"Anything on Clint?" Natasha asks, in a whisper, knowing that if there is something then Melinda will likely know.

"Not yet, but the second we find something I'll let you know." Melinda assures her and after nodding Natasha joins Nick in his conversation with Steve and Bruce before escorting Bruce to his lab.

* * *

A little while after Bruce and Steve joined the Hellicarrier Natasha and Bruce are back in the bridge, waiting for some kind of lead.

"We've got a hit." Sitwell suddenly says, "Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent."

"Location?" Phil asks.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell reveals.

"Captain, You're up." Nick says, "Romanoff, you're going too." Fury tells her.

"I'll need a pilot." Natasha comments, "Mel?" she asks, turning to her friend as honestly the only person she would trust to be her pilot with Clint not being able to fly is Melinda.

"Sure." Melinda says standing up.

"Agent May." Nick starts to say.

"You ordered me here, Director. I might as well make myself useful." Melinda says before following Natasha off the bridge.

* * *

A little while after they left the Hellicarrier Melinda and Natasha are in front of one of S.H.I.E.L.D's Quinjet's while Captain Rogers are in the back. As they won't need to give updates to the Hellicarrier for a little while Natasha reaches over and turns off the coms, causing Melinda to give her a look.

"Why are you on the Hellicarrier?" Natasha asks her friend being pretty sure that it should be the last place Melinda should be, especially with what's in play.

"I didn't have a choice." Melinda tells her friend, "He pulled rank, that's the first time since….." Melinda starts to say, knowing that Natasha will understand, while Steve in the back is pretty sure of two things, one he shouldn't be hearing this conversation, and two it doesn't sound like the kind of thing that should be talked about on mission.

"Huh, I didn't see that coming." Natasha admits as she was pretty sure that Nick wouldn't pull rank on Melinda because it would seriously hurt their marriage, which she knows Nick wants to work.

"I know his reasons; I even understand them." Melinda admits, "But that doesn't change the fact that…."

"You don't want to be here." Natasha supplies.

"I shouldn't be here." Melinda corrects, "Not with what's in play, and he should know that better than anyone." Melinda says, a look of pain briefly flickering on her face, something which only Natasha notices.

"I'm not defending him." Natasha assures Melinda, "But maybe that's why he pulled rank, so you'd be close, so he could help you if needed." Natasha reveals, as that would make sense, "Plus with what you can do it would just be a great idea for you to be on the Hellicarrier, even though you're not an active Specialist anymore."

"Maybe." Melinda answers and the two of them drift into silence and seconds later Natasha activates the coms again, leaving Steve, who has heard bits and pieces of the conversation, to be completely confused.

* * *

A little while after Melinda and Natasha's conversation about Melinda and Nick Steve, with help of Tony Stark have managed to capture Loki and the five of them once more on the jet.

"Seriously? Aren't you the Admin Agent that Fury was hiding with when I can to visit?" Tony asks Melinda, sounding surprised.

"I'm just the pilot." Melinda answers, giving Tony an annoyed look.

"Definitely her, but then why were you in Admin?" Tony asks confused, but Melinda doesn't answer and instead connects to the Hellicarrier.

"We've got him, Sir." Natasha informs him.

"Said anything?" Nick asks curious.

"Not a word." Melinda answers.

"Just get him here. We're low on time." Nick instructs.

"Yes, Sir." Melinda and Natasha say together and the two of them continue to watch out the window where there is a lot of thunder and lightning.

"I don't like it." Steve comments form the back where he is standing with Tony, guarding Loki.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asks.

"I don't remember it being this easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve comments.

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony asks.

"What?" Steve asks confused.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as Capsicle." Tony comments and hearing that Natasha and Melinda exchange looks, both thinking that that is a pretty great comeback, not that either of them would admit it.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve comments.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony says and once more Melinda and Natasha exchange looks, both agreeing with that, and as they do thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently though Melinda is able to control it.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asks and Melinda just gives her a look that Natasha learnt the meaning off a long time ago, as Loki stares out of the window.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asks curious.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki reveals and as he does a very loud bang is heard on the top of the jet.

"What the hell?" Melinda asks, looking at Natasha, but before either of them can say anything the ramp opens and Thor comes in and grabs Loki by the throat and flies out, leaving Steve and Tony dumbstruck. As he does Tony puts on the Iron Man helmet.

"Now there's that guy." Tony comments.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asks.

"I think that was Thor." Melinda answers as from what Nick told her it would make sense.

"He a friendly?" Steve asks surprised.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony says before hurrying to the ramp.

"Stark we need a plan of attack!" Steve says.

"I have a plan, attack." Tony says before jumping out of the jet and chasing after Thor. As he does Cap grabs a parachute to follow.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha comments.

"I don't see how I can." Steve admits as he puts his parachute on.

"These guys come from legends." Melinda informs Steve.

"They're basically gods." Natasha adds.

"There's only one God, Ma'am's, and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't dress like that." Steve says before jumping out of the jet too.

"Looks like we're going to have to find a way to follow them down." Natasha realises.

"Yep." Melinda confirms, with a sigh, "Let's just hope they don't do anything amazingly stupid before we get down there."

"I'd say that they likely are going to do that very thing." Natasha comments and she and Melinda fly the plane down to the ground, both wondering what the hell is going to happen next.

* * *

A while later everyone is back on the Hellicarrier. Loki is in a cell. Natasha and Steve are sitting around a round table, Maria, Melinda, Thor, and Banner are standing near the table, all of them watching as Nick talks to Loki.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asks after the screen cuts off.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve realises, "So, Thor, what's his play? Thor?" Steve asks.

"He has an army called Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any word known." Thor says, as he does Melinda and Maria exchange looks, both thinking the same thing, though neither comment, "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asks, sounding disbelieving.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner comments.

"Sevig?" Thor asks.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner explains.

"He's a friend." Thor reveals.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha reveals.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve comments.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Banner informs everyone.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor tells everyone.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha reminds him.

"He's adopted."

"Iridium." Banner says, "What did they need the Iridium for?" he asks.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony says as he walks in the room with Coulson and another agent, "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." Tony says to Phil who walks over and stands with Melinda and Maria, "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Holy crap, Fury's got the Cavalry here to." The Agent who walked in with Phil and Tony suddenly says as he sees Melinda.

"Don't call her that." Natasha, Phil and Maria snap in perfect unison.

"Sorry." The agent mutters as Banner, Tony, Thor, and Steve become confused.

"What were you saying Stark?" Melinda asks, wanting to get the attention off her.

"Um, right. No hard feelings, Point Break." Tony says to Thor as he taps his arm, "You've got a mean swing." He informs Thor, "It means that the portal can open as wide, and stay as open as long as Loki wants." He reveals, speaking to the others sitting, or standing, around the round table, "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails." Tony says to the crew, all of whom just give him looks back, "The man is playing Galaga Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony comments as he looks around at the various screens, covering one of his eyes, "How does Fury see these?"

"He turns." Maria answers, sounding less than impressed, and without anyone noticing Tony places a button sized thing underneath Nick's.

"Well, that sounds exhausting." Tony comments, causing Melinda to roll her eyes, "The rest of raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asks curious.

"Last night." Tony says simply, "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Probably." Melinda mutters, being pretty sure that Nick would have only given him the reading.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asks curious.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner explains to everyone.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony says.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner reveals.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony says with an amused look on his face.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asks confused and as he does Tony and Banner walk over and shake one another's hands.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner." Tony says, "You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." He comments.

"Thanks." Banner says, looking down and as he does Nick walks in.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his." Steve comments, "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Nick comments.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor comments.

"I do!" Steve says, looking rather proud of himself, causing Tony to roll his eyes.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asks curious.

"Let's play some." Banner comments and he and Tony walk out of the room. As they walk out everyone goes back to doing their own thing, including Melinda going back to his station.

"Agent May." Nick says, walking over to his wife, trying to talk to her, wanting to try and make things right between them, or as right as they can be when he pulled rank to get her to do something she truly didn't want to do.

"I have work to do, Director." Melinda says and from the tone of his voice Nick knows that she is still pretty mad at him.

"Of course." Nick says with a sigh, being sure that now isn't the time for him and Melinda to really talk.

* * *

For hours and hours everyone around the Hellicarrier works. During that time Tony and Bruce work in the lab, Thor, Phil and Melinda talked about Jane and Fury and Thor talked about Loki.

As she is working on her computer Melinda notices the second unusual activity is detected on the system.

"DIRECTOR, COMANDER HILL." Melinda calls and Nick and Maria run over to have a look at Melinda's screen where they see the alert and Nick runs out of the room.

"What's going on?" Phil asks a she walks over.

"Stark." Melinda and Maria say together.

"What's he done now?" Phil asks with a sigh.

"Hacked the system." Melinda reveals.

"Of course." Phil says with a sigh.

"Things so aren't going to go well down there." Maria comments as she really can't see that happening with the way Steve, Bruce, Thor and Tony have been acting.

"You don't know that. Have some hope." Phil comments.

"You are way too optimistic." Melinda informs her best friend.

"I think right now optimism is exactly what we need." Phil comments as Melinda and Maria exchange looks, both thinking the same thing.

For a little while Maria, Phil and Melinda just stay together in silence, Melinda sitting at her station while Phil and Maria stand around until suddenly there is an explosion that causes everyone to be knocked around as emergency alarms go off and, after a few minutes, everyone starts to scramble to their emergency positions as Maria attempts to keep things as calm as possible.

"Hill?" Nick asks through the coms.

"Turn up that engine! Number three engine is down! Can we get a run in?" Maria asks as she runs over to Melinda who has managed to get back to her station to have a look at what is going on, "Talk to me." She tells Melinda who has managed to get into the diagnostics.

"Turbine's lose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air." Melinda informs her friend.

"We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine." Maria says through the coms.

"Stark! You copy that?" Nick says through the coms.

"I'm on it." Tony also says through the coms.

"May, Initiate official lockdown in the detention section. Coulson, get to the armoury. Move out!" Nick instructs.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil confirm.

"May, look under your desk." Maria says and Melinda looks under her desk to find a gun and holster. "I'm thinking you're going to need it." Maria tells her friend and Melinda nods and runs, strapping on her holster as she goes.

Running out of the bridge Melinda runs down three blockheads where there is the office that only the senior agents have access to Melinda. Once she is there Melinda does what she has to do to open the locked door, something that takes almost a minute for her authorization to be confirmed and then she lets herself in and once she does she hurries over to the only station in the room and she starts to initiate the lockdown off the detention level.

"May? Have you set the Lockdown?" Phil asks, through the coms.

"Doing it now." Melinda responds as she hurriedly types on the screen.

"I'm going to get one of the phase two weapons and head down there." Phil tells his friend, "You should help Hill secure the bridge."

"Will do." Melinda responds, "Watch your back."

"You too." Phil responds and as he does Melinda gives her authorization to finalise the lockdown. The second Melinda gets the conformation that the lockdown is in place Melinda runs back out of the room and to the bridge, getting there just in time to hear Nick say,

"Then put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop"

"Lockdown set, Sir." Melinda tells her husband, "Coulson's going to the armoury and then the detention level with one of the phase two weapons." Melinda tells Nick and Maria, making sure her voice is only loud enough for them to hear.

"Good." Nick says and Melinda goes back to her station.

"Sir, you're going to want to see this." Melinda tells him and Nick and Maria hurry over to have a look at Melinda's screens so that they can see what is going on.

"We need a full evac of the lower hanger bay." Nick says once he looks at the screen, looking at Maria.

"Got it. With me." Maria tells several agents and they all start to walk out, but as they do a grenade slides in.

"Grenade!" Maria yells as it goes off near Maria, as it does Maria is thrown down some steps while Fury moves a bit closer to Melinda, something no one would notice if they weren't purposely watching Melinda.

Seconds after the grenade goes of Melinda and Fury start to fire at the open entrance and exchanging looks Melinda and Nick move into place so that they are behind the sides of the entrance so that when Barton's men enter Nick and Melinda both step out from their hiding places, Nick has his gun drawn, but Melinda has holstered. Nick shoots several of them while Melinda engages in hand to hand combat, knocking out a couple but as Melinda fights with a third his mask falls and Melinda recognizes the person as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, who was at the Dark Matter Facility, recognizes him causes Melinda to freeze, to stop what she is doing in an instant, a mistake that is almost deadly but then Maria shoots the person, saving Melinda.

"Agent May?" Nick asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Melinda says, forcing down the memories of that day in Bahrain, forcing herself to try and stay calm even though it's the last thing she feels like she can be right now.

"We've got perimeter breach! Hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D gear. Hold on to every junction." Sitwell says and as he does Melinda, Nick and Maria, continue to fight back against the tactical soldiers, both Nick and Maria noticing that Melinda is shaking slightly as she fights, but even with the fact that she is shaking, and hesitant, Melinda is still an extremely good fighter, but so are the mind-controlled tactical soldiers.

"Sir, the Hulk and Thor are in the research level." Sitwell says through the coms.

"Sir, the Hulk with tear this place apart." Maria comments.

"Get his attention." Nick orders.

"Escort 606, proceeded to wishbone Charlie." Maria instructs.

"Don't get too close." Melinda adds with her own coms and everyone listen to the pilot try and get the intension of the Hulk and Thor before his plane gets destroyed.

As they listen to the pilot, Hulk and Thor more of the brainwashed men come and Melinda completely gives up on her gun, not being able to shot more people who are brainwashed, and starts to fight them hand to hand. After a little while Nick and Maria both join her with that.

"They are not getting though here, so what the hell….." Nick starts to say but as he does an arrow flies across the bridge and lands in one of the computer outlets, Nick fires back at Clint, but he is already gone. Suddenly, the Helicarrier begins to tilt to one side as they lose engine one.

"Sir, we've lost all power in engine one." Sitwell reveals.

"It's Barton." Nick says, "He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anyone copy?"

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." Natasha says, through the coms.

"Their numbers are decreasing." Melinda realises a few minutes later.

"They've gotten what they want." Nick realises and as he does he gets a glimpse of the viewing screen where he sees that the cage where Loki was kept in has been opened and so, without a word to anyone, Nick goes running out of the bridge, causing Melinda and Maria to exchange looks.

After Nick runs Melinda and Maria fight the last of the brainwashed people, and then the Hellicarrier stabilizes and the fighting stops.

"You should get checked out." Melinda tells Maria once it does.

"So should you." Maria tells her friend.

"I'm not hurt." Melinda tells her friend as she leads Maria over to where the medical personnel are.

"Stop giving me that look. It's nothing." Maria tells her friend, who in this situation is her subordinate, as the medics start to help her.

"Agent Coulson is down." Nick says through the coms and the second she hears that Melinda goes running, before she even realises what is going on.

"Paramedics are on their way." A S.H.I.E.L.D agent says.

"They're here." Nick says and Melinda continues to run, "They've called it." Nick informs those who are listening in to the coms.

"No, no, no." Melinda mutters to herself as she keeps running, not wanting to believe that, refusing to until she sees the proof for herself.

About a minute later Melinda runs into the detention level where she finds Nick and a medical team standing around Phil who is clearly dead as he is bleeding out of his chest.

"NO." Melinda says horrified, tears coming to her eyes and as she sees one of her two oldest friends, her best friend, dead. Seeing him Melinda's legs collapse under her, and the only reason why she doesn't fall is because Nick catches her, "No, he can't be, PHIL!" Melinda yells, her voice breaking and because he doesn't know anything that would help with how much pain she clearly in Nick just holds Melinda tightly as she falls apart.

* * *

A little while later Phil's body along with Melinda, Fury and the people transporting Phil's body walk into the medical area where Phil's body is going heled. As soon as they agents transporting Phil's body puts him down Nick signals to them and they leave the room.

"Melinda…" Nick starts to say.

"I'm not leaving him alone." Melinda says as she walks over to where Phil's body is.

"Okay. I'm going to post agents outside." Nick informs Melinda, knowing that with everything going on he cannot stay with Melinda, no matter how much he may want to.

Walking over to Melinda Nick places a kiss on the top of her head before he walks out of the room, leaving Melinda with the body of their oldest friend.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I'm so sorry. I should have gone with you. I shouldn't have let you go alone." Melinda tells her best friend as she places a hand on his head, and lets the tears roll down her face, not caring what happens next as she has just lost the second most important person in the world to her, and now, nothing else matters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Twelve hours has passed since Phil died and ever since Melinda hasn't left his body, she's just stood in the room with him staring at the body, honestly not caring about anything else, honestly not even being able to bring herself to worry about what else is going on, honestly she probably wouldn't even notice, or care, if the Hellicarrier was to fall out of the sky.

"Melinda." Nick's voice says and for the first time Melinda looks away from Phil to see her husband standing next to her, and then, to his surprise Melinda throws her arms around him, and he just holds Melinda, wishing that he could take away the pain that the woman he loves is in.

"It's over." Nick says after a few minutes of holding her, as he runs his hand through her hair, "Loki's been defeated. So has his army. Thor's taken the Tesseract."

"Clint?" Melinda asks, forcing the word out as if she's lost another one of her friends then she'd rather know sooner, not moving out of Nick's arms.

"Natasha managed to break the mind control. The two of them, Thor, Stark, Rogers and Banner, fought Loki's army. They're all alive." Nick explains to Melinda, "A plane's leaving to go back to DC soon, Maria's going to be on it and I think you should to." Nick informs Melinda as both he and Maria have talked with the World Security Council and now Maria is going to head back to DC to coordinate the clean-up while Nick has other plans, plans he doesn't want to share with Melinda until he is sure that what he is planning works.

"What about Phil? I don't want to leave him." Melinda tells her husband, her voice sounding slightly muffled by his chest.

"I'm waiting for the proper way to transport him, and finish up a few things." Nick reveals, "You're just hurting yourself by being here. You should go back to DC." Nick tells Melinda, hating that she is in so much pain.

"I don't know if I can." Melinda says, not wanting to leave her partner, even though he's no longer alive.

"You can, you should." Nick tells his wife tightening his arms around her as he places a kiss on her cheek.

For a little while Nick just holds Melinda until Melinda finally pushes herself off Nick's chest and looks up at her husband.

"Phil's girlfriend, Audrey. She should be told. I know it's against protocol, but…." Melinda tells Nick.

"I'll make sure she is told." Nick assures Melinda, "Will you take the Quinjet back?"

"I guess." Melinda says hesitantly, "When will you come home?"

"As soon as I can." Nick answers, knowing that that might be a while.

"Okay." Melinda says and she walks over Phil's body, bends over and places a gentle kiss on his forehead,

"You'll always be my partner." Melinda whispers to him, though Nick can make out the words before walking out, kissing Nick once more before she goes, once she walks away Nick walks over to Phil's body.

"I'm sorry, Phil." Nick tells his friend, the person, after his wife, who means the most to him, "I'm going to bring you back to us. You're going to be needed more than ever." Nick says as he cannot even think about the world without Phil in it.

* * *

A little while after Melinda walked away from Nick and Phil's body Melinda, with Maria, walk out of a plane at the Triskelion. As they walk out they find Natasha, and Clint who is looking hesitant, waiting.

Without a word Natasha walks over to Melinda and hugs her, even though neither are good at talking about their feelings or showing affection as they hug it is clear to Maria and Steve that they are saying everything they need with their simple action and no words need to be said.

When they break apart Clint walks up, looking nervous.

"Mels I…" Clint starts to say.

"It's okay." Melinda says, knowing what he is about to say, "It's not your fault, you weren't in control." Melinda says, knowing that she doesn't blame Clint and that Phil wouldn't want him to blame himself either.

"I'm still sorry." Clint says, looking incredibly guilty and then to his surprise Melinda just hugs her friend, her brother.

* * *

A little while after Melinda, Clint, Natasha and Maria meet on the tarmac Maria is working on the cleanup from what happened in New York while Melinda, Natasha and Clint are at Melinda and Nick's place, all sitting around on the floor, drinking in complete silence.

"It shouldn't have been Phil." Clint says, sounding angry, upset, and guilty, "He should have been the one who lived the longest."

"Yeah, he should have." Natasha confirms.

"I should have been with him." Melinda tells them, not needing to even finish for Natasha and Clint to know what she is going to say.

"You couldn't have stopped Loki." Natasha tells her.

"You don't know that." Melinda says, pain in her voice, "I should have just gone with him, he's my partner and I shouldn't have let him go alone." Melinda says before drinking a lot of her alcohol at once.

"Guilt doesn't help any of us right now." Natasha says, looking between Melinda and Clint both of whom are looking guilty, "Neither of you are to blame. The only person to blame is Loki. He killed Phil, not you, either of you." She says, looking between her two friends and they both nod, though they are looking guilty.

* * *

It has been two days since Melinda and Maria returned to DC from the Hellicarrier and since then Melinda hasn't seen or heard from her husband since, and if she hasn't spent most of the last two days in an alcohol induced haze she would think about that a bit more, but with everything she has honestly been too drunk to even really notice how long Nick has been gone.

It's about four am and Nick is just walking into his and Melinda's apartment as he walks in Nick can't help but frown when he sees all the empty bottles around as he knew Melinda wouldn't be doing well, and the updates he's been getting from Maria has confirmed that, but she seems to be doing even worse than he was expecting, and considering it is the day of Phil's funeral he expects things to only get worse.

Walking into his and Melinda's room Nick finds his wife fast asleep and so being as quiet as possible Nick gets changed and climbs into bed next to his wife, and just like he always does Nick wakes her up.

"Nick." Melinda says, sounding glad to see him, and judging from Melinda's voice a little hung over, "You're home."

"Yeah, I am." Nick says, moving closer to his wife, and kissing her, "I'm sorry that I wasn't here sooner, but there was stuff that I had to do." Nick says once he and Melinda break apart, not wanting to say anymore until he knows for sure that that what he has done has worked.

"I figured." Melinda says, as in her moments of sobriety that's what she figured.

"And about the fact that I pulled ranks to get you onto the Hellicarrier…" Nick starts to say.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Melinda says, telling the truth, "I was furious, but it doesn't matter anymore." Melinda says, leaving off the 'nothing does' that they both know she is thinking.

"I'm still sorry." Nick says, "I blurred the line between our marriage and our working relationship, and that wasn't fair."

"No, it wasn't." Melinda confirms, "But I know why you did it, I forgive you." Melinda tells Nick.

"Thank you." Nick says before kissing his wife, not entirely sure that he deserves her forgiveness, especially considering what he is keeping from her, "We should get some sleep. We got a long day."

"Is that your way of saying that we're burying our oldest friend?" Melinda asks, there being some anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nick says, pain in his voice and as he says that Melinda moves closer to Nick who pulls her in close and before too long they are both asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Nick and Melinda are both awake and getting ready for Phil's funeral, both thinking that they want the day to be over with, but at the same time they want to avoid it at all costs.

As Melinda is getting ready in their bathroom Nick walks over to his wife who is just staring at the mirror with a blank look on her face while she is half dressed.

"Maria, Natasha and Clint will be here soon." Nick tells her, from the door where he is fully dressed in a black suit.

"Why?" Melinda asks confused.

"We're going to go together, will raise less questions that way." Nick says, deciding not to mention that he has already told Melinda that.

"Yeah, right." Melinda says and as she does Nick walks the rest of the way and puts his arms around his wife's waist.

"it's okay not to be okay today, you're saying goodbye to your partner, your best friend." Nick tells Melinda, forcing himself not to think about the fact that what he is doing may be truly cruel, but at the same time it might be crueler to tell Melinda what he is doing to Phil before he knows it worked.

"I don't know if I can do this, Nick." Melinda says, turning around to face her husband while still in his arms, "I don't know if I can say goodbye to him."

"You can." Nick says, reaching out and pushing Melinda's hair out of her face, "You'll regret it if you don't." he says, being sure about that, "Phil was your best friend, your partner, and you need to be there today. You'll never forgive yourself if you're not." Nick says as he knows what Melinda and Phil mean to each other, what he means to both of them, he knows how much Melinda is hurting and he knows, without a doubt that Melinda would never forgive herself if she missed Phil's funeral.

Not able to find the words she wants to say Melinda just leans up and kisses her husband,

"Thank you." Melinda says simply once they break apart, "I just need a couple more minutes to get ready." She tells Nick.

"Okay." Nick says with a nod before walking out of the room and leaving Melinda to get dressed.

About five minutes after Nick left his and Melinda's bathroom he hears a knock on the door and so he walks over and answers it, letting Natasha, Maria and Clint, all of whom are dressed in black, into the apartment.

"How's she doing?" Natasha asks Nick in a quiet voice as they pass.

"About as well as I was expecting." Nick admits, "I had to convince her to go." He explains, "I don't know if she's going to be okay today." Nick says, it being clear to Natasha that Nick hates not being able to help his wife.

"She'll be okay, we'll help her." Natasha tells her boss and friend and the two of them walk over to join the others.

"Mels?" Clint asks.

"Still getting ready." Nick explains and he nods and so the four friends just stand in silence, no one sure what to say or do and all of them feeling the gap where Phil should be.

A couple of minutes after Natasha, Clint and Maria arrive the door to Melinda and Nick's bedroom opens and Melinda walks out, dressed in a black suit.

"I want to say something today, about Phil." Melinda says when she walks out, looking at Nick.

"Are you sure?" Nick asks, worried that that might be too much for Melinda.

"I want to try; I owe him that." Melinda says.

"Okay." Nick says with a nod, "I'll arrange it." Nick tells her.

"We should get going." Maria comments.

"Yeah, we should." Natasha say in agreement and they all head out of the apartment, Melinda and Nick being the last to two leave.

* * *

A little while after they left Melinda and Nick's apartment Melinda, Nick, Natasha, Clint and Maria get out of Fury's SUV at the cemetery where Phil's funeral is. As they get out they see Tony, Steve, Pepper Potts, James Rhodes, and a lot of other S.H.I.E.L.D agents that they know.

"We'll be sitting in the front row." Nick tells the other before walking away, giving his wife one last look before he goes.

"I don't see Audrey." Clint comments, sounding surprised.

"She wasn't told about the funeral, she couldn't be, not when it is classified." Maria admits, there being some guilt in her voice.

"Incoming." Natasha comments and the four of them turn to Alexander Pierce of the World Security Council walking towards them.

"Commander Hill, Agent May, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton." Pierce greats as he walks over.

"Sir." The four agents say together.

"I know the four of you worked with Agent Coulson for a long time, I'm sorry for your loss." Pierce tells them.

"Thank you Sir." Natasha answers.

"And Agent May, I know you and Agent Coulson had been partners for a long time. I'm sorry that you've lost someone important to you, but his sacrifice was for the good of the world." Pierce says, sticking out his hand for Melinda to shake

"Thank you, Sir." Melinda says, forcing the word out as Natasha, Clint and Maria become pretty sure that Melinda is close to hitting him, as she returns his handshake.

"Excuse me I have other people that I need to speak to, including your husband." Pierce says, his eyes lingering on Melinda for a second, before he walks away.

"I'm kind of amazed that you kept calm." Natasha tells Melinda.

"So am I." Melinda responds,

"Pierce knows about you and Nick?" Clint asks surprised.

"He and Nick are friends. He hasn't known as long as you, but yeah, he knows." Melinda confirms, and the four of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Maria have to great other agents who walk over, people who suspect how close they were to Coulson, but then after about ten minutes Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Steve walk over.

"Looks like you're the popular kids around here." Tony jokes, doing so to try and make things seem better.

"That's because us, and Fury, had known Coulson the longest." Maria explains, "We were incredible close."

"I'm sorry." Pepper tells them, her voice completely sincere.

"Thank you, Pepper." Natasha says, "And I don't believe you've meet Clint, or Melinda." She realizes, "Mel, Clint, this is Pepper Potts and James Rhodes. Pepper, Rhodey, this is Melinda and Clint." Natasha introduces.

"It's nice to meet you both, not under the circumstances off course." Rhodey comments.

"Yeah, you too." Clint responds.

"It's almost time, we should go sit down." Maria comments and the others nod and they all head to the seats that are in front of the coffin that except for Maria and Nick believe Phil is in. While Steve, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey sit several rows back Maria, Nick, Melinda, Natasha and Clint sit in the front row, in that order, from left to right.

Even though they can't show physical contact in public Nick and Melinda move so that they are sitting so close that their legs are practically touching, not that anyone would be able to tell unless they were watching closely.

First the celebrant gets up and speaks and then Tony is invited up to speak and honestly if she was asked Melinda isn't overly sure what he said and he only speaks for a few minutes before the celebrant stands up again.

"Next I would like to invite up Phil Coulson's friend and partner of twenty-nine years, Agent Melinda May." The Celebrant says.

Taking a deep breath Melinda stands up and walks over to the podium.

"Phil…." Melinda starts to say her voice shaking and stuttering, "Phil was….." Melinda says her voice breaking as she starts to cry, "Phil was…" Melinda tries once more, but she seems to be unable to say more as she slowly breaks down, exchanging looking Natasha and Nick quickly get up and walk over to Melinda.

"It's okay, Mel." Natasha tells her friend as she puts an arm around her.

"You don't have to do this." Nick tells his wife in a whisper, "Not if you can't." he tells her, wishing that he could be the one to put his arm around his wife but he knows that if he did it would lead to questions they can't answer.

"I can't…." Melinda admits, wanting to say something, but not being able to.

"I'll talk." Nick assures Melinda and he and Natasha exchange looks, as they do Natasha leads Melinda back over to her seat, once Melinda is sitting back down Natasha once more puts an arm around her and once he is sure that his wife is okay as she can be Nick starts to speak, "Along with Agent May I had the privilege of knowing Phil Coulson for almost thirty years." Nick says, it being the first thing he can think to say, "When I first met Phil Coulson he wasn't the smartest recruit, or the strongest, or the fastest, but he tried the hardest, and that made him the best." Nick says, "There are a lot of things I could say about Phil, a lot of stories I can tell, but I won't. What I will say is this, everything Phil did he did to protect people, he wanted to live in a way that would make his hero proud, and I believe he did." Nick says and anyone who knew Phil knows exactly who that is, "But what Phil didn't realize is that he was a hero himself, for so many reasons to so many people, and this world will be darker without him in it." Nick says before walking down from the podium and sitting back down next to his wife as the rest of the funeral service continues.

* * *

A couple of hours after Nick spoke at Phil's funeral Melinda, Nick, Clint, Natasha and Maria are back at Melinda and Nick's apartment, all of them sitting around the coffee table in the lounge room, having their own wake for Phil.

"Do you guys remember when Phil got the flu and refused to stay in bed and then he….." Clint starts to say.

"Collapsed mid mission and we had to carry him." Melinda finishes, there being amusement as well as pain her voice.

"And he still insisted that he was fine." Maria says with a small smile on her face.

"Something we've all done at least a few times." Natasha comments and the others nod in agreement.

"I'd like a propose a toast." Melinda says, "To Phil, our friend, our family, our hero, he'll always be with us." Melinda says, surprising everyone with how sappy she's being.

"To Phil." The others repeat and they all drink.

(Line break)

It has been six days since Phil's funeral and Nick is attempting to get out of bed without waking up Melinda.

"Nick?" Melinda asks, starting to wake up.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't want to wake you up." Nick tells his wife.

"I didn't hear the phone." Melinda comments.

"No one rang. There's something I've got to go handle. I'll be home in a few days." Nick informs Melinda.

"You've been going away a lot since New York." Melinda comments as in the last six days Fury has only spent about three of them home.

"I know. There's things that I need to handle." Nick reveals.

"I know." Melinda tells him, "Good luck with what you have to do." She tells him, "Watch your back." Melinda adds.

"Will do." Nick says before leaning over and kissing Melinda, "Get some sleep, I love you." Nick tells her.

"I love you too." Melinda responds and once they break apart Nick gets up and starts to get ready to leave while Melinda attempts to fall back asleep.

* * *

Hours after he left his wife Nick arrives at a secret facility where he is greeted by a group of doctors.

"Good news?" Nick asks them.

"The last surgery today should do it." Doctor Streiten informs Nick.

"Are you sure?" Nick asks, wanting to be sure.

"Everything looks positive. We'll be starting very soon." Doctor Streiten tells Nick.

"Good." Nick responds and they walk deeper into the facility.

A little while later Nick is standing in the observation room above an operating room where Phil Coulson's body is. A few minutes after the doctors walk in the room more procedures are performed and minutes later he comes back to live, but the, seconds later Nick hears Phil scream in pain and starting to beg to die.

* * *

It has been three days since Phil was brought back to life and after Phil spent days begging Phil realized that the only option was to implant him with fake memories so that he can have his will to live back.

Even though Nick wants to tell Melinda what is going on, because he knows it will help her to know, he also knows that things may still go wrong and so Nick knows he will keep the secret until he is surer that Phil is going to be okay in the long term and so, as he makes his way into the apartment, Nick prepares himself to lie to his wife as while he is always keeping secrets from her, this is pretty different and is going to be even harder to keep from her.

After leaving his jacket where he usually puts it Nick makes his way into his and Melinda's bedroom and the second he walks in he finds Melinda tossing and turning and Melinda muttering herself. At first Nick can't make out what she is saying, but as he walks closer to the bed he can,

"I don't want to hurt you, don't make me hurt you." Melinda mutters.

"Melinda." Nick says as he hurries to Melinda's side, "Mel, wake up." Nick says, getting to her side and trying to wake her up, without touching her, but Nick just keeps on muttering and tossing and turning, "MELINDA." Nick says louder, trying to wake her up, and seconds later Melinda wakes up, standing up in terror, "Hey, you're okay. It's okay." Nick says, trying to be reassuring.

"Nick?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, you're okay. It's okay." Nick assures her.

"I didn't want to hurt them, or her, any of them, they weren't in control." Melinda tells Nick, pain all too clear in her voice, "I didn't want to…. I shouldn't have."

'I know. I know you didn't." Nick assures her, as he moves closer and puts his arms around his wife to hug her, at first Melinda flinches but then she relaxes, "It's okay, Melinda. You're okay." Nick assures her and Melinda just leans into Nick's arms as he holds her, "You're okay. It's okay." Nick just says, over and over again as he holds Melinda and runs his hands through her hair.

* * *

It has been two months since Phil was brought back to life and Nick is still keeping that a secret while Phil is observed at a facility called the Guest House. Even with how hard it is to lie to Melinda Nick believes that he is doing the right thing by keeping it from her, at least for now.

As what is going on with Phil isn't the only thing that Nick has been doing since New York he is a little surprised when he is able to walk into his apartment at ten pm and is honestly looking forward to getting to spend some time with his wife.

"Melinda?" Nick asks as he walks in.

"Over here." Melinda's voice says, but from the second he hears it Nick knows something is wrong, even more so than everything that is going on.

"Mel?" Nick asks concerned as he walks towards where Melinda's voice came from where he finds his wife sitting on the ground near the couch with a lot of alcohol around.

"You're early." Melinda says, her voice slightly slurred which tells Melinda that she's drunk a lot.

"I'd say I wasn't soon enough." Nick admits as he walks over and sits in front of Melinda, "What's going on?" he asks worried

"Thirty years." Melinda says bitterly, "Thirty years today." Melinda says, tears coming to her eyes, "You, me and Phil. We because us, our team, started out friendship, thirty years ago" Melinda says, sounding upset, "He was such an idiot. He shouldn't have gone after Loki. I hate him." Melinda says sadly.

"No, you don't." Nick says, moving over to his wife so that he can just put his arm around her, "You just miss him, that's all this is."

"You're right, I don't hate him, I could never hate him." Melinda admits, "But I do miss him Nick; I miss him so much." Melinda says as she rests her head on Nick's shoulder.

"I know. So do I." Nick admits, "I think you've had enough for tonight." Nick says as he reaches out and takes the bottle out of Melinda's hand.

"I guess so." Melinda says and the two of them drift into silence, as Melinda nestles into Nick's side. As she does Nick can't help but think that all he's doing by keeping this from Melinda is causing him pain, something which he hates, but he knows it's what he has to do.

* * *

Three months have passed since the thirty-year anniversary of Melinda, Nick and Phil becoming friends, becoming a team, and with every day that passes Nick feels even more guilt at the fact that he is keeping Phil's resurrection from his wife, but at the same time he knows that he is making the right decision and that it isn't the right time for her to know yet.

Arriving home at about two am Nick is rather surprised to find all the lights on and Melinda sitting by the window of the lounge room just staring out.

"Melinda?" Nick asks as he walks towards his wife.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be home for a few more hours." Melinda says as Nick walks over.

"Plane got in early." Nick comments and Melinda knows better than to ask where he was coming from, "What's going on?" he asks, being pretty sure that something is wrong.

"Nightmares." Melinda admits as she avoids looking at Nick, "They've gotten worse since the Hellicarrier."

"I'm sorry." Nick says, feeling guilty, "I ordered you on the Hellicarrier because I wanted you near me, because I thought it would be better for you, I didn't mean to make things worse." He admits, knowing that there were some selfish reasons for wanting her near, but at the same time he thought it was what was best for her.

"I know you didn't." Melinda says, standing up, "It's not just what happened. It's Phil being gone, it's how much Clint is suffering, it's everything." Melinda admits.

"I know." Nick says "Let me help, Melinda. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already are." Melinda says before leaning in and kissing Nick, "I've missed you." Melinda tells Nick when they've break apart, "You've been gone way too much."

"I know. It's just what I have to do right now, after everything." Nick tells his wife.

"I know, it's okay, but I still miss you." Melinda informs him.

"I know. I miss you too." Nick says before kissing his wife once more. As they kiss Melinda jumps up and wraps her legs around Nick's waist, as they continue to kiss and as they make their way to their bedroom, their lips not parting for an insistent.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been three months since Melinda admitted that her nightmares have been getting worse since the Hellicarrier and ever since Melinda has been experiencing more nights with nightmares than without, but she is also learning how to handle them better.

It's about seven pm which means the end of the working day for Melinda and she has headed up to Nick's office to see if he is coming home.

"Agent May." Nick's assistant greats as Melinda walks towards her husband's office.

"Is he in?" Melinda asks curious.

"He's in a meeting with Commander Hill right now, asked not to be disturbed." Nick's assistant informs Melinda.

"Oh okay, just let him know that I came by." Melinda requests.

"Of course." Nick's assistant says and then Melinda walks away.

* * *

In Nick's office Maria and Nick are sitting at opposite ends of the table, both having folders in front of them.

"Are you sure you want to bring her in on this?" Maria ask her boss, her voice disbelieving.

"I have to." Nick answers, "She deserves to know, and if we're really going to let him back in the field then he's going to need someone who understands to watch him, and she's the best person for that, and he's going to want her."

"You're going to tell her everything and then ask her to spy on her best friend." Maria asks, giving him a look, "Did you even think about what that's going to do to your marriage?" she asks.

"We'll figure it out." Nick responds as even though the thought of that worries him he believes that it is for the best.

"You're an idiot. This isn't going to end well." Maria informs her boss, it being clear that she is speaking more as a friend rather than a subordinate, but he just stares at what he is reading rather than looking at his second in command.

* * *

Almost two hours after Melinda went by Nick's office she is doing Tai-Chi when she hears the door open and she watches as Nick walks in, though she continues to do her Tai-Chi.

Seeing what Melinda is doing Nick puts his jacket up and walks over to the couch where he sits down on the edge of, and as he sits Melinda notices that he is holding a folder, but as he doesn't say anything Melinda just continues to do her Tai-Chi while Nick watches.

"Hi." Melinda says, walking over to her husband.

"Hi." Nick says, returning the smile, and leaning forward and kissing his wife, "There's something I need to tell you." Nick says when they break apart.

"What?" Melinda asks, having a feeling that this may be bad.

"Here, this can explain better than I can." Nick says handing Melinda the folder and as she looks down she can't even hide the shock on her face.

"Nick, this is level ten." Melinda says, sounding shocked.

"It doesn't matter. You need to read it." Nick explains to Melinda.

"Okay." Melinda says as she walks over and sits on the couch. As she does Nick moves off the edge of the couch and sits down next to her as Melinda starts to read.

As Melinda reads Nick just watches her, and he can almost tell what part of the file is at by the looks on her face, though while he is watching her Nick figures that she is saving all her questions for when she is done.

For twenty, very long to Nick, minutes Melinda is silent as she reads the file, and then she finally closes it shut, and doesn't say anything.

"Melinda?" Nick asks concerned.

"He's alive?" Melinda says, forcing the words out.

"Yes." Nick confirms.

"Is he okay?" Melinda asks, looking at her husband with wide eyes.

"Considering everything, yes he is." Nick confirms and Melinda just looked torn between shock and amazement.

"When can I see him?" Melinda asks, wanting to see him as soon as possible.

"Soon." Nick answers, "But Melinda there's more. Things that aren't in that file." Nick reveals.

"More than Phil begging to die?" Melinda asks, pain in her voice as even though she is glad that Phil is alive she isn't happy to know that the process caused him so much pain.

"Yes." Nick confirms, taking a deep breath, "Phil cannot know what was done to him, he cannot know that alien biology was involved."

"Why not?" Melinda asks, confusion in her voice.

"Phil's doctors believe that him knowing the truth will have negative consequences." Nick informs Melinda.

"What kind of negative consequences?" Melinda asks, not liking the sound of that.

"Unclear." Nick answers, "But what we do know is that when Phil returns to the field he is going to need people around him, and we both know that he's going to want one of those people to be you."

"Nick…." Melinda starts to say, anger in her voice.

"Melinda, Phil is going to need someone in the field with him, someone who knows what really happened, someone who can watch his back and report to me if things do go wrong. We both know that the perfect person for that is you." Nick tells his wife.

"So not only are you asking me to go back in the field, you want me to spy on Phil? You want me to report to you!" Melinda says, the anger in her voice increasing, as she stands up.

"I want you to protect him, just like the three of us have always protected each other. I want you to watch his back." Nick explains, standing up too.

"Don't…" Melinda starts to say.

"Melinda I wouldn't be asking if this wasn't so important. You know Phil better than almost anyone and you know trauma. You'll know if how his reacting is normal or something to worry about, something to react to." Nick explains, "I know you, Melinda. I know that there is no one else you'd want watching Phil's back. Could you forgive yourself if you let someone else watch him and they make the call that something is wrong even though it's not because they don't know Phil?" Nick asks.

"That low, Nick." Melinda says angrily.

"I know." Nick confirms, "But it's where we are. Phil's alive and to make sure he's okay I need you to go to back into the field, I need you to figure out who he'd need around him, I need you to keep an eye on him and watch him, and react if you have to, because you're the best person to do that."

"You're a bastard." Melinda says angrily.

"Mel…." Nick starts to say.

"No, I'm speaking." Melinda informs him, "Phil bring alive is incredible, but that doesn't change the fact that he begged to die, and now you want me to spy on the person who means so much to both of us. You want me to go back into the field and lie to my best friends face and you're using my history against me to get me to do it? Is that where we are?" Melinda asks and Nick just avoids looking at her, "As an agent I've done a lot of questionable things for you over the years Nick, but this, this is so much worse." Melinda informs him, "I can't even look at you right now." Melinda says, walking to the door as she knows that if she doesn't calm down she's going to say or do something she's going to regret.

"Where are you going?" Nick asks his wife, thinking that this has gone so much worse than he was expecting.

"I'm going to stay with Nat for a few days, or at least until I can look at you without wanting to punch you." Melinda says before walking out of their apartment, leaving Nick to wonder if he's just lost the most important person in his life, the person he loves the most.

* * *

As she needed to clear her head a little Melinda didn't just speed on her motorbike straight to Natasha's instead she went the long way, doubled back on herself a few times and even went the wrong way once or twice, not just to make sure no one was following her, but to give her more of a chance to clear her head.

An hour after Melinda left hers and Nick's apartment she arrives at Natasha's door and knocks. Seconds later the door opens a little and Melinda sees Natasha's face through the small gap in the door.

"Mel?" Natasha asks surprised.

"Yeah, can I come in?" Melinda asks curious and Natasha opens the door and lets her friend in.

"What's wrong?" Natasha ask worried as she closes the door behind her friend, being able to tell that something is wrong.

"I don't even know where to start." Melinda admits as she walks over to Natasha's couch and sits down, as she does Natasha walks over to her alcohol and pours them both a drink.

"Maybe you should start with this." Natasha says, as she hands Melinda a double scotch, and sits down next to her friend, "Whenever you want to talk I'm here." Natasha assures her friend as Melinda takes a drink.

"Phil's alive." Melinda says after she takes a drink.

"How?" Natasha asks, shock in her voice.

"Nick used procedures, using alien DNA, and brought him back." Melinda reveals, "He just told me and he said that Phil can't know what happened, that it would be bad and he wants me to go back in the field, with Phil, and spy on him, report to him." Melinda explains to Natasha, "He used how much Phil means to me, our history, my history, all as reasons why I should spy on him." Melinda says angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Natasha tells her friend, not entirely sure how she is feeling, though she knows anger at Nick is definitely on the list.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" Melinda asks, "I don't know what I'd say or do, if I see him right now."

"Of course you can stay, you never have to ask." Natasha tells her friend.

"Thanks." Melinda says and the two of them drift into silence as they drink.

* * *

Back at Melinda and Nick's apartment Nick is sitting alone and like his wife he is drinking, but as he drinks he tries to decide what to do. A part of him wants to go to Natasha's and try talking to Melinda, but he also knows that that will likely end badly if Melinda hasn't had a chance to calm down so instead she takes another drink.

After a little while Nick realizes that he can't just sit in the empty apartment anymore and instead he puts his glass down and heads leaves, planning on heading straight into the Triskelion.

* * *

When Melinda wakes up the next morning it takes her a few moments to realize what is going on as she's not in her bed with her husband by her side by she is lying in bed next to Natasha, something that isn't the first time and so she gets up, heads out to Natasha's living room and starts to do tai-chi.

Melinda has been doing tai-chi for a few minutes when she hears footsteps.

"So, you going to go into work today?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yeah. It's a good thing I can avoid him pretty easily." Melinda tells her friend.

"So… things are bad enough for you to avoid him?" Natasha asks as she was suspecting that, but wants to be sure.

"Definitely." Melinda confirms.

"I take it you'll be borrowing something to wear." Natasha assumes as she figures that Melinda won't want to go back to her apartment.

"Yeah, do you mind?" Melinda asks.

"Mel, we've been practically sharing a wardrobe for sixteen years, why the hell would I mind?" Natasha asks her friend.

"Good point." Melinda says as Natasha as moves into position to join Melinda in her tai-chi, and as she does the two of them drift into silence as they do.

* * *

At the Triskelion Nick is working at his desk, where he has been all night, when he hears a knock on his door.

"Yeah." Nick says and he isn't overly surprised when Maria walked in.

"Okay, you're wearing what you were wearing yesterday. I'm guessing things didn't go well with Mel." Maria comments.

"She left." Nick tells his second in command, pain in his voice, "She's staying with Natasha."

"Wow." Maria says shocked, "Maybe she just needs some time to digest everything, to come to terms with it all."

"Or maybe I've lost her." Nick comments, pain in his voice.

"I don't think so." Maria says, trying to be supportive "This is Mel we're talking about, she probably just needs some time."

"Maybe." Nick says uncertain, it being more than clear to Maria that Nick is hurting.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Maria suggests.

"No." Nick says quickly, "Melinda needs space if I try talking to her before she is ready then I will definitely lose her."

"Okay." Maria say and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

It has been three days since Nick told Melinda about Phil and what he wants her to do and ever since Melinda has been staying with Natasha and Maria and Natasha, the only ones who know what is going on as Clint is on a mission, are becoming even more concerned about Melinda and Nick as neither of them are doing okay.

It's lunchtime and Maria is walking into a dinner where she spots a friend so she walks over and joins Natasha in the booth she is sitting in.

"Please say you have a plan." Maria requests as she slides into the booth across from Natasha.

"I have a few ideas." Natasha admits, "She's avoiding, having nightmares that have to be worse than usual and is miserable though she's trying to hide it. What about him?" Natasha asks curious.

"Let's just say I didn't know it was possible for him to be in such a bad mood and leave it at that." Maria tells her friend with a sigh, "He won't go talk to her, even though he wants to, because he doesn't want to push her."

"You know, if Clint was here he'd be suggesting we locked him in a room until they talked." Natasha suggests, feeling that because Clint is on a mission with Bobbi Morse and her team then it's her job to suggest that.

"Yeah, and we'd shut that down within a second, both knowing it wouldn't end well." Maria reminds Natasha.

"Maybe." Natasha says uncertain, "But we do need a plan, we can't let them both just keep going on like this."

"They need to talk, but I don't see Nick changing his mind about not pushing Melinda anytime soon." Maria admits.

"I'll talk to Mel." Natasha admits, "I know she's upset about what Nick's asking her to do, but I think there's something more."

"Really? You think?" Maria asks curious.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms, "I'll try talking to her, just get Nick to go home tonight. If things go to plan, then I might be able to get Mel to go home."

"Okay, I can do that." Maria comments and the two of them nod and drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Natasha arrives back home and she isn't at all surprised to find Melinda sitting on her couch reading, though as she watches her friend Natasha becomes even surer that there is something her friend isn't telling her about what is going on.

"Okay, you're going to talk to me." Natasha says as she walks over and sits next to Melinda and takes her friends book.

"Nat…." Melinda starts to say.

"Mel, you've been here for three days, and you've explained what happened between you and Nick, but not exactly why It hurt you so much, why it made you so angry." Natasha tells her friend, "But, there's something you're not saying, so talk to me. Tell me whatever it is, let me help." Natasha tells hero and hearing that Melinda just looks like she is debating what to say.

"You know there was a lot of years where it was just Phil, Nick and I in the field, no one else." Melinda tells her friend.

"I know." Natasha responds, wondering where Melinda is going with this.

"You, and me, Phil, Nick, Clint, and Maria are a family, but the way Phil, Nick and I were, when it was just the three of us was… different." Melinda reveals, "I don't even think I could explain it."

"Try." Natasha prods, wanting to understand.

"From when Phil and I started working with Nick when we were still at the academy until when we recruited Clint, we were a team. We spent more time together than apart, and yeah we worked with Peggy on some missions, and with Garret a lot and even Blake, Sitwell and Hartley sometimes, but mainly it was just us three." Melinda explains, "Everything was different we couldn't even have dreamed of half the tech we have now. It was the Cold War, mistrust was everywhere, we were expecting nuclear war to start at any moment."

"I remember." Natasha says and Melinda nods knowing that she does, though she purposely doesn't want to think of the fact that they were fighting on different sides of the same war.

"We went into missions knowing that if things went wrong we could only count on each other, that backup was either too far away or not coming at all. Trust between us was sacred, we knew from the first time we worked together that if we didn't have that then we didn't have anything." Melinda reveals, "I remember once it was New Years, I don't even think I was twenty-one yet, and the three of us we on a mission and we were all hurt, hoping not to get infections, waiting for an extraction to come, drinking stale beer, and Phil asked we're we thought we would be in thirty years." Melinda reveals, "Nick, being Nick, said that we would probably be dead, and I agreed." Melinda admits.

"Of course you did." Natasha says, not at all surprised by that.

"Phil told us off for our pessimism and said that Nick would be Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, and Nick said that he would only be director of we were his by his sides." Melinda reveals, a sad smile on her face, "Because the only way he could, the only way he wanted, to run S.H.I.E.L.D was with us." Melinda reveals, saying what Natasha doesn't know, "We used to say that Nick was the leader, Phil was the heart, he kept us grounded and I was the strength, we balanced each other out; and that's why we made a perfect team." Melinda says, a tear coming to her eyes, "For all those years I never hesitated to jump out of a building, or a plane, I never heisted to jump into a hole who go charging into a fight, or into the unknown, because I knew that those two would always have my back, and I'd always have theirs. That was our bond, it was sacred, and now Nick's using that against me." Melinda says, her voice sounding angry, "He's using that to try and get me to say yes to this, yes to going back into the field, yes to lying to Phil, to reporting on him, to…." Melinda says before trailing off.

"Mel?" Nat asks concerned.

"He right, in so many ways." Melinda admits, hating that, "I would be watching his back, I would be protecting him, just like always, because I can tell if he was Phil or if something was wrong, and I would never stop trying to save him." Melinda admits, "But I'm so mad at him for bringing up the past. You've wondered why we haven't told many stories about those days, and it's because those was ours, they only exist for us. It was the days where it was like we were the only three people in the words, the days where Phil would pretend not to notice how close Nick and I were." Melinda says, though admittedly that was only in the late eighties, "Where we all knew each other better than ourselves, we're we'd talk about how we'd die all agreeing that it would be okay if we were together, and where we would push each other's buttons knowing that we would never push each other away." Melinda explains, ranting and so she calms down and takes a deep breath, "Doing this, doing what Nick's done and what he wants me to do is like spitting in the face of that, of what we've always be, and I just don't understand how he can ask me to do that."

"Maybe for the same reason." Natasha says and Melinda turns to look at her, "Look, I might be completely off base, but think about it. Phil went alone to face Loki, neither of you were with him, none of you had each other's backs, and Phil died." Natasha explains, "You just said that you used to balance each other out that it was like you were the only people in the world, maybe that's why Nick brought Phil back, because he couldn't imagine his world without Phil in it, that he doesn't want you to have to, and he's asking you to do this because you're the only person he can count on to help Phil, the only person he trusts enough." Natasha reveals, "As messed up as his way is maybe Nick's just trying to make sure you both have your balance back."

"Maybe." Melinda says, looking thoughtful, "I think I need to clear my head." Melinda says before getting up and heading out of Natasha's apartment, as she watches her friend go Natasha doesn't know what she wants to do more, follow Melinda, Kick Nick's ass, or find some of the reports from the years Nick, Melinda and Phil were a team so that she can understand them better, though there is a part of her that hopes that it was enough for Melinda to go home.

* * *

After Melinda left Natasha's she just got on her bike and started to ride, just all around the city, using her speed to clear her mind, trying and hoping for something to make sense. As she drives she thinks about everything Natasha said, the team that she, Phil and Nick used to be, everything she is feeling and what Nick asked of her.

Nick means everything to her, he is the love of her live, and that will never change, but Phil is her best friend, and she doesn't want to hurt either of them and it seems like whatever she chooses to do she going to hurt one of them.

"Phil will be hurt more either way." Melinda realizes as she drives around, "I've got to do this, for him." She realizes.

After coming to that decision Melinda realizes that she isn't too far from home and so she decides to head back there rather than going back to Natasha's.

Arriving back home Melinda walks towards the door to their apartment and for the first time in days Melinda lets herself in and walks in. As she walks in Melinda is half expecting to find the apartment empty but instead she finds Nick sitting on the couch and watching TV, something which she knows doesn't happen often.

"Melinda." Nick says, looking towards the open door in surprise as Melinda walks in.

"Hi." Melinda responds as Nick stands up and turns off the TV, "I'll do it, but not for you. I'll do it because you're right, it's what's best for Phil. I'll do it to protect him." Melinda tells her husband.

"Okay." Nick says with a nod, "I don't regret bringing Phil back Melinda, and I do believe that you're the best person to help him, but I should have come up with a better way to explain things to you, to get you to agree."

"Yeah, you should have." Melinda says, walking towards Nick, "I'm not angry about you brining back Phil, I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes. I don't like that he was begging to die, or how questionable the things you did to bring him back was, but if he's alive and okay then maybe it was worth it."

"He is okay." Nick assures Melinda, leaving off the 'for now' that they can both hear.

"But Nick using my past, our past, against me to try and get me to agree wasn't okay." Melinda says, there being anger in her voice.

"I know. I should have thought about it more, thought of a better way." Nick says, feeling bad about what he did, even though he couldn't think of a better way.

"That's twice you've done that." Melinda comments, "I know we agreed to try and keep work and our home life separate, but you're blurring the lines. You ordered me on the Hellicarrier because you wanted your wife close and you've used everything you know to try and get me to spy on Phil." Melinda explains, "We've got to do better."

"Yeah, we do." Nick confirms, "I am sorry Melinda, but I honestly would still ask you to go on the Hellicarrier because I did want you close, even though I do hate the effect it has on you, but getting you to watch out on Phil I would have figured out a different way." Nick says, walking towards Melinda, "All I want is to protect you, to keep you from being hurt, and I keep hurting you, I'm so sorry Melinda. I really am." Nick says and it is clear that he completely means what he is saying.

"I know." Melinda says, taking a few steps towards him, "I forgive you, but we still need to do better. We need to make that line between work and home clearer, especially if I am going back into the field."

"We will." Nick says, "We'll figure it out." Nick assures his wife once they are very close, "Can I kiss you?" Nick ask his wife and after seeing Melinda nod Nick leans in and kisses her.

As they kiss Nick wraps his arms around his wife and pulls her in close, trying to show how sorry he is, how much better he wants to od, through his actions.

"Bedroom." Melinda pants as hers and Nick's lips briefly part and as they do Melinda jumps up and wraps her legs around Nick's waist and the two of them make their way into their bedroom, to properly make up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thanks for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

It has been three months since Nick told Melinda that Phil was alive and ever since Melinda has read the report on what happened to Phil over and over again, basically memorized all the details so that she could figure out what Phil would need when he came back to work, what will be best for him.

It's a little after lunch and Melinda is walking up to Nick's office wither final report about what to do for Phil.

"Go right in Agent May." Nick's assistant says as Melinda walks in and without another word Melinda walks straight into her husband's office.

"Secure office." Nick says once Melinda walks into the office, "Have you finished your recommendations?" Nick asks Melinda as they both walk over to the couches.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "I want to make something clear. I'm agreeing to be the pilot, nothing else, not unless I absolutely have to." Melinda tells Nick, "I want that to be clear." She tells him.

"It is."

"You should pull one of the old mobile command units out of storage, for some strange reason Phil really likes those, and if it's refurbished it would be perfect for a small team." Melinda explains, "Plus if he doesn't spend a long time at one base it will leave to less questions."

"I agree." Nick says with a nod, "What if I assigned the team cases that haven't been classified yet. Cases without red tape."

"That would be good." Melinda says, "Phil will like working without red tape."

"Yeah, he will." Nick confirms, "What are your thoughts on the team?" he asks.

"Someone who can repair his body, a technician to re-program his mind and a specialist, a specialist to help me with Phil if it gets to that point." Melinda explains to Nick, who realises exactly what Melinda is saying.

"Any suggestions on who should be in those roles?" Nick asks his wife.

"I've come up with short lists." Melinda says, pulling out three folders and handing them to Nick, "There are seven names on each of the list, I think if you give Phil specific parameters he'll end up picking one of those seven for each of those roles." Melinda says.

"Okay." Nick says, taking the lists.

"When will Phil be back from wherever he is?" Melinda asks having not asked the specifics on where Phil is as she really doesn't want to know.

"Next month." Nick answers, "He'll believe he's been in Tahiti and he needs to keep believing that." Nick tells Melinda.

"I know."

"You'll have to watch him Melinda, do what you can to stop him from finding out." Nick informs Melinda.

"I will." Melinda says with a nod.

"As I said Phil will be back next month and then in July he can be back at work and then I believe that September will be the best time for the team to start." Nick explains to Melinda.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod, "Is there anything else we've got to talk about today?"

"Not today." Nick says, "I've got a meeting with Secretary Pierce soon that I'm going to have to start getting ready for at some point."

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod, "Will you be home for dinner?"

"I might be slightly late so how about I bring home Italian." Nick suggests.

"Sounds good." Melinda says with a nod, "I better get back down to admin. I'll see you later." She tells her husband.

"See you later." Nick responds with a smile and Melinda gets up and leaves.

* * *

Many hours later Melinda is doing Tai-Chi in hers and Nick's apartment when the door opens and Nick walks in.

"Hey, sorry I'm later than I thought, but I have food." Nick says as he walks over to the table, "And I got that cheesy bread you love."

"That sounds really good." Melinda says as she stops what she is doing and walks over to the table.

Over the next few minutes Melinda and Nick get everything they need out and serve up all their food before sitting down across from each other while they eat.

"How'd your meeting with Pierce go?" Melinda asks curious.

"I thought we were trying to keep work at work." Nick comments.

"Right, we are." Melinda remembers, as for the last few months they have been trying to make the line between work and home clear.

"But to answer your question things went well and we're going to be working on something that could be very good." Nick explains to his wife.

"I take it that that's all you can say." Melinda assumes.

"Yeah." Nick confirms, Melinda nods and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, what do normal people talk about while eating?" Melinda asks curious, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"I have no idea." Nick says with an amused look on his face and the two of them exchange amused looks as they eat.

* * *

A month has passed since Melinda gave Nick the parameters for Phil's team and ever since Melinda has been waiting for the day where Phil is going to come back to work.

As she works at her desk Melinda suddenly hears her phone go off and as she does she picks it up to see a message on screen,

 _He's back. He'll likely reach out soon. Remember._

Even though the number that the message came from is blocked there is no doubt in Melinda's mind about who it came from and what it means and so she quickly deletes the message and starts to collect herself as she knows what's that is going to mean.

* * *

It has been hours since Melinda got the message about Phil and ever since Melinda has been expecting to see Phil around every, corner, but as of yet she hasn't, and so she is almost disappointed when she pulls her bike into her parking spot at her and Nick's apartment, having not seen Phil once.

Heading upstairs, looking forward to having a bath before trying to figure out dinner, Melinda is surprised to see a figure standing by his and Nick's door.

"Who are you?" Melinda asks, but as she walks closer the figure turns and she sees the person she's been hoping to see all day, "Phil." Melinda says, sounding surprised as even though she was expecting it, it's still a surprise.

"May, hi." Phil says, looking glad to see her as he walks towards her.

"I've missed you." Phil admits.

"Missed you too." Melinda admits and Phil walks over and hugs her, and to his surprise Melinda doesn't tense she actually responds to the hug, "So um, do you want to come in for a drink?"

"Sure. But I'm not interrupting right? You and Nick don't have plans?" Phil asks curious.

"He has late meetings." Melinda says as she opens the apartment and lets Phil in.

"Oh okay." Phil says with a nod and Melinda lets him in.

Once they are in the apartment Phil walks over to the couch like he has done many times before.

"Beer or scotch?" Melinda asks her friend.

"Scotch, do you even have to ask?" Phil answers and Melinda pours them both glasses before heading over to the couch.

"So, how are you feeling?" Melinda asks curious.

"Good. Really good." Phil admits, "Or I was until Nick told me what he had to do to my trading cards."

"For the record, I didn't know about that until after he did it." Melinda explains to Phil.

"I'm glad to hear that." Phil admits, "I wish you could have come and seen me in Tahiti, it was a magical place." He reveals and Melinda has to fight to keep her face free of emotion at that.

"Your doctors thought it would be best for you to heal alone." Melinda explains, trying to be as vague as possible while still answering his question, without lying.

"Yeah, well I have. Of course I can't go back to work yet." Phil informs Melinda.

"That can't surprise you." Melinda comments.

"It doesn't." Phil responds as the two of them drift into silence as they drink, "So, how have things been for you?"

"Okay, I've missed you." Melinda says, once more trying not to lie while being vague as possible.

"So, did you get to see much of the battle?" Phil asks curious.

"Not really." Melinda answers, "I was helping Maria stabilize the Hellicarrier, handle everything." Melinda explains, lying to her friend for the first time.

"How's everyone doing? Clint, Natasha, Maria?" Phil asks curious, it being clear that he is concerned about his friends.

"Nat and Maria are good. They're both busy. Nat's working with Captain Rogers." Melinda reveals.

"Really?" Phil asks shocked.

"Really." Melinda confirms, "So Clint too, most of the time anyway." Melinda explains as Clint has also been working with other people.

"And Clint? How's he doing?" Phil asks.

"He's having good days and bad ones." Melinda admits, "After what Loki did that's not surprising, but he's doing better."

"Good, that's good." Phil admits, "Nick said that Nat and Clint know, but no one else can. Not Rogers, or Stark or Banner." He comments as even though Nick wanted to keep it from Natasha and Clint when Melinda told Natasha she told Clint soon after so plans changed.

"It's better that way." Melinda comments, "Nick…."

"Used my death to get them to get together, I know." Phil responds, "I hope I can tell them one day."

"Maybe you will." Melinda responds.

"Yeah." Phil says and the two of them drift into silence as they drink.

A few minutes after Melinda and Phil have been sitting together there is a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back." Melinda says and she gets up and walks to the door. Opening the door a fraction she finds Natasha and Clint on the other side.

"He's here." Melinda hisses at the them as she lets them in and both Natasha and Clint get looks of shock on their faces as the three of them walk deeper into the apartment.

"Hi, Nat, Clint." Phil says, standing up and sounding nervous.

"Phil." Clint says, rushing forward and hugging his friend, "I'm sorry." He tells his friend as he hugs him.

"It's okay, Loki was controlling you, you had no choice." Phil responds.

"I'm still sorry." Clint says and the two of them break apart.

"Nat." Phil greats and to his surprise Natasha hugs him too.

"You shouldn't have gone after him yourself." Natasha tells her friend as she hugs him.

"I had to." Phil responds and as he does Melinda pulls out her phone and texts,

 _Thee of the four are here. You should bring the fourth with you._

To the personal number for of Nick in her phone and seconds later she gets a message back.

 _Will do, we'll bring Pizza._

"Nick and Maria are bringing Pizza." Melinda reveals.

"Nice." Clint says with a grin.

"I'll pour more drinks." Melinda comments as Clint and Phil walk to the couch.

"I'll help." Natasha adds and the two of them head to where they keep the alcohol, "How's he really doing?" Natasha asks, her voice barley above a whisper.

"Okay, as far as I can tell." Melinda whispers back.

"So, Melinda said that you two have been working with Captain Rogers. What's that like?" Phil asks curious, looking between Natasha and Clint.

"It's been pretty good." Clint answers, "A lot like how you'd expect, though Nat makes jokes about his age as much she can." He reveals.

"Nat!" Phil says, sounding shocked as Natasha and Melinda bring drinks over.

"What? It's an easy opening. I kind of have to do it." Natasha explains.

"You really don't, you're doing it because it amuses you." Clint tells his partner and Natasha just gives him a look as if to say, 'point.'

"I see some things haven't changed." Phil says with an amused look on his face and the group of four sit together and talk about anything and everything, Natasha, Clint and Melinda doing their best to stir the conversation away from topics that will make them have to lie.

* * *

It has been a little while since Natasha and Clint arrived at Melinda and Nick's apartment and ever since the two of them have been sitting with Melinda and Phil just talking and catching up, they have been talking for about half an hour when the door opens and Nick and Maria walk in, carrying pizza and beer.

"We got everyone's favourites'." Maria comments as they walk in.

"Awesome." Clint says, sounding relieved.

A few minutes later Melinda, Nick, Natasha, Clint and Phil are all sitting around the table eating, drinking and enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad that my first night home is the six of us spending time together." Phil comments.

"It is great." Natasha says and the group of six drift into silence, and everyone but Phil are thinking about how amazing it is that Phil is with them once more as they all know what it took them for that to be possible, and they know that Phil will never be able to know just how big it is.

* * *

Hours later Melinda and Nick are the only ones in their apartment as Clint, Natasha, Maria and Phil have all headed to their respective homes. Melinda and Nick on the other hand are lying in bed together, Melinda lying in Nick's arms.

"I can hear you thinking from here." Nick tells his wife as he runs his hands through her hair.

"He seems so okay." Melinda says, "He just like Phil, just like I remember." She says, sounding amazed.

"You knew he would be." Nick comments, looking down at Melinda.

"Yeah, it's just after everything he's been through I was expecting there to at least be something different." Melinda admits.

"He's okay." Nick tells his wife, "And you'll be able to watch him, notice and help him if he's not."

"Yeah." Melinda says and she leans up and kisses her husband, and once they break apart the two of them drift into silence and before too long they are both fast asleep.

* * *

It has been four months since Phil returned to DC and Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Nick and Maria had dinner together and since then the group of six have had dinner together a few more times and Phil has been getting used to being back.

It's late September and finally the day Melinda has been expecting since Phil came back has come, the day where Phil told Melinda that she will be joining his team. That was a few hours earlier and now Melinda is in hers and Nick's room packing her largest duffle bag to take with her.

As she is packing Melinda hears footsteps and she looks to see Nick standing at the door to their room holding a wrapped package.

"Hi, you're home early." Melinda comments when she sees her husband.

"Yeah, I took the rest of the day off." Nick says as he walks towards Melinda, "I figured that with you going away tomorrow we should make the best of the time we have together." Nick says and Melinda can't help but smile a little at that.

"What's in the package?" Melinda asks curious.

"Extra flight suits, the same as what I gave you for the Hellicarrier." Nick explains, "With the same advantages." Nick says as he hands the package over to his wife.

"Thanks." Melinda says gratefully as she takes the outfits out of the papers and puts them into her bag.

"So I've double checked it myself and the encrypted hard line and thumb scanner is in the cockpit and you'll be able to update regularly." Nick tells Melinda, "But remember…"

"Only when I'm alone." Melinda finishes and Nick nods.

"I also got you a chance, for your ring." Nick tells Melinda, "I'm not sure what you're thinking about doing, but…." Nick starts to say.

"I'm wearing it, on my finger." Melinda tells him, "I've been wearing it every day since we got married, I'm not taking it off now."

"Okay." Nick says with a smile, "Want some help packing?" Nick asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda says and Nick starts to help Melinda to pack the stuff she is going to take with her.

It takes about an hour but finally Melinda, with Nick's help, has managed to pack all her stuff that she needs to take with her.

"So, it's still early and you're all packed." Nick says with a grin.

"Yeah, guess so." Melinda comments, "I think I'm going to join a lovely, long, relaxing, bath before I'm stuck on a plane with only tiny showers for who knows how long." Melinda says as she walks to the bathroom removing her shirt as she goes, "Join me?" she asks, pausing when she gets to the door to look back at Nick.

"Definitely." Nick says, with a smirk as he follows his wife into the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning Melinda wakes up even earlier than normal and as she wakes up Melinda can't help but look over and just look at Nick, take in the sight of him, memorises how he looks, as she doesn't know how long it will be before she wakes up next to him again.

For a while Melinda just stares before she forces herself to get out of bed and start to get ready. Just as she is starting to put her tactical suit in the light is turned on and Melinda looks over to see Nick awake.

"I don't think I ever appreciated how much of a tight fit that is." Nick says, causing Melinda to roll her eyes.

"It's not the most comfortable thing, but it's more comfortable than the black catsuit Nat gave me." Melinda explains as she continues to get dressed.

"Why'd Romanoff give you a catsuit?" Nick asks confused.

"She said I may just need it, I decided not to question further." Melinda explains and as she does Nick gets up and walks over to Melinda who is still getting dressed.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Nick asks, not sure what else to say as it's his fault that Melinda is going back in the field.

"Not sure yet." Melinda admits, "But I'm just the pilot."

"We both know that you can never be 'just the pilot' even if you're not the specialist on the plane." Nick tells his wife.

"Yeah, guess so." Melinda says as Nick reaches out and pulls Melinda in close.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Melinda responds before Nick kisses her deeply, "I…. need… to…. finish…..getting….ready." Melinda tells her husband between kisses.

"Right, you do." Nick realises, "How about I go put the kettle on." He offers.

"Sounds good to me." Melinda responds and Nick removes the hands he has from around Melinda's waist and heads out of their room. After watching Nick walk away Melinda finishes getting ready and a few minutes later she walks out into the living area with her bag over her shoulder and over to the breakfast bar where Nick is.

"One tea." Nick says, handing Melinda the cup.

"Thanks." Melinda responds, "So as good as I am I think even I'm going to have trouble riding my bike with this bag." Melinda comments, "Plus I don't like the idea of leaving it at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Give me five minutes to get changed." Nick says before heading into their bedroom, deciding not to mention the fact that Melinda could easily take her

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Melinda and Nick are pulling into the garage at The Triskelion.

"Just how dark are these windows?" Melinda asks Nick curious.

"Dark enough." Nick says before leaning in and kissing Melinda, "I love you." He says when they break apart.

"Love you too." Melinda responds

"And apart from the updates with the hardiness we've got to keep contact minimal and only our personal number." Nick reminds Melinda.

"I know." Melinda responds, "I better get going. I want to be there before everyone else." Melinda informs Nick.

"I figured." Nick responds, "Watch your back, Melinda."

"You too, Nick." Melinda responds and after giving Nick one last kiss Melinda gets out the car, grabbing her bag before leaving the car and heading to her new team.

* * *

It has been three days since Melinda left to join Coulson and their new team and in those three days a lot has happened, Melinda has fought even though she didn't want to, the team managed to help a man that was dying thanks to having been injected with a serum that was an attempt at recreating the supersoilder serum that caused him to nearly blow up, and Phil brought in a young girl who is a former rising-tide hacker.

Locked in the cockpit, that is honestly her favourite place to me Melinda is flying the plane, that is affectionately named the bus, to Peru where they have gotten a report of an 0-8-4, an object of unknown origin.

Melinda has been flying for a while when she hears her phone starting to ring and honestly she isn't at all surprised when she sees the caller id N.

"Hi." Melinda answers, "I wasn't expecting a call so soon."

"That was before Phil decided to bring a hacker onto your plane." Nick tells his wife.

"You heard about that?" Melinda asks, being a little surprised.

"Yeah, Maria mentioned it." Nick responds, "What's he thinking?"

"It's Phil, he likes bringing in strays." Melinda reminds her husband.

"Melinda." Nick says, his voice annoyed.

"Look, I objected, so did Garrett's Rookie, who by the way I cannot believe you let him choose, and Phil ignored us." Melinda explains, "I know she can be a threat, and I'll watch her to make sure she won't screw up everything, but I also think it could be a good thing."

"How?"

"She sees the world differently; she is different from the rest of us. She's someone that Phil could help, she's someone that he could be a real mentor to and right now that may just be what he needs, it may help him in a way that none of the rest of us can." Melinda admits as while she still doesn't like the idea of Skye on the plane considering what may have to happen, but at the same time she could help Phil.

"Keep an eye on her Melinda, make sure that she doesn't threaten what is going on with Phil, that she is really helping." Nick requests as he trusts Melinda so if she says the kid is helping then he'd want to believe that, but he has to be careful.

"I will." Melinda responds.

"Good." Nick says, "Watch your back, Mel."

"You too, Nick." Melinda says before hanging up.

* * *

It has been three days since Melinda and Nick's phone call and in those three days a lot has happened, including the bus getting Hijacked and partially destroyed to stop the hijacking.

That very action has brought Nick to the bus so that he can officially talk to Phil and unofficially talk to Melinda, and talking to Phil is exactly what he is doing as they are both in the upper level of the plane while Melinda is in the cockpit and the rest of the team are downstairs.

"Really? Really, Coulson?" Nick asks angrily, "Six days? It only took you six days to take a completely renovated piece of state-of-the-art machinery and turn it into scrap?" Nick asks shocked.

"My team acted with my authority, and truthfully sir, your wife did a lot of the destroying herself." Phil revealed, figuring that if he is going to get a lecture then Melinda should too.

"Don't talk to me about authority, and I'll talk to Melinda." Nick says angrily, "Do you know how much this plane cost?" Nick asks as he walks over to the bar, "It's got a bar. A really nice one." He comments, "Talking to me about authority. You know, I have authority to downgrade your ass to a Winnebago." Nick says angrily as he turns back around to face Phil.

"I'm aware of that, sir." Phil responds, his voice nervous.

"Well, I want it fixed just like you found it." Nick informs Phil, "So don't have Fitz-Simmons going making modifications, like a-a-a-a-a… damn fish tank."

"Yes, Sir." Phil says and Nick walks towards him.

"And the new girl, she's a risk." Nick informs Phil, pausing right in front of her.

"I know, Sir." Phil responds.

"You know, Sir?" Nick repeats annoyed, "How's Lola?"

"She's fine, Sir." Phil responds, "Thanks for asking."

"Where's Melinda?" Nick asks Phil as he gets to his side.

"Cockpit." Phil answers.

"Talking to me about authority." Nick mutters as he walks toward the cockpit so that he can talk to his wife.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to kill the fish tank." Phil says into his coms as Nick walks away.

Less than a minute after he walked away from Phil Nick walks into the cockpit where he closes and locks the door behind him.

"Did you really have to destroy the plane?" Nick asks his wife.

"It was either that or let us all get killed." Melinda reveals, "I did what I had to." Melinda admits as Nick sits down on the co-pilots seat, "But I am sorry about the damage."

"It's a lot of damage Mel." Nick tells his wife, "Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Melinda answers, "The team really pulled itself together, we worked well together." Melinda reveals.

"That's something." Nick comments, looking a little glad about that.

"How long can you stay?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not much longer." Nick admits, looking sad about that.

"Oh." Melinda says, "I've had to fight, twice." She reveals.

"How does that make you feel?" Nick asks concerned.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "I didn't even think, I just did it, like I always used to." She admits, and as she does Nick reaches out and takes his wife's hand.

"We've got to limit contact, but if you ever need me just call; Don't hesitate." Nick tells his wife.

"I will." Melinda responds and as she does Nick leans in and kisses his wife.

"I love you." Nick tells her once they break apart.

"I love you, too." Melinda responds and Nick stands up, "Watch your back." She tells Nick.

"You too." Nick responds before he walks out of the cockpit, leaving Melinda to finish what she was doing, trying not to think about the fact that she would very much prefer for Nick to stay on the plane, but she knows that isn't possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So, episodes I don't address happen in the exact same way as the show.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x03**

After a few days where Skye was sent on an undercover mission, where Phil and the other specialist Ward had to handle the field work, and where Melinda just had to listen from the outside, not being able to help. After feeling so useless Melinda came to a decision, a decision that she has just shared with Phil and after speaking to him Melinda is returning to the cockpit, which has become her sanctuary away from the rest of the team.

Sitting in the pilot seat, after locking the door behind her, Melinda pulls out her personal phone and just stares at it. After a few minutes of staring at the phone Melinda calls her number one speed dial.

"Hi." Nick's voice answers after a few rings.

"Hi." Melinda responds, feeling glad to hear her husband's voice.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asks concerned.

"Yeah." Melinda says, "I just left Phil's office." Melinda reveals, "I just volunteered for field work, next time it's up." She explains.

"You did?" Nick asks, there being surprise in his voice.

"I can't just run back end. I can't sit back while members of this team are in danger, I won't." Melinda reveals, "I don't know if I'm completely ready, but it's what I'm going to do." Melinda admits.

"Okay." Nick says, not overly sure how he feels about this as he always knew it was going to be a possibility when Melinda agreed to be the pilot on the team, but at the same time he can't help but worry about what it might do to his wife, "If you need to talk…" Nick starts to say.

"I know." Melinda responds, "I better go, don't want to risk this all going on too long."

"Yeah, we don't." Nick responds, "Watch your back."

"You too." Melinda responds and they both hang up.

After Melinda hangs up the phone she can't help but reach down and start to play with her ring, realizing that she misses Nick more than she was expecting to.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x07**

It has been weeks since Melinda retuned to fieldwork and ever since a lot has happened and Melinda hasn't called Nick to actually talk to him as his wife, but she has still been updating him about Phil.

Having broken a S.H.I.E.L.D agent out of a Siberian prison everyone on the bus other than Simmons and Phil are in the upper level of the bus waiting for Phil and Simmons to come with the intel they retrieved from the agent.

It has been a while since Simmons and Phil started the intel retrieval when the door opens and they walk into the upper levels where they are.

"Ah. Good. Done with that paranasal extraction nonsense." Fitz says, standing up, "Do you need me to analyze the data?""

"That won't be necessary." Phil responds.

"If it's encrypted, I can mine the chip for him." Skye comments.

"I'm afraid this mission this mission's classified." Phil reveals, "Clearance level eight." Phil says, and he stars to walk away, "May." Phil says as he walks towards his office and Melinda follows behind.

"May's level eight." Ward explains to Skye's confused look.

* * *

About a minute after Melinda and Phil left the other agents the two of them walk into Phil's office and closes the door behind them.

"What's the intel?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Not sure yet. We'll find out when we get to the Hub." Phil reveals, "Victoria Hand is waiting for us." He tells Melinda.

"We're working this mission with Hand?" Melinda asks, sounding less than happy.

"Yeah, you're going to be okay with that?" Phil asks, looking slightly amused.

"I'll make it work. It was a while ago." Melinda comments, "After those missions Hand may not be my favorite person, but we're both professionals. We'll make it work."

"Good." Phil comments, "You know, you, Nat, Clint and Maria never explained exactly what Hand did while running your missions when I had a broken leg that made you lot so angry."

"She kept mission related information that we needed from us, and we almost died, more than once because of that." Melinda explains, "She's one of the best agents in S.H.I.E.L.D, but sometimes she takes compartmentalizing too far." She reveals.

"Wow, coming from Nick Fury's wife that says a lot." Phil says and Melinda just rolls her eyes.

"I better go to the cockpit. We'll be reaching restricted airspace soon." Melinda says before heading to the door.

"Mel" Phil says once Melinda reaches the door and she turns around, "Play nice with Victoria Hand." He says with an amused look on his face and Melinda just gives him a dirty look before leaving.

* * *

A little while after Melinda and Phil's conversation in his office on the bus they have arrived at The Hub and Melinda, Phil, and Ward have been shown into the operations center.

"Agent Hand." Phil greats.

"Agent Coulson." Agent Hard responds, "Nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Likewise." Phil responds, "This is agent Ward, and you know Agent May."

"Yes, it's good to see you again, May." Hand says and Melinda forces herself to give Hand a look that is better than the dirty one she wants to give her.

"Well, now that we've gotten that over with, here's what you can know." Hand says, "The intel you recovered from Agent Shaw tells us that a separatist group from South Ossetia has built a weapon called 'ezbittomet'"

"The, overkill device?" Ward asks surprised.

"A little dramatic for my taste." Hand comments, "I imagine something was lost in translation." Hand explains, "We've intercepted chatter that tells us they plan to use the weapon in the next twety four hours to declare their independence from Russia and Georgia." Hand explains, "We believe it creates sonic vibrations powerful enough to trigger weapons from a great distance, anything from the missiles on a helicopter to a nuclear warhead sitting in it's silo."

"So, if we move on them they could use our own weapons against us." Phil realizes.

"Exactly." Hand confirms, "That's why I need a two-man team to sneak across the disputed border undetected, break into the separatist stronghold, and disable the weapon in the next twenty-four hours." She explains, "And you have two people who fit my bill."

"Not a problem." Melinda says, being pretty sure that Hand isn't saying something.

"I was in Georgia during the incursion in '08. I still have contacts on the South Ossetian border." Ward reveals.

"And you'll have to use them." Hand says, "But we don't have specs on the device, so I need someone on the team who can identify and dismantle it on-site."

"Do you mean…." Phil starts to say.

"I think she does." Ward says also looking shocked.

"No." Melinda says, causing Ward, Coulson, Hand and Sitwell to look at her.

"Agent May…." Hand starts to says.

"Agent Fitz isn't the only engineer in S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda says, taking a step towards Hand, "There has to be another engineering agent who has more experience in the field."

"Agent Fitz has been in the field for weeks." Hand counters, taking a step towards Melinda.

"Yes, and he's come far, but a mission like this isn't something he should be thrown into without more preparation." Melinda argues, causing Ward, Phil and Sitwell to look between the two high level agents like they are watching a tennis match.

"Sometimes there isn't time to prepare, you of all people should know that!" Hand says, "You've successful completely missions with less preparation!"

"Not like this, not with an agent who's never done anything like this." Melinda argues back.

"Agent Ward has plenty of experience with this type of mission!" Hand says back, as the others in the room exchange looks, not being sure what to do.

"But Agent Fitz doesn't!" Melinda reminds her, "I know this is an important mission, and Agent Fitz is a more than capable agent, but something like this is beyond anything he's done, which is why someone else should be on this mission, someone who has done something like this before." Melinda says, worried about what will happen to Fitz.

"We don't have time to find someone else." Hand tells her, "Would you like to call this mission off? Let a war, that we could have stopped, break out?" she asks and Melinda doesn't answer, "I didn't think so. Agent Coulson, prepare your agents." Hand says as Melinda walks out of the room.

As she does walk out Melinda hears Phil saying,

"You, me, and May are the same rank. You don't get to talk to us however you want" as she goes.

* * *

A while later Ward and Fitz have left on their mission and Melinda, who is still annoyed at Hand is doing Tai-Chi in the middle level of the bus in an attempt to deal with some of her anger and annoyance.

As she does her Tai-Chi Melinda isn't at all surprised to hear Phil's familiar footsteps' and she also isn't surprised when he sits down near her.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Phil asks and Melinda just continues to do her Tai-chi as she knows that Phil, unlike Nick, will talk why she does her tai-chi instead of waiting until she is finished, "So, that was you playing nice with Hand?" Phil asks and Melinda just keeps going with what she is doing, "Got to say, needs some work, though considering what you used to do I'm guessing she's pretty lucky you didn't prank her." He comments, "Or hit her." He adds and Melinda just continues to do her tai-chi, "You know I don't think I like keeping things from our team." He comments, "I've gotten so used to the way we do things, and I think it's working for us." He comments and Melinda gives him a long, "Some of us." He corrects and he continues to talk while Melinda does he tai-chi before finally leaving her alone.

* * *

Hours and Hours later Melinda's annoyance with Hand has been proven fair when she had no extraction arranged for Ward and Fitz and so Melinda had to use the bus to rescue them. Having just talked to Phil about the events that lead to Skye being left at an orphanage Melinda is arriving back into the cockpit where she closes and locks the door behind her and once she has she pulls out her phone and doesn't hesitate to press the first number on her speed dial.

"H…." Nick starts to say, answering after a couple of rings.

"You are not paying me enough for this." Melinda says before Nick even say hello.

"Mel?" Nick asks confused.

"I'm serious Nick. I want a raise, after what I've had to deal with the last few days I deserve that." Melinda informs her husband.

"Okay." Nick says, taking a deep breath, "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened." Nick suggests.

"Well, let's start with Hand sending Fitz in dark, with Ward, on an extremely dangerous mission that she didn't give me, or Phil the details off, and then she didn't tell anyone, not me, or Phil, or Fitz, or Ward that there was no extraction for Fitz and Ward so I pulled it off." Melinda explains, sounding annoyed, "And then, Skye and Simmons weren't happy being kept in the dark, and so they broke into a restrict corridor and Skye hacked the system while Simmons accidently shot Sitwell with the knock-out gun she and Fitz have been making." Melinda explains, "She came to me so I had to deal with a piss Sitwell while still getting Simmons and Skye out of trouble while Phil dealt with Hand. They're children, all of them." Melinda says, and honestly Nick is a little amused by how much Melinda is ranting.

"Okay, that's a complicated few days." Nick comments.

"That would be an understatement." Melinda tells her husband, "Everything's just so annoying."

"Sounds like it." Nick responds, "I'm going to get the reports of what's gone on the last few days and go from there." Nick tells his wife, thinking that there may be some kind of reprimand in Hand's future.

"Good." Melinda says with a nod.

"So, you helped Skye and Simmons rather than lecturing them?" Nick asks his wife.

"They deserved help." Melinda admits, "And its…."

"The kind of thing you would have done." Nick realizes.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"They matter to you." Nick realizes, feeling glad about that as it's been awhile since Melinda opened herself up to new people.

"Yeah, they do." Melinda says and as she does Nick smiles, even though Melinda can't see.

"Good, I'm glad." Nick responds.

"I miss you." Melinda admits after a few moments of silence.

"I miss you too." Nick responds.

"I better go." Melinda says, "Watch your back."

"You too."

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x08**

Even though most of the agents of the Triskelion are starting to leave Nick is sitting at his desk working and he knows that he won't be going home anytime soon as the apartment feels so empty without Melinda and so he's taken to avoiding it.

As he works one of Nick's phones start to ring and looking down he realizes that it is Phil calling him.

"Hello." Nick answers.

"Hey Boss." Phil says, there being a slight nervousness to his voice.

"Phil? Is something wrong?" Nick asks concerned.

"Um, yeah. Have you read my report on the Berserker Staff?" Phil asks curious.

"Just the initial one. Not your final one." Nick answers, "Why?" he asks confused.

"It's a weapon that induces an adrenaline induced rage that's fueled by a person's darkest moments." Phil reveals, "May fought with it." Phil reveals, "I know I try not to get involved but sir, after what's just happened May could really use you."

"Thank you for calling." Nick says before hanging up and the second he does he pulls out his Melinda phone.

* * *

In a hotel in Dublin Melinda is walking through the corridors towards her hotel room, holding a bottle of scotch. As she approaches her hotel room Melinda sees Ward about to enter his room, as Ward gives her a look Melinda knows exactly what he's offering, because apparently the fact that she wears a wedding ring means nothing, and so she opens her hotel room and closes the door right behind her, making it clear to Ward that she is not interested, though she knows she'll probably have to say that verbally at some point.

Kicking off her shoes Melinda heads towards her hotel bed, but as she does her phone starts to ring and as she looks at the caller ID Melinda is quite sure that she has never been so happy to see _N_ on the caller id.

"Hi." Melinda answers.

"Hi." Nick's voice responds, "Phil called, he sounded worried, said that you need me."

"I do Nick, I really do." Melinda admits, and it being clear to Nick how not okay Melinda is because she admitted that.

"I'll be on the next plane to Dublin." Nick informs Melinda.

"You…" Melinda starts to say, not wanting to interrupt Nick's life.

"You need me, I'll be there." Nick tells his wife.

"Thank you." Melinda says, feeling glad that Nick knows her well enough to know what she needs without her having to say it, "Let me know the details and I'll be waiting."

"I will." Nick assures her, "I'll be there soon, Melinda. I promise." Nick says before hanging up. After hanging up with Melinda Nick picks up one of his other phone and calls Phil back.

"Sir?" Phil asks concerned as he only just hung up with the director.

"Your team has the next two days off." Nick says as that's about as long as he can be away from the Triskelion at the moment, "Inform the rest of them."

"Yes Sir." Phil says before hanging up.

Once Nick hangs up with Phil he grabs the stuff he is going to need, planning on going by Maria's office to tell her what is going on before he goes to his wife.

* * *

Hours after speaking with her husband on the phone Melinda is standing on a tarmac, waiting for Nick whose plane has just landed.

After Melinda has been waiting a little while a familiar figure starts to walk towards her and as he does Melinda feels some of the tensions she's been feeling for a while starts to disappear. Walking the last few steps that separate them Nick wraps his arms around his wife and holds him close.

"I'm glad you're here." Melinda responds as she embraces the feeling of Nick holding her.

"So am I." Nick responds, "There's a safe house not far from here." Nick whispers to Melinda as he holds her.

"Good." Melinda responds and once the two of them break apart he and Melinda start to head to the car that Melinda arranged.

* * *

A little while after they left the tarmac where Nick's plane came in Melinda and Nick are walking into one of Nick's safe houses in Dublin.

"What happened, Melinda?" Nick asks once they are in the safe house and they're sure it's secure.

"The Asgardian weapon, the staff, I used it and it caused a lot of things to come up." Melinda admits, looking exhausted.

"That can't have been easy." Nick realizes.

"It wasn't." Melinda admits, "I'm so tired, Nick." Melinda informs her husband, "And I'm so glad to see you, I love you."

"I love you too." Nick responds before kissing his wife, "If you're tired how about you try to get some sleep." He suggests.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to." Melinda admits.

"Just try." Nick says, leading Melinda to the bedroom.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x09**

It has been two days since Nick arrived in Dublin and ever since he and Melinda haven't left the safe house. Even though Melinda is still struggling with what the Berserker Staff made her sees and has had nightmares because of that Melinda and Nick have actually managed to enjoy their time together.

It's early one morning and Melinda and Nick are lying in bed together, neither speaking, as they enjoy their time together, Melinda lying on Nick's chest while he has his arms wrapped around her, when a phone going off interrupts their peace.

"That's yours." Nick realizes.

"Yeah." Melinda says as she reaches across Nick and picks up her phone, "I've got a mission." Melinda realizes.

"So, I guess you better go." Nick realizes.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda says, leaning down and kissing Nick once more, "I love you." She tells him, "Thank you so much for coming out here."

"I'll always be here for you, Melinda, you know that." Nick assures his wife, "I love you, too." He tells her before kissing her once more, "Watch your back." He tells her.

"You too." Melinda responds and Melinda gets up and gets out of bed.

* * *

For the next couple of days Melinda doesn't only miss Nick, but she has to deal with a situation that is very similar to what happened in Bahrain, events that caused Melinda to have to make an emergency landing and she had to deal with a 'ghost.'

For a little while Melinda has been sitting in the cockpit with Skye who has just left and even though the younger girl was silent the entire time she was in the cockpit Melinda quiet enjoyed her presence.

It has been long since Skye left and ever since Melinda has been sitting alone, focusing on flying, which she has been doing for a little while when Melinda hears her phone ring and so she reaches over and answers it.

"Hello." Melinda answers.

"Are you okay?" Nick asks concerned.

"Yeah." Melinda answers.

"I heard what happened, how much damage is your plane dealing with?" Nick asks curious.

"Not much."

"And you?" Nick asks concerned.

"A little, but I'm handling it." Melinda responds, "How are you?"

"Okay, but I'm missing you." Nick admits.

"Me too." Melinda responds.

"Watch your back, Melinda." Nick requests.

"You too." Melinda responds and the two of them both hang up.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x11**

Ever since she joined the team Melinda has been worried that something is going to happen to Phil, and that fear was just confirmed when Phil was just kidnapped, which is exactly what has led to Melinda being in Phil's office having a video call with her husband, one that is strictly work related.

"Have you got anything?" Nick asks his wife.

"Not yet, but I've got the team running down everything we know about the Clairvoyant." Melinda tells her husband.

"Get to The Hub, I've ordered Victoria Hand to join your team and help find Phil." Nick tells his wife.

"We don't need, Hand. We can do this without her." Melinda tells Nick, "Me and my team can handle this alone." She says, really not wanting to work with Hand.

"Melinda, you and your team are too close to this. You need objective eyes."

"We don't need Hand." Melinda says angrily, "This is Phil, me and my team have a better chance of finding him and bringing him home if it's just us, if we don't have people watching over our shoulders." Melinda argues, wanting to get Nick to see that.

"Agent Hand, and whoever she wishes will be joining your team, you will work together and you will find Phil." Nick instructs Melinda, it being clear that he is speaking as her director rather than her husband.

"But…." Melinda starts to say.

"That's an order, Agent May." Fury says, clearly director Fury rather than Nick.

"Yes, Sir." Melinda says, sounding annoyed before ending the call.

* * *

It has been thirty-six hours since Melinda talked to Nick and ever since Melinda, her team, Victoria Hands and a team of agents have been looking for Phil and so far, they have no leads.

While in the middle of a briefing with Victoria Hand a lot of agents there was an alert of a security breach which has lead Melinda, Hand and Ward to Skye's bunk.

"Just in time. Can you override this?" Skye asks curious, showing the bracelet that restricts the kind of electronics she can use.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hand asks.

"The money trail's our key to finding Coulson." Skye explains, making Melinda realizes that that is a very good point, "I need to gain access to Vanchat's financials, and from there, I should be able to trace Centipede's payments and then hack into their account."

"You're the consultant, the one who shot Agent Sitwell." Hand realizes.

"Technically that wasn't me." Skye admits.

"I want you off this plane immediately." Hand says before walking away, as she does Melinda and Ward exchange looks and Melinda realizes that Hand is going about this all wrong and she is about to kick off the plane the person that has the best chance of finding Phil, which makes her realizes something.

"What? Wait?" Skye asks, chasing after Hand, "Wait. I know I'm not some badass field agent like May or Ward, but this is what I do. You can't just kick me of this mission." Skye says and as she does Melinda watches her carefully, "Listen, I will do whatever you say. All this protocol crap doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is Coulson." Skye says, making Melinda become even more sure that Skye is best chance to find Phil, but not when she has Hand and others watching over her shoulder.

"Well, all this protocol crap matters to me." Hand says, "You're a distraction, and you're gone."

"Agent Hand, I know Skye's methods are unorthodox, but she is a member of this team. She can help." Ward comments.

"Agent May." Hand says, turning towards her, "Your professional opinion. Will this girl be any use to us on this plane?"

"No." Melinda answers, though not for the reason everyone would believe.

"Increase his restriction level. Confiscate her laptop and phone, then have her delivered to debrief." Hand instructs.

"I'll do it. I'm her S.O." Ward says before he and Skye leave, both giving Melinda dirty looks. As they walk away Melinda comes to her decision, a decision that she is pretty sure Nick's not going to approve off but it's what she has to do.

"Agent Hand." Melinda says, taking a step towards her, "I have a few old contacts that could give me leads on where Agent Coulson could be, but I need to approach them alone. You know the kind of contacts I have; you know what it would be like if I approach with more than just me."

"Yes, I do." Hand confirms, "I take it you're getting off the plane too?"

"Yes, I am." Melinda confirms

"Okay. Inform me if you find anything." Hand instructs, honestly not caring what Melinda is going to do as she is pretty sure that if the two of them are stuck on a plane together for too long it won't end well.

"Of course." Melinda says, before heading to her bunk, planning on only grabbing what she really needs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda, having changed into someone more casual, is waiting near the bus, but hidden away from view and as she sees Skye walk past her hiding place Melinda reaches out and pulls her into where she is.

For a second Skye looks confused and slightly afraid, but when she sees Melinda she becomes angry.

"I'm leaving the bus; you've got your wish. What are you doing?" Skye asks, anger in her voice.

"I told Hand that you wouldn't be off use on the plane because you work best outside the system. You're the best chance we have at finding Coulson, but you won't be able to do your best on that plane." Melinda explains to Skye who gets a look of surprise on her face, as she does she notices something.

"Are you going somewhere?" Skye asks, noticing the bag that is over Melinda's shoulder.

"You're not the only one who won't be able to do their best for Coulson on that plane." Melinda says, "I'm going off the grid to find him, and I want your help."

"Sure." Skye answers, not even needing to think about it, "But I don't know how much help I'm going to be with this on my wrist." Skye says, showing Melinda the tech restriction bracelet, without a word Melinda pulls Skye's wrist towards her.

"Override May, Melinda Q, Alpha 078634, disengage bracelet." Melinda says and Skye's bracelet opens and Melinda takes it off.

"Cool, where we do we start?" Skye asks Melinda curious.

"I have a safe house that's not far. It will be the perfect place to work from. It has everything we'll need." Melinda explains.

"Lead the way." Skye requests and Melinda does just that, both of them only caring about one thing, finding Phil and bringing him home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So, episodes I don't address happen in the exact same way as the show.

Thank you for the support, please l eave a review.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x11**

A little while after they left where the bus is Melinda and Skye walk into one of the safe houses that Melinda has, where she suspects will be the best place to work from to find Phil.

"Please say there's a computer here." Skye comments, "If we don't have that there is no chance of finding Coulson." She comments and without a word Melinda walks over to one of the cupboards and pulls out a laptop.

"This should be able to do whatever you need." Melinda says, handing the laptop to Skye.

"Thank you." Skye says, taking it from May and once she has it she walks over to the couch, sits down and starts to work on it, "This is state of the art." Skye says, looking at Melinda surprised, "I don't even think it's on the market." Skye says amazed, "How…" she starts to say.

"Don't ask questions, Skye." Melinda requests, "Just do what you have to do to find Coulson."

"O-kay then." Skye says turning back to the computer, "But unless you want me to waste time by hacking it I need your password." She tells Melinda.

"Right." Melinda says, taking the laptop from Skye and logging on before handing it back to the younger woman.

"Thank you." Skye says, drawing out the word and she gets started on trying to find Coulson, having a thousand questions to ask Melinda but she figures that now isn't the time to ask them.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Melinda gave Skye the laptop and ever since Skye has been working on it to try and find a lead on Coulson.

"I think I've got it." Skye suddenly says from her position on the couch while Melinda paces back and forth.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks, hurrying over to Skye's side.

"Yeah, I think so." Skye admits, "Look, it would make a lot of sense." She says, handing Melinda the computer so she can see.

"You're right, this is good." Melinda says after reading everything, "It's time for you to use the Sat phone to call the team." Melinda says.

"Why? We can go now." Skye responds.

"We can't rescue him with just the two of us." She explains, "Not when there are centipede soldiers in play."

"Okay." Skye says pulling out the sat phone

* * *

A while later Phil has been found, Hand has left the Bus, Rania has been arrested and Melinda has flown to Bethesda so that Phil can talk to one of the doctors who had a hand in bringing him back to life.

Melinda is heading towards the cockpit having just watched Phil drive away, after he made it clear that she didn't want her to come with, and as she gets closer to the cockpit she finds Skye, clearly waiting.

"Did you need something Skye?" Melinda asks the younger woman.

"Um, yeah." Skye says, looking nervous and Melinda just gives her a look, "That you for believing that I could find Coulson, for letting me help, for….."

"Skye, it's okay." Melinda tells her, cutting her off before she can say more, "You don't have to thank me, I knew you'd be able to help." She explains, "You did good today."

"Thanks." Skye says grinning, "So um, are you in trouble?" she asks curious, "I mean you did lie to Hand, more than once, and go off the grid to save Coulson."

"Probably." Melinda admits, being pretty sure that it's not going to be a pleasant conversation between her and Nick, "But Coulson's back, he's okay, whatever trouble I'm in, it's worth it." She explains and to her surprise Skye hugs her and Melinda has to fight not to flinch at.

"I better go, Ward's probably going to wake me up way to early tomorrow." Skye says, letting go of Melinda before starting to head to her bunk, but after a few steps she turns back around, "May." She says, causing Melinda to look around, "Next time could you explain to me the plan before getting me kicked of the plane?" Skye asks and Melinda just gives Skye a nod and a slight smile, "Great." She says before heading to her bunk while Melinda heads to the cockpit.

* * *

As she sits in the cockpit Melinda hears footsteps and she isn't at all surprised to see Nick walking towards her.

"Are you okay?" Nick asks his wife a she sits down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "I left the bus because Skye and I had the best chance of finding Phil if we didn't have people looking over our shoulders."

"And you were right." Nick realises, "I should have listened your team could handle this, you know them better."

"Yeah, I do Nick. I know what we're capable of." Melinda assures her husband.

"I know." Nick says, reaching out to take her hand and the two of them drift into silence.

"How much has he realised?" Nick asks, breaking the silence after about a minute.

"More than enough." Melinda admits, "He's going to ask for the report." Melinda tells Nick.

"I thought this might happen." Nick says with a frown, "I'll give him the version of the report that looks complete, but without the alien DNA."

"That might be the only choice." Melinda says, "I'll watch him closer, see what happens."

"I know you will." Nick responds, "I better go, we don't want one of your team to find me here."

"No, we really don't." Melinda responds, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Nick responds before kissing Melinda. Once they break apart Nick gets up and sneaks out of the cockpit, and out of the plane, surprisingly without anyone noticing.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x12**

It has been days since Nick snuck onto the plane to see Melinda and for days Phil has been obsessing over the version of what happened to him, and so Melinda has come to the conclusion that he needs a distraction, and so while Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Ward are at the Academy on a case Melinda and Phil are in New Mexico, sitting side by side in Lola, and because Phil has been silent for a really long time, Melinda knows it's her time to talk.

"So, say you're gonna do what this guy did, leave S.H.I.E.L.D go off the grid. What's your move?" Melinda asks curious, but Phil doesn't say anything, "Nick and I talked about it once, we have a few plans if we were to leave together." Melinda reveals, but Phil is still quiet, "But, if I was leaving alone I'd hide in the wheel well of a 747 flight from Newark to Singapore. Oxygen, a chute. The back half of the trip passes over three thousand miles of land, a dozen countries, I could drop anywhere." Melinda says and as she looks over to Phil, who has once more say nothing, "You'd probably head to South America. You speak Spanish."

"Vacation Spanish." Phil corrects.

"Lima, most likely." Melinda says, not commenting on Phil's comments, "What with the growing food scene."

"All right, what's up?" Phil asks, turning to look at Melinda.

"You tell me."

"You're talking, more than ever." Phil comments.

"'Cause you're not."

"And you suddenly became active on the Skye investigation?" Phil asks, being pretty sure that there is something he doesn't know going on.

"She's proved herself. Stepped up in a big way, for our team, for you."

"Is that it, or is it just to distract me?" Phil asks curious.

"Both." Melinda says with sigh, "I know you've having a hard time believing what…." Melinda starts to say.

"They changed my memories. Who's to say they didn't change more?" Phil asks his friends.

"I say." Melinda says forcebily, "I know you, Phil, and I knew you before." Melinda says, "You'd know I'd be the first to go down that road if I thought it lead somewhere." Melinda says, "Do you believe me, at least?" Melinda asks and Phil doesn't answer, "Do you…." Melinda starts to say, trying again.

"Yes."

"Good." Melinda says, feeling glad about that.

"But I'm tired of secrets, so I'm glad we're here. We need to root out all the secrets." Phil reveals and as he does Melinda knows that there is so much that she can't tell him, but there is something she can tell him so she decides to go with that,

"Agent Ward has been trying to get me to have sex with him." Melinda reveals,

"I got him." Phil says, before he can respond to what Melinda has been saying.

* * *

A while later, after finding out information about Skye's past and helping Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Ward with what they were dealing with at the academy, Melinda and Phil are sitting by the bar on the bus, Melinda drinking tea while Phil is standing.

"What will happen to him?" Melinda asks curious, speaking about the boy from the academy.

"They're moving him to the Sandbox, but not as a researcher. They want to keep an eye on him." Phil reveals and Melinda just nods, "I want to talk about what you said in Mexico." Phil says, walking towards Melinda.

"I wasn't exactly sure you heard that." Melinda admits.

"I did." Phil assures her, "So, Ward. Doesn't he notice your ring?" Phil asks, there being some annoyance in his voice, on the behalf of his two best friends.

"Of course he does, but you know as well as I do that a ring doesn't mean anything to a lot of specialists. I've told him that for me it means a lot." Melinda explains as she would never cheat on Nick, though kisses for the sake of mission or to keep a cover doesn't count, that is something they've both agreed to.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Phil asks.

"No, I made it clear last time he tried that I wasn't interested. But, I'll just wait and see if he tries again." Melinda reveals, "Just thought you should know as leader of the team."

"We're both the leaders, Mel." Phil assures his best friend, "I take it you don't want me to file the usual form for something like this?" he asks.

"Not yet." Melinda answers.

"Are you going to tell Nick?" Phil asks curious.

"Only if it becomes a problem." Melinda admits and Phil nods, planning on talking to Ward himself about what has been going on.

"Okay." Phil says with a nod and as he does Melinda puts her cup down.

"Skye requested a moment alone on campus." Melinda tells Phil, "You told her, didn't you?"

"I had to." Phil responds.

"It must have destroyed her to hear all that." Melinda comments, feeling bad for the young girl.

"That's the thing about Skye." Phil comments, "What I told her shattered her world. Her lifelong search led to stories of murder, and now it's too difficult to continue. Her search is over. Her story ends here. But you know what she said?" Phil asks.

"Tell me." Melinda requests.

"She said "no" her story started here. Her whole life, she thought she wasn't wanted, that she didn't belong, that every family that took her in didn't want her to stay, didn't care. But all that time, it was S.H.I.E.L.D. protecting her, looking after her. That's what she took away from the story not the family she'll never have but the one she's always had." Phil explains, "Here I am, telling her something that could destroy her faith in humanity. And somehow, she manages to repair a little piece of mine. The world is full of evil and lies and pain and death, and you can't hide from it you can only face it. The question is, when you do, how do you respond? Who do you become?"

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x13**

It has been a few days since Melinda and Phil's conversation about Ward and ever since the team are hot on the trail of Ian Quinn who they believe will lead them to The Clairvoyant.

The bus is in Italy and Melinda is getting ready for the mission, a mission that is requiring her to wear the catsuit that Natasha gave her, something which is making her realise that she was right when she told Nick it was going to be a tight fit.

As she is getting ready Melinda hears her phone starting to ring and as she does she is a little surprised to see _N_ on the caller ID.

"Hey." Melinda says, resting the phone on her shoulder as she squeezes into the catsuit.

"You sound busy." Nick notes.

"And you never call this time of the day." Melinda responds, "What's going on Nick?" she asks concerned.

"I'm going off the grid for a while." Nick responds and as he does Melinda has to stop what she is doing.

"What's going on Nick?" Melinda asks worried.

"Nothing I can talk about over the phone." Nick responds, "There's a few things I have to look into. A few concerns I have." Nick says, being as vague as possible on purpose, "I want us to meet once I've figured them out, but that might take a while." He explains, "Until then you won't be able to contact me."

"Okay. Just watch your back, Nick." Melinda requests, feeling her worry grow.

"I will. But you need to too, Mel." Nick tells his wife, "I love you." He says, surprising Melinda as he never says I love you over the phone, it's too risky.

"Love you too." Melinda responds and they both hang up. Once she does Melinda puts her phone down on her back, and for a little while she just stares at it, not being able to help a feeling she has that says something bad is going to happen.

"Hey, May. Are you almost ready?" Skye's voice asks after a few minutes of Melinda string at her phone.

"Almost." Melinda responds, snapping out of her worry and she continues to get ready.

* * *

It has been a little while since Melinda talked to Nick and the team are on a mission, a mission that has brought Phil and Ward back to the plane while everyone is still on a train, that has mysteriously disappeared.

"S.H.I.E.L.D pulled satellite images." Phil says as he walks into the lab.

"And?" Ward asks.

"Train's gone." Phil explains, "They're checking alternate routes. If it's somewhere on Earth, we'll find it." Phil explains and as he does he walks towards the holotable, "It's pretty tricky, right? I couldn't even find the on button. Can you zoom in?" he ask Ward, who gives him a look which says, 'yeah, sure' but as he tries it really doesn't work, "I think Fitz-Simmons do something more like…" Phil says as he attempts to use the holotable, but fails, "Damn. Let's just upload the specs to H.Q."

"Good idea." Ward says,

"Yeah." Phil responds and Ward turns off the holotable, as he does Phil starts to walk away, but then he realises that it is the perfect chance for something and so he turns back around, "Agent Ward?"

"Sir?" Ward asks confused.

"Just because a ring doesn't mean much to a lot of people in our line of work doesn't mean that everyone feels that way." Phil informs Ward.

"This is about, May." Ward realises.

"Yes, Agent May is happily married and faithful, she has told you that she is not interested and you will respect that." Phil says, "Or I will deal with this in a more official way, understood?" Phil asks

"Yes, Sir." Ward responds and as Phil starts to walk away the Italian contact walks into the plane, only to be hit with a knife thrown by Melinda seconds later.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x14**

As the mission that was meant to be simple went wrong in a horrible way, a way that got Skye shot the team have headed to a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility in Switzerland and Skye is currently being worked on while everyone else is waiting in the waiting room, or everyone but Phil who has gone for a walk as he needed to clear his head.

"May." Phil whispers coming into the room, "I need to talk to you, outside." Phil says, and the two of them walk out into the corridor, Melinda knowing exactly what Phil is going to ask, "I need you to call him." Phil says once he and Melinda and are in a place where no one can hear them.

"I can't." Melinda says and Phil gets an angry look on his face and is about to start to speak, "Just listen." Melinda says quickly, "Before this mission Nick called me, he said he's going off the grid for a while, out of contact. Even if I were to call he wouldn't answer."

"Why? What's he going off the grid for?" Phil asks concerned.

"He didn't say, said he couldn't over the phone." Melinda admits and Phil frowns, "It's not the first time he's gone off the grid Phil."

"Yeah, but usually you're with him and you've just gone to Vegas." Phil tells Melinda, "This seems different." He realises, "You're worried too." He realises.

"I am, but I don't know why." Melinda admits, "We should get back to the waiting room."

"Yeah, we should." Phil responds and they both head back, both hoping that Skye is okay.

* * *

 **Captain America the Winter Solider**

It has been almost three weeks since Skye was shot, and amazingly survived thanks to the fact that the same drugs used on Phil were used on her and surprisingly she had a very different reaction.

It's late at night and Natasha is standing in a room with the body, or what she believes is a body as the truth is he is barely alive, of Nick along with Maria and Steve Rogers.

"We need to take him." Maria says, stepping forward and as she does Natasha bends down and places a kiss on Nick's head before turning to Maria.

"Where's Mel?" Natasha asks Maria.

"Nat…." Maria starts to say.

"Don't Nat me, Maria." Natasha says, sounding slightly annoyed, "Mel deserves to hear this from a friend, in person, not by a phone call or by one of the S.H.I.E.L.D rumours. Mel will take it best from me we both know that." She tells her, and even though she doesn't show it Maria knows that Natasha is right, "Where is she?"

"Who's Mel?" Steve asks confused.

"Fury's wife, or widow now I guess." Natasha explains, turning to look at him.

"Is she a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" Steve asks

"Yeah, you've met her." Natasha reveals and for a second Steve is confused then he realises,

"The agent who flew to us with Germany, the one who wasn't able to speak at Agent Coulson's funeral." Steve realises.

"That's her. Melinda May, recruited at sixteen by Peggy Carter, married to Fury is 09, but they have been friends since 82." Natasha explains, causing Steve to have about a hundred questions but he knows that now isn't the time to ask, "I know she's on that mobile unit, where are they?"

"On a mission." Maria answers, "An incredible important and dangerous mission that has already put Blake in the ICU." Maria tells Natasha, "It's too important to pull Mel out of now, and with what's going on she can't be distracted, he wouldn't want that." Maria says, her eyes flickering over to Nick.

"She deserves to be told Maria." Natasha says angrily, "As soon as possible."

"Natasha's right." Steve says, not entirely sure that he has right to weigh in, but he feels he has to.

"I will go to her and tell her myself when the missions over." Maria informs Natasha, looking right at her right than Steve.

"What if she hears before then?" Natasha asks, "It's not fair to keep this from her."

"Her team, and the others who are working it only have limited contact until it's over. She won't find out another way."

"Others? Who else is on it?" Natasha asks.

"Originally. It was Mel, her team, Blake, Hand, Garrett, and his specialist, and Sitwell was on it but he got called away." Maria explains.

"It's that big?" Natasha asks surprised as that's most of the level eight agents, including Melinda and Phil.

"Yes." Maria answers simply.

"It's still not fair to keep this from her, she deserves to know." Natasha says before walking out, Steve right behind her.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x17**

It has been a few hours since Nick is believed' to have died and Melinda hasn't heard from either Natasha or Maria about what happened, but Phil has found her encrypted hard-line and has taken it bad, resulting in Melinda being locked in the interrogation room with Ward, who killed the person who everyone believes is the Clairvoyant while the plane's avionics have been taken over.

"Fitz repaired your direct line." Phil says, opening the door as Melinda and Ward talk about what Ward has done, "If you have the ability to make this right, now's the time, 'cause you can't make it worse." Phil informs Melinda and the two of them get up and head into the cockpit.

"I have orders not to do this with anyone else present." Melinda says as they enter the cockpit and there are thuds.

"They're taking out our guns. Get Director Fury on the line, or I'll march you out first." Phil informs Melinda, and honestly he isn't overly sure whether he means that.

"Agent Melinda May, voice command, emergency protocol one, emergency protocol one." Melinda says and the line starts to ring.

"Hello." An unfamiliar voice says, causing Melinda to frown.

"This is an x10 straight connection to Director Fury's personal line. Where is he?" Melinda asks as she got word that Nick is back, though she hasn't had a chance to talk to him.

"Director Fury is dead." The voice responds and before Melinda can fall apart, like she desperately wants to, she and Phil are fired upon and even with how mad he is Phil still thrown his arms around Melinda protecting her, though she still gets hit in the arm, not that she cares about that.

A little while after the firing has stopped Melinda and Phil are making their way down to the medical pod where Phil starts to fix Melinda's arm.

"That was his direct line, Phil. His official director line." Melinda tells him, her voice breaking.

"So it's real." Phil tells his friend, "That means it's just you and me, unless there were other parties you reported to." Phil tells her.

"There weren't." Melinda says, grunting as Phil roughly pulls the bullet out of her arm.

"Then come out with it. Nick's gone. We're being shot at by our own people." Phil says to his friend, although right now he's not sure whether he sees her as that.

"Nick knew you'd want me to join up, asked me to keep an eye on you." Melinda explains, trying to force back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Looking for what?" Phil asks, sounding angry.

"Signs of physical or mental deterioration, to keep him updated. It's that simple." Melinda explains.

"Did you know about Tahiti?" Phil asks, looking at Melinda in shock, and as he does Phil realises something, "How could you do that to me? After all we've been through, the years we've spent together in ops."

"He said that it was essential you couldn't know." Melinda explains.

"The time I spent sifting through the ashes with you in Bahrain?" Phil asks, not caring how low of a blow it is, "I gave you a second chance when I assembled…."

"I assembled this team!" Melinda says angrily, being beyond caring at the moment.

"What?" Phil asks confused.

"I evaluated what was needed and I gave the assessment to Nick, and he gave you the parameters for your unit." Melinda explains.

"What was needed May?" Phil asks looking at her in shock.

"Someone who could repair your body, a technician who could reprogram your brain, and a specialist to help me put you down if it had to be done." Melinda explains, "But I didn't do it for Nick, I was furious when he told me what he wanted me to do." Melinda admits, "I did it for you, to protect you, you mean a lot to me Phil, a lot, and seeing your body…." Melinda starts to say, her voice breaking, causing Phil to look at her in surprise, "You may not believe me, but that's the truth, and I have nothing to do with the Clairvoyant or this Hydra threat we're up against." Melinda explains, "Hopefully, this helps prove that." Melinda says, referring to her bullet wound.

"I want to believe you." Phil admits, "But you've used that against me this whole time." Phil explains.

"They've stopped firing." Ward says, coming to the door before Melinda or Phil can say anything else.

"No clear shots through the windows." Melinda says, focusing on the work rather than how much it hurts to be fighting with Phil and how much it is basically killing her to have heard that Nick is dead, "They want to preserve the aircraft. A surgical strike team is next."

"Fitz cut the hydraulics on the cargo ramp. They'll have to pry it open." Ward reveals.

"That won't old them long. We need a plan to get out of here with whatever we can take with us." Phil explains.

"About that." Ward says and he and Phil head out of the medical pod, leaving Melinda to take a deep breath and brace herself against the bed as she tries to keep herself together, even though she desperately wants to fall apart.

* * *

It has been hours since Melinda and Phil's conversation about Nick and what Melinda was doing and since then S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen thanks to everything about S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra being realised online by Natasha.

It has been a little while since the Agents of Melinda and Phil's team have heled fight Hydra at The Hub and everyone on the team, except for Ward, are standing in the common area of the plane, waiting for Phil.

"Skye, try to restore some of the firmware in the plane's systems." Phil says, walking down from the stairs, "Fitz-Simmons, get a crew together, help May patch the holes." Phil explains.

"You still want me on board?" Melinda asks surprised, as she thought that after everything that happened Phil would want her very far away.

"You're not a friend." Phil says, and honestly those words hurt more than Melinda would admits, "But, I do believe you're an ally, and we need all the allies we can get." Phil reveals as he starts to walk away.

"What are we planning to do next?" Melinda asks.

"Survive." Phil says before walking away.

After Phil walks away Fitz, Simmons and Skye walk away too and once she is sure that they have Melinda walks into her bunk and closes and locks it behind her. Once she does Melinda grabs ever cell phone she has and starts calling numbers, a lot of numbers, ever single number she knows for Nick, including numbers that he doesn't even know she knows.

It takes almost ten minutes but Melinda finally finishes dialling ever single number, and she didn't get a response from a single one. As she realises what that means Melinda throws her phones lets out a heartbreaking scream, as she starts to destroy her bunk while tears roll down her face.

* * *

Having left something in the plane Skye is heading back, but as she walks into the main level Skye hears the scream coming from Melinda's bunk, having no idea what else to do Skye starts to approach Melinda's bunk but as she does she hears Melinda crying, the kind of crying that a person does when their heart is breaking, as well as the sounds of things breaking and so instead Skye turns and runs out of the bus, being pretty sure that there is only one person who can help Melinda right now and that person isn't her.

* * *

As she ran as fast as she could it only takes Skye a few minutes to get from the bus to the operations centre.

"Coulson, Coulson." Skye says as she runs in.

"Skye?" Phil asks confused as he hurries over to her, "What's wrong?"

"It's May." Skye says, fighting to catch her breath, "I left something on the bus and so I went back and I heard a scream coming from her bunk, god Coulson it sounded heartbreaking, and then I heard crying and things breaking." She explains and as she does Phil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he knows exactly what would have caused that.

"Don't let anyone onto the bus until you hear from me." Phil instructs as he walks out.

"Coulson, what's going on?" Skye asks, running to catch up with him.

"Just do what I ask, Skye. Please." Phil requests, before continuing to walk, leaving Skye.

* * *

A little while after he walked away from Skye Phil walks into the main level of the bus and the second he does he hears Melinda's crying, he hears things being broken, and right away he knows how bad that is as Melinda never reacts like that.

Having no idea whether he is making the right decision Phil walks towards Melinda's bunk and gently knocks on the door.

"May, it's me." Phil's voice responds, "I'm coming in." he responds and Phil gently pushes open the door and as he does he sees a sight that he couldn't see coming, Melinda on her knees, with destructions all around her, crying in a way that makes it seem like she'll never stop, "Oh, Mel." Phil says, walking over to his friend and crouching down next to him.

"I…. called…. everyone…...of…...his…...numbers…nothing." Melinda reveals, barely able to get words out through her tears, "He's gone, Phil. He's really gone." Melinda says, Phil barley being able to make out the words, as he puts his arm around Melinda as she starts to cry into Phil's chest.

"I'm sorry, Melinda. I'm so sorry." Phil says, all his anger forgotten as he holds his best friend, as she falls apart.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So, episodes I don't address happen in the exact same way as the show.

 **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT.**

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x18**

It has been a few days since Melinda fell apart in her bunk and Phil comforted her, and ever since it has become clear that Phil is still angry at Melinda for keeping an eye on him, but honestly after getting the conformation that Nick is dead Melinda can't completely bring herself to care.

As an Air Force Colonel threatened to pay The Hub a visit Melinda, Phil, Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Trip have evacuated on the bus together and are doing what they can to disappear.

Up in his office Phil is sitting alone when Skye walks in and puts a pile of badges on the desk as Phil asked her to collect them as they are no longer something that they can flash around.

"This was big for me." Skye says as she pulls her own badge, that she only just got, out of her pocket, "Finally felt like I was a part of something, and now…. It's worthless." Skye says as she puts the badge down on the desk and as she does she catches sight of Phil's face, "I'm sorry. I can't imagine what this is like for you. You gave your life. Literally gave your life, to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I was younger than you when Fury recruited me. Just out of high school." Phil reveals as he opens his safe and puts the badges inside, "Some days, it feels like only yesterday. Other days, a lot longer." Phil says and suddenly there is a beep and a light coming from one of the badges, so Phil reaches in and takes it.

"Is that your badge?" Skye asks surprised as there is another beep and another badge lights up.

"May's too." Phil says, not at all surprised as he takes both the badges out and has a lot to see identical numbers inside, "They look like coordinates." Phil realises.

"Coordinates to where?" Skye asks curious.

"I don't know yet. But there's only one person who could have sent these and this is totally his style." Phil reveals, and as he does his mind automatically goes to how happy it will make Melinda.

A couple of minutes later Phil walks into the command centre where everyone else is.

"So, Director Fury's alive?" Simmons asks, causing Melinda to look up from what she is doing.

"What did he say?" Fitz asks. "Does he have plans?"

"He only sent coordinates, to both mine and May's badges." Phil reveals.

"The coordinates should put us somewhere in the Canadian wilderness." Skye explains.

"What exactly are we looking at here, Sir?" Fitz asks.

"It's unclear. Maybe a rally point of some kind." Phil explains.

"Sir, have you and Agent Fury used this form of communication before?" Simmons asks curious.

"Never." Phil answers.

"Agent May, have you?" Simmons asks, turning to look at her.

"No." Melinda answers as she walks over to the holocom.

"Then how can you be sure that…." Simmons starts to say.

"Because this is how he operates." Phil says and even though Melinda has doubts she has to admit that Phil has a point there.

"Could be a trap. So far, everything's been a trap." Trip comments, "Am I wrong? Hydra could have sent you those coordinates." Trip says and as he does Phil pulls his badge out of his pocket,

"Nick Fury, gave me this badge." He says, showing it to everyone before pulling out another, "And Peggy Carter gave May this one." Phil reveals, showing Melinda's badge that has identical coordinates, causing the younger agents to look surprise, "When they did, we swore an oath. We all did. To serve when everything else fails, to be humanity's last line of defence, to be the 'shield.' These coordinates mean something. I'm certain of it. Fury also gave me this plane. Anyone wants off, chutes are in the bay. Help yourself." Phil says before walking out of the command centre, dropping Melinda's badge in front of her as he goes.

After Phil leaves Melinda picks up her badge and walks out to.

"MAY." a voice calls and Melinda turns to see Skye.

"I um, have something for you." Skye says, nervously before going into her bunk and coming out with her hola dancing figure, "I figured you didn't want me to mention it, but I heard you after Coulson told us to patch the holes. I heard you crying, screaming and breaking things, and um, I want you to have this." Skye says, handing Melinda the figure, "When I'm upset, or need to calm down, I watch it. I thought it could help you." She explains.

"I can't accept this Skye." Melinda tells the young woman.

"Yeah, you can. I want you too." Skye says before heading back into the command centre.

After Skye walks away Melinda walks into her bunk and closes the door behind her, after she closes the door Melinda sits down on the ground, leaning against her bed, and as she does Melinda feels tears starting to well in her eyes and she lets them fall, not even caring if anyone hears, as she plays with her ring, the only piece of Nick she has left.

* * *

After sitting in her bunk for half an hour Melinda pulls herself together enough to get up and head up to Phil's office. When Melinda gets Phil's office she sees him sitting on a chair, staring out into space.

"You okay?" Melinda asks, from the doorway.

"Tell you what, let's skip the part where you act concerned about my well-being." Phil says, as he stands up, "What is it you want?" Phil asks and Melinda walks further into the office.

"I need to confiscate your weapon." Melinda informs Phil.

"You want to share the twisted logic that makes you think that's a possibility?" Phil asks angrily.

"Nick's dead." Melinda says, her voice breaking, "It's hard to except, god Phil, I don't want to accept it…"

"There's no reason to. I have faith that he's alive, and you should to." Phil tells her and Melinda has to take a moment to take a deep breath and collect herself before she can start to talk again.

"That feeling, this belief that he is reaching out to you, Phil, it might not be faith." Melinda tells him, "It might be something else." Melinda explains.

"And what's that?" Phil asks.

"Hydra." Melinda answers, being pretty sure that Phil isn't going to react well to that.

"Hydra?" Phil asks shocked, as he stands up.

"Impulses implanted in your brain, right alongside memories of a beautiful island." Melinda explains.

"Really?" Phil asks shocked, "This is what you want to come to me with right now? That's not possible. Nick ordered the surgery." Phil comments.

"Yes, but he wasn't in charge of the TAHITI project, and the person behind it may be…." Melinda starts to say before Phil cuts her off.

"Wait, wait, WAIT. What did you just say? Somebody else was behind it? Who the hell was that?" Phil asks angrily.

"I don't know." Melinda says.

"Who? Tell me!" Phil says angrily.

"Phil, I don't know." Melinda tells her friend.

"You don't know?" Phil ask surprised.

"Oh. Let me guess. Only Nick knows?" Phil asks angrily.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "And without…. Without him." Melinda says her voice once more breaking, "There's no way to know who is responsible, and there's a real danger that Hydra's controlling your actions." Melinda explains, "That's why Nick ordered me onto this plane, to watch you."

"I'm not gonna hand over my weapon." Phil tells his friend, "You want to try and take it from me?" He asks and Melinda doesn't answer, "Good. Now get out of my office." Phil says, and as he does Melinda walks to the door, but before she gets there she stops and turns around.

"You know what, no, you don't get to say that I'm pretending to care." Melinda informs Phil, "I was the one who sat with your body for twelve hours, not caring if the Hellicarrier fell from the sky. I was the one who couldn't speak at your funeral, even though I tried to. I was the one who spent months mourning my best friend because my husband didn't tell me anything about what he ordered until he was sure that it worked." Melinda reveals, and Phil goes to open his mouth but Melinda speaks before he has a chance, "Be mad all you want, hate me if you want, but don't say I'm pretending to care." Melinda informs him, "Everything I've done I've done because I care so damn much. So, maybe, just for a minute, you should think about the fact that you're not the only one in pain. I've lost my word and just breathing is killing me right now" Melinda says before walking out of Phil's office, leaving Phil to his thoughts and to think about his best friends' words.

* * *

A little while after her conversation with Phil in his office, after walking through the Canadian wilderness Melinda, Phil and the rest of their team have found themselves at a secret base.

"What is this place?" Skye asks.

"One of Fury's secret bases." A man, in a suit says, coming into view, and with those simple words Melinda feels, for the first time since she failed to get through to Nick on any one of his numbers Melinda feels hope that maybe her husband isn't dead, "Um, I call it Providence, although technically it doesn't have a name because, technically, it doesn't exist, it being a secret base and all. If everyone would follow me." The man requests and he leads everyone to an area that is like an eating area.

"Pretty cool, huh?" the man asks.

"I'm sorry. Who are you, exactly?" Phil asks.

"Eric Koenig, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, level Six."

"Phil Coulson."

"I know. I know. It's an honor to meet you, Agent Coulson. And I apologize for the kerfuffle outside. The precision remote system was designed to destroy any rapidly moving metallic object." He explains.

"It was my badge." Phil explains.

"It was…. Okay. That's gonna be tough to replace, but very soon you're gonna be issued your very own lanyard. Lanyards for others will be distributed on a case-by-case basis." Eric explains.

"What happened to Director Fury?" Phil asks, asking the question that Melinda desperately wants an answer to, "Is he alive?" he asks and as he does Melinda literally feels her heart stop as she waits for Eric's answer.

"Fury…. He… um…didn't make it out of D.C. it's been rough." Eric explains sadly, "We're all a little shaken up, especially now that the Fridge has fallen." He explains and as he does Skye runs off and calls ward, "Who is she calling?" he asks.

"We had a man at the Fridge." Phil explains.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Eric asks and he leads Phil into another area, one that is like an office area.

"It's nice having company. But don't get me wrong. I mean, this place is great." Eric explains.

"What's with the windows?" Phil asks as all the windows look like pictures, they look different.

"Oh, that's supposed to make the isolate more bearable. Every day of the week, different view. Wednesday's pretty terrific if you like topless beaches." Eric explains.

"So, how long have you been in here?" Phil asks, curious.

"Since the Chitaur invaded New York." Eric explains.

"Oh." Phil says, sounding surprised.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I'm reading a ton of historical fiction, gaming online with my brother. We're racking up some major call of duty hours. You play?" he asks.

"Of course. Lately, not so much." Phil explains.

"Ah."

"So, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Phil asks curious.

"Yes! My bad. Fury's not dead." Eric reveals.

"What?"

"Yeah, the Hydra thinks they killed him, but he managed to escape from D.C."

"So you just lied to my team, you just lied to May!" Phil says shocked, feeling that Melinda should at least be told the truth.

"He doesn't want her to know, not until he can see her again." Eric explains, "These are his direct orders. Only a select few people can know that he's alive, Maria Hill, Cap, a couple others, and now you and me." He explains, "He wants to tell May himself."

"Where is he now?" Phil asks.

"No one knows." Eric answers, "Ever since he went dark, no one's heard from him. This is highest priority, full Eclipse protocol. No one can know." Eric explains.

"I'm not comfortable keeping secrets from my team, especially not May." Phil explains as while he's mad about everything May's kept from him he's pretty sure that this is different.

"Well, with the exception of May they haven't been vetted. And if you talk, we're gonna have a major problem." Eric reveals.

"Are you threatening me?" Phil asks.

"100% Fury's orders. Not big on the trust, is he?" Eric asks, "So, we're good?"

"We're good." Phil responds.

"Great! I'm gonna get you set up with a lanyard. Uh, maybe ask Agent May to pull the plane in. I've got a parking space for her and everything." Eric explains.

* * *

A little while later Melinda has shut herself in the bunk she's been given and is once more sitting on the floor as she plays with her ring.

"You're alive." Melinda realizes, "We wouldn't be here if you weren't you're the only one who would have brought us here." Melinda says, "Reach out to me, Nick, please." Melinda mutters, hoping that somehow, someway he can hear her, as honestly she wouldn't be surprised if he had the bunks monitored.

* * *

 **Agents of shield 1x19**

It has been hours since Melinda went to her bunk and spoke in hopes that Nick would hear her and since then Ward, quite injured, has arrived at Providence.

As he wants to talk a team to go after people who have broken out of the fridge, a breakout that was actually Ward and Garrett, Phil wants to go after the people who broke out, one in particular.

"No, you're not." Eric tells Phil, "Absolutely not. You can't leave. There are protocols." Eric explains.

"Since the entire agency's pretty much collapsed, maybe now's not the time to stand on protocol." Phil argues.

"Okay, fine. Then forget protocols. What part of 'secret base don't you get? Fury said to let you and May in and the two of you show up with a bunch of people."

"Agent!" Phil corrects.

"Whatever." Eric says, "The point is, they know where this place is now and I don't know them!"

"Hydra just released the entire population of the Fridge into the wild. There's gonna be violence. People will die and I still consider it my duty to be the shield that protects them." Phil explains.

"Moving speech, truly." Eric comments, "But nobody leaves until they go through orientation." Eric explains.

"Orientation?" Phil asks.

"Orientation that May is immune to, so she can leave any time she wants, but everyone else here can't know that." Eric explains.

* * *

A little while later everyone has been informed that no one can leave without going through orientation, which involves answering questions why strapped to a lie detector that Nick designed himself as he wanted something that Natasha couldn't beat. As she wants Phil to start trusting her again, Melinda volunteered to go first.

"Agent May, you're immune from orientation, but no one other than Agent Coulson can know that." Eric informs Melinda.

"I want to do it anyway." Melinda informs Eric.

"The instructions that Director Fury left were perfectly clear, you're immune to Orientation. He trusted you." Eric explains to Melinda.

"This isn't about Nick not trusting me, this is about Coulson." Melinda explains, "I'm doing this to build back that trust."

"Okay." Eric says with a sigh, "Then let's get you strapped in."

It takes a few minutes but then Melinda is finally all strapped into the lie detector machine.

"We're gonna start with some easy questions and establish a baseline." Eric reveals, "Can I have your full name?" he asks.

"Melinda Qiaolian May." Melinda answers, as she never changed her name.

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"Have you ever been married?" Eric asks.

"Currently am." Melinda answers.

"Please list your immediate family." Eric requests.

"Two parents, one husband. Two people who are practically brothers to me, two people who are practically sisters." Melinda answers.

"What's the difference between an egg and a rock?" Eric ask.

"Editable, not." Melinda answers.

"Have you ever heard of project insight?"

"No."

"Ever had any contact with Alexander Pierce?" Erick asks

"We've met. We shook hands." Melinda answers.

"You wash up on a deserted island alone. Sitting on the sand is a box. What is in that box?" Eric asks.

"A machete." Melinda answers.

"S.H.I.E.L.D no longer exists. The agency has been labeled a terrorist organization. So, why are you here?"

"Most of my family's S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda answers.

* * *

A little while later everyone has completed orientation and Phil is just about to leave with Trip, Fitz and Simmons on a mission, something which Melinda isn't happy about.

"I should be flying this mission." Melinda says as she walks into the room where Phil is filling up his travel coffee mug.

"I made another call. Stay here. Get the fuel line repaired on the bus." Phil says and Melinda walks forward and blocks his path.

"I remember when you brought Daniels in. I know how personal this is for you, but…" Melinda starts to say.

"We don't do personal, not anymore." Phil responds.

"Phil, the polygraph, the one I didn't have to do, cleared me. I'm not hiding anything." Melinda tells her friend.

"You mean you're not hiding anything else, unless you do know who was behind the Tahiti project." Phil comments.

"I didn't ask." Melinda responds, "Nick told me not to, ordered me not to, you know our agreement, and you would have done the same thing. Our job is to follow orders." Melinda reminds him.

"It's also our job to determine right from wrong. Watching someone in agony, searching for the truth, not saying anything, that's wrong." Phil says angrily.

"Look, I was just trying…." Melinda starts to say.

"And don't tell me it's because you care so damn much." Phil says angrily, "Nick's no longer around telling you what to do, so why are you here?" Phil asks and honestly Melinda feels like she is getting her face slapped, "You want some orders to follow? Follow mine, or find someone else to be." Phil comments before walking out of the room and as he does Melinda comes to a decision, and she knows what she has to do.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x20**

After Phil's words Melinda realized that her only option is to leave the team and find Phil answers on his own, as well as finding out the truth about Nick, and so that lead Melinda to walking through the Canadian wilderness until her mother could pick her up and get her to DC so that she can get Phil some answers and some answers for the questions she has.

Using information that her mother got her, because Melinda realizes that that was her only choice, Melinda has worked out the perfect place to be able to have a conversation with Maria, the only person who may have answers and as she just dealt with the people who were following Maria Melinda isn't at all surprised when Maria rounds a corner with a gun drawn.

"We need to talk, Maria." Melinda tells her.

"Mel." Maria says, putting her gun away, "A phone call would have done it, but I appreciate the discretion.

"Thought you'd like the night off. They must have hate that you're going to work for Stark." Melinda tells Maria who checks her watch.

"Most of the intelligence community would like to drop me into a dark hole, but even they can't mess with Tony's army of lawyers. So, for now, we're privatizing global security. Want to join?" Maria asks, her offer being completely serious.

"Phil needs help, and he won't take it from me anymore." Melinda explains.

"Where is he?" Maria asks, becoming concerned.

"Providence base." Melinda answers, "And he's got enough to worry about without obsessive over TAHITI and who covered it up."

"You mean besides us?" Maria asks, "How much does he know?"

"Enough." Melinda answers, "That they used alien biology, rewrote his memories, and that Nick did it under someone else's direction." Melinda says, Maria noticing that Melinda stutters over her husband's name, "I want to know who that was."

"You're afraid it was Alexander Pierce." Maria realizes.

"Secretary Pierce was the man in charge, the only person Nick took orders from and he was Hydra. Having a man like that design your brain? You can understand my concern." Melinda comments.

"Nick took his cues form pretty high up. That much I know. But when I asked him who it was, Nick said that he buried that intel when he decided not to bury Coulson." Maria explains.

"Maria, this is not the time to wax poetic." Melinda says, sounding annoyed.

"Those are his words, not mine." Maria comments, hating herself for what she is about to do, "You were married to the man, you know better than anyone that sometimes he spoke in riddles." Maria says, and once again Melinda feels her heart sink, but she isn't quite ready to give up hope again, not yet.

"Guess I'll have to solve it, then." Melinda comments.

"Hmm." Maria says.

"Unless you want to ask Nick for me." Melinda comments, watching Maria carefully for her reaction.

"Nick's dead." Maria says, hoping that Melinda forgives her for that one day, as they hear sirens getting closer.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Melinda comments before disappearing from the alley.

* * *

After leaving Melinda heads to a safe house that only she knows about, it being the only place that may be safe, as she can't even go to hers and Nick's apartment, even though she really wants to as it is too risky.

As she gets to the safe house, after making sure it's secure, Melinda starts to tries to decrypt Nick's words to Maria, and as she thinks she quickly realizes exactly what that means.

"I'll look tomorrow." Melinda thinks to herself, knowing that it will be after she does something for herself as there is something she needs to do, something that will hopefully help her find out whether Nick is alive or dead.

* * *

The next morning Melinda gets up and heads out of her safe house and as hard as it is Melinda heads to the graveyard, not where Phil is buried but where Nick apparently is.

As Melinda arrives at the entrance to the cemetery she sees someone familiar that she wasn't expecting to see.

"Nat?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Hey." Natasha says, looking relieved as she walks over and hugs her friend, "So you got the info about the meeting to?" she asks.

"What meeting?" Melinda asks confused, "I'm here to find something to tell me whether or not Nick is alive." Melinda explains, her voice stuttering slightly and as she hears that Natasha's eyes widen as she realizes something.

"Come with me, quickly." Natasha tells her friend before she starts to run, Melinda right behind her, Natasha knowing that if they don't hurry then they may just miss the very person that Melinda needs to see.

About a minute later Melinda and Nick arrive at a group of gravestones where there are three people, one of whom is the very person Melinda has been hoping for some answers about.

"Nick." Melinda says, sounding amazed, "You're alive." Melinda says, looking at him in complete shock, and for the first time in days she finds herself being able to breath without it hurting.

"You didn't tell your wife that you're alive?" Steve asks surprised.

"And I had to hear that you were dead from a voice on the other end of the phone." Melinda reveals as she walks towards Nick, there being some anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry. You were meant to be brought into what was going on, but your plane never made it to DC." Nick says, walking towards Melinda.

"Yeah, Hand took control of the avionics and I was too busy being unconscious in the interrogation room to enter my override." Melinda reveals.

"Why you were unconscious in an interrogation room?" Natasha asks, with a frown.

"Long story." Melinda says as she and Nick take the last few steps that separate them, as they do Melinda hesitantly reaches out and touches his chest, "You're real."

"Yeah Mel, I am." Nick promises his wife and Melinda throws her arm around her husband who holds her tightly.

"I love you, Nick. I love you so much." Melinda tells Nick.

"I love you too." Nick responds and the two of them kiss.

Once they break apart Nick doesn't remove the arm he has around Melinda and they turn to look at Steve, Sam and Natasha.

"We done here?" Nick asks them.

"Yeah." Steve answers with a nod.

"Like I said, if anyone's looking for me they can find me here." Nick says and the others nod, "Take it you have a safehouse?" he asks Melinda, knowing that they have to talk.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms and she removes herself from Nick's arm and walks over to Natasha who she whispers something to her as she hugs her,

"Got it?" Melinda asks.

"Got it." Natasha responds as they break apart and Melinda walks back over to Nick.

"Let's get out of here." Nicks says and he and Melinda leave the cemetery.

* * *

A little while later, after making sure that they weren't followed, Melinda and Nick arrive back at Melinda's safe house.

"How badly were you really hurt?" Melinda asks Nick, once they are both in the safehouse and are sure that it's secure.

"Pretty badly, but I'm getting better." Nick responds, "What about you? Were you hurt?"

"Just a stray bullet wound to the arm." Melinda admits.

"Why were you unconscious?" Nick asks his wife, needing to know.

"Fitz found my hardline, Phil thought I was working with the Clairvoyant. He didn't take it well. We're still not on good terms." Melinda explains.

"How'd you end up being unconscious from that?" Nick asks.

"Phil shot me with an ICER." Melinda answers.

"He what?" Nick asks angrily.

"It's okay, Nick. He was angry." Melinda assure her husband, trying to be calming, "He knows practically everything now, Nick."

"Has there been everything to be concerned about?" Nick asks, looking concerned, though he is still angry about what Phil did to his wife.

"Not yet, but I need to know who was behind the TAHITI project. Phil needs to know." Melinda explains.

"Phil's grave. There's something there you both need to see." Nick tells his wife.

"That was going to be my next stop. Maria passed on your cryptic." Melinda explains.

"I thought she would." Nick admits.

"What happens next?" Melinda asks.

"I'm going to Europe. I have some things to deal with." Nick reveals, "As for you I'm not going to give orders anymore, Mel. I want you to come with me, but going back to Phil might even more important." Nick admits, "But it's your choice, Melinda." Nick says and Melinda looks like she is debating what he is saying.

"I'd like to go with you, Nick, I don't want us to be separate again." Melinda admits, "But I owe Phil answers, and I can't walk away from my team until I'm sure that they all have something to go onto."

"I thought you were going to say that." Nick says, walking over to Melinda and kissing her, "I have an hour before I have to leave." He admits as he wraps his hands around Melinda's waist.

"An hour, huh?" Melinda asks with a smirk, "I think I have a few ideas of what we can do."

"I think I can get on board with those ideas." Nick says kissing Melinda and together the two of them head towards the bedroom, neither knowing how long it will be until they will be able to spend time together again.

* * *

An hour later Melinda and Nick are in bed together Melinda lying on Nick's chest as he has his arms wrapped around her.

"How long?" Melinda asks.

"I have to get up in about a minute." Nick admits, as he fiddles with his ring around his neck.

"Everything's different now. You have to be careful, Nick." Melinda says, looking up at him, "There's no S.H.I.E.L.D, everyone thinks we're terrorists, Hydra's out there….."

"I know." Nick says, cutting her off, "You need to be careful too Melinda."

"I will be." Melinda promises, leaning up and kissing him.

"And with everything being gone we can be more open, keep less secrets." Nick tells Melinda, knowing that with S.H.I.E.L.D being gone he won't have to keep so much from his wife.

"That will be nice." Melinda responds, looking glad, "What should we do about contact?" she asks.

"None, at least at first." Nick admits, not liking that but it is what is safest, "I'm figure out a way for us to stay in touch, but I might take a little while."

"Sounds smart." Melinda admits, "If you need backup, Nick. I'm always willing."

"I know." Nick says with a smile, "And I'll always help you too." He assures her, "I love you Melinda, so much. When I was dying my one regret was that I wasn't going to see you again. You're everything to me." Nick says before kissing his wife.

"I love you too." Melinda responds, once they break apart, being pretty sure that Nick has never spoken like that.

"I got to go." Nick tells Melinda, as he gently moves her off him, "Watch your back Melinda."

"You too, Nick." Melinda tells him as she watches Nick get up and get dressed before leaving, as he does Melinda can't help but wonder when the next time she'll see her husband again, and what state he'll be in when she does.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So, episodes I don't address happen in the exact same way as the show.

 **Thank you for the support.**

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x20**

It has been a few hours since Melinda and Nick said goodbye and Melinda is just returning to her safe house after visiting Phil's grave where she found a video on a flash drive that will give Phil some answer.

As she walks into the safe house Melinda sees a figure sitting on the couch, and as she quickly pulls the ICER she brought with her.

"Relax, it's just me." Natasha's voice says, turning onto the light.

"Can't be too careful these days." Melinda says as she puts the gun away.

"Do I want to know why you're covered in dirt?" Natasha asks curious.

"Probably." Melinda admits, "I was looking into TAHITI. Phil knows everything, and I was trying to get him some answers." Melinda explains.

"Is he the reason you were unconscious?" Natasha asks with a frown.

"Technically, but I don't blame him." Melinda admits.

"Of course you don't." Natasha comments as she stands up, it being clear that she isn't too happy about that, "I'm surprised you didn't go with Nick." She comments.

"I wanted to, but I owe Phil answers and I need to arrange things for my team." Melinda explains, "I'm actually about to head to LA, Maria's said that's where my team is, want to come?"

"Tempting." Natasha admits, telling the truth, "But, I need to go see my partner."

"Where is Clint?" Melinda asks curious.

"With Laura and the kids. Barney's AWOL so he's been helping out for the last few weeks." Natasha explains, "I need to go, tell him everything. Make sure they're all safe." She explains Clint's sister in law, nephew and niece aren't just important to Clint, but they are important to Natasha, Melinda, Maria, Phil and Nick took.

"Okay, say hi to them all for me." Melinda tells her friend.

"Will do." Natasha tells her walking over, "Watch your back, Mel."

"You too, Nat." Melinda responds as Natasha walks past her friend and out of the safe house.

* * *

Hours after Melinda's conversation with Natasha she has talked to Maria, who informed her that Ward is Hydra and Garrett is alive, and Melinda is now in a motel room with Phil, having just shown him the video that she found in Phil's grave.

"So, I was behind it." Phil says, looking shocked.

"Looks like it." Melinda responds and as she does Phil realises something.

"Mel, Nick's…" Phil starts to say.

"I know." Melinda answers, "I've seen him."

"Good. I'm surprised you didn't go with him to wherever he's going." Phil comments.

"I was tempted to." Melinda admits, "But I owed you answers, and I couldn't walk away from this team until I'm sure they're going to be okay, and now I have to take Ward and Garrett down." Melinda reveals.

"I'm really glad you're back." Phil says with a smile, "So if you're staying Skye has a spare bed in her room, or you can say here, though you should know that Skye thought Ward might have done something to you."

"I'm staying." Melinda assures him, "And I'll go talk to Skye." Melinda tells him.

"Good." Phil says, getting up and hugging Melinda, "I'm really sorry for what happened, what I said and did."

"It's okay. Phil." Melinda assures him, "I always knew you'd be angry if you found out." She reveals.

"Did you really sit with my body for twelve hours?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, it was Nick who finally got me to go back to DC. I didn't know what he did until January." Melinda reveals.

"He kept it from you for that long?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah, I was so angry when I found out, not about you believing alive, I was thrilled about that, but I was furious with what he wanted me to do, what he had done." Melinda explains, then takes a deep breath, "I left and went and stayed with Nat for a few days."

"Wow." Phil says shocked, "She know the truth then?" he asks and Melinda nods, "Which means Clint does too."

"Neither of them where happy about keeping a secret, but they knew that things for you could go bad if you knew the truth." Melinda explains.

"Did you see them while you were gone?" Phil asks curious.

"Nat, yeah. Clint's with Laura." Melinda explains.

"Where's Barney?" Phil asks with a frown.

"AWOL, Nat didn't go into details." Melinda explains and Phil nods, "Are we okay, Phil?" Melinda asks, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah, we are." Phil confirms, "Like I said, I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back." Melinda responds. "I should go, talk to Skye."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Phil responds and Melinda heads to the door, "Oh Mel, two doors down, on the left." He explains.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda responds before heading out of the room and down to Skye's room, where she knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Skye's voice asks, Melinda being able to hear the nervousness.

"It's May." Melinda answers and seconds later the door opens and Skye throws herself into Melinda's arms.

"I thought he killed you. I'm so happy you're okay." Skye tells her.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I wouldn't have left if I knew Ward was Hydra." Melinda reveals as she and Skye break apart.

"I know." Skye responds.

"So, Coulson said you have an extra bed." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, come in." Skye says and she and Melinda head into the hotel room that they are going to be sharing.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x22**

It has been a few days since Melinda returned to the team and since then Melinda, Phil and the rest of the team have been going after Ward and Garrett which has caused Fitz and Simmons to get injected out of the bus and into the ocean.

Another thing that has also happened is Melinda, Skye, who Melinda has offered to train, Phil and Trip have fought against Ward and Garrett at Cybertec, a fight that Nick joined in on and because of that everyone is back on the bus.

"Coulson, what are you doing down here?" Skye asks surprised as she walks into the common area of the bus.

"May and Fury are talking upstairs." Phil explains.

"Shouldn't you be talking to them too?" Skye asks confused.

"I will, they just need to talk first." Phil explains and Skye gives him a surprise look, "Fury, May and I have known each other a long time. We have a lot of history and there's things that they need to talk about."

"Okay." Skye says with a confused look, "Is May still married?" he asks.

"Why would you ask that?" Phil asks confused.

"Because I'm curious. May wears a ring and Ward said that he tried to get her to sleep with him, but she wouldn't, and I think she is, but considering everything that's happened I would think that May would want to be with her husband." Skye explains.

"May's still married." Phil confirms, "But only about half a dozen people know who she's married too, though with Hydra being in play more could know." He admits, "Skye May's very private about her life, she might tell you one day, but not yet, you have to respect that."

"I will." Skye says and she and Melinda drift into silence.

* * *

Up in Phil's office Melinda and Nick are standing opposite each other, though there isn't a lot of space between them.

"That looks bad." Nick says, reaching out to touch Melinda's neck.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Melinda admits.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Nick asks concerned.

"A few bruises, maybe broken ribs, I'll be okay." Melinda assures him.

"Good." Nick says, leaning in and kissing his wife.

"So, you going off on your own again?" Melinda asks, once they break apart.

"Yeah." Nick confirms, "I'm going to ask Phil to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D." he reveals, "And as much as I would like you to come with me, I know you, I know rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D watching out for Phil and your team is what you'd really like to do." He comments.

"It is, but I want to go with you too." Melinda admits, "But I can't do both."

"No, you can't." Nick confirms, "Mel, in the past few months you've opened up a lot, and that's because of this team. They've helped you. I want to be with you, Mel, so much, but what's best for you is staying with Phil, and your team."

"If you need me, if you need backup, call." Melinda tells Nick, "I'll drop everything in a second."

"I know." Nick says pulling a phone out of her pocket and handing it to Melinda, "Here, a secure way for us to keep in contact, but with everything going on it will be too risky for us talk often. So only emergencies." Nick tells his wife.

"Near zero contact?" Melinda asks and Nick nods.

"Yes, it's for the best. I'll drop everything for you if you need me to." Nick tells Melinda, "I love you."

"Love you too." Melinda says before kissing her husband and after a few moments they break apart, "I should go get Phil. The three of us need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." Nick confirms and Melinda heads out of the office, returning a few moments later with Nick.

* * *

It has been days since Melinda and Nick talked and since Nick asked Phil to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D and ever since Melinda, Phil, Skye, Trip and Simmons have been working to start to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D from another secret base called Providence while Fitz is in a coma in the medical area.

It's early in the morning and Melinda is doing Tai-Chi in the gym area of the base, she has been doing so for a few minutes when she hears footsteps and Skye walks into the room.

"Um, hi." Skye says, sounding nervous, "So um, I want to take you up on your offer, if that's okay?" she asks and as she does Melinda stands up straight.

"Skye, come down and sit down, there's a few things I want us to talk about." Melinda requests and Skye walks over and sits next on the floor, and Melinda sits down across from her, "Skye I am willing to teach you, not just ways to control your emotion, but everything you need to know to be a field agent, if that's still what you want." Melinda tells her, "If it's not, if you don't want this life anyone then you can walk away. I have the contacts to give you a new life, and you'll be safe." Melinda tells her young woman as she plans to make the safe offer to Fitz and Simmons and she's already talked to Trip.

"You and Coulson are going to stay right? You're going to rebuild?" Skye asks.

"Yes, and I gave Trip the same offer, he's staying." Melinda explains.

"Then I am too." Skye answers, "This team, S.H.I.E.L.D, was the first time I felt like had a family, and even with everything Ward did It's still what I want to do. I want to be a field agent." Skye tells her.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod, having watched Skye carefully to make sure she was telling the truth, "Then I want you up every day at Five am, unless we've talked about something different beforehand. We will be doing physical and mental training, it will be difficult, there will be times where you hate me, but everything I will do I will, be doing to try and make sure that you don't die out there, do you understand?" Melinda asks.

"Yes." Skye says with a nod.

"Good. Then we're going to start today with a little warm up. I want you to do two laps of the base and while you do I want you to take note of all the possible ways in and out." Melinda instructs.

"Okay." Skye says and as she does Melinda gives her a look, "Oh, you want me to start now?"

"Yes." Melinda confirms and so Skye gets up and starts to run out of the room.

As she watches Skye run Melinda knows that she will do whatever it takes to help Skye become the kind of agent she can be and she will do whatever it takes to help make sure that Skye doesn't die while in the field.

* * *

It has been one months since Melinda started training Skye and in a short amount of time the young woman has come far. Something else that has happened in the last month is Fitz waking up from his coma, though he is suffering from brain damage that he is slowly recovering from, though it is taking time.

Since the first night at the Playground Phil has been experiencing side effects from the procedures that brought him back to life, but only Melinda is aware of that and it has to stay like that.

It is early afternoon and Phil is up in his office working when the door opens and someone walks in, because there is only one person who doesn't knock Phil doesn't even have to look up to know that it is Melinda.

"Something wrong?" Phil asks, actually looking up.

"I need to go off campus for a couple of hours." Melinda reveals.

"Who?" Phil asks, knowing that Melinda would only leave to meet with someone.

"Clint." Melinda answers.

"He okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"I'm not sure. This could be about Barney or Hydra or anything." Melinda explains, "All I know is I need to go see him."

"Okay. See you when you get back." Phil says and Melinda nods and heads to the door, "Mel." Phil says and she turns around, "If either of you need anything, call." He requests.

"Will do." Melinda responds before leaving.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, having grabbed a couple of things from her bunk Melinda is walking into the hanger where they keep cars as well as aircrafts and as she does Skye hurries over to her.

"Where are we going?" Skye asks curious.

"We're not going anywhere." Melinda informs the young woman, "There's someone I need to go see. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Do you need backup?" Skye asks.

"No. I'm meeting a friend." Melinda reveals.

"You have friends?" Skye asks, the words out of her mouth before she can stop herself.

"Yes Skye, I have friends." Melinda tells her, rolling her eyes, "I'll be back in a few hours." Melinda says, before walking to one of the cars, getting in and driving away, leaving Skye confused.

After she watches Melinda drive away Skye realises that there is only one person who may have some answers and so Skye heads upstairs.

(Line break)

A couple of minutes after Melinda Skye arrives at Phil's office where she knocks on the door.

"Come in." Phil says and Skye walks in, "Is there something I can help you with, Skye?" Phil asks curious.

"May just left, she said she was going to meet a friend, I didn't even know May had friends." Skye comments as she sits down across from Phil, "Other than you of course." She adds.

"Of course May has friends." Phil responds, a little amused at the thought of Melinda not having friends.

"Is she meeting her husband?" Skye asks curious and hearing that Phil can't help but break out in laughter, "Okay, what did I say?" Skye asks confused as Phil just laughs.

"God, I needed that." Phil admits, managing to get his laughter under control after about a minute, "The person May's meeting is practically her brother." He explains, "Pretty much is in every way other than biology."

"Oh, cool." Skye says, "Can you tell me about him?"

"I'm not sure I should." Phil admits.

"Come on Coulson, please." Skye asks, giving Phil the most pleading look she can.

"Okay, fine." Phil says with a sigh, "May's meeting Clint Barton." He reveals and hearing that Skye almost falls of her seat.

"Avenger Clint Barton?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yep." Phil answers.

"How does May know Clint Barton?" Skye asks curious.

"We recruited him to S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil answers, like it is the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh my god!" Skye says, sounding amazed, "Does that mean May knows Black Widow too?"

"Nat's Melinda's closest friend, not counting me that is." Phil reveals, "They're closer than sisters."

"Huh." Skye says, sounding shocked as she has no idea how to respond to that.

* * *

A little while after she left The Playground, having needed to make sure she wasn't followed, Melinda arrives at a bar.

Walking into the bar Melinda puts her sunglasses on her head and looks around where she spots the person she is meeting in a booth in the corner. Walking over to her friend Melinda slides in across from him and as she does Clint slides over a glass of scotch, which Melinda takes a drink off.

"You got the good stuff." Melinda comments.

"Figured it was fitting considering everything." Clint admits.

"Really is." Melinda confirms, "How's Laura and the kids?" she asks as when Laura became Clint's sister in law she accepted her, Natasha, Phil, Maria and Nick as members of the family too, something which they were all touched by and resulted in the six agents being very protective of her and her children.

"Laura's trying to hold it together. Coopers finally stopped asking where Dad is, Lila hasn't though." Clint says sadly, feeling bad for his nephew and niece.

"I'm sorry." Melinda says.

"I just hate him so much, he walked out on them, without so much as a word. He was a coward." Clint says angrily, "If I find him…..."

"I know." Melinda says with a supportive look, "Phil and I are keeping a look out for Barney."

"I figured." Clint answers, "I'm not going to ask you to stop, but can you call me first if you get a hit."

"One condition." Melinda says and Clint gives her a look, "If you go after him you let me come with you."

"Of course, I always want you watching my back." Clint says and he and Melinda exchange looks and they both drift into silence as they drink.

"So, you're heading to New York?" Melinda asks, after about a minute.

"Yeah, we got to talk about what to do next." Clint explains, "How's things going for you?" he asks curious.

"Hard, not surprising considering we're rebuilding from nothing, and I forgot what It's like training someone." Melinda admits.

"And you love it." Clint says with a grin, knowing that because he knows Melinda.

"It's not horrible." Melinda admits.

"Oh, speaking off not horrible I have a couple things for you, ones here, ones outside." Clint says.

"Okay." Melinda says, drawing out the word, and as she does Clint passes a bag to her under the table, allowing Melinda to have a look, "Laura's cookies?" Melinda asks, sounding glad.

"Yep, enough for you, Phil and your entire team." Clint reveals.

"And scotch?" Melinda asks, seeing what else is in the bag.

"Your favourite. Consider it a late birthday gift." Clint reveals.

"Thanks Clint, and tell Laura thanks from me." Melinda says with a smile, being glad because Laura's cookies are amazing, "You said you had something else?" Melinda asks.

"Yep, come with me Mels." Clint tells her and they both finish their drinks and slide out of the booth and head out of the bar.

After walking out of the bar Clint leads Melinda around the corner, and as the round the corner Melinda sees something very familiar,

"How?" She asks Clint.

"I got past the many, many, agents and Government officers watching your apartment and got it for you." Clint explains, "I know how much this bike means to you, figured you'd want it."

"Thank you Clint." Melinda says before hugging her friend.

"You're welcome Mels." Clint responds and as he does Melinda pulls keys out of her pocket and hands them to him.

"Black SUV parked around the other corner, two blocks down, you might as well take it." Melinda says.

"Thank you." Clint says, drawing out the word.

"And here." Melinda says pulling two phones out her pocket and handing them to Clint.

"Me and Nat?" Clint asks as he takes them.

"Yeah, Maria already has one. They're family phones..." Melinda explains.

"So you, me, Nat, Nick, Phil and Maria." Clint realises looking down at them.

"Yes. We can't stay in contact all the time, but sometime is okay." Melinda explains.

"Got it." Clint responds as he puts the phones in his pocket, "Watch your back, Mels."

"You too, Clint." Melinda responds and Clint gives his friend one last quick hug before he walks away and once he does Melinda secures the bag with the cookies another

* * *

Having forgotten how good it feels to be in the saddle of her bike again Melinda is almost disappointed when she arrives back at the Playground as she's missed the feeling of going fast, especially considering she can't fly the bus at the moment.

As she drives into the hanger Melinda isn't at all surprised to find Skye waiting, looking confused.

"Didn't you leave here in a car?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yep." Melinda confirms as she climbs off the bike.

"Did Clint Barton give you a bike?" Skye asks shocked.

"Of course Coulson told you." Melinda says, not at all surprised, "The bike's mine, has been for a while. I haven't been able to get it with everything that's happened, Clint got it for me and we traded vehicles." Melinda explains as she grabs the bags of cookies and heads towards the hanger doors.

"What's in the bag?" Skye asks curious.

"Cookies." Melinda answers.

"I'm so confused right now." Skye admits as they walk through the hanger doors.

"So, you and Clint Barton are close?" Skye asks.

"Yes." Melinda confirms.

"Wow." Skye says as they walk into the common area. As they do Melinda puts the bag of cookies on the table and pulls out one of Tupperware containers and the bottle of scotch out of the bag.

"Try the cookies, they're great." Melinda tells Skye before heading upstairs.

About a minute later Melinda walks into Phil's office where she finds her friend doing paperwork.

"How's Clint?" Phil asks, not looking up from what he is doing.

"Pretty good." Melinda says, putting the container and bottle on the desk.

"Laura's cookies?" Phil asks, looking at Melinda in amazement.

"Yep." Melinda says as she sits down on the edge of Phil's desk.

"Good." Phil says with a grin, "I'll grab glasses." Phil says and together he and Melinda drink scotch while eating the cookies, both trying not to think about how much they miss their friends, their family.

* * *

It has been two months since Melinda meet with Clint and ever since everyone at the Playground have been working to try and rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.

As Phil is away on recruitment Melinda is running the Playground and because of that Melinda is in Phil's office working, where she has been most of the day and as she works a video call comes in which Melinda answers.

"Maria." Melinda greats.

"We've got a problem." Maria answers.

"Of course we do." Melinda says with a sigh, "What's going on?"

"Congress and the government have found out that Fury has a wife." Maria reveals.

"Do they have my name?" Melinda asks.

"Your files been leaked to them; my guess is that it was done on purpose." Maria admits.

"Hydra." Melinda assumes.

"Hydra." Maria confirms.

"What's the play?" Melinda asks.

"I'm working that, but I think I'm going to have to bring Stark in on this." Maria says, "You might need the protection he can give, because now that people know about you they're going to try and get to you."

"Probably." Melinda admits, "I can't do anything until Coulson gets back. I can't leave base."

"It's probably best that you don't." Maria admits, "Look I'll bring in Stark, and tell Nat and Clint everything, while I'm doing that you should talk to your Hacker girl see if she can get you any intel."

"That will mean telling her the truth." Melinda realises.

"Mel, right now, keeping the secret doesn't matter. We need to know what the government knows about you and you girl will cause less trouble than Stark by getting it." Maria tells her.

"You're right." Melinda says, "Does he know?" Melinda asks, it being clear exactly who she is talking about.

"Not yet. I'm trying to figure out the best way to break it to him." Maria requests.

"Don't. Not until we know more." Maria requests.

"Mel…."

"He'll come charging back here, which might be the point, and he'll be in a lot of danger." Melinda comments, "So, hold of for now." Melinda requests.

"Okay." Maria says, "I better go. I'll call once I talk to Stark."

"Thanks Maria." Melinda says before ending the call, once she does Melinda walks over to the phone, and presses one of the buttons, "Billy, can you get Agent Skye to come up here please." Melinda requests.

"Of course, Agent May." Billy's voice responds.

A couple of minutes later the door opens and Skye walks in.

"Is something wrong?" Skye asks curious.

"Close the door." Melinda requests and she does just that, "Skye, I'm going to bring you in on a secret, because I need your help." She tells the young girl

"Okay." Skye says, looking confused.

"I know you've been curious about who I'm married to, I know you've asked Coulson. Well, the truth is I'm married to Nick Fury." Melinda explains to her student.

"Former Director Nick Fury?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "We've been friends since 1982, started an on and off relationship, or the closest thing we could manage, since the late 80s and married since 2009." Melinda explains to Skye.

"Wow." Skye says, sounding amazed, "But I don't understand why you're telling me this." She admits.

"I just got a call from Maria Hill. Congress and the Government found out that Nick has a wife, and Hydra leaked them my file." Melinda explains.

"That's not good." Skye realises, looking worried.

"No, it's not." Melinda confirms, "I need you to hack in and find exactly what they know." Melinda reveals.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Skye says before leaving the room.

"Thank you, Skye." Melinda says, as she watches her walk away.

* * *

Hours later Melinda is still in Phil's office when the door opens and Skye walks in.

"So, they do have your personnel file, but, they don't know where you are now or where to even begin looking." Skye explains "But it looks like they want to know." She admits, "They're putting a team on finding you."

"Of course they do." Melinda says, taking a deep breath, "And that's not good." and as she does another video call comes in and Melinda answers it, putting Maria, Clint, Natasha and Tony Stark on the screen.

"Cool." Skye says, sounding amazed.

"Should have realised you were Fury's wife." Tony comments, "It was obvious from the day he went to hide with you."

"Hello to you to, Stark." Melinda says, rolling her eyes, "Everyone this is Skye. Skye I'm guessing you know who everyone is."

"Oh yeah." Skye confirms.

"Skye hacked into congress. It looks like they don't know where I am, but they want me." Melinda admits, "They're putting a team on finding me."

"We figured that that's where this was going." Maria admits.

"Which is why we have a plan." Natasha reveals.

"You mean I came up with a plan." Tony corrects, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"What's the plan?" Melinda asks.

"Well we pretty much unanimously decided that you cannot go in person to congress. If you go you'll be going into the lion's den and Hydra may even take that as a chance to take you out or, find out for sure whether Nick is dead, by drawing him out by using you." Natasha explains.

"All real possibilities." Melinda answers, "What are we doing instead?"

"Hill wouldn't tell us where you are, and it would be too risky to have you come here. So, a group of us are going to go to a natural location and video call into congress. Using the cover that it's too dangerous for you to go into public." Tony explains.

"Isn't that still dangerous?" Skye asks worried.

"It's the safest option we have." Clint answers, something which doesn't exactly answer the question.

"When?" Melinda asks.

"About a week, probably." Maria answers, "We've got to organize everything, make it secure."

"And I'm going to set up some failsafe with my legal department, just in case." Tony explains.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod.

"We'll talk soon." Maria says, "Once we know more."

"Okay."

"Watch your back, Mels." Clint tells her.

"You too, all of you." Melinda responds and the call ends.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Skye asks concerned.

"I hope so. I really hope so." Melinda answers and the two of them drift into silence, Melinda actually being worried about what is going to happen next.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So, episodes I don't address happen in the exact same way as the show.

 **Thank you for the support.**

* * *

It has been a week since Melinda found out congress is assembling a team to find her in that time Phil has returned from his recruiting trip and has been filled in on everything that is going on.

It is the morning of the day Melinda has to go video call congress and having just finished getting she is making her way up to Phil's office so that they can talk about what the plan is.

When Melinda walks in she isn't at all surprised to find Phil as well as Skye, the only other person on base who knows what is going on, waiting.

"You ready for this?" Phil asks, looking concerned.

"As ready as I can be." Melinda answers.

"I should come with you." Phil tells her.

"We've talked about this. One of us needs to stay here." Melinda reminds him, "Nat, Clint, Maria and Stark will be there, and Skye's coming, it will be okay."

"I am?" Skye asks surprised.

"I thought you told her." Melinda tells Phil.

"It slipped my mind." Phil admits, looking a little guilty.

"I'm coming?" Skye once more asks.

"Yes. Stark's going to be sitting next to me during the video call so we need someone to monitor the feed and prevent hacking." Melinda explains.

"Okay. I can do that." Skye says with a nod.

"Good, grab a jacket, we're taking my bike." Melinda says and Skye nods and leads.

"You know how badly this might go." Phil tells Melinda.

"I know."

"And you still haven't told Nick." Phil says, it being clear that that is a statement, not a question.

"Not yet, not until we know how this is going to play out." Melinda explains, "If Nick knew about this he'd come back, and right now it's too dangerous for that."

"Yeah, it is." Phil admits, "Watch your back, Mel."

"I will." Melinda assures her friend, "I better go." She says and she and Melinda heads out of Phil's office.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda and Skye are getting off Melinda's motorbike at an off the books Stark Property where Melinda is going to make her video call from.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks Skye as she looks like she is about to fall over as she climbs off Melinda's bike.

"You're an insane driver, you know that?" Skye asks, being pretty sure that she's never seen a person drive like that, let alone been on the back of the bike.

"I've heard that before." Melinda says before heading towards the door, Skye right behind her.

When Melinda and Skye walk into the building, a big house, they find Tony, Maria, Natasha and Clint waiting.

"Mel." Natasha says, walking over to her friend and hugging her, "It's good to see you."

"You too." Melinda responds and she and Natasha break apart.

"Hey Mels." Clint greats, giving Melinda a quick hug too.

"Hey." Melinda says, quickly returning the hug, "Maria." She greats.

"Mel." Maria responds and Skye has to admit that it is extremely odd to hear people call May Mel.

"Stark." Melinda greats.

"Mrs. Fury."

"I never changed my name." Melinda informs him.

"Good to know." Tony responds, "You ready for this?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Melinda responds.

"Okay. The way we're going to do this is simple." Natasha reveals, "Mel, you and Tony will sit at a table and do the video call. Maria, Clint and I will be in another room watching everything." She explains, "Skye, you'll be with us monitoring everything. Making sure that the call isn't tracked and basically handling all the tech."

"Will do." Skye says with a nod.

"They're going to ask a lot of questions, Mel." Maria says, stepping forward, "You need to be as honest as possible, but be selective."

"I know, Maria. This isn't my first time in front of congress." Melinda comments.

"Really?" Tony asks surprised.

"I've been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for over thirty years, of course it's not." Melinda answers.

"Thirty…." Tony says, looking shocked then he realizes something, "Did you know my father?"

"Yes." Melinda answers, "We worked together a lot." Melinda explains.

"Huh." Tony says, looking surprised, and not overly sure how he feels about that, and being pretty sure that once he thinks about it he's going to have a lot of questions.

"If asked who witnessed our wedding, do I tell the truth?" Melinda asks.

"Yes, there is always the chance for them to find out another way." Maria answers.

"Okay." Melinda says, with a nod, "How long to the call?" she asks.

"Half an hour." Natasha answers and the group drift into silence.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later Melinda and Tony are sitting side by side in front of a video screen, waiting for the call to be connected.

"You're like a superspy right? I'm sure this will be easy." Tony comments, trying to be reassuring in his own way.

"Right now, I think I would prefer being in the field." Melinda admits.

"Don't blame you there." Tony admits as the call connects.

"Mr. Stark." The leader of the panel says.

"Sir."

"And you must be Nick Fury's wife." The other man says.

"Yes, Melinda May, Sir." Melinda responds.

"Of course. Now, as you must understand we have questions."

"I do, but I also need you to understand that there is a lot of things my husband kept from me. We had an understanding that there were things that he wouldn't be able to tell me, that there are things I couldn't ask about." Melinda informs the committee.

"We'll keep that in mind." The leader says, "Now, let's start with some basic information. You were an Agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division?"

"Yes."

"When did you join S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"1982." Melinda answers.

"And how old were you when you were recruited?"

"Sixteen years old." Melinda answers.

"That's very young." One of the other panel members' comments.

"Yes, I was rather young." Melinda admits.

"Who recruited you?"

"Director Peggy Carter." Melinda answers, and she isn't at all surprised by the surprised looks on some people's faces.

"When did you first meet Nicholas Fury?"

"June, 1982. My first day at S.H.I.E.L.D operations academy." Melinda answers.

"During your training and after you completed the academy you, Nicholas Fury and another Agent by the name of Philip Coulson were assigned as a team, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, Mrs. Fury…."

"May." Melinda corrects, "I kept my last name."

"Of course, Mrs. May." The leader corrects, "Now, there seems to be an absent of files relating to the missions that the three of you completed from 1982, to 1994, in the files that were released by Agent Romanoff, can you tell me why that is?"

"The missions we completed in that time were often assigned directly by Director Carter or Director Stark, and were on a need to know basses. They files didn't exist in the S.H.I.E.L.D serves, to try and keep the details as classified as possible." Melinda answers and if Tony didn't know that Melinda knew his father he'd be pretty shocked about that.

"Mrs. May's past mission history with S.H.I.E.L.D isn't in question here, in fact if it was you'd realizes that you owe Mrs. May a debt of gratitude for the things she did over the years, and that's just going by the files that were released, not even counting the ones that weren't realized." Tony says, "How about we get back on topic?"

"Of course Mr. Stark." The leader responds, "Now, Mrs. May, when were you and Nicholas Fury married?"

"2009."

"Where did the wedding take place?"

"Las Vegas." Melinda answers.

"You eloped?"

"Yes."

"Where they're any witnesses?"

"Yes. Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Philip Coulson." Melinda answers.

"And how long had you and Nick Fury been in a relationship prior to that." The leader asks.

"We had an on and off relationship since the late eighties." Melinda answers.

"What year specifically?"

"Late 1987." Melinda answers and the council continues to ask her questions about herself and Nick, questions that she does her best to answer, without giving away too much.

* * *

In the other room Clint, Natasha, Maria and Skye are watching everything that is going on, it being clear that they are more than a little nervous about how this will turn out.

"This will be okay, right?" Skye asks, looking at the others, "They won't do anything to May, will they?" she asks and the others can easily hear the concern that is in her voice.

"Too soon to say." Maria admits and as she does they all hear a door open and she, Clint and Natasha turn towards the door with guns raised, but to their surprise they see Nick.

"Nick?" Clint asks surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"My wife has been called in front of congress. Of course I'd be here." Nick explains as he walks over, "How's it going?" he asks.

"She's handling it." Natasha answers, "But it's only been basic questions. Nothing too bad." She explains and Nick nods and focuses his attention on the screen.

* * *

It has been half an hour and Melinda is still answering questions with Tony sitting next to her, doing in a way to try and keep things from getting out of hand.

"Now, let's move on to the events of the last few months." The leader says, "Where you aware of the project known as Insight?"

"No."

"Your husband didn't mention it?" he asks

"No, but like I said there is a lot that Nick didn't tell me." Melinda answers.

"When did you learn that your husband was dead?"

"A day after he died, by a phone call." Melinda answers.

"And since his death, and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, what have you been doing?"

"Moving between safe houses." Melinda answers, "Hydra knows about me and as a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent I am a wanted person so I have been moving frequently for my own safety."

"You don't seem like the type to run Mrs. May. In fact, from the little we've seen of your history you could easily deal with almost any threat that comes after you."

"If I dealt with one I'd have to deal with them all, and honestly that just seems exhausting." Melinda admits and next to her Tony has to fight not to laugh.

"Let's be frank here, Mrs. May you were Director Fury's wife, you had a relationship with him that no one else had, do you expect the members of this council to really believe that you didn't know the details of his projects?"

"Nick and I have been spies for most of our lives, the two of us understand compartmentalizing and the keeping of secrets. When we got married we both came to an understanding that there are things that we wouldn't be able to tell one another, that Nick would always need to keep secrets from me, lie to me about work related things, because I didn't have the clearance to know, we made that work." Melinda explains, "We drew a line between work and personal and we did our best not to cross it."

"Was that line ever crossed?"

"No." Melinda answers, causing Natasha and Clint to exchange looks.

"Very well." The person says, "Now, we may still have questions for you Mrs. May and if we need to contact you in the future how are we to do that with you being off the grid?"

"I reach out to people I can trust to assure them that I am still alive, they can inform me and Mr. Stark is in contact with them." Melinda explains.

"Good." The leader responds, "One last thing, Mrs. May if we get word that you are working for any intelligence agency or in the private sector, without you going through the system first, we will be having another conversation one that will definitely not be taking place via video, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Melinda answers.

"Good, good afternoon Mrs. May, Mr. Stark." The leader says and then the video feed ends, as it does Melinda and Tony exchange looks and then get up and head into the other room.

When Melinda and Tony walk into the other room they are both surprised to see Nick.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asks, walking towards her husband.

"I got word about what was going on, I couldn't just sit back. I had to come." Nick explains to his wife.

"Nick, Hydra leaked congress my file. They could have done that to draw you out, to make sure you were dead." Melinda explains, "You shouldn't have risked that!"

"You're in the firing line, Mel! I had to." Nick says and as he does Natasha gets the others to leave the room, knowing that Melinda and Nick need some privacy, "I couldn't bare it if something happened to you because of me."

"I know." Melinda says with a smile, "I know we were going try and be more honest, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I thought I was protecting you."

"We've just got to do better, Mel." Nick tells her, "We've got to try and be more honest, stop keeping things like this from each other."

"Yeah, we do." Melinda says before kissing Nick.

* * *

In another room Tony is trying to listen in to what is going on, but he stops at the murderous look Natasha is giving him.

"What?" Tony asks, trying to put an innocent look on his face.

"Leave them be, no good comes from eavesdropping on Mels and Nick." Clint comments.

"That almost sounds like you are speaking from experience." Skye says, looking thoughtful.

"He is." Maria and Natasha confirm.

"Just give them some time, Mel is pissed because Nick put himself in danger for her, and Nick is pissed that Mel did the same thing for her." Natasha explains, "They'll realize that they are being idiots soon."

"Something else that has happened before?" Skye asks.

"Yep." Natasha, Melinda and Clint answer.

"The five of you are really close, aren't you?" Tony asks, trying to understand.

"Six." Clint, Melinda and Natasha say together.

"Mel, Nick, Clint, Nat, Phil and are a family. We have been for a long time." Maria explains, and even Tony looks slightly surprised by that.

"Must be nice." Skye mutters, her voice too quiet for anyone to her, as the group drift into silence.

For a few minutes the group drift into silence, Tony continuing to try and hear what is going on, until the door opens and Melinda and Nick walk in.

"Skye, we've got to go back." Melinda tells her student.

"Already?" Skye asks, looking rather disappointed.

"Yes, we've got work to do." Melinda says.

"Watch your back, Mels." Clint tells his friend.

"You too." Melinda explains, "All of you." She adds and she and Nick quickly hug and kiss goodbye before she and Skye leave.

"So, do you guys always say watch your back before saying goodbye?" Skye asks as they head towards Melinda's bike.

"Yes." Melinda answers.

* * *

A little while after Melinda and Skye left the Stark property the two of them arrive back at the Playground where Melinda isn't at all surprised to find Phil waiting.

"I'm gonnna….. go find Trip." Skye says as she looks between Melinda and Phil, "You might drive insane, but can you teach me?" she asks curious.

"We'll talk about it." Melinda says and Skye hurries off.

"How'd it go?" Phil asks as Skye hurries off.

"About as well as I was expecting." Melinda admits, "I'll be in serious trouble if they find out I'm doing this, helping you rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D." she reveals.

"But you don't care." Phil says, knowing that because he knows Melinda.

"Not even a little." Melinda admits as they start to walk.

"They'll probably try to put someone on you, to follow you." Phil comments.

"They'll try to." Melinda says, stressing the try, "They won't succeed."

"No, they won't." Phil says, looking amused.

"He showed up." Melinda reveals and right away Phil knows exactly who he is talking about.

"Oh?" Phil asks, "How'd that go?"

"We're going to try and be more honest, keep less secrets between us." She explains.

"How do you think that's going to go?" Phil asks curious.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "but he seemed pretty insistent that that's what we're going to do, so who knows." Melinda says and the two of them drift into silence as they walk, but knowing that once they are in Phil's office, and once it is secure, they will talk about everything in a lot more detail.

* * *

It has been a month since Melinda's video call with congress and since then she hasn't had to deal with them again, though Maria and Natasha both suspect that if they could have found a way she would be followed right now.

As of late Phil's recruitment trips have been going well and so the Playground is about to get some new members, something which they sorely need as Simmons has gone undercover at Hydra, though only Melinda and Phil know that, everyone else thinks she has gone to see her parents.

It is late and Melinda, Phil and Billy are waiting in the hanger for their newest guests. After they had been waiting for a while a black SUV drives in, one that the three of them know contains the people who are going to be joining them.

About a minute later the door opens and three men and a woman get out.

"Agent Hartley." Phil greats.

"Director Coulson, Agent May, Billy." Izzy greats, "This is Agent Mackenzie, Lance Hunter and Idaho." She introduces.

"Nice to meet you all." Phil says, "Agent Mackenzie, Mr. Hunter, Mr. Idaho please go with Agent Koenig." Phil instructs, "Agent Hartley, come with agent May and myself." Phil instructs and they all head out of the hanger. Three of the agents going with Billy while Izzy goes with Melinda and Phil.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda, Phil and Izzy walk into Phil's office and the second the door is closed behind them the three of them shift from agents to being more relaxed.

"So, you going to offer me a drink already?" Izzy asks curious.

"We haven't even been in here a minute. Hold your horses." Phil says as he walks over and grabs a bottle of scotch and three glasses while Melinda and Izzy head over to the table.

"Make it the good stuff, Phil." Melinda requests.

"Like I would try anything else with you two." Phil comments, rolling his eyes as he grabs the table and walks over to the other two and pours three very large glasses of scotch.

"To the friends we've lost." Izzy says, raising her glass.

"To the friends we've lost." Phil and Melinda repeat as the three of them drink.

"So, welcome to base." Phil tells Izzy after a couple of minutes of reflective silence.

"Thanks. It's good to be here." Izzy responds, "How long has it been since the three of us were on the same base?" She asks, trying to remember.

"A really long time." Melinda answers.

"Sounds about right." Phil admits.

"But here we are, back together when everything else has fallen apart." Izzy comments.

"If you're going to start talking like that then I'm going to need another drink." Melinda says.

"What? It's the truth." Izzy responds in her own defense.

"Which is exactly why I need another drink." Melinda responds.

"What's happening with my team right now?" Izzy asks curious.

"They're going through orientation, just like you did after we first talked." Phil explains.

"You do realize that two of them are mercenaries right? They won't respond in the same way as agents." Izzy reminds Phil.

"I know. Billy has a strategy for that." Phil explains.

"Good. They're good people, Phil. I trust them." Izzy tells him.

"I know you do." Phil responds and the three of them drift into silence.

"So, I have something." Izzy comments, after a few more minutes of silence, "Do you remember the Bermuda Triangle mission?"

"Yes." Melinda says.

"Of course." Phil responds.

"Well, I found this in some of my old stuff." Izzy says as she pulls out a photo and putts it on the desk for them all to look at. In the photo is the three of them, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, John Garrett, Felix Blake and Nick, all looking rather proud of themselves.

"I can't believe you still have this." Melinda says, looking surprised.

"Honestly neither can I." Izzy says.

"It's a good picture, depressing, but good." Phil says.

"It's not that depressing." Izzy comments, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously Iz?" Phil asks surprised, "Alzheimer's, Dead, Hydra and dead, Critical condition, dead." Phil says, pointing to different people, saying that Nick is dead as Izzy doesn't know he's alive.

"Okay, you might have a point." Izzy says with a frown, as she downs the rest of her drink, "Please say you have more." She comments.

"I do." Phil says, handing over the bottle as the three of them stare at the picture and think about all the friends that they have lost over the years, and those they have lost more recently.

* * *

It has been two months since Izzy and her team joined the Playground and even though they are fitting in pretty well there is still some hiccups when it comes to Melinda and Phil's old team and Izzy's team working together as it is something that they haven't done before.

Even though Melinda thinks he is on a recruiting mission Phil is actually in a safe house meeting with Nick, even though Phil doesn't feel right lying to Melinda about this Nick asked him to so he feels like he has to.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Nick?" Phil asks his friend as he sits down across from him.

"This." Nick says as he rolls out a set of plans across the table and as he does Phil moves closer so that he can have a proper look.

"Is this what I think it is?" Phil asks surprised.

"It is a Hellicarrier; if that's what you're thinking." Nick tells him.

"It is." Phil confirms, "We can't have a Hellicarrier, sir. Not with the way people will be about it."

"You're not going to use regularly. It is going to be an in case of emergency, in case something like New York or DC happens again. It will be something to get civilians out of the way and as backup." Nick explains, "Sam named it Theta Protocol."

"Theta Protocol." Phil repeats.

"It will be completely off the books, only a handful of people will know." Nick tells Phil.

"Mel?" He asks curious.

"No." Nick answers, "It's better if she doesn't know, it will keep her safer."

"Didn't you two just agree to be more open with each other?" Phil asks, "And weren't you the one who was insisting on that?"

"My marriage isn't any of your business." Nick snaps.

"It is when you're asking me to keep a secret from your wife, when you're not contacting her, but contacting me." Phil says annoyed, "With all due respect Sir, you should bring her in on this."

"No, I'm not." Nick responds, "And that's the last we're going to talk about this."

"Yes Sir." Phil says with a sigh.

"Good. Let's talk about what else this Hellicarrier is going to do." Nick says and the two of then drift into silence. Phil being positive that Nick keeping this from Melinda isn't going to end well, but even though he wants to Phil also knows that it is not his place to tell Melinda as he is not her husband.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1 IMPORTANT:** So, I am skipping season two of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D because when I thought about it I realised there wouldn't need to be that many changes and so it was better to just skip through it. Keep in mind that everything in AOS Season 2 happened the exact same way except Andrew was Melinda's ex-boyfriend not husband.

* * *

It has been eight months since Phil talked to Nick about Theta protocol and in that time a lot has happened. Trip and Izzy have both been killed, and three of Izzy's team, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse, and Alphonso Mackenzie have become key members of Melinda and Phil's team and become close with everyone.

Skye has undergone a major change resulting in her developing powers that enable her to manipulate the natural vibration of anything, a change which required Melinda to bring in the only person other than Nick that she has had a serious romantic relationship with to help her.

Skye also meet her parents, both of whom she has since lost as her mother was manipulating her people that are known as Inhumans, something which almost caused a war between them and S.H.I.E.L.D. And, Skye's father killed her to stop her from killing Skye and he underwent the TAHITI protocol to change his memories. After meeting them and getting to know them Skye has requested to start to go by what should have been her name; Daisy.

Bobbi and Mack are both well-loved members of the team, but they were working with a fraction of what they called 'the real S.H.I.E.L.D' to find out what secrets Phil was keeping which resulted in Phil needing to flew the base and Melinda being kept in a cell for a week.

After he spent months in custody Ward escaped, killed his brother and parents, and then became focused on a woman by the name of Kara who was a brainwashed S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Together Kara and Ward did help S.H.I.E.L.D with a problem but as it turns out it was all part of their plan and their 'help' resulted in Bobbi being shot and Kara dying.

Just like Phil suspected Melinda didn't take Nick keeping things from her, and him lying for Nick well, and Phil is quite sure that if they weren't dealing with a lot of things; the aftermath of the war with the inhumans, Simmons disappearing into an ancient monolith and Phil losing his hand Melinda would have already gone to New York where Nick is at the New Avengers Facility to have a few words with her husband.

It is early morning and The Playground is relatively quiet as Bobbi is still in medical, Fitz is trying to find Simmons and Daisy, Mack and Hunter are trying to relax, something which they don't get to do a whole lot of. Up in his office Phil is attempting to get used to doing things one handed when his door opens and he isn't overly surprised to see Melinda walk in.

"You know you can ask for help." Melinda tells her friend.

"I need to learn to do this alone." Phil explains, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I need a day, two at the most." Melinda explains, "I know it's not the best time…." Melinda starts to say.

"Actually it's the perfect time." Phil tells her, "Things are pretty quiet around here. Take as much time as you need, just keep your phone on." He requests.

"Of course." Melinda responds and she starts to leave.

"You're going to New York, aren't you?" Phil asks, causing Melinda to turn around.

"I need to talk to him." Melinda says and Phil nods.

"Good luck." He tells his friend.

"It's not me that you need to say that too." Melinda admits, "But if you warn him I'll cut off your other hand." Melinda reveals as she walks out, and even though most people would think that was a serious threat Phil has known Melinda long enough to know that it really isn't.

* * *

Hours after she left Phil's office Melinda arrives at the New Avengers Compound and she isn't overly surprised when she is allowed complete access. Having no idea where to go to find Nick Melinda heads to one of the conference rooms where she finds Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony and Maria.

"Hey, Mrs. Fury." Tony greats when he sees her.

"I told you, Stark. It's May." Melinda reminds him, "He here?" Melinda asks, looking at Natasha and as she does everyone in the room, even Tony can hear the anger in her voice.

"Two doors down on your left." Natasha answers.

"Thank you." Melinda says before heading out of the room.

"What Fury do to piss of his wife?" Tony asks, looking at the others.

"Told her that they had to have near zero contact but kept in contact with Phil, and then kept, and got Phil to keep, something pretty damn big from her after he made a big deal about not doing that anymore." Maria explains, no one being surprised about Phil being alive as that secret was revealed months earlier, or more specifically Tony figured it out after Melinda's meeting with Congress, and wouldn't stop digging until he found out for sure.

"That's…. really not a good thing to do." Steve says with a frown.

"You don't have to tell us that Captain." Clint informs him and they drift into silence.

* * *

Less than a minute after she left Natasha, Clint, Maria, Steve and Tony Melinda walks into the room that Natasha directed her to and as she walks in she finds Nick sitting down and working on stuff, and as he hears footsteps he looks up.

"Mel." Nick says, actually sounding surprised to see her.

"I'm so mad at your right now." Melinda informs her husband.

"Melinda….." Nicks starts to say as he stands up.

"No. I'm talking." Melinda says, angrily, "I accept near zero contact because I knew it was what's best, and then I find out that you've been keeping in contact with Phil this whole time?" Melinda asks sounding hurt, "And then to make matters worse I find out that not only have you and Phil been talking about you've being keeping secrets, the exact thing you got mad at me for doing, you're the one who wanted things to be different now, Nick, not me and your first chance you go against that." Melinda says angrily, "I spent a week in a cell because of the secrets you two were keeping Nick, and while I'd happily spend time in a cell to protect you, or Phil, or Nat, or Clint, Or Maria or a member of my team, I should have known what secrets I was protecting after the fuss you made when everything with congress happened." Melinda says angrily.

"Why were you in a cell?" Nick asks confused, there being some anger in his voice.

"Gonzales, he, apparently mistakenly, thought that something that was yours and that Phil knew about would be something that I would know about." Melinda explains and as she does Nick walks towards her.

"I am sorry Melinda." Nick tells her.

"Are you?" Melinda asks, "You wanted us to be more open and I had, that's why before everything with Gonzales I was giving you updates, but you kept so much from me the last few months. You kept the fact that we could have stayed in contact from me, and there's no reason why you had to, not anymore." Melinda says, there being pain and betrayal in her voice.

"I hurt you." Nick realizes.

"Yeah, you really did Nick. And the fact that you didn't even realize that that's what you were doing hurts even more." Melinda admits, but before Nick can say anything Melinda's phone rings, "I got to get this." Melinda says, "Hello. It's okay, where? I'll be there as soon as I can." Melinda says before hanging up, "I've got to get back." She tells Nick, "There's a situation." She reveals.

"We need to talk." Nick tells Melinda.

"You haven't wanted to talk for months, why should that change now." Melinda says before walking out of the room.

"Watch your back, Mel." Nick calls after her, but Melinda doesn't even turn around to look at him.

As he watches his wife walk away Nick takes a few minutes to collect himself before he heads into the conference room where Natasha, Clint, Maria, Tony and Steve are.

"Why didn't you tell me that my wife was kept in a cell for a week?" Nick asks angrily, looking at Maria.

"I didn't know she was." Maria admits with a frown, "Phil didn't tell me."

"Which means he didn't know." Clint comments, knowing that because he knows Phil.

"He better not have." Nick says angrily before walking out of the room.

"Great, just great." Natasha says sarcastically as Nick walks out.

"What are we missing?" Steve asks hesitantly.

"The last time Mels and Nick were in a big fight they made everyone around them miserable." Clint explains.

"How exactly?" Tony asks, so that he knows what to be on the lookout for.

"Let's just say that if you thought you've seen Nick in a bad mood you haven't seen anything yet." Maria reveals, causing Steve and Tony to exchange looks, neither liking the sound of that.

* * *

Many hours later Melinda has gone on the mission that she was called back for and is arriving back at The Playground with Daisy, Mack and Hunter. The second she lands she gets up and walks out of the cockpit, without another word to anyone.

"She's in a really bad mood right? I'm not imagining it." Hunter comments.

"She definitely is." Mack answers, "Do you know what's going on Tremors?" he asks Daisy as the three of them walk out of the Quinjet.

"No." Daisy answers, "But that doesn't mean much, May hasn't exactly been very open to me since Afterlife." She reveals, "Not that I blame her." She adds in a mutter.

"Should we do something?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, leave her alone." Mack comments.

"Got to agree there." Daisy admits and they continue to walk as they get inside the main base they are greeted by a surprising sight, Bobbi standing on crutches.

"Bob, you're up!" Hunter says, sounding amazed, "You shouldn't be up."

"The doctors said I can be." Bobbi says, rolling her eyes, "What's up with May?" she asks curious, "She just stormed past here."

"No idea." Daisy answers as the four of them walk into the common area.

"I want to find out. These two don't." Hunter explains.

"That's because I don't fancy getting shot." Mack says in his defense.

"Fair call." Daisy says with an amused look on her face.

"Beers?" Hunter says as he heads over to the fridge.

"Yep." Daisy, Bobbi and Mack respond as they head over to the couches.

"How's Fitz today?" Mack asks curious.

"About as good as you can expect." Bobbi admits and the group drift into silence.

* * *

After leaving the plane Melinda walks, or more accurately, storms like Bobbi said, up to Phil's office where she just walks straight in and over to where he keeps his alcohol, because he has the best on base, and picks up one of the bottles.

"Where you planning on asking if you can drink that?" Phil asks curious.

"Nope." Melinda says, drawing out the word.

"Do you want to talk about how things went with you and Nick?" Phil asks, putting down his pen as he figures he's not going to get anymore work done.

"Nope." Melinda once more says, "Want a drink?"

"Sure, no one should have to drink alone." Phil says and as Melinda is pouring his drink she suddenly stops.

"Wait, you can drink with the medication you're on now, right?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm not on any medication. Not anymore." Phil answers.

"Good." Melinda responds before continuing to pour and once she does she picks up her glass while Phil picks up his with his one hand.

"Are we toasting something?" Phil asks curious.

"My ass of a husband." Melinda suggests.

"I don't feel comfortable with that." Phil admits.

"Then toast to whatever you want. I'm drinking." Melinda responds as she takes a drink and after looking concerned at his friend Phil takes a drink too.

* * *

A couple of hours after they returned to base Daisy, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack are still in the common area drinking beer and playing video games and as they all saw Melinda, who still looks far from happy, storm past a few minutes ago Daisy feels pretty confidence to go up and talk to Phil.

"You can have my turn." Daisy says as she hands the controller to Hunter.

"Great. Find out what's going on and how long we have to avoid May for." Hunter requests as Daisy stands up.

"I'll do my best." Daisy says, looking a little amused as she heads upstairs.

About a minute later Daisy gets to Phil's closed office door and reaches out and knocks.

"Come in." Phil's voice responds and Daisy walks in, "Hi." He greats.

"Hi, um, is May okay?" Daisy asks concerned, "Because she really doesn't seem to be."

"She will be…. I hope." Phil comments.

"You hope?" Daisy asks surprised.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room." Phil instructs and Daisy nods, "May and Fury are fighting. Which means that until they have made up May will be far from pleasant to be around." He explains, "So, don't tell him any of this but tell Hunter that he should avoid Melinda, because with her being like him she will likely shoot him."

"Got it." Daisy comments, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Daisy asks curious.

"Give her space, and don't take her behavior personally." Phil requests.

"Okay." Daisy says with a nod, "Night Coulson." Daisy says before heading out of Phil's office.

* * *

It has been a month since Melinda and Nick fought and Melinda still isn't returning Nick's calls, putting Phil in the middle of them, and they are making everyone who has to spend time with either of them pretty miserable too.

Something else that has happened in the last month is the realization that when Daisy used her powers to push a batch of Terrigen crystals into the ocean they leaked into the ecosystem and because of that people are becoming Inhumans in uncontrolled situations.

One of those cases have arisen and so Melinda, Daisy, Mack and Hunter are out investigating, as Bobbi is still too hurt, Fitz is focused on Simmons and Phil is busy.

"There's just the cocoon, nothing else." Daisy says concerned.

"Do you think they could have gone somewhere else?" Mack asks.

"Maybe, but they would have left a trail, there's none." Melinda comments as Mack, Daisy, and Hunter keep talking.

As she does Melinda tunes them out and starts to look around, as she does Melinda notices a figure with a gun, pointed right at Daisy, reacting quickly Melinda pushes Daisy out of the way and gets hit instead.

"MAY." Daisy yells terrified as Melinda falls to the ground as she does Daisy reacts quickly and uses her powers to send the man flying as Hunter and Mack hurry to Melinda.

"That doesn't look good." Mack says as he and Hunter crouched down next to Melinda.

"It's not that bad." Melinda stutters, through struggled breath.

"It's a gunshot May, and a pretty bad one at that." Hunter says shocked that she is reacting so calmly to a bullet to the stomach.

"We need to get back to base, now." Daisy realizes as Mack uses his jacket to put pressure on Melinda's wound.

"Problem, none of us can fly the Quinjet." Mack points out.

"Get me to the quinjet." Melinda says, "I can set the coordinates and the autopilot." Melinda tells them.

"May, you can't." Mack objects.

"If I don't…... we're stranded….. get me to the cockpit…. That's an order….. Agent Mackenzie." Melinda says, struggling more.

Hearing that Mack looks to Hunter and Daisy and the three of them exchange looks.

"We don't have another choice." Daisy says.

"I don't like this." Mack comments as he carefully picks up Melinda.

"I would be worried if you did." Hunter comments as the three of them head towards the plane Mack, carrying Melinda in his arms, something he never thought would always happen.

It takes a few minutes but Daisy, Hunter and Mack holding Melinda finally get back to the quinjet and Mack takes Melinda to the cockpit.

"Lower…... me…. down." Melinda requests, it being clear that she is struggling, and Mack does just that, as he does Melinda reaches out and presses all the buttons she needs for the autopilot.

"Done." Melinda says before losing consciousness, having forced herself to remain conscious as long as she did so that she could make sure her team got home safe.

"How bad is she?" Daisy asks worried as Mack places Melinda on the stretcher that Daisy and Hunter put on the floor.

"I'm going to say bad." Mack admits, "Hunter, call base tell them what's happened. Daisy, I'm going to need your help." Mack says.

"You've got it." Daisy says as Hunter hurries to the cockpit. "Just tell me what I have to do."

* * *

It takes half an hour but Hunter, Mack, Daisy and unconscious Melinda finally arrive back at The Playground where they find Phil, Bobbi, Fitz and an entire medical team waiting,

"What have we got?" The leader of the medical team asks.

"Single GSW to the stomach. Thirty-five minutes ago. We've been holding pressure to slow the bleeding." Mack explains as the medical team move Melinda from the stretcher to the gurney and then they hurry into the base.

"What happened?" Phil asks as soon as he gets close enough to his agents.

"May pushed me out of the way and suddenly she feels to the ground, she got shot instead of me." Daisy says, it being clear that she feels guilty for that.

"Don't blame yourself, Daisy. May was protecting a member of her team, any of us would have done the same thing for her, or anyone of us." Bobbi comments, trying to help her.

"Doesn't help." Daisy mutters as they all head into the base.

* * *

In New York Nick, Maria, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve, Wanda, Sam and Rhodey are all sitting around a table in the conference room discussing their day to day business when suddenly a phone cuts through the latest discussion.

"I thought phones were meant to be turned off during these meetings." Tony comments, giving Nick a look.

"This is my emergency phone." Nick explains as he pulls it out, "What?" he asks.

"Sir, you need to come to the Playground." Phil's voice responds.

"Why? What's happened?" Nick asks worried, though he has a sinking suspicion that he knows exactly what has happened.

"Melinda's been shot."

"How bad?" Nick asks, stuttering out the question and causing everyone to exchange looks.

"Single shot to the stomach, at long range. She pushed a member of our team out of the way and is being operated on now." Phil reveals.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Nick says before hanging up, "I've got to go. Melinda's been shot." Nick explains as he stands up, his voice sounding afraid.

"I'm coming." Natasha, Clint and Maria say as they all stand up.

"I figured." Nick says and the four of them head towards the door to the conference room.

"Keep us updated." Steve says as they head out, as even though they don't know Melinda as well as the other they still want to know.

"We will." Maria confirms as they head out of the room.

* * *

A little while after Nick received the call about Melinda Nick, Clint, Melinda and Natasha arrive at the playground and they hurry to outside the lab where Phil and the rest of his team are waiting.

"Has there been an update?" Nick asks as soon as he sees Phil.

"Not yet." Phil answers.

"Director Fury." Bobbi says surprised.

"Agent Morse." Nick responds.

"Wait, you're May's husband?" Bobbi asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes." Nick answers, and as he does Daisy steps forward.

"May took the bullet for me Sir. I'm sorry." Daisy informs the former director.

"Don't apologies, Daisy. Melinda wouldn't blame yourself for this, and she wouldn't want you to." Nick assures Daisy, "The only person to blame is the bastard that shot my wife." Nick explains and Daisy nods, though she is still feeling guilty.

After Nick and Daisy speak the group drift into silence as they all wait for updates on Melinda, waiting for news that she is okay.

* * *

It has been over an hour since Nick, Clint, Natasha and Maria arrived at the Playground and ever since then everyone has been waiting for news while watching normally unflappable Nick Fury look far from okay as he paces back and forth, waiting news of his wife.

"Nick." Natasha suddenly says, breaking the silence and everyone looks towards the door to see the doctor walking forward.

"How is she?" Nick asks the doctor.

"The bullet perforated Melinda's stomach and even though there was some level of damage we were able to repair it and even though she is still in serious condition all signs are positive." The Doctor explains.

"Can I see her?" Nick asks.

"Of course, but only you." The Doctor responds and without a word Nick walks into the room.

"So, she's okay?" Daisy asks, waiting for good news.

"For the moment, yes." The Doctor answers, "excuse me." She says before heading back into the lab.

* * *

As soon as he walks into the lab Nick walks right over to where his wife is unconscious and sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Melinda. I'm so sorry…. For everything." Nick tells his wife as he reaches out and pushes her hair out of her face, "Please wake up, please come back to me." Nick tells her, resisting the urge to take her hand, even though he wants to because he knows how Melinda will react to that, "Doctor, how long will she be unconscious for?" Nick asks.

"It might be a while." The Doctor answers, "It's hard to say." He admits and Nick just stares at his wife, hoping that she opens her eyes soon.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda's surgery was finished and everyone except Nick are sitting in the common area, waiting to be able to see Melinda while Nick is sitting right next to his wife.

As there has been silence for a while everyone notices when there is a suddenly a sound that signifies some kind of alert and so all eyes are on Daisy as she reaches out and grabs a tablet to have a look.

"What is it Daisy?" Phil asks.

"Looks like there is another new inhuman." Daisy reveals, her voice sounding nervous as she really doesn't want to leave until she's seen Melinda.

"Take, Mack and Hunter. Bring them in if you can." Phil requests.

"We'll need a pilot." Mack says.

"We'll go." Natasha and Clint say together, as honestly they both need to do something instead of just sitting and waiting to be able to see Melinda.

"But…but….but…. you're Avengers." Daisy says, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, but we've been S.H.I.E.L.D Agents a hell of a lot longer." Clint reveals.

"You sure?" Phil asks, looking between his two oldest friends, both of whom nod, "Go." He tells them, "Daisy." He says and Daisy turns back around, "Explain the procedures to Natasha and Clint so that they understand how we do this, but trust their judgement, follow their instructions. They know what they're doing." He tells her.

"Yes Sir." Daisy says before following the others out.

"I can run back end if you'd like. So you can stay down here waiting." Maria tells her friend as those who are going on the mission leave.

"Thank you." Phil says gratefully.

"Not a problem." Maria says before heading to the office.

After Maria leaves Phil, Fitz and Bobbi once more drift into silence, all three of them having no idea of what to say or do, and yet they don't mind the silence.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Daisy, Natasha, Clint, Hunter and Mack left the Playground and since then the five of them have returned to base, managing to bring the inhuman with them, but Nick is still the only one who has been able to see Melinda, in fact he hasn't left her side and hasn't looked away from her.

Watching his wife Nick notices her eyes starting to flicker and so he leans in closer to her,

"Nick?" Melinda asks as she opens her eyes and sees her husband sitting before her.

"Yeah, I'm here, Melinda. I'm here." Nick tells her, "I'm so sorry for everything. I was such a hypocrite and I'm so sorry for that." Nick tells his wife.

"I forgive you." Melinda tells him, "I'm sorry I reacted so badly…. I've missed you so much." Melinda admits.

"I've missed you too." Nick says, "And you know I've actually been thinking about that." He admits, "I don't want to be apart anymore." Nick tells his wife, "So if that means moving here and taking orders from Coulson I will, as long as we're together." Nick tells his wife, who looks amazed at that, "I love you, Melinda."

"I love you too, Nick." Melinda says before Nick leans down and kisses him, and as he does they are both thinking about how they need to do better in their marriage and how they both need to try harder to make sure that their as Long as they both shall live promise stays In place for many, many years to come

 **THE END**

AN2: So I thought about writing more, but I kept getting stuck and other ideas so here I decided to end it here. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
